Inazuma Eleven-Legendary
by Clayz Skta
Summary: La secundaria Raimon participa por segunda vez en el torneo nacional de fútbol FF. Aunque son los ganadores del año anterior, nada les asegura volverlo a ganar, pero un muy particular chico: Shinichi Meiji, se relacionara con Endo y sus amigos en medio del torneo. ¿Les ayudará o les causará problemas?
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven-Legendary**

 **Capitulo 1: Un nuevo año.**

Había iniciado un nuevo semestre escolar. La alegría por el triunfo del Torneo de Fútbol Frontera Internacional aún se sentía en el aire; sin embargo, era el momento de seguir adelante, luchando por nuevos retos y esforzándose por continuar siendo los mejores.

Las transferencias en que se solicitaba entrar a la escuela Raimon aumentaron considerablemente; todos los niños de Japón deseaban entrar en aquella escuela donde se habían formado los mejores jugadores. El fútbol había alcanzado un nivel inimaginable, pero entre las demás escuelas del país nacía una envidia que pronto alcanzaría al equipo de fútbol de Raimon.

Iniciaba el semestre, era el primer día de escuela y los problemas no se harían esperar para aparecer.

 **Madre de Endo:** ¡MAMOROU! ¡LEVÁNTATE!, se te hace tarde para el primer día de escuela. ¡Este niño aún no aprende!

 **Endo: ¡** NOOOOO! Se me hace tarde.

De un solo salto, sale de su cama y presuroso Endo Mamorou se dispone a prepararse para ir a la escuela. Las vacaciones no habían sido nada especial, a excepción de las muchas de personas que ahora le conocían y saludaban por donde pasaba, todos sabían quién era él ¡El Capitán de Inazuma Japón!

Mientras corría, en su mente solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar Endou: ¡Este año volveremos a ganar el torneo nacional!

Cuando llegó a la escuela, sintió esa misma emoción de aquella vez parado frente ella y con el deseo de ingresar al club de fútbol, pero ahora ese sueño era mayor y esa emoción era un sentimiento que se había alojado para vivir siempre en su pecho.

A pesar de su esfuerzo no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer, castigado fuera en el pasillo, Endo esperaba ansioso la hora del entrenamiento.

 **Someoka:** ¡El primer día de escuela y ya estas castigado!

 **Goenji: ¡** Endou no tienes remedio!

 **Endo:** ¡Que bueno volver a verlos después de las vacaciones muchachos!

 **Someoka: ¡** Así es! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último día de clases y tú tampoco te has dejado ver.

 **Goenji:** Imagino que pasaste todas las vacaciones entrenando, después de todo fútbol es en lo único que piensas.

Con una gran sonrisa en forma de respuesta, continuaron las clases por el resto del día hasta la hora del entrenamiento. Este año Goenji, Endo, Someoka, Aki y Kido estaban en el mismo salón, en cuanto al resto del equipo de fútbol habían quedado en salones distintos.

 **Kurimatsu:** ¡CAPITAN! ¡CAPITAN!

 **Endo:** ¿Kurimatsu qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?

 **Kurimatsu:** Capitán tenemos un problema, ¡tiene que venir pronto al club de fútbol!

Preocupado, Endo y los demás se apresuran en ir, cuando llegan Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Handa, y el resto del equipo esperaba.

 **Endo:** ¿Qué pasa Kazemaru?

 **Kazemaru:** Endou tenemos un problema, mira eso.

Una gran cantidad de niños se agrupaban alrededor del salón del club de fútbol, eran de

todos los grados y todas las edades, incluso habían niñas ahí.

 **Endo:** ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Por qué están ahí?

 **Handa:** ¡Pues es obvio! todos ellos quieren entrar al club de fútbol.

 **Someoka:** ¡todos ellos! ¡Son demasiados!

 **Kido:** Eso es normal, ya que la mayoría de los jugadores que conformamos la selección de Japón estudiamos aquí, además que Raimon es el actual campeón nacional.

 **Endo:** Yo no creo que eso sea un problema. Si hay más personas que quieren entrar a nuestro club eso significa que el fútbol será mucho más divertido.

Con el optimismo que le caracteriza, nuevos miembros para el club de fútbol no supondrían un inconveniente o por lo menos eso pensaron.

 _ **Declaración:**_ _los personajes que inspiraron esta historia son de propiedad exclusiva de Level 5._

Con emoción les comparto el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que me acompañen a través de esta historia y me comenten sus apreciaciones respecto a la misma.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:El mejor de los cambios.**

Era momento de iniciar el entrenamiento y Endo se dirigió al club de fútbol.

 **Niño 1:** Capitán Endo, yo quiero hacer parte del equipo de fútbol.

 **Niño 2:** Pues te equivocas, yo llegue primero así que yo entraré al club de fútbol.

 **Niño 3:** No importa cuál de los dos haya llegado primero, yo soy mucho mejor así que seré yo quien entre al equipo.

 **Endo:** ¡Cálmense! no importa quién haya llegado primero o después, el equipo de fútbol es uno sólo y para entrar en él se requiere una cosa: ¡Amar el fútbol!

 **Kido:** Aun así no creo que sea buena idea tener tantos jugadores, lo mejor será que el entrenador Hibiki decida qué hacer.

 **Goenji:** Después de todo ¿Dónde está el entrenador?

Agitada, corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible, Haruna se acercaba a los muchachos para informarles una inesperada noticia.

 **Haruna: ¡** Muchachos! Muchachos estuve buscando el entrenador Hibiki y en dirección me dijeron que el ya no es nuestro entrenador, que renunció.

¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

 **Someoka:** ¡Eso no puede ser!

 **Kabeyama:** ¿Por qué el entrenador Hibiki renunció?

 **Aki:** Endo ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin el entrenador Hibiki?

Sorprendidos por la noticia y ante el gran problema que tenían en frente, nuestros amigos no sabían que debían que hacer, así que como capitán del equipo Endo debía tomar una decisión.

 **Endo:** Iremos con el entrenador Hibiki para que nos explique por qué renunció.

Sin poder entrenar el primer día de escuela, los miembros de Raimon se dirigieron hasta el restaurante del entrenador Hibiki para saber los motivos por los que ya no sería su entrenador. Cuando llegaron al restaurante se encontraba cocinando como de costumbre y sin muchas cortesías ni protocolos, el interrogatorio habría de empezar.

 **Endo:** ¿Por qué renunció a ser el entrenador del equipo?-con un tono molesto y muy serio dirigió aquellas palabras a quien hasta hace poco fue su entrenador.

 **Hibiki:** ¡oh! Muchachos hace tiempo que no los veía, ¿se les antoja comer algo?

 **Someoka:** entrenador vinimos por algo importante.

Jujujum- rió Hibiki- siéntense y coman algo, ya verán que con el estómago lleno todo es mejor.

Los muchachos aceptaron y más tranquilos comenzaron nuevamente la discusión.

 **Endo:** Ahora si nos va a decir por qué ya no será nuestro entrenador.

 **Handa:** Recuerdo que fue muy difícil hacer que aceptara el puesto de entrenador de nuestro equipo.

 **Kurimatsu:** Y con su ayuda conseguimos ganar el Torneo Nacional.

 **Shori:** Así es entrenador, el equipo no sería nada sin usted, por favor vuelva al equipo.

 **Hibiki:** ¡Eso no es cierto! Ustedes lo han conseguido todo con su propio esfuerzo y constancia, pero ahora que han llegado a un nuevo nivel, es necesario que alguien que este a su mismo nivel sea quien los entrene.

 **Kazemaru:** ¿A nuestro nivel?

 **Endo:** yo no creo eso entrenador.

 **Hibiki:** Deberían confiar, después de todo esa persona ya ha sido elegida, además pensé que ya lo sabían.

 **Kido:** ¿Qué esa persona ha sido elegida?

 **Hibiki:** Mañana cuando vayan al entrenamiento lo sabrán.

Las respuestas del que había sido en entrenador de Raimon no había calmado las inquietudes de nuestros amigos, por el contrario apareció una mayor… ¿Quién sería esa persona que se convertiría en el nuevo entrenador? Pero lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar hasta el día siguiente.

…

Al otro día esperaban fuera del club de fútbol al nuevo entrenador.

 **Goenji:** Hoy también vinieron muchas personas para ingresar al club de futbol.

 **Toramaru:** Con todas estas personas no podremos entrenar bien y aún no sabemos quién es nuestro nuevo entrenador.

 **Natsumi:** Son demasiado impacientes.

 **Endo:** Natsumi tú debes saber quién es el nuevo entrenador **, ¡** dínoslo!

 **Natsumi:** Esa persona que está ahí.

Pronto un hombre se acercó al equipo de fútbol, era una persona que sabía mucho de este deporte y cuando lo vieron todos sintieron un gran sentimiento de respeto y alivio.

¡ENTRENADOR KUDOU!- gritaron con gran emoción y alegría.

 ** _Declaración:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de Level 5._

 _Gracias por estar aquí y seguir mi historia, espero seguir contando con ustedes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:Eligiendo los pasos hacia el futuro.**

La escuela Raimon ahora no sólo tenía a los mejores jugadores del país, sino también al mejor entrenador, ambos quienes en conjunto llevaron a la victoria a la selección de Japón.

 **Endo:** Entrenador Kudou, ¡que bueno que sea usted quien dirija el equipo!

 **Someoka:** Yo estaba preocupado por pensar quién sería, pero ahora estoy seguro que este año volveremos a ganar el torneo nacional.

 **Niño 1:** ¡Él fue el entrenador de la selección de Japón!

 **Niño 2:** Es cierto, es una persona que sabe mucho de fútbol, pero…

 **Niño 3: ¿** Pero estará bien para nosotros?

 **Entrenador Kudou:** Muy bien, a partir de este momento seré el nuevo entrenador del equipo de Raimon, mi entrenamiento es muy severo, por eso lo primero que haré hoy antes de iniciar la práctica será escoger aquellos que formaran parte del equipo, debido a que hay muchas personas interesadas en hacerse miembro.

 **Niño1:** ¿Qué una selección de jugadores?

 **Niño2:** De esa manera los nuevos no tendremos ninguna oportunidad.

 **Endo:** Rindiéndose antes de haber iniciado ese no es el espíritu, si usted ama el fútbol debe luchar por el sin importar qué.

 **Natsumi:** Antes de iniciar la practica les presentaré también a una nueva asistente, aunque ya todos la conocen.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kudou Fuyuppe, un placer en volverlos a ver a todos.

 **Aki:** ¡Que bueno te hayas unido también Fuyuppe!

Después de las presentaciones, inició la prueba del entrenador Kudou para los nuevos aspirantes para ingresar al equipo de Raimon. Como todos lo esperaban fue muy difícil, sin embargo, nuevos miembros lograron ingresar; así que el equipo había crecido, aquel club de tan sólo siete jugadores había quedado en el pasado.

Los nuevos miembros del club de Raimon eran: Miyako Seiko (estudiante de segundo grado, posición volante), Minamoto Kenji (estudiante de primer grado, posición defensa), Ikeishi Kato (estudiante segundo grado, posición delantero), Yoshiga Ryuu (estudiante de primer grado, posición mediocampista), Asahi Daichi (estudiante de segundo grado, posición defensa).

Con estos nuevos miembros el club de Raimon ya juntaba unos veinte jugadores aproximadamente y era el momento de iniciar la preparación para el torneo de ese año.

Lo primero que hicieron fue hacer que los nuevos miembros del equipo se adaptaran pronto al ritmo de nuestros amigos; Miyako era un chico sumamente hábil con el balón, la destreza y control eran apenas increíbles para alguien que no había entrado antes al equipo, mientras que Minamoto, también había sido miembro de un equipo de atletismo y aunque no era tan veloz como Kazemaru, si podía detener a cualquiera que se acercara a la portería.

Ikeishi por su parte, pese a tener una buena potencia para lanzar el balón no tenía precisión, por lo que era frecuente que fallara en los tiros a la portería, su carácter fuerte e impaciente en ocasiones hacia que perdiera el ritmo del juego pero su pasión por el fútbol era tal, que por eso el entrenador Kudou lo había seleccionado. Contrario a él era Yoshiga, era un jugador muy tranquilo que calculaba cada movimiento por lo que podía predecir donde iría el balón así como los movimientos de los demás jugadores anticipándose a ellos. Y por último Asahi lento para todo- de mente y de cuerpo- pero tenía sus propias cualidades por las cuales fue seleccionado.

Había pasado un mes de entrenamiento y todo parecía andar bien en el equipo.

 **Kido:** ¡Los felicito!, ustedes se han adaptado al equipo más pronto de lo que pensé.

 **Kazemaru:** Es cierto, es apenas es increíble que hayan unido al equipo.

 **Miyako:** En realidad siempre me ha gustado el fútbol, no había entrado al equipo por la mala reputación que tenía. ¡Jajajajaja!

 **Someoka:** ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ADELANTARAS, escúchame cuando te hablo!

 **Ikeishi: ¿** CÓMO TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR SI INTENTO ANOTAR UN GOL?

 **Someoka: ¡** Pues te faltan todavía como mil años para anotar un gol con esa puntería que tienes!

 **Ikeishi:** Ya verás Someoka, te voy a quitar el puesto de titular del equipo y seré mejor delantero que tu… incluso Toramaru lo es y es más enano.

 **Toramaru:** Ya basta de peleas, estamos en medio del entrenamiento. Goenji por favor diles algo.

 **Goenji:** Déjalos, esos dos siempre andan en el mismo son. No importa, después de un rato se les olvida, son dos niños pequeños.

 **Aki:** ¡Muchachos es hora del descanso!

 **Kabeyama:** Hoy el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro.

 **Handa:** Pero cada día nos hacemos mejores y no sólo nosotros, los nuevos miembros también.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** Eso es todo por el entrenamiento de hoy, pueden ir a casa y descansar.

-¡Gracias entrenador!

 **Endo:** Tengo ganas de ir a comer un delicioso plato de ramen.

 **Asahi:** Así es capitán, después de un entrenamiento tan duro, no hay nada mejor que un buen plato de comida.

 **Kabeyama: ¡** Siii! Estoy que muero de hambre.

 **Handa:** Tú siempre tienes hambre Kabeyama.

 **Endo:** ¡Muy bien, entonces vamos todos!

 **Yoshiga:** Lo sentimos capitán pero nosotros lo dejaremos para otro día, ¿cierto chicos?-Dijo refiriéndose a los nuevos miembros.

 **Asahi:** ¡Queee…! Pero y ¿Por qué? Yo tengo hambre.

 **Ikeishi:** Mira que eres tonto y lento Asahi.

 **Yoshiga:** Tenemos algo que hacer así que por favor no nos esperen.

 **Endo:** De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado.

Así se separaron los nuevos miembros del equipo mientras nuestros amigos se dirigían al restaurante del señor Hibiki.

 **Asahi: ¡** Ahhhh! Yo quería ir, y bueno ¿y por qué es que no podemos?

 **Minamoto:** ¿Es que ya lo olvidaste? Tenemos que ir a entrenar.

 **Asahi:** ¡oh! Es cierto.

 **Ikeishi:** Sí que eres lento.

Los nuevos miembros de Raimon, habían estado practicando entre ellos todos los días después de cada entrenamiento para poder estar al nivel de sus amigos; con la ayuda de Yoshiga, todos los días estudiaban cuáles habían sido sus errores para así no quedar mal ante los demás; ellos sabían que hacer parte del equipo de Raimon era un gran honor y privilegio, así que no podían quedar en ridículo ni hacer quedar mal a los demás, por eso, todos los días entrenaban incansablemente hasta que se ocultaba el sol.

 ** _Declaración:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Once que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Nivel 5._

 _Gracias leer este capitulo. Creo que la historia va a un ritmo calmado, espero que más adelante se vuelva muy interesante y divertida para ustedes. Denme sus percepciones de estos capitulos. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:Una dolorosa bienvenida.**

Un día el entrenador Kudou llegó con una inesperada noticia.

 **Kudou:** Equipo reúnanse. La semana que viene tendremos un juego amistoso con la escuela Principal de Tokio.

 **Endo:** ¿La escuela Principal de Tokio?

 **Haruna:** Así es, la Escuela Principal de Tokio no participó el año pasado en el torneo nacional, todos sus miembros son estudiantes de último año y la razón por la que no jugaron es porque su fútbol es muy rudo y fueron descalificados antes de llegar si quiera a las preliminares.

 **Anteojos: ¿** Qué su juego sea rudo significa que les gusta herir a los rivales?

 **Entrenador Kudou:** La preparación que tienen es suficiente para poder esquivar cualquier jugada sucia que ellos quieran hacer, sin embargo estos días el entrenamiento se reforzará.

 **Handa:** Entrenador Kudou pero ¿Por qué jugar un partido amistoso con un equipo como ese?

 **Entrenador Kudou:** Todo esto es como anticipo del torneo Fútbol Frontera.

 **Kido:** Es decir, que por ser Raimon el ganador del año pasado, todos deben estar interesados en saber que tanto ha aumentado su nivel de juego para el próximo torneo; sin embargo, no recuerdo que se le haya pedido algo semejante al Instituto Imperial durante el tiempo que fue campeón.

 **Ikeishi:** Pues ni locos que estuvieran para pedir semejante cosa a un equipo tan atroz como ese.

 **Miyako:** Mira que eres imprudente, ¿cómo te atreves a decir algo así a Kidou Sempai? No tienes vergüenza.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** Por cierto, este será el primer partido en que ustedes estarán como nuevos miembros de Raimon así que la exigencia será igual para ustedes como para todos.

¡SI SEÑOR!- Miyako- Ikeishi- Asahi- Yoshiga- Minamoto.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** Bien empiecen a entrenar.

Todos emocionados con la idea de poder enfrentarse a otro equipo dejaron todo su entusiasmo en el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando terminaba la tarde, Endo y los demás decidieron ir hasta el restaurante de Hibiki, mientras como ya era de costumbre los nuevos miembros del equipo se dirigieron hasta kazeijinki para entrenar.

 **Ikeishi:** Por fin, nuestro primer juego. Estoy tan emocionado que no puede esperar una semana, espero poder ser titular.

 **Minamoto:** Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, además no creo que entremos a hacer parte de la titular, nuestro juego es bueno pero el atractivo principal serán los otros miembros y no nosotros.

 **Yoshiga:** Eso no importa, seamos titulares o no, nuestro deber es entrenar y estar preparados ya que en algún momento ellos podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda, y debemos ser útiles aun en lo más pequeño.

 **Sujeto 1:** Ese uniforme lo conozco, son de Raimon, ¿cierto?

 **Asahi:** Así es, somos miembros de Raimon, ¡mucho gusto! Asahi Daichi, segundo grado, trece años, juego como defensa y…

 **Ikeishi:** ¡Ya cállate Asahi! ¿A quién le interesa saber?

 **Sujeto 2:** Pero que actitud más altanera, aunque digan que son de Raimon no lo parecen, se ven muy sosos, deben ser miembros de reserva.

 **Ikeishi:** ¿Qué somos miembros de reserva?-evidentemente ofendido, Ikeshi no permitiría que nadie se burlara de él y camino con actitud desafiante hacia los desconocidos.

 **Yoshiga:** Basta Ikeishi- le detuvo rápidamente colocando su brazo delante de él-¿ustedes son miembros de alguna escuela de fútbol?, nosotros tendremos un partido importante en algunos días, así que no queremos problemas.

 **Sujeto 3:** ¿Y quién dijo que nosotros queremos problemas? Lo único que deseamos es jugar un pequeñito partido, así como a ustedes nos gusta el fútbol y buscamos un equipo con el cual enfrentarnos para pasar el rato. Nosotros somos cinco al igual que ustedes.

 **Miyako:** No podemos, ahora estamos ocupados, vamos a entrenar.

 **Sujeto 3:** ¡Perfecto! Qué mejor que enfrentarse a alguien más que ustedes mismos.

 **Asahi:** Yo no creo que eso este mal.

 **Sujeto 1:** Ya déjalos, se nota en sus caras que son unos principiantes, de seguro los aceptaron en su equipo por lastima, son unos perdedores igual a esos que forman el equipo de Raimon. No son más que un montón de perdedores con suerte, la única razón por la que ganaron el año pasado fue porque el Instituto Imperial no jugó la final. ¡Pero todos son unos mediocres!

 **Ikeishi: ¡** Te lo buscaste!, te demostraremos que nosotros somos los mejores del país, te haré tragar tus palabras.

 **Yoshiga: ¡** Cálmate Ikeishi!, no podemos buscar problemas antes del partido.

 **Ikeishi: ¿** Y dejar que este tipo trate así a nuestros compañeros?, lo siento pero no lo permitiré, así como estoy seguro que el capitán Endo no lo permitiría.

 **Minamoto:** Estoy de acuerdo con Ikeishi, demostrémosles nuestro fútbol.

 **Sujeto 2:** Entonces, aceptan el reto.

 **Minamoto:** ¡Sígannos!

...

En el restaurante del entrenador Hibiki, Endo y los demás discutían sobre las estrategias de juego que utilizarían para enfrentarse a la Escuela Principal de Tokio.

 **Haruna:** La escuela Principal de Tokio se caracteriza por tener un fútbol fuerte, sus jugadores son veloces y de gran contextura.

 **Kido:** Si están acostumbrados a jugar de manera brutal deberemos tener cuidado.

 **Someoka:** ¡Estoy seguro que ellos buscaran que nos lesionemos!

 **Kazemaru:** Sin embargo, estamos obligados a jugar contra ellos.

 **Endo:** No importa el tipo de rival al que nos enfrentemos, después que nosotros entrenemos mucho seremos capaces de derrotar a cualquier equipo.

 **Kurimatsu:** ¿Pero de qué manera los debemos enfrentar capitán?

 **Endo:** mmm… bueno creo que lo debemos hacer es aumentar nuestra habilidad y nuestra fuerza física así como lo dijo en entrenador Kudou.

En ese momento la puerta del restaurante se abrió, una figura difusa y débil se asomaba a través de ella, sin casi fuerzas para hablar y muchas menos para caminar, una voz temblorosa y muy baja se pudo escuchar: "ca...pi…tan…" después de pronunciar casi como un susurro aquellas silabas Yoshiga cayó. Endo se levantó de la silla y todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el estado en que se encontraba.

 **Endo:** ¿Pero qué fue lo que te paso Yoshiga?-le dijo Endou mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

 **Yoshiga:** Ka..zei..njiki…todos…

 **Endo:** ¿Kazeinjiki? ¿Qué pasa ahí?

 **Handa:** Tal vez deberíamos ir allá capitán.

 **Endo:** ¡De acuerdo! Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, por favor lleven a Yoshiga hasta el hospital, los demás iremos hasta Kazeinjiki.

Tan pronto como Endou dijo esto, todos se dispusieron a ir hasta kazeinjiki pero la escena que les esperaba ahí no era mejor.

 ** _Declaración:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de Level 5._

 _Muchas gracias a_ sylialove99 y DiggyKraft45 por sus comentarios :) Espero seguir compartiendo esta historia a todos y trabajare muy duro para que la sigan hasta el final.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:Enfrentamiento de valentía y rabia.**

En el hospital general de Inazuma, el equipo de Raimon esperaba saber noticia de sus compañeros, cuando por fin salió una enfermera.

 **Endo:** Enfermera, por favor nos puede decir ¿cómo están nuestros compañeros?

 **Enfermera:** Así que ustedes también son jugadores de Raimon, ellos se encuentran bien, no tienen ningún lesión grave pero deberán estar en reposo por varios días.

 **Kazemaru:** ¿Varios días?

 **Enfermera:** Así es, aunque ellos no sufrieron ninguna lesión de gravedad lo recomendable es que permanezcan en reposo por lo menos una semana.

¡UNA SEMANA!-Exclamaron todos con gran sorpresa.

Sin los nuevos miembros de Raimon tendrían que enfrentar aquel partido entre cinco días, pero más que eso a nuestros amigos les preocupaba saber que había pasado.

…

Al día siguiente, Endou, Kabeyama, Someoka, Aki y Fuyuppe fueron a visitar a los chicos en el hospital.

 **Endo:** ¡Hola muchachos!

 **Ikeishi:** ¡Capitán! ¡Qué bueno verlo!

 **Someoka:** Ustedes se ven mucho mejor.

 **Ikeishi:** Si, la enfermera dijo que entre un par de días nos darán de alta.

 **Miyako:** ¡Lo sentimos mucho, capitán!

 **Endo:** ¡Eh! ¿Por qué dices eso Miyako?

 **Miyako:** Por nuestra imprudencia nos hemos metido en este problema y ahora no seremos de utilidad en el próximo partido.

 **Endo:** Dime por favor que fue lo que paso.

 **Minamoto:** Nosotros ayer nos encontramos con un grupo de jóvenes que deseaban jugar fútbol y aceptamos jugar con ellos pero…

 **Miyako:** no estuvimos al nivel de su fútbol y terminamos lastimados.

 **Someoka:** ¿Y quiénes eran esos tipos?

 **Ikeishi:** No lo sabemos, nunca antes lo habíamos visto.

 **Asahi:** Nosotros estábamos tan emocionados por hacer nuestro debut con el equipo de Raimon y ahora ni siquiera podremos ir al partido, todo por aceptar un reto.

 **Miyako:** ¡Es cierto! fuiste tú Ikeishi quien se sulfuro, si te hubieras quedado tranquilo no habríamos aceptado el reto y estaríamos bien.

 **Ikeishi:** ¿Quéeeeee? Pero si Minamoto también me apoyo, además que ustedes no estaban obligados a seguirme.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡ESO NO IMPORTA!, …no importa de quien haya sido la culpa, la verdad es que nosotros no fuimos capaces de jugar bien y por el contrario pusimos en ridículo el nombre de Raimon, eso demuestra que aún no estamos preparados para jugar con ellos, ¡no! Ni siquiera deberíamos ser miembros de equipo porque somos muy débiles.-con su mirada caída y apretando fuertemente sus manos por la rabia y la impotencia, evitaba ver el rostro del capitán.

 **Endo: ¡** Te equivocas Yoshiga!, yo no creo que ustedes sean débiles ni mucho menos que no sean dignos de estar en Raimon, todos saben que no existe nadie que se esfuerce y entrene tanto como ustedes, además que ninguno de nosotros es fuerte, siempre debemos estar entrenando para poder ser mejor.

 **Yoshiga:** Capitán.

El inamovible espíritu de Endou que es capaz de brillar ante cualquier dificultad, brindaba nuevamente la calma a los nuevos miembros. Ahora tendrían que prepararse para el próximo partido.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que había ocurrido aquel incidente, los muchachos sabían que debían entrenar con mayor esfuerzo y la presión por el próximo partido se sentía en el aire. Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento el club entero salió de la escuela.

 **Sujeto 1:** ¡Vaya! Pero si aquí está el Campeón Raimon.

 **Sujeto 2:** Este debe ser nuestro día de suerte, nosotros buscando alguien para poder entrenar y encontrarlos justo en nuestro camino.

 **Shorinji:** ¿Encontrarnos? Pero si esta es la salida de la escuela.

 **Kabeyama** : ¿Qué buscan a alguien para jugar? Eso fue lo mismo que le dijeron a Yoshiga y a los demás los sujetos que los lastimaron.

 **Sujeto 3:** Así que, ¿en verdad ellos eran miembros de Raimon?, nosotros confiamos en que nos pudieran dar un buen juego pero nos decepcionaron.

 **Someoka:** ¡Entonces si fueron ustedes! Nos las van a pagar.

 **Kido:** Calma Someoka, no podemos tener problemas antes del juego con nadie, eso nos afectaría, estoy seguro que es lo que ellos están buscando.

 **Handa:** De seguro son miembros de la Escuela Principal de Tokio.

 **Sujeto 2:** Te equivocas, nosotros sólo queremos comprobar que tan bueno es el nivel de Raimon o si son meras exageraciones de un equipo que durante años no valió nada.

 **Endo:** ¡De acuerdo! Les demostraremos el nivel del equipo de Raimon y se arrepentirán de haber lastimado a nuestros amigos.

Dichas ya todas las cosas, se dirigieron hasta kazeinjiki para llevar a cabo el partido.

 **Kakuma:** Y yo como siempre estaré aquí para narrar las importantes maniobras del equipo Raimon, que se enfrentara ante un equipo completamente desconocido que le llamaremos el equipo X. En la formación de Raimon tenemos a Goenji, Someoka y Toramaru en la delantera; Kido, Shorinji y Handa en el medio campo .En la defensa están Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Kazemaru y Jin "Sombra"; finalmente en la portería y capitán del equipo Endo."

Comienza el partido:

Goenji hace el saque y le pasa el balón a Someoka quien no duda en avanzar hacia el campo contrario, cuando de pronto de una rápida barrida el número 7 del equipo X logra quitarle el balón a Someoka y ahora avanza rápidamente con esférico entrando al campo de Raimon; sin embargo, en medio de su carrera Kido logra quitarle nuevamente el balón. Raimon sube rápidamente hacia la portería contraria; Kidou hace una finta pasa a uno, dos, tres jugadores del equipo contrario y envía un centro a Kazemaru que corre por la banda lateral izquierda del campo, ningún jugador puede detenerlo, ahora Goenji se encuentra en posición para anotar un gol pero inmediatamente llegan dos jugadores del equipo X para marcarlo, Kazemaru envía el centro hacia Goenji y todos saltan, pero ¡Oh!¡ Ha sido un engaño!, el balón en realidad se dirigía hacia Someoka que se encuentra libre de toda marca y realiza su técnica especial- El Impacto Dragón- y de esta forma logra anotar el primer gol para el equipo de Raimon.

 **Someoka:** Eso es para que aprendan que no pueden retar a Raimon.

 **Sujeto 1:** Esto apenas está comenzando.

Se reinicia el partido con el saque del equipo X, que avanza hacia la portería de Raimon, pero Kidou, Shorinji y Kazemaru van a detenerlos y… ¡Oh!¡Sorprendente! El jugador número 7 del equipo X logra sacar a los tres jugadores de Raimon de un sola patada y ahora se abre paso por el medio campo, pronto llega a la media luna ante la portería y hace un pase al número 11 quien se dispone a patear, y hace su tiro, Kabeyama realiza el Muro para detenerlo pero el disparo es más fuerte de lo que parece, la defensa de Kabeyama es derrotada y el tiro se dirige hacia la portería.

 **Endo:** ¡No permitiré que entre! MANO FANTASMA.

 **Kakuma:** Endo detiene el disparo con gran facilidad.

 **Endo:** Muchachos ¿están bien?

 **Shorinji:** Si, capitán.

 **Kido:** Pero son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen.

 **Kazemaru:** Si no fuera por nuestra preparación física, de seguro hubiéramos resultado heridos como Yoshiga y los demás.

 **Endo:** Muchachos demotrémosles el verdadero fútbol de Raimon.

¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

 **Kakuma:** El capitán Endo realiza el saque y con esto el contraataque de Raimon, pero miren esto, Endo abandona la portería y corre a través del campo, mientras Handa avanza con el balón.

 **Sujeto 3:** Endo salió de la portería, de seguro planean hacer el gol relámpago, pronto marquen a Goenji y a Kido.

 **Kakuma:** Ahora el equipo X planea una marca personal en Goenji y Kido. Handa hace un pase a Toramaru que esquiva con una finta a los jugadores 8,3 y 4 del equipo X.

 **Sujeto 1:** marquen rápido a Toramaru.

 **Kakuma:** Toramaru hace el centro, saltan Goenji, Kido y Endo y realizan el Relámpago Destructor. Es el segundo gol de Raimon.

 **Sujeto 3:** Son mucho más difíciles de lo que pensé.

 **Sujeto 2:** No son de subestimar, porque ellos son los campeones del torneo del año pasado y aún más, son los ganadores de la selección nacional.

 **Sujeto 1:** Pero esto apenas está empezando, demostrémosle nuestro fútbol, que inicie la operación Fallen.

 **Kakuma:** Se reinicia el partido, en esta ocasión los jugadores del equipo X no salen al ataque sino que empiezan a hacer pases entre ellos mismos y aun no salen de su área.

 **Handa:** ¿Qué están haciendo?

 **Kurimatsu:** Solo se hacen pases entre ellos, así no podemos jugar.

 **Toramaru:** Entonces nos tocara ir por el balón.

 **Kakuma:** Toramaru entra al campo del rival para quitarles el balón.

 **Kido:** Espera Toramaru, no sabemos lo que estén planeando.

 **Kakuma:** El ritmo del equipo X ha cambiado y Toramaru no les puede quitar el balón, no sólo eso, los jugadores del equipo X lo han rodeado, mientras tanto Toramaru sigue intentando quitarles el balón. Pronto Goenji y Someoka van a apoyar a Toramaru pero no pueden entrar.

 **Endo:** ¿Qué están planeando hacer?

 **Kakuma:** Toramaru logra quitarle el balón al rival y escapa de su formación ahora se dirige hacia su portería.

 **Toramaru:** Es mi turno de marcar mi gol. TIRO DEL TIGRE

 **Sujeto 7:** No lo harás.

 **Kakuma:** ¡Ahh! Dos jugadores van a detener a Toramaru y hacen una barrida muy violenta, logrando quitarle el esférico, Toramaru está en el piso y no se levanta, se toca su pierna derecha, parece estar herido.

 **Toramaru:** Me duele, me duele mucho.-quejumbrosamente agarraba su pierna.

 **Goenji:** ¿Qué te ocurre Toramaru?

 **Sujeto 7:** Es una verdadera lástima que se haya herido con una barrida tan simple como esa, el nivel de todos los jugadores de Raimon es muy bajo, no solo de los nuevos miembros, ¡TODOS SON UNOS DEBILUCHOS!

 **Handa:** Ustedes son unos tramposos.

 **Kurimatsu:** Así es, como no pueden con sus rivales los lastiman para poder ganarles.

 **Kazemaru:** eso es jugar sucio.

 **Sujeto 1:** en el fútbol los que no son fuertes merecen ir a la basura y pronto ustedes estarán ahí jugadores de pacotilla.

 **Endo:** no te permitiremos que usen el fútbol para lastimar a los demás y se quedaran tan tranquilos.

 **Sujeto 2:** ¿y qué piensan hacer?

 **Someoka:** Les borraremos esa sonrisa del rostro.

 **Aki:** Por favor muchachos no vayan a pelear.

Una pelea es inminente entre los miembros de Raimon y los del equipo X, la indignación y la rabia de ver como aquellos que dicen jugar futbol solo lo usan para herir a los demás es algo que no pueden permitir nuestros amigos.

 **Sujeto 1:** Pues muestren de lo qué están hechos niñatos.

 **Someoka:** ¡CALLATEEEEEE!

El capitán del equipo X se abalanza sobre Someoka, pero entre ellos se interpone una figura desconocida, ¿quién podría ser esta persona salida de la nada y de parte de que bando estará?

 ** _Declaración:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de Level 5._

 _Emocionada con estos capítulos, espero que mi emoción pueda llegar a ustedes. Gracias por leer mi historia. Compartan sus opiniones y sugerencias. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:El visitante que vino de Europa.**

Una figura desconocida se interpone entre Someoka y su rival, deteniendo la pelea antes de iniciarse, agarró con rapidez la mano del capitán de equipo X mientras su rostro mirando hacia el suelo no es posible de descubrir.

 **Extraño:** Deberías calmarte, esto es un campo de fútbol no un ring de boxeo.-dijo en tono sereno con la intención de calmar los ánimos exasperados de los dos jugadores.

 **Sujeto 1: ¿** Y A TI QUIÉN DIABLOS TE LLAMÓ?De seguro que eres también uno de estos perdedores, ¡Quítate de mi camino, BASURA!.-encolerizado por ser detenido, en un solo movimiento se logró zafar del agarre de su mano y ahora lanzaba su puño contra aquel desconocido.

Sin la mínima intención de apartarse y con una sola mirada fulminante, el capitán del equipo X queda inmovilizado ante los ojos del extraño.

 **Extraño:** Te dije que te calmes-sus ojos brillantes como los de una bestia ansiosa por presa ahora devoraban la voluntad de su rival- no deberías meterte en problemas innecesarios, ahora márchate de aquí.

 **Sujeto 3:** Adelante capitán dele su merecido.

 **Sujeto 1:** ¿Q…quién es este tipo? Su mirada es aterradora, siento que no me puedo mover.- pensaba mientras su cuerpo completo estaba inmóvil, en una especie de escalofríos que le indicaba debía irse de ahí-¡Vayámonos de aquí!

 **Sujeto 3:** ¿Pero capitán?

El capitán del equipo X se fue con sus compañeros sin decir más nada, pero aunque la pelea se haya evitado, el hecho de que Toramaru estaba herido no se podía cambiar. Mientras le daba los primeros auxilios y revisaba el estado del pie del joven jugador de Raimon, en el rostro de este se notaba que aunque trataba de soportar el dolor, era una situación grave.

 **Aki:** Lo siento muchachos, pero la herida de Toramaru no es algo en que yo pueda ayudar, tendrá que ir al médico y tal vez deberá estar varios días sin jugar.

 **Toramaru:** Esto no es nada, en serio, ya se me ha quitado el dolor, me puedo hasta levantar.

Pero al intentar hacerlo, el dolor atizo en sus nervios y le fue inevitable no quejarse.

 **Goenji:** Toramaru no te esfuerces, de ese modo lo único que conseguirás es lastimarte más.

 **Toramaru:** ¡Pero Goenji! el partido contra la escuela Principal de Tokio será entre dos días.

 **Endo** : Lo siento Toramaru, esto es mi culpa, no debí haber aceptado el reto de esos sujetos y ahora tú también estas herido.

 **Kurimatsu:** Y no tenemos únicamente este problema, cuando el entrenador Kudou se entere, no quiero imaginar lo que nos hará.

 **Extraño:** Tal vez yo pueda ser de ayuda.

Todos voltearon a ver a aquella persona que hace pocos minutos había detenido al capitán del equipo X. La apariencia de aquel chico era un poco extraña, llevaba una chaqueta de jean con un buzo negro debajo, una bermuda también de color oscuro hasta sus rodillas y calzaba botas un poco altas, además de una guitarra que colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. Sus cabellos negros y rubios en todas direcciones como si trataran de desafiar todo el orden del Universo, su piel blanca y su acento un poco extraño daban evidencia que no era una persona común.

 **Endo:** ¿Qué tú nos puedes ayudar?

 **Extraño:** Detén esto un momento.- le dijo a Endo entregándole su guitarra.

El chico se acercó hasta Toramaru y se agacho para poder ver la herida, quito la media de su pie derecho y miró por un momento en silencio.

 **Someoka:** Este tipo de seguro no sabe nada, sólo está molestando.

 **Handa:** Someoka se te olvida que si no es por él, te hubieran dado una golpiza.

 **Someoka:** ¡QUEEEEE! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Handa? Esos tipos son los que se hubieran llevado una gran lección de mi parte.

 **Extraño:** ¡INSENSATO! La mejor manera de ganar una pelea es evitándola, aun más cuando hay compañeros pequeños como él que resulto herido. Pero no te preocupes no es nada grave, yo te puedo ayudar pero tendrás que aguantar un poco el dolor.

 **Kido:** ¿Cómo que tú lo puedes ayudar? Lo mejor será llevarlo con un doctor.

 **Extraño:** Solamente es una torcedura, dejarla así durante más tiempo hará que te inflames y si tendrás que esperar de unos cuatro a siete días para que sane.

 **Handa:** es posible que el sí sepa de esto.

 **Someoka:** sólo es un fanfarrón.

 **Extraño:** cuando cuente hasta tres tiraré de tu pie muy fuerte para que tus tendones vuelvan a su posición natural, te va a doler mucho así que espero que resistas.

 **Toramaru:** de acuerdo, yo resistiré el dolor.-dijo nervioso por el dolor que podría sentir.

Todos los chicos de Raimon rodeaban a Toramaru y al extraño, a esperas de lo que estaba por suceder.

 **Extraño:** uno…- y halo muy fuerte el pie de Toramaru hacia el.

 **Toramaru:** ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-ese grito hizo que muchos retrocedieran y se espantaran.

 **Kurimatsu:** Creo que no debimos dejarlo hacer eso.

 **Endo:** Oye espera un momento- trato de tomar el hombro de aquel chico pensando que aquello estaba hiriendo más a Toramaru.

 **Toramaru:** No dijiste que contarías hasta tres- dijo sollozando.

 **Extraño:** Tu cerebro estaría esperando a que dijera el tres y entre más me acercara, mayor seria la tensión que tendrías sobre la expectativa del dolor- se levantó- además que ya estás bien- le quita a Endo la guitarra y comienza a caminar para irse.

Toramaru se levantó ya sin dolor, sus amigos no daban crédito a lo que veían, mientras daba saltitos de emoción por haberse desaparecido casi mágicamente su retorcijón.

 **Toramaru:** Es cierto, ya no me duele nada.

 **Endo:** ¡Espera un momento!, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, yo soy Mamoru Endo- estiro su mano para saludarlo- me gustaría que te quedaras un rato con nosotros para agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

El joven extraño miro con desconfianza la mano de Endo y sin la mínima intención por estrecharla, le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

 **Extraño:** No tienes nada que agradecer.-sin mediar palabra ninguna otra palabra, dio un giro y continúo sin detenerse.

 **Someoka:** Lo dije, es un presumido.

 **Handa:** Que persona más rara, ayudarnos y luego irse de esa manera.

Esa tarde había llevado al límite las emociones de los miembros del equipo de Raimon, el camino que le sigue a aquellos que han alcanzado la victoria se vuelve más turbulento luego de ella, mantenerla y no cambiar en lo creen y lo que son, es aún mucho más duro de lo que podían siquiera imaginar, aunque hasta el momento no han conocido nada de lo que deberán enfrentar.

...

Luego de unos días de tranquilidad y entrenamiento rutinario, el partido contra la escuela Principal de Tokyo se daría tras terminar aquella tarde, razón por la que Endo, Kido y Goenji decidieron marcharse juntos para discutir algunas estrategias que utilizarían en ese partido y también para comprar algunos dulces.

 **Kido:** Creo que para el partido de mañana debemos enfocarnos más en los pases largos que tratar de ir a un contraataque cuerpo a cuerpo, intentar buscar el menor contacto o fricción posible contra los jugadores de la escuela Principal de Tokyo será lo mejor para evitar cualquier lesión, además que considero que este no será nuestro el único partido amistoso contra otras escuelas que deseen probar las habilidades de Raimon.

 **Endo:** me pregunto sí habrán llegado nuevos sabores a la dulcería.

 **Goenji** \- vagando distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

 **Kido:** ¡No me ignoren!

 **Endo:** ¡Oh, miren! ¿Ese no es el chico qué nos ayudó la otra vez?

Los chicos que estaban pasando en ese momento sobre un puente, lograron ver al joven desconocido que caminaba en la acera de la calle debajo de ellos, cuando Endo trató de gritarle para llamar su atención, justo en ese instante un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a él y lo rodearon, pronto se fueron todos juntos.

 **Kido:** Esos sujetos... no eran los que enfrentamos y que lastimaron a Toramaru y los nuevos miembros.

 **Goenji:** Acaso ¿ese chico desconocido esta con ellos o tal vez?.

 **Endo:** Vayamos tras él.

 **Kido:** Espera... ¿qué?

Sin dudarlo mucho, pronto Endo y Goenji empezaron a correr para apresurarse a alcanzar a los chicos que se desaparecían entre la multitud y las calles; a Kido no le quedó más opción que resignarse y acompañarlos.

En un callejón oscuro, el que es el capitán del equipo X que había enfrentado a Raimon y unos cuantos acompañantes más, hacían algo de "justicia" por el enfrentamiento frustrado días atrás. Un golpe asestado al rostro del chico desconocido le hizo dejar caer su guitarra, mientras que otro de los jóvenes le sostenía para que no cayera al suelo.

 **Capitán Eq.X.:** Hoy no pareces tan valiente y tan rudo como el otro día, por tu culpa no sólo no pude darle su merecido a esos estúpidos de Raimon sino que también perdí el respeto de muchos de mis seguidores. Ahora me las pagarás.

Así se desencadenó una ronda de golpes, a los que el desconocido no tuvo más reacción que recibirlos sin mostrar intención alguna por devolverlos. Un golpe fuerte a su estómago, lo hizo retroceder y estar a punto de caer, pero la pared que se encontraba a espaldas de ellos detuvo al pobre chico antes de llegar al suelo. El capitán del Equipo X le tomo de su camisa y le levantó.

 **Capitán Eq. X.:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres llorar? vamos, usa ese mismo brazo para defenderte o acaso ¿eres tan cobarde que no puedes hacerlo?, únicamente eres un impostor, un presumido que no vale nada, ¿dónde está ese rostro de aquella vez?.-El joven desconocido elevó su cara y pese a que su cuerpo estaba todo magullado, su mirada fría, inamovible y sedienta estaba serena.-Ahora lo entiendo...-dijo riendo el capitán X- eres sólo un BASTARDOOO.

Como un proyectil, aunque no envuelto en llamas, un balón impacto el rostro del capitán X e hizo que soltara al joven desconociendo cayendo inconsciente. Ante los ojos atónitos de sus dos secuaces, los miembros de Raimon aparecieron. Goenji había lanzado el balón, mientras que Endo y Kido se acercaban a la escena.

 **Kido:** Tienes mucha practica estrellando balones en el cuerpo de las demás personas.

 **Goenji:** Es un talento-dijo en un tono arrogante.

 **Endo:** Ustedes ¿qué están haciendo?- gritó furioso hacia los jóvenes que rodeaban ahora al capitán X.

 **Sujeto 1:** Diablos, son los de Raimon otra vez.

 **Sujeto 2:** Yo no me quiero enfrentar a ellos, ese balonazo debe doler. Larguémonos de aquí. -En su desbandada no se preocuparon ni un segundo por llevarse consigo a su capitán, dejándolo detrás.

Mientras Endo les perseguía, Goenji y Kido se acercaban hasta el chico que se encontraba todo golpeado; aunque Kido trato de ayudarle a levantarse, el joven aparto sus manos de él y lo hizo por su propia cuenta, tomó su guitarra y limpiaba cuidadosamente de ella todo el polvo que la ensuciaba.

 **Kido:** Dime ¿te encuentras bien?, debemos llevarte a algún hospital para que curen tus heridas, tienes muchos golpes en el rostro, nosotros te acompañaremos.

 **Extraño:** eso no es necesario, gracias.

 **Goenji:** dime una cosa, ¿por qué no les devolviste ni uno solo de los golpes o trataste de defenderte?

Durante un breve silencio, el joven desconocido miró fijamente a Goenji.

 **Extraño:** devolverles los golpes no iba a hacer que se terminará la pelea, además que no pienso lastimarme mis manos en algo tan violento como esto.

 **Kido:** Lo dices porque tocas la guitarra, ¿tú eres músico?

Exaltado y botando chispas de rabia, Endo había regresado de la persecución.

 **Endo:** esos dos se me escaparon, supieron esconderse en medio de los callejones, pero yo en verdad lo lamento, esos tipos te atacaron a ti por habernos ayudado el otro día, no hemos podido agradecerte por salvarnos en esa ocasión y sólo has recibido muchos problemas, en verdad me disculpo.-así que inclinó su cabeza como muestra de su pesar.

 **Extraño:** No tienes que agradecer ni disculparte por nada, lo que ocurrió el otro día en el campo fue por decisión propia y esto mismo es por consecuencia de mis actos, nada tiene que ver con lo que ustedes hagan, así que no tienen ninguna deuda o agradecimiento que deban darme.

 **Endo:** Pero aunque digas eso, por favor déjanos ayudarte, no puedo permitir que te marches así sencillamente.

 **Extraño:** Ya te he dicho que esto no es problema de ustedes.

 **Goenji:** Endo espera, al parecer los golpes que le dieron esos sujetos no fueron tan graves, si queremos ayudarlo entonces tendremos que hacer que en verdad no pueda ni moverse.

 **Kido:** ¿Qué tipo de ayuda estas tratando de ofrecerle?

Tras la amenaza de Goenji, el joven extraño decidió finalmente aceptar la bondadosa ayuda que le ofrecían con la condición que no le llevaran a un hospital, así que en esta situación sólo podían acudir a una persona.

A las afueras de Raimon, habiendo dejado organizado todo lo necesario para el partido del día siguiente, Aki se despedía de Haruna y las demás chicas, cuando se acercaron Endo y los demás.

 **Endo:** Aki, que bien que aún te encuentras en la escuela, ¡te necesitamos!

 **Aki: ¡** Eh! ¿Muchachos qué hacen aquí?, pensé que ya estarían en sus casas descansando para el partido de mañana.

 **Kido:** Así es, pero se nos presentó un inconveniente.

 **Extraño:** ¡ayuda! , estas personas me han secuestrado.

En el salón del club de fútbol de Raimon, después de haberle explicado la situación a Aki y estando un poco más tranquila, empezó a hacer las curaciones al joven desconocido.

 **Aki:** Vaya que susto me han pegado, estos días han sido un poco agitados así que no estaba segura de sí se trataba de una broma o no, aunque no se pueda decir que a ciencia cierta que esto no sea mentira-lanza una mirada acusadora hacia Goenji.

 **Goenji:** ¿por qué me miras a mí?

 **Endo:** Con todo esto que ha ocurrido no hemos tenido la ocasión siquiera de presentarme, mucho gusto, soy Endo Mamoru, capitán del equipo de Raimon y dime tú eres…

 **Extraño:** Shi…n… Shinoichi Meiji-el desconocido pronuncio su nombre entre dientes, como si no lo quisiera decir.

Shi (muerte) no(de) Ichi(uno) Shinoichi (que se puede entender algo así como "muerte de uno")

 **Kido:** tal vez lo que quisiste decir fue Shinichi.

 **Extraño:** ¿y tú quién eres? Por tus gafas puedo decir que el eres el sabelotodo que corrige a los demás-evidentemente le molesto la observación de Kido, más por pena que por cualquier otra cosa.

 **Endo:** Entonces eres Shinichi Meiji, ¿cierto?-volvió a estirar su mano con la intención de saludarlo.

El joven Meiji quien estaba aún siendo curado por Aki, tímidamente estrecho la mano de Endo.

 **Meiji:** si, mucho gusto Endo.

 **Goenji:** por tu acento y pronunciación puedo deducir que no eres de aquí, ¿de dónde vienes?

Una pregunta más incómoda que la anterior, un titubeo de unos cuantos segundos antes de dar la respuesta, dejó entender a nuestros compañeros que no era alguien común, un poco de misticismo se desprendía de él, en sus gestos, en sus rasgos, en su vacilación.

 **Meiji:** Yo… he venido de visita desde Europa.

 ** _Declaración:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de Level 5. Los demás personajes que intervengan son de mi exclusiva autoría._

 _Saludos a todos. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios sobre como les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:El partido contra la Escuela Principal de Tokyo-Parte 1**

La oscuridad de la noche cae sobre la ciudad de Inazuma, mientras que en el club de fútbol, continúan las curaciones a Meiji en medio de un ambiente tensionante. Afanado por evitar otra pregunta más de Endo, toma la mano de Aki quien tan sólo acaba de colocar la última venda en su rostro, se levanta tomando su guitarra y se dispone a marchar.

 **Meiji:** gracias por su ayuda, pero ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde así que tengo que marcharme.

 **Endo:** si lo entiendo, contamos con volver a reunirnos, después de todo aun no te hemos retribuido el favor que nos hiciste.

 **Meiji:** te equivocas, con sus atenciones ya estamos a mano-lo dice mientras que con su dedo índice señala las curaciones de Aki. Se aparta de donde se encuentran los chicos y se dirige hacia la salida cuando Endo de una manera inexplicable y sorpresiva se atraviesa frente a la puerta extendiendo sus brazos, dando señal que no dejaría que se marchará.

 **Endo:** no estoy contento con esa respuesta.

 **Meiji:** pero ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

 **Endo:** mañana tendremos un partido aquí en nuestra escuela, después iremos a comer al restaurante del Entrenador Hibiki, así que estaré esperando para que veas nuestro juego y luego poder devolverte el favor.

Meiji notó que en la mirada de Endo había una extraña determinación, no se podía decir que le generará desconfianza esa actitud de él hacia un desconocido, pero le inquietaba. Con su mano derecha aparto a Endo por el hombro del frente de la puerta, mientras la abría y sin voltear salió del cuarto de Raimon.

 **Meiji:** Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, vendré a ver su partido.

 **Endo:** te estaré esperando.-le gritó emocionado al chico mientras se alejaba.

Aquellas palabras fueron una especie de insipiente promesa.

 **Kido:** dime Endo, ¿Por qué le has insistido a que venga a ver nuestro partido? Es evidente que aunque nos ayudó en una ocasión no es una persona amigable, aún más cuando le preguntamos sobre de donde venía, tenía una actitud muy sospechosa.

 **Endo:** no sabría cómo explicarlo claramente, pero siento que esa persona emite una presencia muy envolvente, yo creo que tengo que conocerlo.

 **Goenji:** lo que tú quieres es arrastrar a otra persona al fútbol.

 **Endo:** ¡Eh! lo dices como si fuera por todas partes intentando meterles el futbol a las personas por los ojos.

Kido-Goenji-Aki: ¡LO HACES!

 **Aki:** a mí me pareció que era más bien alguien muy tímido; en cuanto a ustedes, ya es hora que se vayan a descansar, mañana tienen partido y tengo que cerrar el club, si están aquí no puedo hacerlo, así que fuera.

…

Finalmente había llegado el día del partido contra la Escuela Principal de Tokio, el encuentro se llevaría a cabo en la cancha de la escuela de Raimon. Endo y los demás se preparaban, mientras llegaban los miembros de la escuela rival.

 **Kazemaru:** aún me parece muy extraño que esos sujetos hayan venido directamente a nuestra escuela a retarnos.

 **Someoka:** de seguro que fueron enviados por la Escuela principal de Tokio.

 **Kido:** eso no lo podemos afirmar, pero si debemos tener cuidado.

 **Endo:** no importa los trucos que intenten hacer contra nosotros, mientras nos mantengamos unidos podremos salir victoriosos.

 **Fuyuppe:** ¿Qué te pasa Kabeyama? Te ves triste.

 **Kabeyama:** es que acabo de recordar a nuestros amigos que se encuentran en el hospital y que se perderán el primer partido con tanto entusiasmo que tenían.

 **Ikeishi:** ¿y quién dijo que nosotros nos perderíamos el primer partido del año?

Los nuevos miembros del equipo Raimon aparecieron con algunas vendas y heridas aún, pero con el espíritu fuerte como dignos miembros de Raimon.

 **Endo:** ¡Que bueno que pudieran venir! pero ¿no deberían estar en el hospital?

 **Miyako:** En el hospital nos dieron ya de alta pero con la advertencia que no podíamos jugar todavía.

 **Aki:** Lo importante es que pudieron venir y estarán presentes en el partido.

 **Endo:** Así es, ser parte del club de futbol no es simplemente jugar sino poder apoyarnos y compartir con nuestros amigos, por eso hoy vamos a ganar.

 **Todos:** ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El partido ya iba a iniciar. Los miembros de la escuela Principal de Tokio habían llegado y estaban practicando en el campo. Sus integrantes eran de gran estatura, contextura gruesa y proyectaban una presencia intimidante.

 **Handa:** ¿estos son los jugadores de la escuela Principal de Tokio? No parecen jugadores de fútbol.- Con un tono de sorpresa y exaltación.

 **Kazemaru:** nos enfrentaremos a ellos, este partido se ve complicado.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** No se preocupen por la apariencia del oponente, lo que deben analizar es su estilo de juego y confiar en el de ustedes.

 **Kakuma:** Por fin iniciara el partido entre la escuela de Raimon y la escuela Principal de Tokio, los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercan para saludarse antes de iniciar encuentro, el capitán de la escuela Principal de Tokio, Kodakawa Gendo porta el número seis en su camiseta.

 **Kodakawa:** Espero que este sea un partido muy emocionante.- le dice a Endo.

 **Endo:** Espero también que nos divirtamos mucho.

 **Kakuma:** con la presentación de los capitanes y decidido que equipo sacara con el balón, se inicia el encuentro; el saque le corresponde a la escuela Principal de Tokio.

 **Kakuma:** Mishiyago avanza con el balón mientras que Handa y Shorinji intentan robárselos pero los deja atrás con un gran dribleo, este es Mishiyago conocido como la "Gacela".

 **Kido:** la técnica y forma de jugar del rival no son de descuidarse, todos estén atentos en la defensa.

 **Kakuma:** los jugadores de la Escuela Principal de Tokio han entrado fácilmente al área del equipo de Raimon. El jugador número 11 se prepara para hacer su tiro especial y lo lanza.

 **Kabeyama:** no te dejare anotar. ¡el Muro!

 **Kakuma:** Kabeyama con una sólida defensa logra detener el ataque.

 **Endo: ¡** bien hecho Kabeyama!

En la banca, los demás jugadores de Raimon observan un partido rudo, en cuanto a la sobrecarga física que se generaba entre los jugadores por los choches, la lucha por la posesión del balón y sobre esfuerzo físico para no caer derribados.

 **Asahi:** los sempais sí que son buenos jugando futbol.

 **Ikeishi:** eso es obvio, no hay porque sorprenderse.

 **Yoshiga:** sin embargo el estilo de juego de este equipo es mucho mejor al que con el que nosotros nos enfrentamos-con una tenue sonrisa-aún nos falta mucho camino para poder llegar a ser como el capitán y los demás.

 **Kakuma:** este partido es sumamente intenso, ambos equipos están demostrando no solo un gran manejo del balón sino también su gran fuerza física, ya que el estilo de juego de la escuela Principal de Tokio es de cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos equipos ha podio marcar un gol. El árbitro pita el fin del primer tiempo.

 **Aki:** muchachos hidrátense bien para la segunda parte.

 **Kurimatsu:** esos jugadores son muy fuertes, apenas ha sido la primera mitad y ya estoy cansado.

 **Kido:** no queda duda de que a partir de la fuerza de sus miembros ellos buscan debilitar a los jugadores del equipo contrario y de esa manera cuando inicie el segundo tiempo poder llevar a cabo su contraataque.

 **Asahi:** pero ustedes han estado jugando increíblemente.

 **Ikeishi:** a mí me hubiera gustado jugar.

 **Endo:** no te desanimes aún quedan muchos partidos por venir.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** realizare cambios para el segundo tiempo, Sombra entraras en lugar de Shorinji y Shadow entraras en lugar de Kurimatsu, mientras tanto quiero que la defensa se adelante un poco, Kazemaru y Kabeyama.

 **Kazemaru-Kabeyama: ¡** entendido entrenador!

Por su parte el equipo Principal de Tokio también armaba su estrategia para el segundo tiempo.

Numero 4 **:** no queda duda de que ellos son los campeones nacionales, pero aun así me sorprende que hayan podido llevar nuestro ritmo de juego.

Numero 5: así es, otros jugadores ya habrían salido lastimados.

Numero 8: no digan tonterías, lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora ha sido solo para espectáculo del público, pero en el segundo tiempo si entraremos a jugar en serio, ¿cierto capitán?

 **Kodakawa:** prepárense para usar todas nuestras fuerzas, lo del primer tiempo fue una pequeña muestra para Raimon, pero ahora no dejaremos rastros de ellos.

 **Todos:** ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 **Kakuma:** se inicia el segundo tiempo. Goenji avanza rápidamente con el balón mientras lo acompaña Toramaru. Los jugadores del equipo contrario han comenzado a moverse pero ninguno de ellos va a quitarles el balón a los miembros de Raimon, se mueven en círculos en diferentes direcciones, parece que están poniendo en marcha su estrategia.

 **Kido:** ¿acaso esta podría ser?

 **Kakuma:** ¡oh! Goenji y Toramaru están rodeados por los jugadores del equipo de Tokio, quienes han formado un circulo.

 **Equipo de Tokio: ¡** Zona de gravedad **!**

 **Kakuma:** es la Zona de gravedad, la técnica especial de la escuela principal de Tokio, Goenji y Toramaru están completamente paralizados no pueden hacen ningún movimiento.

 **Toramaru:** ¿Qué es esto? No puedo moverme.

 **Kakuma:** aquí va el jugador numero 6 y le roba fácilmente el balón a Goenji con una barrida violenta, ahora se prepara el contraataque. Suben rápidamente pasando por el centro del campo, pero Kido, y Shadow vienen a detenerlos.

 **Jugador 6:** Barrida mortal.

 **Kakuma:** ¡ahhhhh! Los jugadores de Raimon salieron volando, mientras que el equipo contrario sigue avanzando, la defensa de Raimon es completamente indefensa.

 ** _Declaración:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen son de propiedad de Level 5. Todos los demás personajes intervinientos son de mi exclusiva autoría._

 _Les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia. Espero que la sigan leyendo y me dejen sus comentarios. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:El partido contra la Escuela Principal de Tokio-Parte 2**

Continúa el partido de Raimon contra la escuela Principal de Tokio, las jugadas rudas del adversario ponen en dificultad a nuestros amigos que con su fútbol limpio y justo no pueden encontrar la manera de contrarrestar los engaños y trampas del rival.

 **Kido:** ¡rápido! Kabeyama, Kazemaru suban.

 ** _Kakuma_** **:** _el jugador 11 de la escuela principal de Tokio entra al campo de Raimon, burla la defensa con una fuerte barrida, los jugadores de Raimon están heridos pero aún siguen en el juego. (A partir de aquí la narración de Kakuma irá en cursiva)_

 **Miyako:** esos tipos son unos tramposos, lo único que están haciendo es golpear a nuestros compañeros y no jugar fútbol.

 **Yoshiga:** no sólo es su fuerza física, sino también los engaños con los que hacen que se confundan, creer que el fútbol es un juego divertido no es lo mismo que piensa todo el mundo, cuando te encuentras con jugadores para los cuales el fútbol es una forma de demostrar su fuerza y sus malas intenciones, nuestros superiores se encuentran en evidente desventaja.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** es una lección difícil de aprender, usted lo ha comprendido porque se ha enfrentado ya a esa situación, pero ahora deben ser ellos los que comprendan y tomen decisiones.

Con veinte minutos del segundo tiempo disputados en el campo, el cansancio empezaba manifestarse en los jugadores de Raimon, la incomodidad ante un juego que no es fluido por las constantes faltas del rival, las dolencias en todo el cuerpo por los golpes y la desesperación por la imposibilidad de maniobrar libremente en el juego, empieza a hacer que los chicos pierdan los estribos.

 **Someoka:** estas jugadas ya me tienen cansado, a esto no se le puede llamar fútbol, ¡ya verán! les daré su merecido.

 **Goenji:** Someoka recuerda que estamos en medio de un partido y no podemos dejarnos provocar por ellos, lo que debemos hacer es buscar la forma de poder anotar goles, esa es nuestra misión.

 **Someoka:** no se pueden hacer goles cuando te enfrentas a tipos como estos, pero no me rendiré.

 _Un nuevo lanzamiento hacia la portería de Endo, quien hace una atrapa sólida. ¿Qué estrategias realizará Raimon para poder salir de este problema?_

 **Kido:** gracias a que has podido detener cada disparo es que aún continuamos en cero, pero no podemos quedarnos con este marcador-le dice a Endo.

 **Kazemaru:** tienes razón Kido, pero nos enfrentamos a un rival muy difícil, apenas nos podemos defender contra sus jugadas y más aún muchos estamos golpeados.

 **Kido:** debemos buscar una forma de evitar sus ataques y defender.

 **Endo:** No, nos enfocaremos en atacar.

 **Todos: ¡** ehh!

 **Shadow:** atacar con ellos no es posible.

 **Endo:** aunque ellos son unos rivales muy fuertes, nosotros no podemos darnos por vencido-mira hacia la banca donde se encuentran sus nuevos compañeros aún con las vendas, Endo sentía que debía ganar por aquellos que anhelaban tanto jugar al fútbol y que habían sido lastimados por las malas intenciones de los demás- nosotros les demostraremos el verdadero fútbol, ¡el fútbol de Raimon! por eso ganaremos este partido.

 **Someoka:** nosotros nos encargaremos de anotar goles.

 **Goenji:** así es.

 **Endo:** entonces todos a preparar el contraataque.

 **Todos:** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Jugador 9:** ellos vendrán a contraatacar.

 **Kodakawa:** esto será divertido.

 _Endo hace un saque largo, los jugadores de Raimon suben hacia la portería contraria, Kido recibe el balón y avanza por el centro con el esférico, los mediocampistas de la escuela de Tokio van a detenerlo._

 **Escuela principal de Tokio:** Zona de Gravedad

 _Kido queda atrapado nuevamente en la zona de gravedad._

 **Kido:** no podemos… ¡no podemos perder contra un equipo como este! - Mientras se resiste a darse por vencido, dos jugadores van a quitar el balón a Kido dentro de la zona de gravedad, cuando este logra hacer un movimiento, inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y levanta el balón con su pierna derecha.- Por fin he descubierto la debilidad de la zona de gravedad, nos rodean rápidamente imposibilitando nuestros movimientos dejándonos como estatuas, pero al momento de entrar sus compañeros a quitarnos el balón, ellos tienen que desactivarla, es por un breve instante pero crucial, por eso es que sus jugadores logran moverse en ella, no es que sean inmunes, ya su zona de gravedad no nos afectará- ¡Shadowww!

¡ _ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE! Kido logra salir de la zona de gravedad y ahora hace un pase a Shadow_.

 **Kodakawa:** están equivocados si creen que porque derrotaron la zona de gravedad nos ganaran.

 _Raimon empieza a hacer pasos muy veloces entre sus volantes, la escuela principal de Tokio no puede interferir en su trayectoria, rápidamente se acercan a la portería contraria, el campeón del FF del año pasado empieza a mostrar la superioridad de su juego._

 **Goenji:** es nuestro turno Toramaru.

 **Toramaru:** ¡sí!

 ** _¡_** _Miren esto! Goenji y Toramaru se acercan harán su técnica combinada._

 **Toramaru-Goenji:** Tornado de Tigre.

 _Golllllllllllllllllllllllll, es el primero de Raimon, ahora toman la delantera, aunque faltan pocos minutos para terminar el partido, ¿Qué hará la Escuela Principal de Tokio para revertir el marcador?_

 **Kodakawa:** estúpidos de Raimon, no perderemos ante ustedes.

 _Se reinicia el partido con el saque de la escuela de Tokio, sus jugadores van prontos y fuertes en el contraataque._

 **Jugador 11:** el que hayan marcado un gol no les asegura la victoria, ahora nosotros les demostraremos la verdadera fuerza de nuestro equipo.

 _Dos jugadores de la escuela principal toman la delantera, esquivan con golpes a los jugadores de Raimon, pronto se encuentran ante la portería defendida por Endo. Realizaran su tiro especial: RUPTURA FATAL, un fuerte tiro se dirige a Endo, ¿será capaz de detenerlo?_

 **Endo:** ¡lo detendré! Puño de la Justicia.

 _Endo detiene con satisfacción el tiro. Ahora hace un saque largo, nuevamente se viene el contraataque de Raimon, sus jugadores pasan hábilmente a través de sus rivales._

 **Asahi:** ahora corren más rápido y sin problemas por medio de ellos, pero ¿Por qué?

 **Yoshiga:** es evidente que han visto a través de los movimientos del rival y sus trucos ya no serán de utilidad contra ellos, aún más, la escuela principal de Tokio no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra Raimon, porque ellos juegan el verdadero fútbol y contra eso no existen trucos que valgan.

 **Ikeishi:** ¡ÁNIMO RAIMON!

 _Raimon sale al ataque, el esférico lo lleva Sombra pero es robado por el jugador 7 de Tokio, Kido se apresura y recupera el balón siendo rodeado por 5 jugadores, hace un pase largo que es atrapado por Toramaru, quien ahora avanza y se acerca a la portería, realiza un tiro pero el portero lo repela, de pronto desde atrás aparece Kazemaru en busca del esférico, Goenji quien también se acerca por la banda izquierda del campo recibe el pase de Kazemaru. Las llamas pronto envuelven el balón, con un gran salto Goenji hace el Tornado de Fuego, el impactante tiro deja atónitos a los rivales y el portero incapaz de hacer ninguna reacción más que estar de pie congelado. Es el segundo gol de Raimon y con esto finaliza el partido._

Los jugadores de Raimon se reúnen para celebrar, a pesar del difícil partido el trabajo en equipo, la confianza y la persistencia los llevaron a la victoria. Kodakawa, el capitán de la escuela principal de Tokio, no podía evitar sentir una gran rabia y frustración, sus compañeros de equipo también estaban afectados por la derrota, cuando Endo se acercó hacia ellos para saludarlos.

 **Endo:** Fueron un rival muy difícil, nosotros hoy hemos descubierto una debilidad que teníamos e ignorábamos, pero ella nos hará mucho más fuertes en el futuro. Fue un encuentro muy divertido, lo disfrute bastante y espero poder volver algún día compartir nuevamente un partido.- estirando su mano para agradecer por el juego y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Endo ofrecía a sus rivales una amistad sincera, eso es porque para él en el fútbol, las diferencias y las injusticias quedaban en el campo de juego.

 **Kodakawa:** claro que nos volveremos a encontrar pero como rivales, nosotros también tenemos que mejorar y esforzarnos al máximo, espero encontrarnos en el FF y en esa próxima ocasión los ganadores seremos nosotros.- estrechando la mano de Endo con un gesto de reconocimiento de igualdad entre ellos, habiendo dejado el orgullo de lado y aceptando la amistad de Endo.

Así se marchó el equipo de la Escuela Principal de Tokio, habiendo entrelazado con Raimon una sana rivalidad, porque el fútbol une sin distinción alguna tanto a amigos y enemigos.

Luego de haberse terminado el encuentro y como lo habían planeado, el equipo de Raimon empezaba a marcharse al restaurante del señor Hibiki para celebrar su primer triunfo del año. A las afueras y muy cerca de la escuela, un personaje esperaba impaciente por su salida.

Entre risas, bromas, juegos y una que otra queja, los chicos caminaban en medio de un gran jolgorio, pero Endo y Goenji se habían quedado atrás del grupo; al salir y en medio del afán por querer alcanzar a sus compañeros, Endo vio a Meiji quien esperaba cerca de la escuela, se encontraba cruzado de brazos y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

 **Endo:** ¡Meiji! Qué bueno que viniste a ver nuestro partido.-dijo alegremente mientras corría para saludarlo.

Meiji levantó su mirada, ignoró por completo las palabras de Endo y pasó largo de él para dirigirse directamente a Goenji.

 **Meiji:** ¡Tú eres un ladrón!- con una actitud desafiante y una mirada consumida por la rabia, lanzó esta acusación al goleador de fuego de Raimon. Consternado ante semejante declaración, una confrontación era más que inminente.

 **Goenji:** No sé a qué te refieres.- con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, pero que conservaba la calma enfrentó a Meiji mirándolo fijamente, quien lo señalaba con su dedo.

 **Meiji:** Esa técnica que usaste al final del partido, esa técnica no te pertenece, existe una persona que es el único capaz de usarla y no eres tú.-insistió con sus palabras y en ellas una extraña seriedad de que lo que decía era cierto, su seguridad y convencimiento sobre que aquel goleador no era el dueño del Tornado de Fuego podría hacer dudar a cualquiera, incluso a los mismos miembros de Raimon.

 **Goenji** : El tornado de Fuego es mi propia técnica desde hace muchos años; el único, auténtico e indudable poseedor de ella soy yo, no permitiré que nadie lo coloque en duda y mucho menos sí es un recién llegado, tus acusaciones no tienen justificación alguna así como tampoco tienes pruebas que sea así; sin embargo, te demostraré que estas equivocado, te daré de primera mano la muestra que la única persona dueña del Tornado de Fuego soy yo, ¡prueba que nunca olvidarás!

 **Meiji:** ¡Adelante! Yo he visto la verdadera técnica, no permitiré que un impostor siga usándola libremente.

Aunque Endo trato de mediar entre ambos chicos, las diferencias eran irreconciliables; Goenji no permitiría que le llamaran impostor, mientras que Meiji insistía en tener la verdad. Decididos a resolver el problema fueron hasta el campo de Raimon para hacerlo de la única forma posible: un enfrentamiento de fútbol.

…

El balón estaba ubicado en el centro del campo, mientras que Goenji se encontraba en frente de la portería derecha y Meiji al lado opuesto, debían ganar primero el balón y así comenzaría el enfrentamiento. Endo dio la señal de salida, ambos jóvenes se lanzaron por la lucha por el esférico, siendo Meiji quien llegará primero hasta el.

 **Goenji:** es bastante rápido-pensó.

Ya con el esférico lo que seguía ahora es anotar el gol. A Goenji no le resultó difícil quitarle el balón a Meiji, sin embargo, en el intercambio de jugadas y de algunos lanzamientos, una sensación extraña empezaba a apoderarse de él. Los pases, los movimientos, incluso algunos gestos, todo lo que hacía Meiji le inquietaba.

 **Goenji:** ¿qué es esto? posee una agilidad admirable, también es flexible y veloz pero eso no es raro, entonces ¿Qué es este malestar que siento?- se cuestionaba mientras avanzaba hacia la portería de Meiji, él le perseguía luego de perder el balón.

 **Meiji:** no permitiré que sigas usando esa técnica, esa técnica…

Habiéndole tomado una gran ventaja a Meiji, el seguir prolongando el encuentro sólo causaría un mayor malestar a Goenji, así que como lo vaticinio antes de empezar el duelo, Goenji se dispuso a realizar el Tornado de Fuego. Poder, fuerza, rapidez, son algunas de las características de esta técnica, pero en esta ocasión un sentimiento más se alojaba en él.

El potentísimo ataque fue lanzado con una bravura inusual hacia la portería que debía custodiar Meiji, quien a pesar de ver como si un meteoro se aproximaba, lo desafió de frente para devolverlo.

 **Meiji:** ¡PIENSAS QUE PUEDES VENCERME CON ESO!

Meiji se elevó al aire, pero sus movimientos provocaron un estremecimiento a los chicos de Raimon.

 **Endo:** E…eso…e...eso es-con sus ojos abiertos tan grandes para que ningún detalle se le fuera a escapar, la escena que estaba presenciando era difícil darle crédito.

 **Goenji:** ahora lo entiendo, este malestar; ¡no! este sentimiento ante su forma de juego, ya he encontrado la razón: él es un espejo.

Aunque Meiji se lanzó para hacer algo que parecía ser el mismísimo Tornado de Fuego, hubo un cambio en él que lo detuvo y en lugar de devolver efectivamente el ataque de Goenji, recibió el impacto directamente en su rostro, cayendo al final al suelo.

Luego del impacto, Endo y Goenji corrieron para auxiliarlo, pero él se encontraba tendido en el suelo inconsciente con un gran chichón en su frente.

 **Endo:** ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito de espanto- ¡GOENJI LO MATASTE!

 **Goenji:** ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! sólo esta inconsciente.

 **Endo:** ¿Crees que alguien va a seguir vivo después de recibir semejante tiro?

 **Goenji:** ¡Es su culpa por no poder haberlo esquivado! además estábamos en un duelo, es normal que alguno salga herido.

 **Endo:** no lo digas tan tranquilo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 **Goenji:** ocultemos el cuerpo.

 **Endo:** ¿eh?

Un poco nerviosos y preocupados por Meiji, Endo (que tenía los ojos llorosos) y Goenji (que cargaba a sus espaldas al chico inconsciente) lo llevaron hasta el club de fútbol para esperar a que despertara, pero este enfrentamiento en lugar de despejar las dudas sirvió para atizarlas más. ¿Por qué Meiji tenía conocimiento del Tornado de Fuego si había llegado de Europa? ¿A qué se refería con qué él conocía la verdadera técnica? Y finalmente ¿Por qué Goenji dijo que era un espejo? Todas estas preguntas tendrían respuestas al despertarse este nuevo y controversial visitante o tal vez no.

 _ **Declaración:**_ _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de Level 5. Los demas personajes que intervienen en ella son de mi completa y exclusiva autoría._

 _Un saludo cordial a todos. Espero que les este gustando mi historia, es la primera vez que comparto una historia de mi autoria así que estoy muy expectante de sus comentarios y apreciaciones. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Elegía a un recuerdo perdido.**

 _"_ _Un manto oscuro cubre mi existencia, la bienaventuranza me ha abandonado a una suerte ponzoñosa y mi alma se arrastra entre los fragmentos de lo que llegue a ser. Soy la nada. Perdido en mi realidad, persigo los fantasmas de una vida que ya no me pertenece ¿a dónde te has marchado?, a lo lejos puedo escuchar tu voz que me llama, tu silueta difusa a la distancia consigo divisar y sé que tu aún no me desamparas."_

Meiji…Meiji…Meiji…Meiji…Meiji…

Lentamente el joven Meiji empezó a abrir los ojos después de unos minutos de estar inconsciente, Endo colocaba sobre su frente una bolsa con hielo para bajar la hinchazón de su chichón; al ver al capitán de Raimon en frente suyo, en un movimiento rápido y brusco se incorporó.

 **Endo:** no te levantes tan rápido, es mejor que continúes reposando unos minutos más.

 **Meiji:** ik bingut bo binij-dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo con su mano izquierda.

 **Endo:** ¿eh? No entiendo lo que dices, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien?

 **Goenji:** está hablando de seguro en su lengua materna, debe ser por la conmoción del golpe- dijo sentado desde una esquina del salón del club de fútbol.

Meiji en ese momento recordó lo que había ocurrido durante su enfrentamiento contra Goenji, se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacia él con una actitud completamente diferente.

 **Meiji:** lamento haber hecho aquellas acusaciones, yo… no debí ser tan impulsivo-con tono de arrepentimiento presentó sus excusas al goleador de fuego, aunque no eran suficientes por todos aquellos interrogantes y dudas que habían nacido entre los dos jugadores, pero para el momento estaban bien.

 **Goenji:** jumm, eso ya no importa-se levanta de su asiento- aunque nos hemos cruzado en varias circunstancias, nos conocimos de una manera poco apropiada, soy Shuuya Goenji- en un gesto de paz extendió su mano hacia el extranjero quien la estrecho sin mayor problema.

 **Endo:** ¡Qué bueno que ustedes hayan hecho las paces! Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que irnos pronto.-con la alegría desbordante que usualmente desprende Endo, era momento de reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo para celebrar su primer triunfo.

Ambos chicos salieron presurosos del salón de fútbol, mientras que Meiji se había quedado detrás de ellos. Cuando Endo se percató de esto, se devolvió en su búsqueda.

 **Endo:** MEEIIJIIIIIIII-gritó hasta alcanzarlo- ¿por dónde crees que vas? Tú también estás invitado para venir con nosotros.

 **Meiji:** ya he causado suficientes problemas hoy.

 **Endo:** ¡De ninguna manera!, esta vez no podrás negarte a aceptar nuestra gratitud, así que no perdamos más tiempo, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!-empujándolo por la espalda por casi todo el camino, corrían los tres chicos para llegar al restaurante del señor Hibiki.

…

En el restaurante del señor Hibiki, los jugadores ya se encontraban listos para empezar a comer, los platos de ramen calientes sobre las mesas y las risas ambientaban alegremente el pequeño restaurante que no daba abasto, pero en medio de esta escena falta algo.

 **Kurimatsu:** ¿Dónde está el capitán Endo?

 **Ikeishi:** ¿Acaso no venía detrás de nosotros con Goenji?

 **Anteojos:** Creo que se quedaron recogiendo algunas cosas

 **Handa:** tal vez fueron atacados de camino hacia acá.

 **Toramaru:** ¡Eso no puede ser!

 **Kido:** Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegamos aquí y ellos dos aun no aparecen.

 **Someoka:** Proviniendo de Goenji no es extraño que llegue tarde.

 **Kazemaru:** Lo estamos hablando demasiado, vamos a buscarlos.

Así el club completo se disponía a salir en su búsqueda, cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió y los dos chicos aparecieron.

 **Natsumi:** Endo ¿dónde estaban ustedes dos metidos?

 **Shorinji:** Estábamos preocupados, pensamos que algo malo les pudo haber ocurrido.

 **Endo:** Lo siento mucho, nos retrasamos un poco-sonríe-Ah por cierto, alguien más ha venido con nosotros, él es Shinichi Meiji- entra al restaurante y les presenta al extraño joven.

Ahhhhhhh- dijeron todos como demostrando que no le recordaban.

 **Kabeyama:** ¡OHHH! La persona que nos ayudó aquel día.

Toramaru corrió y se paró en frente del chico.

 **Toramaru:** Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- inclinó su cuerpo haciendo reverencia para agradecerle, acto que notablemente incomodo a Meiji.

 **Meiji:** dile que deje de hacer eso.

 **Goenji:** es una costumbre en nuestro país, tú también debes hacerlo.

 **Meiji** : ¡de ninguna manera!

Los chicos volvieron a tomar sus asientos, Endo, Goenji y Meiji se sentaron juntos en la barra.

 **Meiji:** este sí que es un restaurante muy tradicional.

 **Handa:** Aquí tienen la mejor comida japonesa que puedas comer.

 **Kabeyama:** Es cierto, una vez que la comes no puedes parar.

 **Handa:** Tu siempre estas comiendo Kabeyama.

 **Hibiki:** Así que vienen con un nuevo amigo, ¿acaso es un nuevo miembro del club?

 **Endo:** no, es un amigo que nos ayudó el otro día con una pele….

 **Todos: ¡** ¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Entre risas y anécdotas pasaban la tarde en el restaurante del señor Hibiki. El antiguo entrenador de Raimon colocó un plato de ramen en frente de Meiji quien lo miró con un poco de asombro.

 **Meiji:** ¡Sopa con espagueti!

 **Goenji:** Es ramen.

 **Meiji:** ¿todavía comen con los palillos?, los occidentales inventaron algo muy útil usado para comer y se llaman cubiertos ¿Qué aquí no tienen?

 **Someoka:** si no te gusta te puedes marchar.

 **Endo:** es cierto Meiji, tu nos dijiste que vienes de Europa, ¿de dónde eres?

 **Meiji:** yo…vengo de la zona central de Europa, de Alemania.

 **Handa:** ¿Alemania? Ese es un país poderoso a nivel futbolístico.

 **Kazemaru:** eso es cierto, Alemania es de los países europeos con el mejor fútbol que hay, pero no participaron en el torneo mundial.

 **Endo:** nosotros en el FFI jugamos contra Italia e Inglaterra, sus jugadores son muy fuertes y agiles, pensar que todavía quedan rivales poderosos a los que aún no nos enfrentamos me emociona. Tú también eres uno de ellos ¿cierto Meiji?, después de comer ramen vamos a jugar un partido.-dice eufórico de emoción dirigiéndose al medio rubio.

 **Meiji:** yo no juego futbol.

 **Endo:** ¡¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

 **Handa:** que lastima que estando en un país tan bueno para jugar fútbol no lo aprovecharas.

 **Someoka:** JAHH! Nosotros no tenemos que envidiarle nada a ninguna nación europea o extranjera, se les olvida que los vencimos a todos y somos los campeones mundiales.-dijo molesto y alzando su tono de voz.

 **Kido:** dinos Meiji, ¿qué te hizo venir a Japón?

 **Meiji:** vine para terminar mis estudios.

 **Kazemaru:** ¿para terminar tus estudios?

 **Meiji:** así es, sólo a eso.

 **Endo:** Entonces entra a nuestra escuela y de esa forma podremos jugar fútbol si entras al equipo.

 **Someoka:** dudo mucho que alguien como él pueda entrar al equipo de Raimon.

 **Meiji:** no, eso no es posible, porque ya yo ingrese a una escuela.

 **Goenji:** ¿y qué escuela es?

 **Meiji:** me dijeron que era una de las mejores escuelas del país y queda por esta zona.

 **Natsumi:** de seguro que el ya entró en nuestra escuela, aunque yo no estoy enterada de ningún ingreso extranjero.

 **Meiji:** su escuela se llama Raimon cierto, entones te equivocas no es esta escuela.

 **Natsumi:** pues de seguro entonces que te equivocaste y no ingresaste a la que en verdad es la mejor escuela.

 **Meiji:** no será que la que está equivocada eres tú al creer que Raimon es la mejor escuela del país.

 **Natsumi:** ¿Queeé? Pero qué persona más grosera.-chista de rabia.

 **Endo:** entonces, ¿cómo se llama esa escuela?

 **Meiji:** Es… el Instituto Imperial.

 **Todos:** ¡EL INSITTUTO IMPERIAL!

 **Meiji:** ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?

 **Goenji:** el Instituto Imperial y Raimon han sido rivales durante muchos años.

 **Toramaru:** si él está en que Instituto Imperial entrara a su equipo.

 **Someoka:** no importa si alguien como el entra a su equipo, nosotros somos Raimon y ni siquiera alguien venido de Europa podrá con nosotros.

 **Meiji:** pues a mí lo único que me interesa es terminar mis estudios, no vine a jugar fútbol a Japón.

La tarde daba por finalizado el día. A la salida del restaurante los chicos se despedían para marcharse cada uno a su casa, mientras que Endo continuaba contándole algunas historias a Meiji.

 **Meiji:** ¡Extraterrestres! ¿Acaso estas bromeando?

 **Endo:** nosotros tampoco podíamos creerlo, ellos llegaron a nuestra escuela y nos retaron, no tuvimos siquiera tiempo para celebrar ni mucho menos descansar de todo el lio contra el Instituto Imperial, a pesar de que acabamos de conseguir un gran logro nos dimos cuentas casi al instante que seguíamos siendo débiles, mucho más de lo que creíamos, pero gracias a eso pude conocer grandes amigos, amigos invaluables, irremplazables, fue una gran aventura.

 **Meiji:** ¿y qué paso al final con los extraterrestres? ¿Cómo lograron vencerlos? ¿No les lavaron el cerebro? ¿Eran verdes, tenían antenas, usaban mascaras para respirar?-preguntaba con intriga y emoción.

 **Endo:** jajajajajajajajaja no, en realidad ellos eran humanos.

 **Meiji:** ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-suena decepcionado - _Bip bip! Bip bip_! -alarma- ya se ha hecho demasiado tarde, tengo que regresar a mi casa.- se levanta con afán y se dispone a salir del restaurante- Ha sido muy divertido conversar con ustedes y escuchar sus historias, también fue muy agradable la comida.

 **Señor Hibiki:** esperare a que regreses por aquí.

 **Endo:** si quieres, puedes regresar mañana al club de fútbol para el entrenamiento, aún no he terminado de contarte la historia de los extraterrestres.

 **Meiji:** claro que me encantaría terminar de escucharla-dice con cierta efusividad pero al instante retoma su compostura y duda un poco en medio de un corto silencio- si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, iré.

La puerta se cierra a la espalda de Meiji, mientras que Endo y Goenji quedaron un rato más en el restaurante conversando.

 **Endo:** es una persona intrigante, pero creo que puede llegar a ser un gran amigo ¿tú qué piensas Goenji?

 **Goenji:** de él no tengo una idea clara de quién sea o a qué se refería con el tornado de fuego, pero… de una extraña manera me provoca una nostalgia que no recuerdo haber sentido antes.

 _"_ _Hoy el viento vuelve a soplar, el calor de mis pasos renace al andar, mientras un camino de dudas sin explicación me conducen a un gran abismo que me arrastra hasta su profundidad, incapaz de saber si lo puedo saltar me guías con tu mano extendida. Me llevas por recuerdos en los que viviría eternamente con el tiempo detenido mientras que otros me envuelven en un asfixiante dolor. Me despido de tu lado, pero volveré muy pronto, me voy a compartir tu felicidad, tu luz, me despierto de este sueño en el que tu recuerdo ya no estará."_

 ** _Declaración:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen son de propiedad de Level 5, todos los demas personajes y tecnicas son de exclusiva autoria._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Lazos que nacen al andar.**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el partido contra la escuela Principal de Tokio, el entrenamiento se había vuelto repetitivo y en el interior de sus corazones, nuestros amigos deseaban otro reto que les pudiera llevar al límite para mejorar.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** eso es todo por el día de hoy, desde ahora empezaremos a prepararnos para el torneo de Fútbol Frontera que se acerca, lo haremos mediante partidos contra otras escuelas las cuales se lo han solicitado a Raimon, pero el objetivo de estos partidos no es otro que el de medir el nivel de ustedes, por eso deben tener cuidado, lo que nos importa es el torneo.

 **Todos:** ¡Si entrenador!

 **Kabeyama:** eso significa que nos enfrentaremos a otros equipos como la escuela principal de Tokio.

 **Kurimatsu:** lo más probable es que nos enfrentemos a equipos que no participaron el año pasado en el torneo.

 **Kazemaru:** ¡Así es! no creo que equipos con un alto nivel deseen enfrentarse a Raimon para demostrar sus habilidades, en cuanto a nosotros, estaremos exponiendo a nuestros rivales las técnicas.

 **Someoka:** evidentemente esto fue planeado para colocar a Raimon en desventaja.

 **Meiji:** ¿ese torneo del que tanto hablan es el torneo nacional?- irrumpe en la conversación; desde hacía algunos días atrás, cada tarde solía ir a ver la práctica de Raimon.

 **Natsumi:** y tú ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 **Meiji:** el entrenador me dio permiso-dijo con un tono un poco caprichoso mientras dirigía sus palabras nuevamente a Endo- es decir, que los rivales que enfrentaran ahora serán más fuertes que la escuela de Tokio.

 **Endo:** ¡POR SUPUESTO! El torneo de Fútbol Frontera es el torneo más grande de Japón, los rivales más fuertes se enfrentan en el-le dijo con el mismo entusiasmo con el que pensaba la primera vez que participó- hacía muchos años que Raimon no participaba en ese torneo, no teníamos un equipo de fútbol siquiera y el Instituto Imperial dominaba el mundo del fútbol, pero el año pasado ganamos el torneo y este año también estamos dispuesto a ir por la victoria.

 **Meiji:** ¡ah! Eso es muy interesante pero ¿y qué más? Después del torneo FF ¿Cuál les sigue?

 **Endo:** ¡eh! Pues eso es todo.

 **Meiji:** Sólo tienen un torneo, ¿y tanta emoción?

 **Someoka:** el torneo Fútbol Frontera es para nosotros muy importante, no necesitamos las opiniones de alguien como tú que no conoce para nada el fútbol del país en el que nació, es más se puede decir que ni siquiera es digno de hablar de él.

Meiji ignoró sus palabras, era evidente que a Someoka no le agradaba para nada la presencia del medio rubio en su campo de entrenamiento, pero como ya era habitual del segundo mejor delantero de Raimon no gustar de los nuevos amigos, no se habían alarmado al respecto.

 **Kazemaru:** dinos Meiji, ¿acaso en Europa juegan varios torneos?

 **Meiji:** pues en Alemania si, haya hay un torneo intercolegial similar al de ustedes, como el FF en el que equipos escolares se enfrentan, pero hay muchos más que ese, también está el torneo STADT KÖNING (Ciudad Rey), en ese torneo cada ciudad tiene su equipo y el único requisito es que sus miembros hayan nacido o vivan en la ciudad.

 **Kurimatsu:** es decir, que si los jugadores del equipo de la ciudad podían pertenecer a cualquier escuela, en nuestro caso seriamos compañeros de los jugadores del Instituto Imperial.- escalofríos.

 **Meiji:** tú lo has dicho muy bien Kurimatsu, sin embargo, esos no eran más que los torneos de relleno, el torneo verdaderamente importante en Alemania es el BERUFLICHEN JUGENDTURNIER: Torneo Profesional Juvenil.

 **Todos:** ¡TORNEO PROFESIONAL JUVENIL!

 **Meiji:** ¡Ujumn! en ese torneo los mejores jugadores de 7 a 16 años de todo el país participan, cada jugador sin importar su ciudad, escuela o edad tiene la posibilidad de pertenecer a un equipo de elite y es libre de escoger a cual quiere afiliarse, aunque ese es un privilegio que tienen únicamente los mejores jugadores; la importancia de ese torneo es porque por medio de el se escogerán a los jugadores que representarán al país en competiciones internacionales, además que una buena participación te asegurará un buen futuro en el fútbol, los demás torneos son meramente para la preparación de este. Pero no crean que ese es el último torneo, la competencia más importante de toda Europa es el SIEGER DER SIEGER (campeón de campeones) torneo que cada año se realiza y por el cual se decide cuál es el mejor equipo juvenil del continente entero, una gran plataforma y un laboratorio experimental para las selecciones nacionales de los países que participan en el, también sirve como otra gran vitrina para los jugadores.

 **Kabeyama:** en total en el año juegan 4 torneos.

 **Meiji:** ujum, los torneos se realizan en simultánea y la duración de cada torneo puede llegar a ser de entre cuatro a cinco meses por la cantidad de equipos que se inscriben.

 **Kido:** eso es mucho tiempo, para un torneo.

 **Meiji:** la última vez que se realizó el TPJ se inscribieron cerca 80 equipos, ya que en este torneo sus patrocinadores son todo tipo de empresarios, el número de equipos incrementa cada año; estos sistema tiene sus ventajas, ya que juegas para un equipo profesional ellos te pagan un sueldo y te vas valorizando como jugador, es un campo totalmente distinto al FF. Ahí ya eres tratado como un jugador comercial, por eso los empresarios se disputan los derechos futbolísticos de los mejores jóvenes.

 **Kido:** conoces muy bien el sistema del fútbol alemán, hablas como si hubieras sido parte de ese sistema, ¿participaste en alguno de esos torneos? ¿Jugaste en Alemania para uno de esos equipos profesionales juveniles?

 **Meiji:** mmm…pues eso es un hecho de conocimiento común, además en Alemania es obligatorio para todos los estudiantes participar en cualquier tipo de actividades deportivas; sin embargo, aquel que desea ser un jugador profesional de fútbol debe iniciar desde muy temprana edad, el comité de fútbol Germano decide su banca de jugadores por generaciones, es decir, que desde la adolescencia e incluso la niñez, ellos ya están perfilando una selección nacional con los jugadores que se van presentando y descubriendo en todas estas competiciones, su proceso es muy sofisticado y riguroso, consiguiendo un acoplamiento perfecto, yo sólo practique fútbol como una actividad más, nada de eso es para mí.

 **Endo:** es increíble, en realidad me gustaría mucho ir y enfrentarme contra todos esos equipo. Dime ¿ganaste algún torneo?

 **Meiji:** jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-su risa era un poco nerviosa- la escuela a la que asistía ganó unos cuantos.

 **Someoka:** ese "unos cuantos" me suena a como "casi ninguno".

 **Meiji:** "unos cuantos" significa "más de uno".- refiriéndose evidentemente al único torneo ganado por Raimond.

Con la práctica del día terminada, los jugadores se fueron a sus casas, mientras tanto Meiji seguía contando a Endo, Kido y Goenji más detalles de los increíbles torneos que se jugaban en Alemania.

 **Endo:** en realidad es muy emocionante.

 **Kido:** es casi comparable al FFI.

 **Goenji:** Meiji pero hace un rato tu dijiste que eso no era para ti ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

Un silencio profundo se produjo en ese momento, mientras que Meiji dio unos cuantos pasos pensativo.

 **Meiji:** la razón es muy sencilla y es que hay algo más importante para mí que el fútbol.

 **Endo:** no comprendo Meiji qué puede ser más importante que el fútbol, el fútbol es lo mejor del mundo.

 **Meiji:** te equivocas Endo, lo mejor del mundo es la música.

 **Kido:** ¿La música?

 **Meiji:** _"Sin la música, la vida sería un error"*_ , únicamente ella puede comprender y manifestar la verdad de toda existencia, de la realidad, ella expresa de una sola manera en sus sonidos, con pureza y honestidad, la esencia del mundo y de la vida.

¡OHHHHH!- que pensamiento tan profundo.

 **Endo:** el fútbol también es profundo y entiende laaa … ¡el Universo!

Una risita burlona salío de sus dos compañeros de club.

 **Endo:** bueno, el fútbol no comprende esas cosas de la esencia o lo que sea, a mí sólo me importa que puede unir a las personas en un solo sentimiento, sin necesitar de muchas cosas, es algo común que está en cada uno de nosotros y que al unirnos en un solo vinculo nos hace más fuertes.

 **Meiji:** así que el fútbol es un sentimiento que comparten las personas desde su interior.

 **Endo:** por supuesto, no puede haber un equipo de fútbol si todas las personas que lo conforman no sienten la misma pasión.

 **Meiji:** entonces el fútbol y la música no son tan distintos, unir a las personas desde lo que sienten en lo profundo de sus corazones, ambos hacen lo mismo.

 **Endo:** De la misma manera en que Meiji vas a todas partes con tu guitarra al hombro y yo no abandono ni un instante mi balón, es más fácil comprender la pasión que cada uno siente por su afición.

 **Meiji:** comprenderla y compartirla entre nosotros.

Unos pasos más a detrás, le seguían Goenji y Kido los hilos de la conversación de los dos efusivos.

 **Kido:** aunque son distintos, cada uno al hablar de su pasión se vuelven iguales.

 **Goenji:** después de todo, los dos son como niños.

 **Endo:** ya que comprendo bien el sentimiento por la música, qué te parece si me prestas tu guitarra y tu practicas con mi balón.

 **Meiji:** creo que necesitarás más que entender el sentimiento para poder tocarla- abraza su guitarra como quien la protege de algún peligro.

Para que nazca una amistad, no se requiere de mucho tiempo, ni siquiera que sean iguales o que se comprendan del todo, tan sólo la magia en aquellos que se han encontrado en el mismo camino basta, sin darse cuenta o siquiera quererlo, el lazo que convierte a extraños en amigos, ya se ha tejido.

 _*Frase de Nietzsche._

 ** _Nota:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen son de propiedad de Level 5. Los demás personajes y tecnicas son de mi exclusiva autoria._

 _¡YA SON DIEZ! jejejeje, Gracias por leer mi historia, si has llegado hasta este capitulo es porque te ha parecido interesante o por lo menos entretenida, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones y críticas sobre como les parece que va marchando la historia._

 _¿Son muy largos los capitulos?_

 _¿Doy demasiadas vueltas para desarrollar la trama?_

 _No olviden dejarme sus comentarios. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:Los límites de un Capitán.**

La preparación para el torneo Fútbol Frontera no se limita a los entrenamientos físicos de los chicos, desarrollar nuevas habilidades, técnicas, estrategias, sino que también hay un trabajo muy importante que se realiza detrás del campo de juego; el mantener las condiciones más óptimas para que los chicos puedan entrenar sin mayores inconvenientes, ese es el trabajo de las managers de Raimon. Alimentación, cuidados médicos, organización y limpieza del club, sencillas tareas pero cruciales para mantener su buen funcionamiento.

Natsumi Raimon como representante del presidente, vigila no únicamente que cuenten con los elementos necesarios sino que también le corresponde resolver los inconvenientes que se le puedan presentar y vaya hay problemas que están por venir.

Sentada en la oficina del presidente, revisa que todo se encuentre en regla para participar en el torneo cuando lee noticias que jamás imaginó encontrar.

 **Natsumi:** ¡Esto debe ser una broma! – réplica- Es simplemente ridículo que impongan una regla así, más que nada parece una trampa ¡no! un obstáculo diseñado exclusivamente para Raimon. Pero esto no será suficiente para detenernos, necesitarán más que esto.

Mientras tanto en el salón del club, los chicos ya se encuentran uniformados esperando a que el entrenador Kudou llegue y les de las indicaciones sobre el nuevo plan de entrenamiento.

 **Kurimatsu:** nos queda menos de un mes para empezar con la etapa de preclasificación.

 **Minamoto:** en las próximas semanas tendremos más partidos de preparación, pero los rivales siguen siendo igual de desconocidos que los anteriores.

 **Handa:** pero que sean desconocidos no significa que sean débiles.

Con una gran algarabía, los comentarios y emociones llenaban todo el club del fútbol cuando ambos: el entrenador Kudo y Natsumi interrumpen en el salón.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** para las próximas semanas tenemos programados 5 partidos amistosos con otras escuelas, el inicio del torneo esta a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo deben mantener prudencia para evitar cualquier tipo de lesión. Además de eso, hay nueva información sobre la participación de este año en el FF.

 **Natsumi:** El comité de fútbol nacional ha tomado una decisión respecto a la calidad de los jugadores que participaran en el próximo torneo FF.

 **Kazemaru:** ¿la calidad de sus jugadores?, quiere decir que no todos los jugadores están capacitados para participar.

 **Natsumi:** En realidad no es algo complicado, ellos han decidido que un joven que sea miembro de cualquier equipo de fútbol de las escuelas participantes, debe tener un promedio igual o mayor de 4.0 en sus calificaciones en general.

 **Shorinji:** entonces, además de ser buenos jugadores únicamente los buenos estudiantes pueden participar en el torneo.

 **Haruna:** eso no es ningún problema para nosotros, ¿cierto Natsumi?

 **Natsumi:** te equivocas-dijo preocupada- Endo, al parecer no podrás participar en el torneo de este año.

 **Todos:** ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!-sorprendidos.

 **Endo:** ¿y por qué solo yo?-indignado.

 **Natsumi:** nosotros estuvimos revisando las calificaciones del club de fútbol, en general todos están bien, sin embargo, las de Endo no son suficientes- Natsumi mostró al club de fútbol las calificaciones de Endo, si bien no eran malas no alcanzaban el nivel requerido para los jugadores del torneo.

 **Endo:** AHHHHHHH, ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA- grita mientras se agarra la cabeza- no es posible que se nos coloque a los jugadores un requisito tan difícil como ese.

 **Handa:** pero de cierta forma es vergonzoso que el único que tenga calificaciones bajas sea nuestro capitán, debería ser quien ponga el ejemplo.

 **Someoka:** jajaja, es cierto Endo, eso es porque solo te la pasas jugando y no dedicas mucho tiempo a los estudios.

 **Toramaru:** capitán yo le puedo ayudar a mejorar sus calificaciones.

 **Aki:** Natsumi ¿acaso no hay alguna forma de solucionar esto?

 **Natsumi:** hable con el Presidente, me dice que si Endo presenta un examen las próximas semanas antes de iniciar el torneo, con el que pueda demostrar sus competencias no habrá problemas.

 **Shorinji:** ¿y qué pasará con los juegos amistosos?

 **Kido:** ¡Pues tendrán que esperar! lo que realmente nos debe importar ahora es que Endo pueda pasar ese examen.

 **Endo:** hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea así.-comprometido consigo mismo.

 **Kido:** NO. Si tú estudias solo los resultados serán los mismos.

 **Aki:** Kido-kun, tu eres el más indicado para esta situación, por favor ayuda a Endo.

 **Kido:** de acuerdo.

 **Endo:** no me traten como si no estuviera aquí. –ignorado-

 **Kazemaru:** entonces durante estos días, Endo y Kido se dedicaran a estudiar, los demás entrenaremos para los partidos.

 **Todos:** ¡SI!

El primer día de estudios de Endo y Kido ha iniciado, entre números, formulas y ecuaciones, Endo se enfrentaba a un rival que jamás pensó que podía ser tan difícil de derrotar, su nombre era: ¡ALGEBRA!

…

Meiji caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, se acercaba la tarde y el sol parecía derretirse sobre la ciudad, aquella escena era perfecta para inspirar cualquier canción, solo una imagen así se podría encontrar en el Edén. Sentado muy cerca del campo de Kazeinjiki, donde se puede observar el brillo del sol reflejado en el agua del riachuelo, se dispone a sacar su guitarra cuando toda la tranquilidad se disiparía con un grito: ¡ENDOOOO!

Endo corría por todo el camino como si escapara de algún asesino, mientras que Kido detrás de él lo único que podía hacer era perseguirle.

 **Kido:** ¡Meiji detenlo!

Meiji se levantó, tenía su guitarra en la mano, Endo se acerca a él, pero el medio rubio no mostró ningún interés por hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando hubo pasado Endo por su lado, es como si algo extraño hubiera ocurrido que cayó. ¿Meiji lo habría tocado o simplemente tropezó con algo?

 **Meiji:** ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- le estira su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

 **Endo:** gracias Meiji.

Kido finalmente le alcanza.

 **Kido:** ¿en qué crees que estás pensando? No tenemos suficiente tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en persecuciones.

 **Endo:** AHHH!, ¡YA NO SOPORTO NI UN MINUTO MÁS! es que es muy difícil y no te entiendo nada.

 **Meiji:** es raro que no estén a esta hora con el equipo ¿acaso entrenan una nueva técnica?

 **Kido:** no, resulta que Endo tiene prohibido jugar fútbol hasta que no mejore sus calificaciones escolares, ese ha sido un requisito que ha instaurado el comité de fútbol nacional.

 **Meiji:** ¿tanto alboroto por eso?

 **Endo:** es que es muy complicado yo no logro entender nada, rayos estoy en un grave problema.

 **Meiji:** entonces ¿Por qué eso lo perseguías?

 **Kido:** Endo se escapó de nuestros estudios.

 **Meiji:** Endo, no comprendo tu reacción, ¿acaso no fue usted mismo quien dijo que no es capaz de darle la espalda a ningún reto?, cuando te enfrentaste a los malvados del Instituto Imperial o a los extraterrestres no dudaste en ningún momento, ¿esta situación en qué es diferente?, una persona no solo se enfrenta a los demás en su fuerza, uno también se reta a sí mismo en su carácter y decisión.

 **Endo:** pero tú te devolviste de Europa porque no podías estudiar, es decir, que tus calificaciones deben ser aún peores que las mías.

 **Meiji:** ¿de dónde sacaste eso? (me trato de bruto), mi decisión de regresar para terminar mis estudios no tiene nada que ver con si mis calificaciones fueran buenas o malas-dice altivo.

 **Endo:** no importa, lo veas como quieras es imposible comprender todas esas cosas de un día para otro.

 **Meiji:** en eso tienes razón, por eso Kido si me lo permites me gustaría también poderte ayudar a explicarle a Endo con sus estudios.

 **Kido:** creo que puede ser una buena idea, dos cabezas piensan más que una.

 **Meiji:** querrás decir que dos cabezas pueden luchar mejor contra media.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente entre ecuaciones, equis, yes y zetas, así cuando quiso llegar la noche ya habían avanzado en el estudio, tan solo era el primer día.

…

Al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela se encontraron los miembros del club.

 **Kabeyama:** buenos días.

 **Kurimatsu-Handa-Shorinji:** Buenos días.

 **Handa:** hoy Endo tampoco entrenará con nosotros.

 **Kurimatsu:** espero que termine sus estudios pronto.

De lejos ven acercarse a Endo, un poco cabizbajo y ojeroso.

 **Shorinji:** buenos días capitán.

 **Endo:** buenos días ….

Los chicos se sintieron desorientados.

Endo siguió su camino derecho sin interrumpir el paso, parecía sonámbulo y en otro planeta.

 **Kabeyama:** ¿Qué le paso al capitán?

 **Handa:** ¿en verdad estará bien?

Cuando llego la hora de entrenar todos esperaban en el salón del club iniciar su practicar. Endo estaba sentado con la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa.

 **Aki:** Kido dinos ¿cómo van los estudios de Endo?

 **Kido:** ha sido un poco difícil, pero después Meiji nos ofreció su ayuda, así que se aliviano un poco la carga.

 **Natsumi:** ¿y por qué esa persona?

 **Kido:** pues para Endo le ha sido más fácil el método que utiliza Meiji para las matemáticas que el mío, en realidad a mí también me sorprendió, no pensé que fuera tan brillante.

 **Goenji:** Meiji es un come libros.

En ese momento la puerta del club de fútbol se abrió y en ese instante apareció Meiji.

 **Meiji:** esa no es una expresión nada amable para referirse a una persona.

 **Aki:** Buenas tardes Meiji, muchas gracias por ayudarnos con este problema.

 **Meiji:** Ni lo menciones, para mí es muy fácil además que me sirve para distraerme ya que no tengo mucho que hacer.

 **Natsumi:** concentrarte en tus cosas estaría bien.

 **Toramaru:** dime una cosa Meiji, ¿esos libros que llevas debajo de tu brazo?-observo que en lugar de llevar su habitual guitarra, cargaba un gran bulto bajo su brazo izquierdo.

 **Meiji:** estos son para estudiar hoy- coloca los dos libros sobre la mesa pero su peso era tal que cuando cayeron hicieron un gran eco- uno es el Baldor para poder terminar el álgebra y también debemos iniciar con la química hoy, así que me traje el texto más practico que tenía en mi biblioteca, la química de Chang es sumamente fácil de comprender (cada libro tenía un grosor de unas cuatrocientas hojas aproximadamente).

La puerta del club de fútbol se abrió estrepitosamente, de ella salía Endo que era retenido por el espaldar de su camisa por medio equipo de fútbol en una lucha por escapar.

 **Meiji:** Endo si se intenta escapar nuevamente nos demoraremos más en terminar de estudiar, ¿qué no entiende que la proporción del tiempo invertido en estudio es desacelerante con respecto al tiempo de huidas?

 **Goenji:** el que no entiende de proporciones eres tú.

Con Endo amarrado a una silla, para evitar que volviese querer escapar, los chicos se fueron al entrenamiento mientras Kido, Meiji y el pobre capitán de Raimon seguían sus estudios.

 ** _Nota:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad de Level 5. Todos los demás personajes y técnicas son de mi completa propiedad artistica._

 _Un saludo a todos. Continuo desarrollando esta historia que empieza a tomar forma de...¿novela? XD No exactamente tengo planeada una novela, pero si se que va a ser un poco larga. Así que pido a todos que me acompañen con ella hasta el final. Envíenme sus comentarios._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:Las cinco bases de Raimon. Parte I**

Era viernes por la tarde, ambos equipos estaban listos en medio del campo para iniciar el encuentro, sin embargo, esta vez en el arco no se encontraba Endo.

 **Kabeyama:** el capitán aún no ha llegado.

 **Kazemaru:** recuerda que Endo debe estar haciendo su examen en estos momentos, tenemos que hacer lo mejor sin él.

 **Kido:** ya que Endo no se encuentra en la portería deberemos reforzar nuestra defensa para evitar que el rival anote goles, pero nos enfocaremos en el ataque para no darles la oportunidad de poder atacarnos.

 **Minamoto:** yo me encargare de cuidar la portería durante la ausencia del capitán.

 **Jugador 7:** ya están listos.

 ** _Kakuma:_** _¡ahhh! Un emocionante encuentro está a punto de iniciar entre la escuela Raimon y la escuela Shokuji, pero…¡ohh! Endo no se encuentra en la portería, en su lugar esta Minamoto, ¿Qué habrá pasado con el capitán y portero de la escuela Raimon?, pero aún más importante, ¿podrá Minamoto proteger la portería? Inicia el partido, el saque está a cabeza de la escuela visitante._

 _El jugador 9 avanza rápidamente por el campo, Handa va a su encuentro pero su oponente logra esquivarlo. La defensa de Raimon se mueve para enfrentar el contraataque de los rivales._

 **Jugador 9:** le demostraremos a Raimon las impresionantes habilidades de la Escuela Shokuji: "Técnica Especial Cadena de Udon".

 _Es la sorprendente Cadena de Udon, una técnica típica de la escuela Shokuji que consiste en una secuencia de lanzamientos entre sus jugadores que van envolviendo a sus rivales dejándolos inmóviles; ¡es imparable!, Raimon queda envuelto en una gran cadena de Udon no pueden despegarse, mientras que el jugador 9 sigue avanzando y lanza su tiro hacia la portería._

 _Minamoto se lanza para intentar detener el tiro pero…GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

 _La escuela Shokuji anota su primer gol en los primeros 5 minutos del partido, Raimon se encuentra en una notable desventaja y este más que su primera anotación en contra, es un golpe anímico para el equipo._

 **Minamoto:** lo lamento tanto, no fui capaz de detener ese tiro, si fuera el capitán Endo lo podría haber hecho con facilidad.

 **Kazemaru:** no te culpes Minamoto, como defensa debemos ser más efectivos al detener un ataque de nuestros rivales.

 **Kido:** tan sólo ha empezado el partido, no podemos amedentarnos por este gol, hemos revertido el marcado muchas veces, esta no será la excepción.

 _Se reinicia el partido con el saque de Raimon quien se lanza al ataque inmediatamente, Toramaru encabeza la arremetida dirigiéndose directamente a la portería contraria, dejando en el trayecto a varios adversarios, Handa y Shorinji respaldan el ataque._

 _Los pases agiles y precisos de Raimon agrietan fácilmente la defensa de Shokuji, por la banda derecha también avanza Goenji muy cerca de la portería, Raimon hace varios pases entre ellos: Max, Kido, Shorinji, Handa, un pase centra el esférico hacia Toramaru, 3 defensas van a detenerlo pero un lanzamiento directo hacia la portería del número 9 de Raimon golpea en el travesaño, el balón que revota es recuperado por Goenji y estos movimientos son inconfundibles ¡ES EL TORNADO DE FUEGO! GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, Raimon anota y descuenta, el partido se vuelve a nivelar._

 **Fuyuppe:** los chicos están jugando bien, aunque estoy preocupada por Endo-kun ¿cómo le estará yendo en el examen?

 **Aki:** todos se están esforzando al máximo, Endo también debe estar dando su mejor esfuerzo, cada uno tiene que afrontar sus propios retos.

 **Haruna:** si el capitán Endo no logra superar el examen ¿Qué pasará con el equipo?

 **Aki:** Tenemos que confiar y creer en él, aunque el reto de Endo sea individual todos sus compañeros lo están apoyando desde el campo, cada uno está deseando que pronto su capitán regrese.

 **Natsumi:** este partido nos dará la oportunidad de reforzar las bases del equipo, durante el campeonato mundial tuvieron muchos problemas al enfrentarse a la selección de Argentina cuando Endo y Kido no pudieron estar en el campo de juego, es un hecho evidente que Raimon tiene como eje central de su equipo a ellos dos como respaldo, pero un buen equipo no puede depender únicamente de algunos jugadores, por eso estos partidos están ideados para fortalecer las bases de Raimon.

 **Fuyuppe:** ¿fortalecer las bases de Raimon?

 **Anteojos:** comprendo a lo que te refieres Natsumi, para que Raimon pueda mantenerse en la cima del fútbol debe hacerse fuerte en todos sus aspectos, porque en caso que alguna de sus bases llegara a faltar las demás puedan sostener el equipo.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** es verdad lo que ambos han dicho sobre fortalecer a Raimon, los cimientos que estamos tratando de forjar no solamente serán para este equipo, servirán para la formación individual de cada uno como jugador en sus vidas, ellos surgirán y mejorarán donde sea que se encuentren. Pero Raimon no debe mirar únicamente el futuro del club en sus jugadores del presente, sino que está en la obligación de prepararse para aquellos que vendrán, el compromiso que debe ahora afrontar la escuela no pertenece a sus miembros actuales, le corresponde proyectarse hacia el Raimon que será cuando esta generación no este, por eso las bases que formaremos serán para los jugadores dentro de los próximos diez años.

 **Aki:** ¿los jugadores… dentro de diez años?

 **Natsumi:** el hecho que existiera la posibilidad que Endo no pudiera participar en este torneo nos hizo darnos cuenta que este Raimon desaparecerá, durante años nuestra escuela fue invisible ante el mundo del fútbol pero ahora no podemos regresar al olvido, el Raimon de hacía 30 años que comando el abuelo de Endo junto al entrenador Hibiki y los otros llamados Once Relámpagos desapareció por las manos oscuras que en su momento dirigían el fútbol, pero nosotros no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir y en caso a que llegue a existir una amenaza igual a la que los Legendarios relámpagos afrontaron y a la que nosotros mismos hemos visto, debe existir un club de fútbol que sea capaz de volver a hacerle frente.

 **Fuyuppe:** entonces ¿Raimon será un equipo de contención para cuando el mal aseche en el futuro?

 **Natsumi:** en pocas palabras se puede decir que es así.

 **Aki:** pero entrenador Kudo, usted conoce o sabe ¿Cuáles son las bases de Raimon?

 **Entrenador Kudo:** ustedes mismas las podrán descifrar tan sólo mirando este partido.

Una prueba singular tienen que afrontar los chicos, esta vez el rival son ellos mismos. ¿serán capaces de descubrir aquello necesario que les abra el camino a la victoria?

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de propiedad de Level 5. Los personajes que aparecen y las técnicas son de mi exclusiva autoría._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: las cinco bases de Raimon. Parte II**

 _El partido entre la escuela Shokuji y la secundaria Raimon se ha convertido en un emocionante y constante intercambio de ataques entre las porterías, sin embargo, no ha sido posible por parte de ninguno de los equipos volver anotar. Así finaliza el primer tiempo, esperemos que haya más anotaciones en la segunda parte._

 **Entrenador Kudo:** muy bien equipo, han sabido mantener el ritmo de juego no permitiendo que su rival les amedrante, pero deberán hacer más que eso para poder ganar este partido.

 **Kurimatsu:** su técnica de cadena de Udon es un verdadero problema.

 **Handa:** eso es cierto, pero su delantera no es tan efectiva, ellos no deberían ser capaces de anotarnos otro gol.

 **Minamoto:** me encargare de mantener el marcador cerrado para ellos.

 **Kido:** nuestro rival no es como muchos otros que hemos enfrentado anteriormente, si bien es cierto que poseen habilidades únicas, si encontramos la forma de abrirnos camino no podrán vencernos, pero…

 **Someoka:** ¿de qué manera podemos vencer a este equipo? No son tramposos como los de la Escuela Principal de Tokyo, pero son realmente irritantes, me molesta no ser capaz de anotar goles, en verdad no son nada fuertes, pero no los hemos podido vencer.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** usted se ha dado cuenta de algo importante Someoka, tal vez el rival que está buscando vencer no se encuentra frente a usted.

 **Someoka:** mi rival ¿no es el que está frente a mí?

 **Kido:** ¿Qué nos quiere decir entrenador?

 **Entrenador Kudo:** es momento que Raimon de el siguiente paso a su evolución, pero para lograr este primer paso deben darse cuenta ustedes mismos qué es lo que les hace falta.

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras del entrenador, era momento de regresar al juego. Se iniciaba el segundo tiempo y el saque en esta ocasión correspondía hacerlo a Raimon, pero aquellas cosas que les dijo el entrenador se mantenía dando vueltas en la cabeza de los jugadores.

 _Se inicia el segundo tiempo y Raimon avanza con rapidez hacia la portería contraria, ¿acaso pensaran tomar ventaja desde el inicio anotando? Handa corre por el campo contrario mientras que la ofensiva es apoyada desde arriba por Someoka y Toramaru quienes se posicionan para recibir el esférico, el medio campo de Raimon se mueve y la defensa de la Escuela Shokuji se activa para detenerlos._

 **Jugador 6:** no permitiremos que anoten, dejaremos a Raimon sin su fuerza de ataque, activen nuestra segunda técnica especial: Sello de Natto.

 _Raimon esta en problema, el "Sello de Natto" de la escuela Shokuji esta activado, esta técnica consiste en inmovilizar a los delanteros como si estuvieran pegados al suelo, aunque únicamente funciona contra los atacantes del equipo contrario, es una técnica neutralizante del poder de su rival._

 **Someoka:** ¡rayos! no puedo creer que me hayan atrapado con una técnica tan ridícula como esta.

 **Toramaru:** esto es un verdadero problema.

 _Handa quien intentaba hacer un pase a los delanteros ahora se ve rodeado por la escuela Shokuji, quienes le quitan el esférico y atraviesan el campo llegando hasta la zona de defensa de Raimon._

 **Kazemaru:** llegaran hasta aquí. EL HURACAN.

 _¡Ohh! Kazemaru detiene el avance con su gran técnica, Raimon regresa a tener la posesión del balón. Sin embargo, parece que el partido se ha vuelto a estancar, entre la delantera anulada de Raimon y la imposibilidad de llegar a la portería contraria de la escuela Shokuji, el partido se mantiene entre pases y robos del balón._

 **Aki:** faltan 15 minutos para que termine el partido y ellos no han logrado desempatar.

 **Haruna:** ¿tan buena es la escuela Shokuji que no le han podido anotar goles?, aunque Someoka-san, Goenji-san y Toramaru kun se encuentren inmovilizados, ellos tienen suficiente destrezas como para vencerlos, pero ¿Por qué no pueden?

 **Fuyuppe:** entrenador, ¿esto está relacionado con las bases que Raimon debe fortalecer?

 **Entrenador Fudo:** así es, Raimon es un equipo fuerte pero los rivales a los que se enfrentaran en este torneo estarán a una categoría diferente a la que han conocido, el que hayan conseguido el triunfo del año pasado y parte del equipo de Inazuma Japan este en Raimon no certifica su éxito y triunfo, por eso deben encontrar, reconocer la esencia de lo que es Raimon: deben saber cuáles son sus cimientos.

 **Aki:** ¿fortalecer a Raimon desde su esencia? ¡Esa es la clave para saber las 5 bases!

 **Haruna:** Aki-san ¿tú las conoces?

 **Aki** ¡ujum!-asiente- pensé que sería algo nuevo que los muchachos debían adquirir, pero en realidad lo han tenido desde el momento en que se fundó el club, siempre han estado presentes y es lo que nos han llevado hasta la cima del fútbol.

 **Fuyuppe:** como Aki ha estado desde el inicio del club las conoce fácilmente.

 **Haruna:** ¡dínoslas Aki-san!

 **Aki:** no es necesario, ustedes también las podrán saber si ven este juego.

 _El partido continúa y parece ser que terminara en un empate, el esférico se mueve en el lado de juego de Raimon, donde ahora el encuentro se ha concentrado en esta zona del campo, parece que Raimon está acorralado; los jugadores no han podido hacer un despeje largo del balón y se están generando muchas situaciones de peligro para el actual campeón. Los jugadores 9, 11, 14 y 7 de Shokuji avanzan entre las líneas de defensa de Raimon, mientras que una marcación constante entre los centrales Kido, Handa, Shorinji y Max impiden cualquier acción por recuperar el balón._

 **Jugador 9:** nosotros sabemos que Raimon es un equipo fuerte, pero hemos venido aquí a demostrar que también estamos hechos de determinación; por eso, ganaremos este partido, técnica especial "Onigiri Storm".

 _El ataque definitivo de la escuela Shokuji, Onigiri Storm lanza contra la portería contraria una cantidad de onigiris que confunden a los defensas mientras que el balón es transformado también en una bola de arroz, lo que hace que sea difícil saber cuál es el original y evitar que anoten el gol. Pero miren esto, la defensa de Raimon está haciendo un excelente trabajo rechazándolos todos._

 **Minamoto:** mientras el capitán Endo no esté aquí, yo protegeré a toda costa esta portería.

 _¡Wooo! Minamoto, el nuevo portero de Raimon logra rechazar con su pierna derecha el verdadero balón, pero el rebote no va muy lejos y es recuperado por un jugador de la escuela visitante quien vuelve a lanzar un tiro hacia la portería, esto es realmente asombroso, los jugadores de la escuela Shokuji están lanzando repetidos ataques que son rechazados por la defensa y el portero de Raimon, demostrando de esta manera la gran coordinación y rápidos reflejos de los dueños de casa. Un lanzamiento se escapa a todos los defensas y va directo hacia la esquina inferior izquierda de la portería, nadie será capaz de llegar hasta allí, ¿Qué están viendo mis ojos? Minamoto en uno solo movimiento se lanza hasta el otro extremo de la portería y con su mano izquierda logra evitar que el esférico entre, ¡es casi que milagroso! Kurimatsu recibe el balón y finalmente están saliendo nuevamente al contraataque._

 _El Raimon que se encontraba acorralado ahora va a la cabeza, Kido logra librarse de su marca mientras que ahora son los jugadores de Raimon los que presionan y evitan que la escuela Shokuji haga sus jugadas, ya están en el campo del oponente, pero los delanteros aún están bajo la técnica el Sello de Natto, ¿Quién anotará o perderán nuevamente el balón? Nooo, Raimon sigue al ataque, la defensa de los visitantes está completamente fragmentada, faltan tan solo unos cuantos minutos para que termine el encuentro, un pase largo y centrado hacia la portería, ¿Quién lo va a recibir? Allí están, Someoka y Goenji se liberan para recibir el pase de su compañero, ¿Cuál de los dos pateará primero? Noo, es un tiro combinado, es la Hélice Dragón. GOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Raimon se apodera por completo del juego y marca su segundo gol, es un cambio radical de situación, el silbido suena y se termina el juego._

Al terminar el encuentro ambos equipos se alinean para darse recíprocamente la gratitud por un gran partido, algunos le piden a los jugadores de Raimon intercambiar sus camisas, mientras que otros comparten sus apreciaciones de lo que fue el juego.

El entrenador Kudo decidió reunirlos en el salón del club de fútbol, era momento de comprender las enseñanzas que les había dejado este juego.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** muy bien hecho equipo, hoy han ganado un partido difícil, pero lo más importante es que en el proceso han dado un paso hacia adelante al futuro, puede que crean que el nivel con el que cuentan ahora es suficiente para hacerle frente a los rivales que vengan, pero en este día el contrincante los tenía acorralados, han logrado avanzar únicamente por algo fundamental, lo más básico pero esencial para un equipo, no fueron sus técnicas, ni habilidades, ni su fuerza física o su inteligencia lo que les ha llevado hasta el triunfo, ha sido su espíritu " _Las cinco bases de Raimon"_

¿LAS CINCO BASES DE RAIMON?-todos se interrogan con sorpresa.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** ustedes las han usado inconscientemente todo este tiempo, ahora deben ser capaces de identificarlas y con la consciencia de ellas, se harán mucho mejores.

Los chicos confundidos miran hacia todas las partes del club, no saben a que se refiere el entrenador: las paredes, el techo, la mesa, el tablero con las estrategias, los casilleros, buscaban algo que les diera una pista.

 **Shorinji:** mmm…¡pueden ser nuestras medias!, siempre las usamos del mismo color.

 **Handa:** nooo Shorinji, es porque así es el uniforme, además las de Goenji son rojas y las de Kido verde, así que eso no es.

 **Kabeyama:** algo que todos tenemos desde el principio que no sabíamos… el restaurante del entrenador Hibiki, siempre vamos allá después del entrenamiento o para celebrar partidos.

 **Someoka:** ¡eso tampoco es!, sólo lo estás recordando porque ya tienes hambre; piensen bien, nuestras bases no son algo físico, ni algo que hagamos habitualmente, no son cosas o un lugar, es algo que todos y cada uno de los miembros de Raimon tiene dentro de sí, que podemos usar en cualquier momento, no sólo cuando estamos en el campo de juego, por eso son nuestras bases, en pocas palabras, es algo común a todos y que ha crecido junto con el club de fútbol.

 **Kazemaru:** si nos basamos en la experiencia del partido de hoy, cuando debíamos proteger el arco mientras la escuela Shokuji atacaba constantemente, pudimos hacerlo sin mayores errores y sin desesperarnos a juzgar por la situación porque estábamos seguros de los movimientos que nuestros compañeros debían hacer, en pocas palabras nosotros confiábamos en nuestros compañeros.

 **Max:** ¡confianza! Esa es nuestra primera base, siempre que estamos en algún problema, sabemos que podemos contar con nuestros compañeros.

 **Jin Sombra:** sólo con confianza no podemos hacer un equipo, hay mucho más.

 **Kido:** la confianza es lo más fundamental en un equipo, con ella podemos crear vínculos que nos fortalecerán y convertirán en una unidad, de esa manera todos los individuos dejan de serlo para pasar a ser algo más grande y más fuerte, en el fútbol aunque somos en equipo con once personas, todos tenemos funciones diferentes que si logramos comprendernos nos llevan a ser una máquina, una máquina cuyos engranajes se compactan perfectamente para ejecutar con precisión su funcionamiento.

 **Toramaru:** Kido-san, tus palabras me confunden más que el tratar de identificar las bases de Raimon.

Kido miró la cara de sus compañeros y los vio que estaban más confundidos ahora que él había tratado de explicar que antes.

 **Kido:** ujumm-aclaró su voz- hablo de _"la Unidad"_.

¡AHHHHH! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Por supuesto que sabíamos que era eso! ¡Ya lo había entendido! ¡Estaba a punto de decirlo!-todos.

 **Shori:** ¿Qué otra cosa podemos necesitar para ser un equipo?

 **Handa:** con la confianza y la unidad ya somos un equipo fuerte, eso es en cuanto a nosotros mismo, pero ¿y frente a los demás? necesitamos algo que nos haga capaces de vencer a los rivales.

 **Goenji:** Raimon siempre se ha enfrentado a rivales más poderosos que nosotros, algunos nos han sido más difíciles de vencer que a otros y sin importar cuan fuertes, grandes o tenebrosos sean, Raimon nunca ha huido, siempre los enfrentamos con la frente en alto, esa es otra cualidad, una base de Raimon: _"La Valentía"_.

 **Kurimatsu:** ¡claro Goenji-san! Cuando enfrentamos al Instituto Alien parecía imposible vencerlos si quiera una vez, aun así los enfrentamos y cuando los lográbamos derrotar aparecían otros aún más fuertes que los anteriores, era siempre un triunfo y una derrota.

 **Someoka:** incluso cuando algunos sucumbimos ante la derrota, sólo nuestros amigos fueron capaces de hacernos regresar al lado bueno del fútbol, nosotros nos rendimos pero ellos no, al final Raimon siempre permanece hasta el final, " _Persistencia_ ", Raimon siempre persiste ante la dificultad.

 **Kabeyama:** ya con esos son cuatro bases, nos falta una sola.

 **Kazemaru:** la última base de Raimon ¿cuál puede ser?

El equipo de fútbol no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál podría ser su última base, decían ideas pero no estaban seguros, por lo que pasaron casi que el resto de la tarde dentro del salón del club pensando en ello. El entrenador Kudo también les acompañaba mientras que las chicas habían preparado algunos pasa bocas, ya estaban a punto de rendirse cuando recordaron algo.

 **Minamoto:** ¿y el capitán Endo? ¿Habrá terminado ya su examen?

 **Natsumi:** debió terminarlo hace una hora, por lo que estarán calificándolo en estos momentos.

 **Shorinji:** ojala le haya ido bien, no imagino a Raimon sin el capitán.

 **Shori:** por supuesto que lo pasará, es el capitán después de todo.

 **Someoka:** eso me recuerda que cuando el club de fútbol empezó tan sólo era Endo, el solo buscaba incansablemente por todas partes miembros para el club, la segunda persona que se unió fue Aki y luego Handa y yo, así pasamos nuestro primer año, sin jugar ni un solo partido, ni siquiera con la idea clara de si el club llegaría a formarse, pero Endo siempre se mantenía entusiasta, entrenábamos a diario y seguía buscando personas que se nos unieran, fue en nuestro segundo año cuando empezamos a tomar la forma de un verdadero club y no puedo decir que después de ello las cosas se hicieran más fáciles para nosotros.

 **Kazemaru:** muchos de nosotros fuimos atraídos al club por el entusiasmo de Endo.

 **Goenji:** aunque otros fuimos arrastrados más bien por su obstinación.

 **Kido:** ni que lo digas-ríe.

 **Handa:** pero ha sido sin duda alguna gracias a la férrea voluntad de nuestro capitán Endo la que nos ha mantenido unidos y en pie durante todo este tiempo.

 **Minamoto:** escuchar eso me hace pensar que el capitán Endo es indudablemente la persona más fuerte de Raimon, al ser capaz de atraer a su alrededor a tantas personas y más aun hacerle frente siempre a todos los retos con una gran sonrisa.

 **Kido:** no, Endo no es siempre fuerte, pero sin duda alguna el compromiso que siente con sus compañeros es lo que lo motiva a mantenerse siempre en firme.

 **Asahi:** pero ¿Qué puede hacer a una persona lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerse a sí misma y a los demás?

 **Someoka:** no creo que sea cuestión de fuerza, no por lo menos física, es algo más bien de entusiasmo.

 **Kazemaru:** mmm…el entusiasmo no es suficiente, debe ser algo más…algo que tiene Endo pero que sin duda alguna es lo que ha conducido a Raimon desde sus inicios.

 **Aki:** solamente puede ser entonces una cosa: " _la esperanza"_ _ **,**_ Someoka lo dijo, nunca estuvimos seguros que el club de futbol se llegara a formar; luego, cuando ya estábamos completos, el pensar en conseguir el campeonato nacional era más una fantasía, considerar siquiera que de Raimon saldrían jugadores que llegaran a la cima del fútbol mundial jamás paso por nuestras cabezas, pero aquí estamos contando esas inimaginables hazañas, todo eso fue posible gracias al gran esfuerzo de todos y se necesitaba lo más pequeño y difícil para conseguirlo.

 **Kazemaru:** sin duda alguna, esa es la base más fuerte y más grande de Raimon, la esperanza.

Todos los chicos asintieron mostrando estar de acuerdo, en ese momento la puerta del club se abrió y la tarde anaranjada entraba a través de ella mostrando la figura que tanto esperaban ver, era el capitán Endo.

 **Endo:** ¡muchachos! Finalmente puedo jugar nuevamente al FUTBOLLLLLL- batía la hoja de su examen como si fuera una bandera de triunfo, todo el equipo inmediatamente se reunió alrededor de él para felicitarlo y para ver su calificación que tan sólo alcanzo la nota necesaria para aprobar.

 **Someoka:** te salvaste tan sólo por un poco de perderlo.

 **Kido:** estamos más en riesgo de quedarnos por fuera del FF por causa de Endo que por otra cosa.

 **Goenji:** imagino que fue un trabajo muy duro alcanzar esa calificación-dijo a Meiji que durante esos días había actuado como tutor.

 **Meiji:** hice lo mejor que pude, el resultado es lo que importa y en este caso se cumplió.

 **Endo:** ahora si díganme, ¿cómo les fue en el partido de hoy y cuál será nuestro próximo rival?

Tras las enseñanzas y descubrimientos de ese día, Raimon se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero todavía no lo suficiente; vendrán más duros rivales, fuertes, temibles, monstruosos, nada a lo que antes se enfrentaron ni pudieran imaginar.

 _ **Nota:**_ _Todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level 5. Meiji y los demás personas así como las técnicas son de exclusiva autoría artística._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:Una situación de prueba-error.**

Con la ayuda de las cinco bases de Raimon, el equipo trabajaba cada día con dedicación, aunque no tenían más partidos de práctica programados, el entrenamiento seguía siendo igual de duro.

Habiéndose reincorporado el capitán Endo al equipo, las tardes de fútbol volvían a ser alegres y divertidas. Los delanteros de Raimon practicaban tiros hacia la portería mientras que Endo se encargaba de proteger. Con un lanzamiento fuerte pero sin mucha dirección, lkeshi reto de manera valiente pero sin éxito al capitán.

 **Ikeishi:** ¡rayos!-se quejó- Es prácticamente imposible marcarle un gol al capitán.

 **Someoka:** para ti es imposible marcarle un gol a cualquiera.

 **Ikeishi:** ¿Qué dijiste?

Por otra parte, los demás jugadores practicaban sus jugadas de laboratorio y planeaban nuevos pases.

 **Kazemaru:** en el partido del otro día hiciste un excelente trabajo Minamoto, es una lástima que te hayas lastimado.

 **Minamoto:** Esa última jugada fue peligrosa, pero no podíamos perder, mi mano sanará pronto y de todas maneras el puesto de portero de Raimon pertenece al capitán.

 **Kido:** Creo que necesitamos otro arquero de respaldo, no podemos pensar únicamente en tener a Endo protegiendo la portería de Raimon, como en esta situación que no se pudo presentar, puede haber otras, como si se enferma o se lesiona.

 **Kurimatsu:** eso quiere decir entonces que Minamoto será el segundo portero de Raimon.

Todos miran al chico de cabello lila y largo.

 **Minamoto:** ¡ahhh! En realidad me alaga que me consideren como opción para portero pero no tengo las habilidades necesarias.

El entrenador Kudo, en medio de la práctica pidió a los jugadores que se agruparan.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** el entrenamiento de hoy será de cierta manera especial, jugaremos un partido de práctica entre ustedes mismos. El partido será con equipos de diez jugadores y tendrá una duración de 1 hora sin descanso ni interrupción.

Luego de las indicaciones del entrenador, los jóvenes se formaron en el campo de juego y el saque fue decido por medio de piedra, papel y tijera, ganando así el equipo B al mando de Kido.

La alineación de los equipos es la siguiente:

Equipo A

1\. Endo (P)© 2. Sombra(DF) 3. Minamoto(DF)

4\. Handa(MD) 5. Shorinji(MD) 6. Seiko(MD)

7\. Anteojos(DL) 8. Toramaru(DL) 9. Someoka(DL)

10\. Ikeishi(DL)

Equipo B

1\. Asahi(P) 2. Kazemaru(DF) 3. Kabeyama(DF)

4\. Kurimatsu(DF) 5. Kido (MD)© 6. Shori(MD)

7\. Yoshiga(MD) 8. Goenji (DL) 9. Max(DL)

10\. Shadow(DL)

El partido empezó sin mayores contratiempos ni jugadas riesgosas.

 **Fuyuppe:** es interesante ver a Raimon enfrentarse entre ellos.

 **Aki:** los primeros momentos ambos equipos están muy parejos, no podemos decir quién de ellos lleva la ventaja.

 **Haruna:** pero para que hacer un juego entre Raimon, ¿acaso no tenemos los partidos amistosos contra otras escuelas para practicar?

 **Meiji:** no Haruna, este partido no es de práctica, sino para elaborar el esquema del juego de Raimon. El entrenador Kudo dijo que está buscando estructurar un Raimon capaz de mantenerse dentro de los 10 próximos años, en otras palabras él está buscando definir el estilo de juego de la escuela, algunos equipos se caracterizan por su defensa, por su hábil delantera, por sus rápidos jugadores o cualquier otra cualidad; con este partido el entrenador está viendo según su esquema hacia que vórtice inclina la balanza de juego de Raimon: será un equipo prominentemente defensivo o uno atacante, para eso la división de fuerzas en esa proporción en cada equipo. Además, permitirá saber qué zona de Raimon es más fuerte en el campo de juego, cuál se debe mejorar y cuál seguirá igual. Todas son estrategias para armar el equipo.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** has hecho un preciso análisis de la situación, ¿podrías ver el desenlace del partido tan sólo habiendo iniciado? ¿Quién obtendrá la victoria?-el entrenador le preguntó como queriendo probar las habilidades del chico, si bien Meiji no pertenecía a la escuela ni practicaba fútbol, sus análisis solían ser más que acertados, eran brillantes.

 **Meiji:** ¡ahhh!- la expresión en el rostro del chico cambio y viendo esto, el entrenador sonrió y siguió observando el partido.

El partido terminó dando por ganadores al equipo B, siendo su ventaja las rápidas estrategias que Kido armaba conforme avanzaba el juego, pero en este encuentro fue notable el avance que habían tenido los "nuevos miembros" al aprender las técnicas y movimientos del equipo, su sincronización y coordinación con el resto de sus compañeros era más que notable.

 **Yoshiga:** ahora si me siento por completo un miembro de Raimon, aunque todavía no he participado de ningún partido.

 **Seiko:** te entiendo, nosotros sólo hemos estado en los entrenamientos, así que estaba un poco inseguro de poder jugar bien con todo el equipo, pero luego de este partido creo que me siento más confiado.

 **Asahi:** yo también me siento feliz de por fin haber jugado un partido.

 **Yoshiga:** me sorprendí cuando te vi en la portería, lo hiciste muy bien.

 **Endo:** ¡Asahiiii! Que buenos reflejos tienes, pudiste defender muy bien la portería a pesar de ser tu primer partido como portero.

 **Asahi:** muchas gracias capitán, pero no es como que yo vaya a jugar de portero.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** de hecho es un cambio que estaba considerando hacer. Asahi estas en Raimon porque posees un indudable talento para el fútbol y ese es tu rápida reacción ante un estímulo, aunque generalmente cuando te encuentras en la defensa tu ritmo es lento, al estar en la posición de portero la reacción que tienes es rápida porque es instintiva, lo observe durante los entrenamientos y por eso considero que el segundo portero de Raimon debes ser tú.

 **Asahi:** ¿yoo…? Pero entrenador…

 **Endo:** ¡ESO SERIA ESTUPENDO! Desde que estuve en la caravana relámpago y pude entrenar con Tachimukai, quería tener un compañero portero-el capitán efusivo toma las manos de su Asahi mientras lo mira con grandes y brillantes ojos.

 **Asahi:** jeje, supongo que no tengo opción. Daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudar sus expectativas.

 **Endo:** entonces que no se diga más ¡A ENTRENARRRR!

Ambos jugadores se alejaban, uno siendo arrastrado por el otro.

 **Kazemaru:** parecer ser que Endo acaba de encontrar un compañero ideal.

 **Handa:** esperemos que no lleve a Asahi a la locura.

Mientras los chicos hablaban sobre los avances de sus compañeros y las múltiples posibilidades que ahora se abrían para Raimon, Ikeishi se apartó del equipo sin que nadie lo notara. En el salón del club mientras recogía sus pertenencias, no pudo evitar golpear con una patada los casilleros, su frustración empezaba a salir.

 **Ikeishi:** ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo es posible? No pude anotar ni un gol si quiera al tonto de Asahi y para colmo ahora ascendió a ser el segundo portero del equipo; Minamoto también, no sólo jugó en esa posición en un partido amistoso sino que también lo reconocen como un buen miembro; Seiko y Yoshiga tampoco han avanzado. ¡NO!, no me puedo quedar atrás, ¿acaso yo también no tengo talento? ¡eh! ¿Acaso yo también no soy un miembro de Raimon? No seré el último, no me quedaré sin avanzar, seré yoo… yo seré el próximo goleador de Raimon.- con su mano golpeo el casillero nuevamente y así estuvo un rato- y si, ¿Raimon es un equipo muy grande para mí?

Con esas dudas e inseguridades en su corazón, Ikeishi comenzaba a abrir en su interior una puerta peligrosa para sus compañeros de equipo.

…

En la oficina del director de Raimon, se encontraba el entrenador Kudo quien recibió un llamado especial.

 **Director Raimon:** Gracias por atender a mi llamado entrenador Kudo, quiero mostrarle esta carta de solicitud para el ingreso de un miembro más al equipo de futbol; entiendo que usted ya ha seleccionado a los jugadores y debe estar trabajando sus estrategias en base a ellos, pero considero que este caso especial no debería ser ignorado.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** Debe tratarse de una situación compleja como para que usted intervenga.

 **Director Raimon:** nuestra escuela se ha convertido de cierta forma en la bandera que lleva a todos el futbol, ignorar este tipo de peticiones sería muy desafortunado, sin embargo, dejaré esto a su juicio.

El entrenador Kudo toma en sus manos la solicitud y empieza a leerla.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** Kenzo Echizen, el joven ya se encuentra aquí.

 **Director Raimon:** así es, hace unos días ingreso a estudiar en nuestra escuela, pero su padre ayer nos trajo esta solicitud.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** su nombre lo reconozco, debo admitir que sería un refuerzo importante para el Raimon de este año y el del futuro, no me queda la menor duda en que su aporte hará aún más grande al equipo.

 **Director Raimon:** entonces ¿aceptara su ingreso al equipo?

 **Entrenador Kudo:** antes de ello, quisiera hablar con él.

 **Director Raimon:** Natsumi ya se encuentra buscándolo para traerlo.

…

Al terminar el entrenamiento, para reponer sus energías los chicos comían la merienda que fue preparada por Aki y compañía.

 **Meiji:** estas curiosas bolas, ¿de qué están hechas?-contempla en su mano la esfera blanca con la franja negra.

 **Shorinji:** son onigiris, están hechos de arroz.

 **Max:** es nuestro pasabocas favorito, aunque en ocasiones me gustaría que estuvieran rellenos.

El chico extranjero mira a los demás comerlo con total despreocupación y aunque le inquietaba la envoltura negra (hoja de alga) decidió darle un mordisco; tan pronto lo llevo a su boca, un extraño sabor le invadió y trago rápidamente.

 **Meiji:** Cof, Cof, este está podrido o ¿es qué todos saben así?, ¡waaa!, me arde la boca y los ojos.

 **Max:** ¿de qué estás hablando Meiji? Todos comimos de lo mismo y el mío sabe bien.

 **Shorinji:** déjame probarlo.-cuando lo mordió al igual que Meiji, sintió el extraño sabor y al querer pasar el bocado termino atragantándose, siendo necesario que sus compañeros le dieran golpecitos en la espalda-Es…ese…es un onigiri hecho por Natsumi.

 **Max:** no queda duda alguna que es un onigiri de Natsumi, todos los días nos enfrentamos a la incertidumbre de comernos uno hecho por ella, pero el capitán Endo ya se ha acostumbrado.

 **Meiji:** Son una amenaza mortal para Raimon.

Mientras los chicos compartían, el entrenador Kudo llego con un acompañante y esto hizo que los muchachos se reagruparan.

 **Seiko:** ¿Dónde está Ikeishi?

 **Handa:** desde hace un rato que no lo veo.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** Equipo, el entrenamiento de hoy ha sido duro, descansen y prepárense para continuar esforzándose mañana, antes de marcharse quiero presentarles un nuevo miembro del equipo, él es Kenzo Echizen y desde mañana empezará a entrenar con nosotros.

 **Kido:** ¿acaso ya no se habían acabado las incorporaciones de jugadores del club?

 **Endo:** nunca son demasiados amigos para jugar futbol-habiendo dicho esto, se acercó para dar la bienvenida al nuevo jugador- es un placer poder contar contigo en el equipo- el capitán en un acto de simpatía, extendió su mano para saludarle pero el nuevo joven con una actitud arrogante y déspota, miró con desprecio el gesto de Endo y aparto su mirada hacia otro lado ignorándolo completamente.

 **Someoka:** ese idiota, ¿Quién rayos se cree para menospreciar así a Endo?

 **Goenji:** cálmate Someoka.

 **Yoshiga:** debe ser recomendado por alguien muy importante para que el entrenador lo haya incluido en el equipo.

Con las labores del día terminadas en el club de fútbol, con un nuevo miembro y cambio en las posiciones, el equipo de Raimon se encuentra cada vez más cerca al inicio del torneo. ¿Estarán listos para cuando llegue el momento?

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven que aparecen son de propiedad de Level 5. Meiji, los demas personajes y tecnicas son de mi completa autoria._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:Antesala al Fútbol Frontera**

El torneo Fútbol Frontera, el mayor acontecimiento del fútbol juvenil en Japón, donde participan los mejores y los más hábiles jugadores de todo el territorio nacional, meses de preparación anteceden el magnánimo evento en la que todos lucharán por ser el campeón.

Atravesando todo el país, de norte a sur, de oriente a occidente, no hay nada más de que se hable, sino que del FF.

…

 **Hermano 1:** Este año será finalmente el turno para que los 3 hermanos demuestren sus maravillosas habilidades (es nuestro último año, así que no tenemos más alternativa)

 **Hermano 2:** Pero Raimon se ha fortalecido, ¿no crees que será más difícil vencerlos?

 **Hermano 3:** Nosotros también hemos mejorado, este año la escuela Kidokawa Seishun brillará.

…

 **Entrenador:** Ritmo…ritmo…ritmo…necesitamos más ritmo…

 **Chico 1:** Necesitamos es estar atentos a la fecha de inscripción para no quedarnos nuevamente este año por fuera del torneo.

 **Chico 2:** ¡Vamos! ¿En verdad tenemos que esperar tanto para poder jugar?, ya deseo volver a jugar con Endo y los demás.

 **Chico 1:** te recuerdo que este año participaras como rival y no como su compañero, ¡concéntrate!

 **Tsunami:** No importa, jugar al fútbol es como montar una gran ola en el mar, aunque parezca que es tu rival al final ambos terminan siguiendo el mismo camino.

…

 **Chico 1:** Otra vez más por favor.

 **Chico 2:** Pero eso es arriesgado.

 **Tachimukai:** Disculpe mi egoísmo pero tan sólo una vez más. Si logramos pasar, será mi primera participación en el FF, quiero demostrarle a Endo-san qué tanto he mejorado mis habilidades, quiero poder alcanzar a Endo-san y demostrarle mi agradecimiento. ¡Una vez más!

…

 **Chico 1:** ¿Así es suficiente?

 **Chico 2:** No, debe durar un poco más, su resistencia también debe ser mayor, pero por hoy ya ha estado bien, descansemos.

 **Chico 3: ¡** Ahh! quiero beber algo caliente antes de seguir, creo que me he convertido en un muñeco de nieve.

 **Chico 4:** Este año si estas decidido. Nosotros nunca hemos sido fuertes, pero con tu apoyo tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de avanzar al FF.

 **Chico 2:** Primero tenemos que tratar de ganar las preliminares y cuando avancemos vendrá lo verdaderamente difícil.

 **Chico 4:** ¿Te refieres a Raimon?

 **Fubuki:** No solamente a ellos, todos los equipos que participan en el FF son muy fuertes, este año la Escuela Hakuren hará su primera aparición en el escenario nacional, debemos hacer lo mejor.

…

 **Chico:** ¿Estás segura hermana?

 **Chica:** Se lo he preguntado a mi padre y está de acuerdo con ello, además sé que ustedes también lo desean.

 **Chico:** Aun así, no creo que estemos preparados para asumir este reto.

 **Chica:** ¿Sigue pensando en lo que ocurrió?, usted demostró ser capaz de avanzar hacia el futuro, ahora debes comprobar si puedes guiar a los demás. Yo confío en ti y tus amigos también lo hacen.

 **Hiroto:** yo… quiero volver a jugar con mis compañeros y compartir mi nuevo fútbol con Endo.

…

 **Chico 1:** ahora que el Instituto Imperial ha perdido su prestigio y su poder, el mundo del fútbol es libre, es necesario que alguien nuevo suba al trono.

 **Chico 2:** estas olvidando a Raimon, ellos se convertirán en la nueva piedra en el zapato.

 **Chico 1:** ¿Raimon?, no me hagas reír, su nivel no es suficiente para hacernos frente.

 **Chico 3:** la existencia de Raimon sólo es una cortina para que nosotros podamos hacer nuestros movimientos tranquilamente.

 **Chico 2:** entonces es momento que dejemos de estar en las sombras y salgamos a la luz.

 **Chico 1:** ¿salir de las sombras? No, nosotros no saldremos de las sombras, lo cubriremos todo con ellas, incluyendo a Raimon jajajajajajajajaja

…

 **Chico 1:** ¿has escuchado el nuevo sistema de enfrentamiento de los partidos?

 **Chico 2:** si, al parecer en esta ocasión se están tomando más molestias para el torneo.

 **Chico 1:** ¿acaso no te parece emocionante? Finalmente este año…

 **Chico 2:** es inútil, ya me he retirado del fútbol y no pienso volver.

 **Chico 1:** pero…capitán.

…

 **Entrenador:** ¡Todos pronto al campo de fútbol!

 **Yoshiga:** ¡ahh! Ikeshi ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Te fuiste antes de terminar el entrenamiento.

 **Ikeishi:** ese no es tu problema, ¿Quién rayos es ese?

 **Yoshiga:** para eso te fuiste antes… es un nuevo miembro del equipo.

 **Ikeishi:** ¿alguien más con quien competir? ¡Rayos!

 **Yoshiga:** ¿Qué dices?

 **Ikeishi:** nada, nada, ¡muévete!

Durante toda la tarde, el nuevo miembro de Raimon: Kenzo Echizen, se limitó a observar el entrenamiento desde el banquillo, no conversó ni una palabra con sus compañeros y ni siquiera compartió el refrigerio con ellos luego de haber terminado la práctica. Simplemente al recibir la orden del entrenador de volver a casa, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. El joven estratega de Raimon se sintió consternado por su actitud tan indiferente, así que decidió seguirle.

 **Kido:** ¡espera Echizen! no participaste en el entrenamiento de hoy, debe ser porque eres nuevo y tal vez estas un poco nervioso, pero pronto comenzará el torneo, así que es importante que todos nos integremos rápidamente.

 **Echizen:** ¿esa es la voz del antiguo capitán del Instituto Imperial la que estoy escuchando?-gira su cuerpo lentamente- Yuuto Kido, eres realmente un hipócrita, no quiero que una basura como tú me dé sermones ni me dirija la palabra.

 **Kido:** no sé qué tipo de problemas hayas tenido antes, pero ya yo no hago parte del Instituto Imperial…

Antes que terminará de hablar una gran risa le interrumpió.

 **Echizen:** JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿QUÉ YA NO ERES MIEMBRO DEL INSTITUTO IMPERIAL? Es cierto, ya no eres parte de la escuela y eso qué, ¿crees que por eso ya se han borrado todos tus pecados? Tú, Kageyama y todo el Instituto Imperial jamás podrán escapar de su maldita culpa y aun así mírate, estas aquí en Raimon, libre y tranquilo, sin haber pagado, sin el menor remordimiento, tu cinismo me provoca nauseas; te vanaglorias de estar en Raimon, de ser campeón mundial, eres tan falso que incluso abandonaste a tu equipo cuando cayó en desgracia y entraste a Raimon, sin la menor vergüenza te hiciste amigo de Goenji, quien el mismo Kageyama fue responsable del accidente de su hermana menor y más aún de Endo, cuyo abuelo fue asesinado por tu mentor, eres escoria al igual que él. ¿Piensas en verdad qué porque estas con ellos o porque hayas actuado en "pro" del fútbol has saldado tu condena? Jamás, nunca habrá algo que sea suficiente para pagar todo el dolor y el terror que tú y el Instituto Imperial provocaron.

 **Kido:** tu…fuiste…tu resultaste herido por el Instituto Imperial… yo no te recuerdo.

 **Echizen:** jumm… claro que no, si recordaras todos los rostros de las personas que humillaste no podrías dormir tranquilo por las noches. ¡Noo! ni siquiera es eso, para ustedes todos éramos simples sabandijas que no valían la pena ser recordados. Me das asco, aunque ahora tengas el uniforme de Raimon no te convierte en una persona diferente de la que eras cuando estuviste en el Instituto Imperial, tú y tu fútbol me repugnan-escupe- no me vuelvas jamás a dirigir la palabra o te juró que terminare rompiéndote esas estúpidas gafas, que son la prueba que sigues siendo el perro fiel de Kageyama.

Kido no pudo musitar palabra alguna. El odio y el rencor que durante años había sembrado el Instituto Imperial ahora empezaban a emerger, alcanzaron primero al joven estratega pero no se detendría ahí. Echizen se mostraba como un enemigo, resultado de las acciones del pasado del Instituto Imperial bajo el mando de Kageyama, una amenaza que apenas empezaba.

 ** _Nota:_** _todos los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de propiedad exclusiva de Level-5. Meiji y los demás personajes son de mi completa autoria._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:Un desconocido llamado "Amigo"**

Tan sólo faltan dos semanas para que inicien los partidos de la etapa preliminar del torneo, tanto Raimon como las otras escuelas del país preparan sus mejores estrategias y técnicas para asegurarse un lugar en el torneo.

El entrenador Kudo, se encontraba en la dirección de Raimon informándose sobre las modificaciones del torneo mientras que los jóvenes entrenaban fervientemente.

 **Endo:** tienes que esperar a ver hacia dónde va a dirigido el balón y allí es cuando te lanzas, si responde ante el amague dejaras la portería indefensa.

 **Asahi:** pero ¿cómo puedo saber cuándo me hacen un amague y cuándo va a lanzar en serio el balón?

 **Endo:** mmm…supongo que es por instinto.

 **Handa:** Endo y Asahi están practicando atajes en la portería.

 **Seiko:** Kido-san, usted nos dirigirá en la práctica de estrategias de medio campo. ¿Kido-san?

Kido aunque se encontraba en el campo de juego, su mente estaba distraída pensando en aquel enfrentamiento que el día anterior había tenido con Echizen.

 **Kido:** ¡dah! Si, practicaremos los pases.

Empezando la rutina entre los mediocampistas, más que desacertados parecían torpes los movimientos del estratega de Raimon, quien en ocasiones dejaba pasar el balón.

 **Shori:** allí va Kido.

 **Kido:** ahh, lo lamento, iré por el- va en búsqueda del balón.

 **Handa:** mmm… Kido parece distraído, no es común que el falle tantos pases, de hecho, el no falla nunca algún pase.

 **Yoshiga:** ¿será que algo le preocupa?

 **Seiko:** creo que puede ser obra del calor, yo siento que me derrito.

El fuerte calor de la tarde golpeaba a los chicos en medio del entrenamiento, para evitar que su salud se vea afectada, se hidratan constantemente. Haruna y Meiji se encargan de llevar las toallas y suministrarles agua.

Echizen aquella tarde, también observaba desde el banco el entrenamiento.

 **Toramaru:** me pregunto ¿en qué posición jugará Echizen? Todavía no ha practicado con ninguno de nosotros.

 **Someoka:** desde un inicio se mostró engreído, que ni crea que lo invitaremos a participar. Oyee ¿tú qué estás haciendo?-se dirige a Ikeishi quien practicaba sólo a un extremo del campo.

 **Ikeishi:** estoy entrenando solo, ¡déjame en paz!

 **Someoka:** ¿Queeé..? Los nuevos miembros son unos antipáticos.

Ya ha pasado más de la mitad de la tarde y el entrenamiento sigue, los jugadores han sabido afrontar muy bien el calor; mientras preparan más toallas y agua para los chicos, Anteojos, Haruna y Meiji están atentos al entrenamiento.

 **Haruna:** Pronto terminará el entrenamiento de hoy, Aki, Fuyuppe y Natsumi deben estar preparando algunos pasabocas.

 **Meiji:** Es un peligro que Natsumi se encuentre con ellas-escalofríos.

 **Anteojos:** la temperatura debe estar llegando a unos 40°, no había sentido un día tan caluroso desde que estuvimos en Okinawa.

 **Haruna:** se está acabando el agua nuevamente.

 **Meiji:** yo iré por más.

Meiji tomo la hielera para ir por más agua donde se encontraban las chicas; sin embargo, su vista era borrosa y su cabeza se sentía un poco pesada. Caminó alejándose del campo de fútbol donde escuchaba los gritos y el sonido del balón, pero aunque se alejaba, cada vez sentía más fuerte el sonido y las voces, volteo a mirar al campo y obtuvo una perspectiva elevada sobre el área, los chicos que corrían, el campo de juego y la portería, pese a que el calor era abrasador ellos seguían su entrenamiento sin detenerse, Meiji se quedó un momento como anonadado observándolos, como si aquello le evocara recuerdos.

Había pasado ya un buen rato cuando algunos chicos se acercaron hasta Haruna para pedirle un poco de agua, pero ella no tenía nada que ofrecerles.

 **Haruna:** Meiji fue hace rato por ella, tal vez es muy pesado y no la puede traer.

 **Anteojos:** O quizás se distrajo discutiendo con Natsumi.

 **Haruna:** iré a buscarle.

 **Minamoto:** yo te acompaño Haruna.

Los dos chicos se fueron hasta donde las chicas preparaban los pasabocas, pero no lo encontraron allí; también se dirigieron hacia una pequeña fuente de donde podía recoger agua, sin ser positiva su búsqueda.

 **Haruna:** ¿Dónde se habrá podido meter?

 **Minamoto:** de todas maneras yo llevaré el agua de regreso.

 **Haruna:** gracias Minamoto, creo que daré una vuelta por aquí para tratar de encontrarle.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y aunque Haruna le buscó por varios lugares donde pensó podría estar, no le encontró; así que decidió regresar al campo de Raimon, esta vez por el camino opuesto, fue entonces cuando vio a Meiji quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

La peli azul se acercó corriendo hasta él, pero no pudo despertarle, así que no tuvo más opción que ir por ayuda.

 _"_ _¡Paa!, ¡Punn!, ¡Zass! (el sonido del balón)_ _ **Voz:**_ _Los ves… allí están, nunca se han ido./_ _ **Meiji:**_ _¡no, no son ellos!_ _ **/Voz:**_ _Claro que sí, ¡míralos!, mira sus rostros, ¡allí están!, escuchas sus voces, puedes ver sus almas, ¡son ellos!. "Un rostro sonriente que no logro identificar, sólo una sonrisa, una sonrisa nostálgica y todo se vuelve oscuro.""_

Lentamente, Meiji empieza a abrir sus ojos, se encontraba recostado en una camilla de la enfermería y Aki estaba a su lado.

 **Aki:** ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!, nos preocupaste a todos ¿ya te sientes mejor?

 **Meiji:** No ha sido nada, sólo no estoy acostumbrado a este el calor, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? El entrenamiento…

 **Aki:** Fuyuppe y las demás chicas se van a hacer cargo de todo, además que ya el entrenamiento debe estar por acabar, estuviste mucho tiempo dormido.

 **Meiji:** lamento este inconveniente.

 **Aki:** lo que en realidad necesitas es comer algo para recuperar tus fuerzas-saca unos onigiris.

 **Meiji:** espero que estos no los haya hecho Natsumi, ¿puedo comer en la enfermería?

Al cabo de unos minutos y luego de comer, varias voces se escuchaban por el pasillo y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

 **Endo:** ¡Ya estas despierto!

 **Someoka:** ¡jumm! Menudo debilucho que eres, apuesto que ha sido el calor el que te ha hecho sentir mal.

 **Toramaru:** Someoka-san no deberías decir eso, tú también te sentiste mareado por el excesivo calor. (incluso te sentaste a descansar)

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 **Endo:** El entrenamiento acabo y queríamos ver si te encontrabas bien.

 **Meiji:** he comido algo y ya me siento mejor.

 **Goenji:** no deberías comer en la enfermería ni te deberían dar de comer, pero si eso resuelve el problema es momento de irnos.

 **Endo:** aunque el entrenamiento de hoy fue duro, yo me siento realmente muy emocionado porque estamos muy cerca de empezar el torneo, para eso debemos llenarnos de muchas energías, ¡iremos al restaurante del entrenador Hibiki!

 **Someoka:** a ti nunca se te acaban las energías Endo.

 **Meiji:** entonces, ¡yo también iré!

 **Aki:** ¿Estás seguro?

 **Meiji:** por supuesto Aki, después de comer tus onigiris no hay manera que pueda morir.

Meiji se levantó de la camilla y se dispuso andar cuando su vista se tornó nuevamente borrosa y su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, fue Toramaru quien le sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo.

 **Endo:** ¡ahh! Meiji ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Deberías permanecer más tiempo reposando en cama.

 **Someoka:** jajaja, se nota que no haces nada de ejercicio, tu cuerpo no es resistente y tan sólo un poquito de calor te ha derrumbado.

 **Aki:** Someoka no es momento de molestar, Meiji si aún te sientes mal podemos llevarte hasta el hospital o yo me quedare contigo aquí hasta que te recuperes.

Meiji aleja su cuerpo del de Toramaru con su mano y se sostiene por sí sólo.

 **Meiji:** son demasiados escandalosos, no es nada. Lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar a mi casa.

 **Endo:** entonces yo te acompañaré.

 **Meiji:** ¡De ninguna manera!

 **Toramaru:** si quieres yo puedo llevarte en mi espalda, aún tengo mucha fuerza.

 **Meiji:** consumes menos energía porque eres más pequeño que yo, puedo caminar por mi propia fuerza.

Goenji le agarra por la parte trasera de su camisa.

 **Goenji:** ¿a qué viene esa actitud tan altanera? No creas que porque trates de hacerte el fuerte te vas a ir sólo.

 **Endo:** ¡así es!, nos pegaremos a ti y te acompañaremos hasta tu casa.

 **Meiji:** no necesito que me acompañen hasta mi casa, puedo irme sólo.

A regañadientes, los chicos salieron de la enfermería dispuestos a acompañar al medio pelinegro, mientras el resto del equipo empezaba a marcharse.

 **Endo:** Meiji dinos dónde vives, después de todo te llevaremos hasta tu casa.

 **Meiji:** Es en el edificio Naokoyama.

 **Toramaru:** No lo he escuchado antes.

 **Goenji:** El edificio Naokoyama, queda tan sólo unas calles arriba de donde yo vivo.

 **Meiji:** ¡Perfecto!, no es necesario que todos ustedes me acompañen, puedo seguir la misma ruta de Goenji hasta su casa y seguir yo sólo el resto.

 **Someoka:** tú no tienes derecho a decidir eso.

 **Meiji:** ¿Y por qué rayos estas tú aquí todavía?

 **Endo:** entonces Goenji, te encargamos la tarea de acompañar a Meiji.

 **Goenji:** claro, puedes contar conmigo.

 **Toramaru:** espero que te mejores, mañana nos veremos.

Habiéndose separado, Goenji y Meiji empezaron a caminar juntos.

 **Goenji:** tomaremos la estación del bus en la próxima esquina, nos dejara en la estación Mitsukame y será una calle de allí hasta tu edificio.

El medio rubio le mira con cierto grado de escepticismo y se detiene.

 **Meiji:** en verdad no tienes que forzarte a hacer esto, yo puedo seguir mi camino desde aquí.

 **Goenji:** ¿de qué estás hablando? He dicho que te acompañare y lo haré aunque no quieras.

 **Meiji:** haz lo que desees.

Sin embargo, tras decir esto, el joven emprendió la huida de manera sorpresiva, dejando al goleador de Raimon detrás, pero alcanzándolo al poco tiempo. Se empieza una persecución no que duro demasiado debido a que el cuerpo fatigado hizo que Meiji se rindiera a tan sólo unas cuantas calles.

 **Meiji:** de acuerdo-(jadeo)-me venciste-(jadeo)-tú ganas-(jadeo).

 **Goenji:** tú mismo te rendiste, únicamente conseguiste cansarte más. Aunque ya estamos cerca de la estación.

 **Meiji:** mmm… ¿haces esto porque tus amigos te lo encomendaron? es evidente que no eres el tipo de persona que tenga empatía hacia los débiles, el respeto que tienen tus compañeros hacia ti no es únicamente por tu talento y confianza, sino también por tu severidad implacable y dura.

Al escuchar estas palabras Goenji sintió que lo definía a como el veía a su padre.

 **Goenji:** tienes razón, tal vez lo que mis compañeros sientan no sea respeto, aunque ellos siempre han sido muy amables conmigo.

 **Meiji:** ¿Quién podría hacerlo? A la primera queja les lanzarías un balonazo como al pobre de Toramaru, me contó que para hacerlo jugar como debía, le lanzaste un balonazo en pleno juego, a Endo también le diste uno y no sé cuántas personas más habrán sido tus víctimas.

 **Goenji:** eso lo hice para hacerlos entrar el razón, fue por su bienestar.

 **Meiji:** no lo digas tan convencido.

 **Goenji:** aunque en algo tienes razón, no soy el tipo de persona que vaya bien con la debilidad, no porque crea ser más fuerte que mis compañeros, sino porque pienso que lo mejor es enfrentarla con todas las fuerzas que tengamos, si eres débil no lograras proteger nada. Por eso quiero ser capaz de comprender los sentimientos de mis compañeros, para así entender su debilidad y poderlos ayudar.

 **Meiji:** es absurdo, no puedes pretender entender los sentimientos de los demás, sin ser sincero con los tuyos.

Llegando a la estación, abordaron el bus y se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Volvieron a pronunciar palabras cuando al llegar a la estación, desembarcaron y siguieron rumbo hasta el edificio Naokoyama. El edificio Naokoyama contaba con unos 60 pisos de altura, era un grande y lujoso hotel cuya entrada era una gran puerta de vidrio que dejaba ver la recepción.

 **Meiji:** Ya que me has acompañado hasta aquí, sería mal educado no hacerte pasar.

Los dos chicos caminaron con rumbo al ascensor cuando un hombre con traje elegante desde la recepción dirigió unas palabras a Meiji.

 **Recepcionista:** señorito Meiji, hoy ha regresado más temprano que de costumbre y veo que trae a un acompañante con usted.

 **Meiji:** así es, registra a Shuuya Goenji como persona autoriza para entrar…ahhh, agrega mejor a todo el equipo de fútbol de Raimon, algún día vendrán todos.

 **Recepcionista:** como usted lo ordene.

Los chicos subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso 55 donde la gran puerta se abrió en un pasillo con una única puerta. Meiji se dirigió hasta ella y la abrió, pidiéndole a Goenji que pasara.

Estando dentro, el lugar era amplio y tenía pocos muebles, una gran ventana de vidrio permitía tener una vista completa de esa parte de la ciudad, incluso Goenji pudo ver el edificio donde él vivía.

 **Meiji:** tengo bebidas azucaradas y jugos de frutas, ¿Qué prefieres tomar?

Pero Goenji se encontraba un poco asombrado por tan exótico lugar.

 **Goenji:** ¡ah! Un jugo de fruta estará bien, (este lugar es gigantesco, es por lo menos 6 veces más grande de donde vivo yo)-pensó.

 **Meiji:** lamento la tardanza-sirve los jugos- las keks de chocolate son las mejores para acompañarlo.

Goenji que se había sentido intrigado durante algún tiempo por Meiji, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para indagar un poco más sobre el joven extranjero, que si bien se había integrado rápidamente al grupo (aunque eso se debía más bien a la gran confianza y amabilidad de Endo para con las personas, que por sus propias cualidades) pero que seguía siendo un desconocido para todos.

 **Goenji:** tienes una vista impresionante de la ciudad.

 **Meiji:** Si, también da una hermosa vista al atardecer, dijiste que vivías cerca de aquí.

 **Goenji:** Es en ese edificio de allá-señala con su dedo.

 **Meiji:** realmente estas cerca.

 **Goenji:** este lugar es realmente enorme, debes vivir con toda tu familia aquí.

 **Meiji:** En realidad no, mi padre y mis hermanos viven en la prefectura de Hyogo, estoy únicamente yo aquí.

 **Goenji:** ellos viven en Hyogo, ¿Qué sentido tendría que vinieras desde Europa para no vivir con tu familia?-pero inmediatamente termino de decir estas palabras se arrepintió.-lo lamento, dije algo inoportuno.

 **Meiji:** No has dicho más que la verdad, tú si vives con tu familia, ¿cierto?

 **Goenji:** así es, mi padre es médico del hospital de Inazuma, a decir verdad también quiere que yo siga sus pasos y deje el futbol pero aún no lo he decidido, también esta Nana, ella ha cuidado de mi desde hace mucho tiempo y es una buena persona; y mi hermana Yuuka, ella es lo más importante en mi vida.-hablo con una evidente ternura y cariño hacia ella.

 **Meiji:** ¡ehhh! No imaginaría nunca que alguien como tú tuviera una hermana.- lo dijo en tono un poco burlón, por la ternura con la que Goenji se expresó de su hermana.

 **Goenji:** ¿Qué rayos significa "alguien como yo"?-risa- Yuuka es mi hermana menor, tiene 9 años y es una niña muy inteligente y bella.

 **Meiji:** es apenas un año menor que yo.

 **Goenji:** ¿un año menor? No puede ser, ¿en verdad tienes 10 años?-sorprendido.

 **Meiji:** si, aunque pronto cumpliré mis once, las personas creen que tengo más años porque soy alto para mi edad.

 **Goenji:** Cuando Toramaru se entere, se va a indignar.

 **Meiji:** No me has hablado de tu madre, ¿acaso no vive con ustedes?

 **Goenji:** mi madre murió hace muchos años, cuando nosotros aún éramos pequeños.

 **Meiji:** pero ¿la recuerdas?, su voz, su rostro, ¿recuerdas cosas de ella?

 **Goenji:** ¡por supuesto que la recuerdo!, era una mujer muy sonriente y cariñosa, la hacía feliz verme jugar fútbol.- durante un momento guardo silencio, para así poder recordar mejor a su madre y disfrutar para sí solo aquel instante- y tú, ¿está tu madre también en Hyogo?

 **Meiji:** No, ella se encuentra en Europa, supongo.

 **Goenji:** ¿supones?

 **Meiji:** sólo estuve con ella los primeros años de mi vida, luego me entrego para que mi padre me criara y fui enviado a estudiar a Alemania, nunca más la he vuelto a ver. Tu eres afortunado Goenji, tienes una hermana a la que amas, un padre que se preocupa por ti y una madre que te dio su amor, no entiendo por qué eres tan furioso.

 **Goenji:** ¿insinúas que soy un cascarrabias?

La charla siguió de manera amena entre los dos chicos, hicieron algunas bromas y Meiji le mostro el resto del lugar, la amplia sala parecía ser un buen campo para jugar fútbol. Pronto empezó a oscurecer y Goenji se marcharía.

 **Meiji:** fue divertido charlar un poco, gracias por acompañarme.

 **Goenji:** si te vuelves a sentir mal, no dudes en escribirme.

 **Meiji:** espero no tener que hacerlo.

 **Goenji:** hubo algo que dijiste durante el camino que no he dejado de pensar, " _no puedes comprender los sentimientos de los demás sin antes ser sincero con los tuyos"_ creo que tienes razón, no solamente quiero ser un apoyo para Raimon anotando goles, quiero convertirme en una persona en que mis compañeros puedan confiar plenamente aun si se trata del fútbol o no.

 **Meiji:** no debería ser difícil, si están todos en el equipo es porque además de ser compañeros son amigos, aunque no todas las personas lo manifiesten de la misma manera, estoy seguro que cuando debas darle tu apoyo a los demás sabrás como expresarlo (espero que no sea con balonazos).

 **Goenji:** ujum, tienes razón, tú también te has convertido en nuestro amigo y no es solamente Endo, los que estamos en Raimon contamos contigo como nuestro amigo.

 **Meiji:** Yo no puedo ser amigo de Raimon (ni de nadie), no lo merezco.

 **Goenji:** no digas tonterías, aun si no lo desearas ser, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás-piensa durante un momento- ya lo sé, para que en verdad sientas que somos amigos a partir de ahora yo te llamare por tu nombre: Shinichi y tu podrás llamarme por el mío: Shuuya.

 **Meiji:** ¿eh? Me era confuso que me llamarán por mi apellido, pensé que era por esas reglas de cortesía y porque soy un desconocido, pero…¿Por qué te llamaría a ti Shuuya? Acaso todos tus amigos no te llaman por tu nombre Goenji.

 **Goenji:** ese no es mi nombre de pila, es mi apellido.

 **Meiji:** uhg!-con expresión de confusión en su rostro.

 **Goenji:** en verdad pensaste todo este tiempo que ese era mi nombre- el delantero de Raimon soltó una gran carcajada que no pudo contener- entonces, piensas que también el nombre de Endo es Endo y no su apellido y así con Kido y los demás. Jajajajajajajajajajaja

 **Meiji:** no te burles de mí-dice avergonzado- en Alemania sólo se llama por su apellido a las personas mayores de edad, ¿por qué entre niños nos llamaríamos por el apellido?

 **Goenji:** jajaja, entiendo, aún no estás acostumbrado a la cultura, supongo que con el tiempo lo comprenderás-extiende su mano hacia Meiji- ahora somos amigos Shinichi.

 **Meiji:** gracias por brindarme tu amistad Shuuya-estrecha la mano de Goenji.

Goenji se marchó hacia su casa cuando ya la noche aparecía en el horizonte, mientras que Meiji con cierta tristeza se quedó pensativo.

 **Meiji:** ¿lo has visto? Se siente raro que alguien pueda llamarme nuevamente amigo, pensé que jamás volvería a tener uno, ¿está mal que lo haga? ¿puedo hacerlo? No, nada ha cambiado, en realidad sólo soy un desconocido al que ahora llaman "amigo".

 ** _Nota:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de propiedad de Level 5. Meii y los demas personajes son de mi exclusiva autoria._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17:Las nuevas reglas del FF.**

El Comité de Fútbol de Japón ha determinado las nuevas reglas que dictarán los parámetros del torneo, pero más allá de los preparativos para disputar la copa nacional de Japón, planes más oscuros se están tejiendo.

 **Directivo 1:** este año estamos apostado todo al torneo juvenil; desde los extintos Legendarios Inazuma Eleven, Japón nunca antes había tenido una generación de jugadores tan talentosa como esta.

 **Directivo 2:** tienes razón, ganar el FFI tal vez fue una casualidad para nosotros, las habilidades de los jugadores de nuestra selección eran sobresalientes, pero hay que ser realistas: no podemos aspirar a un futuro triunfante a nivel mundial con estas capacidades, todos aquí sabemos que Inazuma Japan derrotó a grandes rivales, mas no se enfrentó con verdaderos equipos de talla mundial.

 **Directivo 3:** ¿usted se está refiriendo a ellos?

 **Directivo 2:** así es. Ahora son innombrables, pero no hay que olvidar que los desaparecidos Reyes del FFI hubieran hecho añicos a nuestros jóvenes.

 **Directivo 4:** creo que estas infravalorando a Inazuma Japan, su esfuerzo es más que merecedor de nuestro reconocimiento y elogio, incluso a un equipo como los Reyes del FFI les podrían haber generado problemas.

 **Directivo 5:** todos están hablando desde la ingenuidad, pensar que el mundo del fútbol se limita a la cancha donde se enfrentan los jugadores es irresponsable a estas alturas, por eso estamos convocados en este lugar, para tomar con propiedad las riendas del fútbol nippon.

 **Directivo 3:** estamos buscando que nuestro fútbol se haga mucho más fuerte, por eso hemos organizado los grupos de tal manera que grandes equipos no se vean enfrentados y eliminen prontamente. Este nuevo sistema de distribución de partidos es en cierta medida más justo, pero también está diseñado para favorecer a algunas escuelas.

 **Directivo 2:** Sí Raimon y el Instituto Imperial que son de la misma zona se vuelven a enfrentar en las preliminares, estaremos perdiendo un gran equipo de los dos y la competición bajaría de nivel.

 **Directivo 3:** lo que dice es que el Instituto Imperial es incapaz de ganarle a Raimon, entonces ¿esta primera fase está directamente protegiendo al Instituto Imperial para asegurar su paso a la segunda etapa? Eso sería subestimarlos directamente a ellos.

 **Directivo 4:** el Instituto Imperial era fuerte por Kageyama, ahora que él no lo dirige, su poder se ha reducido considerablemente; además que no se está buscando sólo proteger las grandes escuelas, también estamos abriendo la posibilidad para que equipos pequeños y con gran talento tenga oportunidades para emerger.

 **Directivo 3:** este año introducimos muchas reglas nuevas, ¿con qué fin todo esto?

 **Directivo 2:** ¿aún no lo imaginas? Con el único propósito de elevar nuestro fútbol al mundo, a la cima real del mundo, el _WST "World Soccer Tournament"._

 **Directivo 1:** es una posibilidad pero… aunque tengamos un buen fútbol, no es suficiente. Lamento admitirlo y disculparan ustedes lo que diré: Kageyama era la persona capaz de llevarnos hasta allá; durante años este comité hizo vista ciega a sus actuaciones con la ferviente esperanza a que condujera al triunfo, pese a sus estrategias sucias era una mente brillante para el fútbol, estuvimos equivocados en aferrarnos a él.

 **Directivo 5:** jujuju… Kageyama era sólo un peón de alguien más, el jamás nos habría llevado a la gloria y solamente estorbaría para este gran momento que estamos pasando.

 **Extraño:** ¡Japón esta para grandes cosas!-voz alta y resonante con un acento raro- Apenas han probado un poco de éxito, pero no es ni siquiera una muestra de toda la gloria que podrán alcanzar.

Los directivos del comité que se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa inmediatamente se levantaron y observaron entrar al hombre extraño de aspecto extranjero.

 **Directivo 1:** usted ¿Quién es?

 **Directivo 5:** él es la persona que se encargará de asegurarnos un lugar en el mundo.

…

En la escuela Raimon también se hacían los preparativos para el torneo que daría comienzo dentro de 2 semanas, a parte de las estrategias para los partidos, es necesario que los jugadores tengan en claro las nuevas reglas del torneo.

 **Entrenador Kudou:** hoy no hablaremos de las estrategias o de técnicas, aprovecharemos la tarde para que conozcan las nuevas reglas que el Comité de Fútbol diseño para este año.

 **Haruna:** En este torneo no hay una restricción para que las escuelas se puedan inscribir. Anteriormente se les pedía a los equipos contar con un número mínimo de jugadores y de un entrenador, pero los requisitos este año han sido modificados. Aunque se exige un promedio de calificaciones de los participantes, básicamente todas las escuelas que tengan un equipo de fútbol se pueden registrar como participantes.

 **Handa:** ¿incluso sin contar con un entrenador?

 **Kabeyama:** y pensar en todo lo que nosotros sufrimos por conseguir uno.

 **Haruna:** también se modificó el sistema de partidos, a partir de ahora la selección no se hará por competición de zonas, sino que será de manera general: un escalafón nacional se hará a partir de todos los equipos que se inscriban y se jugará una primera fase de todos contra todos.

 **Someoka:** espera, dijiste que se pueden inscribir cuantos equipos quieran y que se jugará una etapa de todos contra todos, eso significa que ¿si se inscriben 40 equipos nos toca jugar contra todos esos?

 **Haruna:** así es.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Shorinji:** eso es absurdo, ¿cómo vamos a jugar tantos partidos?

 **Haruna:** la duración de esta primera fase (preliminar) está estipulada para unos 3 meses aproximadamente. Luego de eso se escogerán los 20 equipos que sumen mayor puntaje y en la segunda etapa por medio de un sorteo se armaran los grupos que disputaran los partidos de tipo clasificatorio. La segunda fase se conformara de 5 grupos de 4 equipos, se disputaran partidos internos de grupo y pasaran a la siguiente ronda los 2 primeros equipos por cada grupo, también pasaran 2 equipos extras con los mejores índices de los restantes, para un total de 12 para la primera ronda. En la primera ronda los partidos serán entre grupos y continuaran en la competencia los 2 primeros para un total de 6 clasificados; para la segunda ronda se volverá a hacer un sorteo para dividirlos en grupos de 3 equipos y jugaran entre sí, quedando 4 semifinalistas que competirán en llave el primero con el segundo de cada grupo y así se escogerán los 2 equipos finalistas. Esta fase tendrá una duración aproximada de un mes más.

La explicación de Haruna fue detallada y muy clara para los chicos de Raimon que quedaron atónitos.

 **Shorinji:** el torneo durará aproximadamente 4 meses, eso es inesperado.

 **Yoshiga:** van a haber muchos partidos (tendremos una buena oportunidad de jugar en alguno de ellos)-pensó.

 **Kurimatsu:** este torneo no solo será más largo, sino que también será más difícil por la cantidad de rivales.

 **Kabeyama:** estoy empezando a sentirme nervioso ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

 **Someoka:** ¡Cálmate Kabeyama! Esto solamente son buenas noticias, podemos mostrar mucho más el fútbol de Raimon.

 **Kido:** este será un torneo de grandes proporciones considerando que muchos equipos que antes no participaban, ahora lo podrán hacer sin ningún tipo de restricción.

 **Asahi:** capitán Endo, ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?

Endo que se encontraba sentado al frente, permaneció en silencio durante toda la explicación y aún mantenía una postura muy seria y misteriosa ante la situación. Sus compañeros de equipo deseaban conocer con ansias, las apreciaciones de su capitán ante los nuevos retos que debían afrontar. Todos estaban atentos a la reacción que el castaño pudiera emitir, quien parecía estar congelado.

 **Endo:** esto- dijo muy bajo-esto es ¡MUY EMOCIONANTE!- de un salto se paró de su asiento y dirigió su mirada al equipo completo- EL TORNEO DE ESTE AÑO VA A SER EL MEJOR DE TODOS, DE SEGURO HABRÁN COMPETIDORES MÁS FUERTES, MÁS AGILES Y NOSOTROS DEBEMOS ESTAR AHÍ- coloca su mano sobre el tablero de explicación- DEFINITIVAMENTE RAIMON, ESTARÁ Y DISPUTARÁ CADA UNO DE ESOS PARTIDOS. LUCHAREMOS CON TODO LO QUE TENGAMOS PARA LLEGAR AL FINAL.-su mirada encendida, llena de entusiasmo, ilusión y determinación contagió instantáneamente a todo el equipo que se levantó de sus asientos y con los puños elevados al cielo como su capitán, gritaron con fervor y agallas.

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El salón del club resonó fuertemente y los chicos ahora más que nunca, no querían perder el tiempo, así que se apresuraron a practicar el resto de la tarde que les quedaba.

 **Natsumi:** esperen un momento.-la pelirroja habló a los miembros del club que empezaban a salir en desbandada, haciéndolos detener- antes de que reanuden sus prácticas hay un aviso muy importante que les debo transmitir. El día de ayer llego una invitación a las instalaciones de Raimon, es una carta enviada por el Primer Ministro del país.

 **Kazemaru:** ¿el Primer Ministro? Te refieres al padre de Touko.

 **Natsumi:** así es, el Primer Ministro envía una carta felicitando a los jugadores de la selección de Japón que se encuentran en Raimon por su triunfo en el pasado torneo internacional de fútbol, extendiendo para ellos y todos los miembros en general del club la invitación a una fiesta de celebración que se llevará a cabo en su residencia el próximo viernes.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

 **Toramaru:** ¿una fiesta en la casa del Primer Ministro?

 **Shadow:** y nosotros también estamos invitados.

 **Anteojos:** esto será un evento de gala muy especial, en el que de seguro otras personalidades importantes del país asistirán.

 **Kurimatsu:** ¿nos tendremos que vestir como cuando visitamos a la selección de Inglaterra?

 **Natsumi:** aún no he terminado de darles la información. Además de la invitación extensiva a ustedes, naturalmente también se encontraran los demás miembros de la selección de Japón que están en otras escuelas.

 **Kido:** eso significa que nos reencontraremos con Hiroto, Fubuki y los demás.

 **Endo:** espero que ellos también se estén preparando para el torneo.

 **Natsumi:** ughh.. ughh…-cara de "aún no he terminado de hablar"- pero para asistir a la fiesta tienen que cumplir con una pequeña condición.

¿Una condición?- se interroga todo el equipo.

 **Natsumi:** todos los miembros deben…deben…- su cara poco a poco empieza a sonrojarse- los chicos deben llevar a una chica acompañante para el evento.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

El torneo nacional de fútbol FF empezará dentro de 8 días, pero nuestros amigos tienen una decisión más importante que afrontar: ¿con quién irán a la fiesta?

 _ **Nota:**_ _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5. Los demás que aparecen, son de mi exclusiva autoría._

 _Saludos a todos los que leen mi historia, ya se va acabando el año y voy cerrando los ciclos de algunos proyectos, entre ellos este fanfic. Aunque todavía le falta mucho a esta historia, los capítulos de lo que queda de este año están cocinándose en el horno. ¡acompáñenme hasta el final!. ;)_

 _¿Reviews?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18:Una apuesta a todo o nada.**

El importante evento para celebrar el triunfo del torneo FFI, se llevaría a cabo el viernes de esa misma semana; pese a que una vez que los jóvenes futbolistas regresaron de dicho torneo, tuvieron una reunión y recibieron una felicitación pública, una fiesta para celebrar su triunfo directamente en la casa del Primer Ministro era un evento diferente.

 **Max:** una fiesta en la casa del Primer Ministro, jamás lo habría imaginado.

 **Shorinji:** pero desde que ganaron el torneo pasaron 7 meses, ¿Por qué hacer una fiesta ahora?

 **Handa:** eso no es relevante, la verdadera pregunta es ¿con cuál chica vamos a ir?

El asunto sobre la fiesta era emocionante, pero tener que buscar una chica para ir a la fiesta era PREOCUPANTE.

 **Kurimatsu:** una chica para ir, creo que le diré a mi hermana.

 **Natsumi:** La carta dice instrucciones muy claras sobre la acompañante y no se permiten familiares.

Los chicos empezaron a leer las condiciones para la chica.

 **Fuyuppe:** ¿estás segura que esa carta fue enviada por el Primer Ministro? Me parece muy extraño.

 **Aki:** solamente puede haber alguien detrás de algo así.

 **Natsumi:** cuando lo leí pensé en lo mismo, solo puede tratarse de esas personas.-ambas chicas se miran fijamente y asienten con sus cabezas, mientras que en su mente la respuesta es la misma: Touko y Rika.

 **Meiji:** es normal que si reciben la invitación a una fiesta les pidan que vayan acompañados por una chica, después de todo las fiestas están hechas para bailar, así que es mejor hacerlo con su pareja.

¿BAILARRRRRRR? ¿PAREJAAAAA?- estas dos palabras conmocionaron más a los chicos que la de "fiesta".

 **Kido:** ¿de qué estas hablando Meiji?-pregunta nervioso.

 **Meiji:** pues de lo obvio, cuando vas a una fiesta es a bailar, entonces ¿para qué ir con una chica?

 **Kazemaru:** creo que esto va a ser más complicado que el enfrentarse a los Little Giants en la final.

 **Toramaru:** ¿qué vamos a hacer?, yo no sé bailar.

 **Meiji:** Toramaru ese par de pies que tienes son más que para caminar y correr, si eres futbolista sabes usarlos muy bien, así que bailar será sencillo.-dice el joven extranjero al otro con un tono convincente.

 **Toramaru:** ¿bailar puede ser tan fácil? Meiji, si tú sabes, ¿me puedes enseñar?

 **Meiji:** ¡por supuesto!, en Europa el baile es un requisito obligatorio para desarrollarse en la vida social, la habilidad de bailar es tan importante como la de hablar bien.

 **Kurimatsu:** yo también quiero aprender.

Así los chicos empezaron a reunirse alrededor de Meiji para pedirles que les enseñara a bailar.

 **Goenji:** ¿Acaso no estás pensando también en unírteles Kido?-dice en tono burlón.

 **Kido:** ¡CLARO QUE NO!-responde molesto- qué me dices tú Goenji.

 **Goenji:** yo no necesito de eso.-responde muy seguro de sí mismo.

Los días siguientes a la invitación, al finalizar las prácticas de fútbol, los chicos se quedaban una hora más aprendiendo a bailar. Algunos tenían más problemas que otros, pero todos le ponían el mismo entusiasmo como si se tratara de un partido crucial.

 **Aki:** no pensé que los chicos se fueran a emocionar tanto con esto de las clases de baile, prácticamente está todo el equipo, es muy divertido verlos esforzarse así.

 **Fuyuppe:** me sorprende que Meiji sea tan bueno bailando y enseñando a los demás.

 **Natsumi:** pero es un esfuerzo en vano, todos ellos no tienen sentido del ritmo.

Mientras da las instrucciones y les sigue con los pasos, Meiji dirige el ensayo, que en algunas ocasiones era acompañado por Goenji y Kido quienes se quedaban a observar.

 **Minamoto:** Someoka-san debes ser más flexible en las rodillas, estas muy rígido, no eres un pingüino caminando.

 **Someoka:** ¿Cómo rayos quiere que haga eso?

 **Max:** El estilo de baile de una persona puede decir mucho de sus habilidades en el fútbol, debo decir que dejas mucho que pensar en cuanto a tu fútbol, ese paso se asemeja a driblar, driblea con ritmo.

 **Someoka:** ¡Grraaaa! Estoy harto de esto.

Algunas burlas y risas se escuchaban muy bajo al fondo.

 **Toramaru:** no es tan difícil Someoka-san, es solo tomarle el ritmo y aprenderse los pasos.

 **Kazemaru:** debo decir que al principio me dio un poco de pena y me pareció algo tonto, pero luego de aprender una forma más de cómo usar nuestros pies, podemos aplicar estos conocimientos al fútbol.

 **Seiko:** he pensado lo mismo, esta práctica también se ha visto reflejada en los entrenamientos de estos días, con los pases y las jugadas más agiles.

 **Goenji:** ¿hoy también practicaran hasta la noche?

 **Meiji:** si, casi todos ya han aprendido pero hay algunos que tienen dificultades, tú ¿cómo vas con eso?

 **Goenji:** en verdad, ¿me vas a preguntar?

Faltaba tan solo un día para la fiesta y aunque el primer partido del Futbol Frontera sería la semana siguiente, al equipo le beneficiaba no concentrarse únicamente en ese hecho para no generar una presión extra. Pero había algo de lo que se estaban olvidando: ¿con quién irían a la fiesta? Esa última tarde de entrenamiento seria crucial.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** hoy seguiremos con la rutina de ejercicios que hemos ejecutado durante esta semana, el primer partido lo jugaremos el próximo martes y será aquí en la escuela, como se han esforzado cada día en sus entrenamientos no quiero recargar sus músculos así que hoy será el último día de práctica por esta semana, mañana descansarán. Ahora pueden empezar.

Todo transcurrió como habitualmente lo es, el calentamiento, repasar las tácticas, la concentración en las jugadas daba muestra de lo mentalizados que estaban para este nuevo torneo, eso hasta que llegó el momento del receso.

 **Kurimatsu:** luego del entrenamiento de hoy, ¿nos quedaremos a ensayar el baile?

 **Meiji:** no, ya tienen lo necesario para mañana, lo mejor es que hagan como dijo el entrenador Kudo y descansen.

 **Someoka:** ¿Por qué tomas la decisión tu solo de que hoy no haya ensayo?-colérico le reprocha al menor.

 **Meiji:** porque soy yo el que les enseña, además estas demasiado nervioso Someoka, ¡es solo un baile!; deberías concentrarte en pensar cómo vas a ir vestido con tu chica, compartir colores de vestuario es apropiado para este tipo de citas.

 **Someoka:** ¡la chi…chica…!

 **Meiji:** todavía no la has conseguido, ¿acaso a tu edad no tienes novia? ¿En qué estas desgastando tu juventud?

Un gran revuelo comenzaba a amarse entre los chicos de Raimon que ya habían dominado el misterioso y complejo arte del baile, pero ninguno tenía una acompañante con la cual ir.

 **Handa:** no puede ser tan difícil decirle a una chica que vaya con nosotros, después de todo somos el club de fútbol de Raimon, eso nos ha debido aumentar la popularidad.

 **Shori:** el asunto es quien se atreverá a preguntarles.

 **Handa:** mmm… YOO…no-se deprime.

 **Kazemaru:** no creo que en verdad nos prohíban entrar si no vamos acompañados.

 **Yoshiga:** ¿rindiéndote tan pronto Kazemaru?

 **Toramaru:** yo…creo poder tener a alguien a quien invitar…pero debo preguntarle si tiene su horario de trabajo libre.-dice en un tono de voz muy bajo con su rostro un poco sonrojado para sorpresa de los demás.

 **Meiji:** bien dicho Toramaru, por fin alguien que saca la cara por Japón; si trabaja entonces eso significa que es mayor que tú. No está mal.

 **Kido:** escucharte hablar me recuerda cierto albino (que nos ayudaría bastante en esta circunstancia).

 **Seiko:** quien no debe tener este tipo de problemas es el capitán Endo, más que nadie él debe ser muy popular entre las chicas, tal vez en lugar de pedirle a alguna que lo acompañe, pueden ser ellas las que se ofrezcan.

 **Kurimatsu:** capitán Endo, estas muy callado respecto al tema, ¿acaso ya has invitado a alguien?

Endo se encontraba comiendo los pasabocas ajeno por completo a la conversación.

 **Endo:** no entiendo de qué tanto están discutiendo.

 **Max:** capitán ¿acaso olvidaste el importante evento que tenemos al que asistir todos los de Raimon?

 **Endo:** ¡por supuesto que no! Jamás podría olvidar algo tan importante, me he estado preparando cada día desde que se nos anunció, no he dormido practicando, memorizando, pensando, todo para que en ese día nada pueda fallar. El primer partido Raimon en este torneo debe ser fenomenal.

Después de escuchar esto el equipo se cayó de patas para atrás, era evidente que para Endo no había nada más importante que su fútbol, nada que lo pudiera distraer de su objetivo.

 **Someoka:** no seas tonto Endo, estamos hablando del baile de mañana.

 **Endo:** ¿de cuál baile estás hablando? A mí no me invitaron.

 **Kurimatsu:** Capitán, después de explicarnos las nuevas reglas del torneo, Natsumi nos informó sobre la invitación del Primer Ministro.

Pero la cara de Endo reflejaba que había ignorado por completo el resto de la información.

 **Endo:** ¡bueno, eso ahora no es importante!- eludió el tema-La semana que viene será el primer partido de Raimon, así que debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Con estas palabras estaba por reanudarse nuevamente la práctica, cuando una última conversación despertaría la alerta entre las managers del club.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡vamos capitán! El hombre más importante del fútbol no puede asistir sin una acompañante a la fiesta-dice mientras recuesta su brazo sobre el hombro derecho de Endo- eso dejaría muy mal parado a Raimon.

 **Endo:** ¿de qué manera podría afectar eso la reputación de Raimon? Además que sólo pensar tener que usar un traje de gala me da pereza.

 **Yoshiga:** de todas maneras es una condición del anfitrión.

 **Endo:** mmm… supongo que ir con cualquiera está bien- coloca su mano en su barbilla pensativo- ya sé, después del entrenamiento y hasta mañana tengo tiempo para pedírselo a alguien.

Endo estaba considerando invitar a una chica al baile, pero ¿quién podría ser la afortunada? Aki, Fuyuppe y Natsumi quienes tenían un especial sentimiento hacia el capitán, no pudieron evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Pensaría él invitar a una de ellas? ¿A cuál? ¿Quién más sino ellas, que le apoyan todo el tiempo?

Mientras avanzaba en entrenamiento hasta el final de la tarde, las ansias en las chicas aumentaban. Como el día siguiente el club estaría cerrado hasta la semana entrante, debían dejar todo organizado para el próximo partido desde ese mismo día. Todos empezaron a colaborar en las labores del club, algunos limpiaban, otros organizaban entre otras labores más.

Fuyuppe caminaba con varias toallas, después de lavarlas debían ser guardadas nuevamente en el salón del club. Pero para ella era un poco pesado el gran paquete, por lo que parecía estar a punto de caer. Mientras caminaba hacia el club de fútbol su pie tropezó pero una mano estuvo para ayudarla.

 **Endo:** ¡ohh! Fuyuppe ten cuidado, déjame ayudarte con eso.

 **Fuyuppe:** gracias Endo-kun.

Durante el camino hacia el club, Fuyuppe lanzaba en ocasiones miradas a Endo quien al darse cuenta las devolvía pero la chica giraba inmediatamente su rostro hacia el suelo.

 **Fuyuppe:** ehhh…Endo-kun…-empezó a hablar dudosamente- mañana será muy divertido volverse a encontrar con todos los amigos.

 **Endo:** Si, estoy emocionado de reencontrarme con todos ellos, pero no quiero usar un traje de gala, es molesto.

 **Fuyuppe:** será una noche muy importante…tu…ya has decidido ¿con quién ir?-balbuceo en un tono muy bajo mientras cada vez más agachaba su cabeza.

 **Endo:** ¡eh! ¿Dijiste algo Fuyuppe?

 **Handa:** ¡Ah, Endo! Natsumi te está buscando.

 **Endo:** ¿a mí? Pero estoy ayudando a Fuyuppe con esto.

 **Handa:** entrégamelo a mí, dijo que era algo urgente así que es mejor que vayas enseguida.

 **Endo:** de acuerdo.

Así Endo se marchó en búsqueda de Natsumi mientras que la pobre de Fuyuppe se quedó triste sin haber tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que ella quería acompañarlo.

En la rectoría, la pelirrojo esperaba al capitán de Raimon con impaciencia.

 **Endo:** Natsumi ¿para qué me necesitabas?

 **Natsumi:** para hablar del plan de estudio que debes seguir. Aunque hayas aprobado el examen para participar en el torneo, eso no quiere decir que si tus calificaciones bajen puedas seguir participando, así que he diseñado un programa de estudio para que no tengas mayores inconvenientes.

 **Endo:** en verdad es algo innecesario, pero te lo agradezco.

Si bien era cierto que el programa de estudio de Endo era algo importante, no era la verdadera razón por la cual había sido citado, tan solo fue una excusa; ahora que estaban solos y la oportunidad, ¿tendría el valor Natsumi de hacer su movimiento?

 **Natsumi:** hablando de otros temas, mañana partiremos desde temprano hasta la ciudad de Tokio para la reunión con el Primer Ministro, por lo que lo mejor será llevar el vestuario y cuando estemos allá, se cambiaran de ropa. Es un evento importante y deben todos comportarse con el protocolo y la etiqueta exigida para un evento así.

 **Endo:** no veo por qué me tienes que decir todo eso a mí solo.

 **Natsumi:** porque el resto del equipo ya lo sabe y porque tú solamente escuchas con atención lo que tiene que ver con el fútbol, por eso me toca recalcarte las cosas por aparte-le dice en tono de regaño- además que hay que cumplir con los requisitos del anfitrión dime, ¿ya has escogido con quién vas a ir?-esta última pregunta de la manager e integrante del comité estudiantil la lanzó con la firmeza y seriedad que siempre le caracteriza, pero con nerviosismo por dentro.

En ese momento Endo se sentó justo en frente del escritorio de Natsumi pensativo, como dudando de qué debería hacer. Permaneció así durante unos minutos, mientras que la chica esperaba como estatua alguna respuesta. Empezaba impacientarse cuando de un momento a otro, el joven capitán se levantó de su asiento enérgicamente y apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio y mientras miraba fijamente al rostro de la chica, exclamó: ¡YA SE QUE HACER! El corazón de Natsumi pareció haberse detenido por un instante al ver directamente el rostro de Endo quien tenía sus ojos directamente sobre ella.

 **Endo:** hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer, hablamos luego Natsumi, gracias por el programa de estudio.

De esa manera Endo se marchó de la rectoría dejando en estado de conmoción a la joven. Los chicos terminaban de arreglar las cosas del club y algunos empezaban ya a marcharse, aunque la tarea ahora era ir a otros clubs de chicas para pedirle a algunas de ellas que los acompañaran.

Aki se encontraba cerrando el salón del club, era ella quien siempre guardaba las llaves por lo que siempre salía de última. Algunos chicos aun merodeaban por los alrededor buscando invitar algunas chicas, pero estas les rechazaban, aunque uno que otro logro contar con suerte.

Mientras daba el último recorrido por el campo para ver que todo estuviera en orden, una voz lejana sintió que pronunció su nombre: AKIIIIIIII. Era el capitán Endo que corría presuroso hacia ella.

 **Aki:** Endo, pensé que ya te habías marchado, ¿Por qué vienes con tanto afán?

 **Endo:** hay un favor muy importante que te tengo que pedir, no estaba muy seguro pero no queda duda alguna que Aki es la persona indicada con la que puedo contar.

En ese momento Aki empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa, Endo vacilaba un poco en lo que debía decir y su actitud era un poco inusual al Endo que siempre la trataba con confianza y cercanía.

 **Aki:** ¿qué ocurre Endo-kun? Sabes que siempre me puedes decir lo que quieras.

 **Endo:** Esta bien-toma un gran bocado de aire- es que la cuerda del neumático con la que siempre he entrenado ha empezado a ceder y a dañarse, recuerdo que cuando viajamos al torneo internacional Aki pudo quitarla, así que pensé que podías saber de qué manera puedo arreglarla o conseguir otra.

"Perpleja" es la palabra que define el estado en la que Aki quedo después de escuchar hablar a Endo.

 **Aki:** ¡claro Endo-kun! Hoy buscare otra cuerda que puedas usar para que esté lista para el entrenamiento de la próxima semana.

 **Endo:** ¡Muchas gracias, Aki!-toma sus manos-estaba tan preocupado por eso, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Un gran suspiro se le escapó a la vez que una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. Hay sentimientos que deben irse cultivando de a poco, pero que no pueden dejarse ocultos por mucho tiempo, porque el reloj va girando en contra de los corazones y en la apuesta por el amor, se puede ganar todo en un instante o perderlo.

 ** _Nota:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de Level 5. Meiji y sus lecciones de baile son de mi exclusiva autoría, y los demás personajes también._

 _¡Un capitulo más! ¿se animará algunas de las gerentes de Raimon a invitar a Endo? ¿Goenji en verdad sabe bailar o solo presumía con Kido? ¿con cuántas chicas irá Fubuki a la fiesta? :O_

 _¿Reviews?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19:Reencuentros con sabor a despedidas.**

La caravana relámpago se encontraba lista para tomar rumbo a la ciudad de Tokio después de terminar la jornada de clases, los chicos empezaban a abordar el vehículo que los llevaría a su fiesta.

Algunos se encontraban decaídos porque no lograron conseguir una chica para la invitación, otros por su parte estaban nerviosos porque llegara la noche, pero lo que más destacaba en el grupo juvenil eran las miradas perdidas y desilusionadas de ciertas chicas.

 **Haruna:** ya abordaron todos-informó al entrenador.

 **Kazemaru:** espera un momento Haruna, aún hacen faltan varias personas.

 **Haruna:** Kazemaru-kun si te refieres a Yoshiga, Minamoto y los demás ellos dijeron que no asistirán, aunque no me explicaron el porqué.

 **Kido:** de seguro que tienen planeado entrenar durante la tarde-afirmó mientras revoloteaba sus dedos molestamente.

El entrenador Kudou le dio la orden al señor Furukabu para encender el automotor y de esa manera empezaron su recorrido que duraría unas cuatro horas. Para distraerse algunos escuchaban música, otros jugaban videojuegos, conversaban, comían golosinas o simplemente se echaron a dormir. Pero no todos la pasaban muy bien. Sentado en medio de dos cabizbajos compañeros, Goenji a quien le gustan los viajes tranquilos y en silencio, decidió dispersar la penumbrosa atmósfera que le rodeaba.

 **Goenji:** El próximo martes tendremos nuestro primer partido, de seguro que serás titular Someoka.

 **Someoka:** ahhh-suspiró con indiferencia mirando hacia la ventana- sí.

 **Goenji** : También podrás usar pronto tu nueva técnica Toramaru, muchos se sorprenderán.

 **Toramaru:** ahhh-suspiró con indiferencia con su mirada dirigida al piso- como usted diga Goenji-san

Aunque se esforzaba por animar a sus compañeros, no daba resultado y por el contrario empezaba a irritarse también.

 **Goenji:** no estaría de más en estos momentos un buen balonazo a ambos-pensó en voz alta.

 **Someoka:** ¿y tú por qué estás tan tranquilo?- saliendo un poco de su trance indagó a Goenji.

 **Goenji:** ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

 **Someoka:** ¿Cómo es posible que en nuestra juventud no tengamos si quiera a una chica que nos acepte una invitación?-empezaba el mayor delantero a quejarse deprimido y enojado.

 **Toramaru:** aunque invite a Nonomi me dijo que no podía ir porque tenía que trabajar- se lamentó el menor.

Ambos chicos empezaron a despachar sus inconformidades mientras batían al joven delantero de fuego que era sumergido entre sus gimoteos.

 **Goenji:** pues a mí no me interesa si ninguna chica me presta atención, no necesito de alguna- soltó determinado y desbordando seguridad.

Al ver este deslumbrante carácter los otros dos delanteros de Raimon solo pudieron aferrarse a él buscando resignación, esto solo molestaba más al goleador de fuego.

 **Goenji:** ¡rayos! Por eso es mejor simplemente darles un balonazo.

Mientras Goenji era asfixiado por sus dos molestos colegas, por su parte Endo mantenía una conversación no tan normal con Kido.

 **Endo:** Kido te viste anoche el episodio de "karinomonteikeru" en donde "Kamen Kokui dadftesdihe" y entonces Taio Mika no se queda atrás y "ohudhiutenokpolus" – haciendo extraños gestos con sus manos trataba de explicar lo acontecido en el programa.

 **Kido:** Endo, cuando me hablas de tus programas de televisión me siento como si estuviera leyendo uno de los cuadernos de tu abuelo- pero este también se encontraba haciendo unos muy anormales movimientos con sus manos y sus pies estaban bastante inquietos.

 **Endo:** ¿qué te ocurre Kido? Te ves algo extraño, ¿acaso quieres ir al baño?

 **Kido:** no sé a qué te refieres, soy el mismo de siempre.

Por su parte, las jóvenes chicas de Raimon, quienes siempre se sentaban en la banca de delante ahora tenían un semblante como si hicieran parte de un cortejo fúnebre. Haruna, que mantiene una actitud entusiasta y alegre en cualquier circunstancia, tomaba fotos a todos los chicos del autobús pero cuando quiso sacar algunas de sus compañeras, el flash de su cámara quedo fundido ante la oscura aura que las tres desprendían.

Llegando a la ciudad de Tokio casi caída la noche, el club de futbol se alojó primero en un pequeño hotel donde cambiarían su vestuario por uno más formal y elegante, para luego dirigirse a la lujosa casa del Primer Ministro.

Las altas rejas de hierro con figuras victorianas dieron la entrada a la caravana relámpago que atravesó el amplio jardín hasta la puerta principal; allí fueron recibidos por varios mayordomos quienes con reverencias las abrieron para luego conducirlos por un largo pasillo, al final estaba la puerta que daba paso al gran salón de la fiesta. Antes de entrar, algunos de los chicos arreglaron sus trajes, otros sus gafas y un nervioso capitán trago saliva; al abrirse la puerta la estruendosa música batió los tímpanos de los invitados, el interior se veía oscuro y no parecía haber nadie, por lo que ninguno se animó a dar un paso adentro.

 **Touko:** ¡CAPITANNNNNNN!- gritó emocionada la chica mientras saltaba de la oscuridad para abrazar a Endo que se encontraba en frente de la puerta- me alegra tanto que hayan venido, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, sean todos bienvenidos.

 **Endo:** Touko, ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó consternado.

 **Touko:** Es lo que ves, ¡Una gran fiesta! Pero no se queden todos ahí parados, vamos entren, entren- halando al capitán por su mano al interior del recinto, el resto del equipo no tuvo más opción que seguirlos.

Las luces centellantes estilo discoteca, la música exótica y las mesas dispuestas en pareja era el ambiente dentro del gran salón, los jóvenes se fueron acostumbrándose al lugar y empezaron a ocupar los asientos. Aunque era difícil ver con claridad, a unas cercanas mesas Kazemaru y Someoka vieron que ya había unos invitados además de ellos.

 **Kazemaru:** Someoka, ¿esos que están sentados allá no son Kogure y Tsunami?

 **Someoka:** creo que sí, acerquémonos para hablar con ellos.

Mientras tanto, el estratega de Raimon trata de buscar un buen lugar para acomodarse cuando es asaltado por la espalda.

 **Fudo:** ¡vaya! , pero si es el cerebro más brillante del fútbol. Me sorprende que vengas a estos eventos "sociales" Kidou-kun.

 **Kido:** ¡Qué haces aquí Fudo!- acusó soltándose del agarre.

 **Fudo:** yo también fui miembro de Inazuma Japan, aunque no me tengas aprecio no deberías olvidar que al igual que tú aporte a la victoria.

 **Sakuma:** ¡Que bueno que llegaste Kido!

 **Fudo:** ni tan bueno para ti Sakuma, págame en estos momentos.

 **Kido:** ¿qué te debe pagar?

 **Fudo:** apostamos a que no vendrías a esta ridícula reunión, pero al parecer Sakuma te considera más listo de lo que en verdad eres, yo solo vine a comprobar mi posición.

 **Kido:** es una invitación del Primer Ministro, ¿cómo puedes ser tan irrespetuoso? ¿y dónde están sus acompañantes?

 **Fudo:** ¡en verdad crees que esto es una invitación del Primer Ministro!- respondió burlescamente.

 **Sakuma:** ¿de qué acompañantes hablas?

En otro lado del salón, Goenji quien tenía dificultades para caminar porque Toramaru estaba aferrado a él, buscaba un asiento lo más lejos del ruido cuando una mano le hizo una señal.

 **Fubuki:** Goenji-san, Toramaru-kun por aquí.

En un pequeño rincón con mayor luz y mejor posición, Fubuki, Hiroto y Midorikawa compartían varios asientos.

 **Hiroto:** que bueno verlos a los dos, significa que Raimon está aquí.

 **Goenji:** imaginaba que esto sería completamente diferente, ¿hace mucho que llegaron?

 **Fubuki:** como la invitación llego hace varios días y debía viajar desde Hokkaido, Hiroto me dijo que podía pasar unos días antes de la fiesta al Sun Garden, así que llegamos todos juntos hace un buen tiempo.

 **Midorikawa:** eso fue realmente divertido, quizás deberíamos hacer una alianza entre el Sun Garden y el instituto Hakuren.

 **Hiroto:** estábamos esperando a que llegara Raimon, tenemos muchas ganas de ver qué tan bien preparados están.

 **Goenji:** pensaba que esto era una reunión para celebrar, pero por lo visto el FFI ya es un asunto del pasado y todos están enfocados en el torneo, incluso pensando en alianzas, será muy divertido sin duda alguna batallar este año contra ustedes.

El salón estaba completo con todos los invitados, los únicos que faltaban eran los miembros Raimon que llegaron de últimos. Era momento de iniciar formalmente la fiesta, así que Touko decidió subir a una tarima disponible en el amplio salón para dirigir unas palabras a sus invitados. Desde los más alegres y traviesos, como Tsunami, Kogure y Hijikata, hasta los más serios y tímidos, como Tobitaka y Tachimukai, todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan se volvía a reunir con los miembros de Raimon.

La fiesta empezó muy bien con comidas y bebidas a gusto de los chicos. Comentaban que tan populares algunos se habían vuelto luego de ganar el mundial, como entrenaban arduamente o simplemente de sus vidas cotidianas, cuando una maléfica y muy pícara voz tomó el micrófono llamando la atención.

 **Rika:** Al parecer ya todos están en ambiente festivo, si se dieron cuenta cuando entraron las mesas estaban acomodadas en par, lo cual significa que es momento de empezar el ¡GRAN BAILE! Pero como no todos trajeron la invitada que debían (porque no les informamos a todos), ¡Que pasen las bellas damas de esta noche!

A quien se refería Rika era a las jugadoras del club del futbol de Osaka, ya conocían a varios de los chicos por lo que se integraron rápidamente. Aunque algunas simplemente se concentraron en comer, el plan principal era hacer que por lo menos algunos se emparejaran.

 **Fubuki:** No sabía nada de que debíamos traer a una acompañante.

 **Goenji:** A nosotros si nos dijeron en la invitación.

 **Toramaru:** si tan solo Nonomi hubiera venido conmigo.-lloriqueaba todavía.

 **Hiroto:** Midorikawa activa rápido el plan de emergencia-ordenó al otro.

 **Midorikawa:** ¿nivel 1 o 2?-texteaba de manera desenfrenada.

 **Hiroto:** que sea nivel 5.

 **Goenji:** ¿tienen un plan de emergencia para estas situaciones?-preguntó escéptico.

 **Hiroto:** siempre hay que estar preparados para cualquier amenaza.

 **Fubuki:** ¿en qué consiste su plan?

 **Hiroto:** pronto lo sabrán.

Para su pesar, Kido termino compartiendo la mesa junto con Fudo y Sakuma.

 **Fudo:** Así que esa fue la principal motivación para que vinieras Kido-kun, ¿Quién lo creería? Que empezaste a despertar la flor de tu juventud-molestaba burlándose del joven de gafas.

 **Kido:** no seas ridículo-negó con rapidez aunque su voz sonaba notablemente nerviosa.

 **Fudo:** no te preocupes por la interacción con las chicas, dudo mucho que alguna tenga tan pésimo gusto como para fijarse en ti.

 **Sakuma:** de haber sabido eso hubiera venido con mi novia.

Kido y Fudo con sus rostros impactados, al unisonó vociferaban: ¿NOVIA?

 **Sakuma:** Si, estaba ansioso por contarte Kido; después de ganar el FFI me volví un poco popular y ahora tengo una hermosa novia y…-fue interrumpido por el de gafas que lo batía de un lado a otro.

 **Fudo:** esa chica debe tener la cabeza hueca y los ojos bizcos- tomaba su estómago para controlar sus carcajadas, entre tanto Kido asfixiaba al pobre Sakuma.

A unas cuantas mesas de ahí, Endo disfrutaba del reencuentro con sus amigos hablando de futbol y técnicas.

 **Tachimukai:** me entere de sus partidos de preparación antes del torneo, nosotros también alcanzamos a tener algunos partidos gracias a que ahora somos conocidos por el FFI.

 **Endo:** por lo visto el ser miembro de la selección nacional les ayudo a muchos a ampliar su mundo del futbol, eso significa seguirán jugando ¿tú también Tobitaka?

 **Tobitaka:** estoy muy agradecido de haber tenido esa experiencia única con el fútbol, pero no creo dedicarme a ello. Por el contrario el entrenador Hibiki me está ayudando con otras cosas.

Touko se aproximó a la mesa donde departían el capitán con sus amigos, mientras era acompañada de una hermosa chica.

 **Touko:** disculpa Endo-dijo mientras aclaraba su voz- permíteme presentarte a mi amiga Tomoe, ella es de quien te hable.

Endo se levantó muy nervioso, sus movimientos parecían robóticos y su voz estaba un poco temblorosa.

 **Endo:** mucho gugusto, soy Eendo Mamoruu, capitaan de Raiimon.

 **Tomoe:** Encantada de conocerlo Endo, soy Tomoe.-la suave voz de la chica enterneció a los presentes. De una apariencia muy delicada con una piel tersa, grandes y hermosos ojos color miel y su largo y lacio cabello amarrado finamente con un lazo azul. La muy educada y especial amiga de la escuela de Touko, era la acompañante escogida por ella para el capitán.

…

Touko quien no lleva una vida tan fácil como uno podría creer, por ser la hija del Primer Ministro debe estar constantemente acompañando a su padre en eventos importantes y por su seguridad no tiene mucha libertad para tratar con muchas personas, razón por la que no tiene muchos amigos. Una de sus amigas irremplazables (aunque insoportable también) es Rika, la siempre alegre y enamoradiza a quien se le ocurrió un reencuentro con todos los chicos de Raimon y de Inazuma Japan, puesto que ambas tenían grandes vínculos con ellos.

 **Touko:** una cena o un partido de reencuentro no estarían mal.

 **Rika:** ¡por favor Touko! Suenas como una anciana con eso de la cena y jugar un partido es tan repetitivo, somos jóvenes ¡UNA FIESTA ES LO MEJOR! Bailar, comer, reírnos y conseguir uno que otro amor, ¡PERO YO NO! Tengo a mi amado Ichinose que se encuentra tan lejos de mí.

 **Touko:** la idea de la fiesta me gusta y como tengo los correos de todos será fácil enviarles las invitaciones, ¿aunque con qué excusa? No creo que si les digo que los quiero invitar a una simple fiesta por gusto deseen venir, deben estar concentrados en la preparación del torneo.

 **Rika:** ¡aquí es cuando tienes que usar el poder que heredaste de tu padre! Invítalos usando el sello de la casa del Primer Ministro, de seguro que nadie dudara.

 **Touko:** pero eso sería mentir y tampoco quiero aprovecharme del buen nombre de mi padre, eso es incorrecto.

 **Rika:** ¡está bien, está bien! pide permiso para usar el sello, pero las cartas de invitación las hago yo.

Efectivamente, Touko le expresó a su padre las ganas de volverse a encontrar con sus amigos y con la autorización para hacer la fiesta, ambas chicas se empeñaron en los preparativos para esa fantástica noche. Sin embargo, la tarde antes del evento la peli rosa recibió una inesperada llamada.

 **Endo:** Hola Touko, lamento molestarte pero tengo una duda. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una chica que me acompañe a tu fiesta? ¿Si no voy con ninguna me dejas entrar?

 **Touko:** ¿quieres venir a la fiesta con una chica capitán?- al escuchar decir eso, Rika se abalanzo sobre ella quitándole el móvil.

 **Rika:** no te preocupes Endo, si no tienes una chica con quien venir, nosotras te buscaremos una hermosa muchacha.

 **Endo:** ¡Gracias Rika!, sabía que me podían ayudar. Nos vemos mañana.

Una vez termino la llamada, con una mirada seria y fría Touko acusaba a Rika quien solo respondía al gesto con una inocente sonrisa.

 **Touko:** ¿qué es eso de venir con chicas a la fiesta?

 **Rika:** ¡por favor Touko! Hay que darle una oportunidad a que el amor nazca, así que se me ocurrió darle un empujón a que Endo se decida entre Aki y Fuyuppe, pero por lo visto necesitara más de una motivación.

 **Touko:** ¡Rika esto es una fiesta solo para nosotros! Ahora qué voy a hacer si vienen extraños.

 **Rika:** No te preocupes, solo les dije a los de Raimon que vinieran con una acompañante y si los demás llegan a necesitar una, para eso estan las cute, chick, Cool Osaka Gals

 **Touko:** como tú digas.

…

Compartiendo un silencio prolongado, sentada en la misma mesa que Endo y sus amigos, es Touko quien hace el primer movimiento para disipar aquel funerario ambiente.

 **Touko:** ¿Sabías Tomoe que Endo también fue el capitán de Inazuma Japan?

 **Tomoe:** ¡eso es impresionante! Debe ser sin duda una persona con una fuerte determinación y aptitudes de líder-aludió al capitán.

 **Endo:** no es como si yo fuera así- respondió avergonzado.

 **Tachimukai:** ¡si es cierto! El capitán Endo es capaz de inspirar a muchas personas con su voluntad, él es un gran ejemplo para muchos.

 **Tobitaka:** a pesar de su joven edad, el capitán Endo es muy decidido cuando tiene un objetivo en mente, es un hombre que lucha hasta el final por alcanzar lo que se propone.

 **Tomoe:** debe ser una persona con grandes anécdotas y experiencias que contar.

 **Endo:** bueno, he cometido algunas locuras por el futbol, así que supongo que sí.

Muy cerca de la alegre mesa donde Endo empezaba a contarle a Tomoe sus grandes aventuras con el futbol, un grupo de chicas ahora nerviosas observaban de lejos la escena.

 **Natsumi:** debí sospechar que esto era una trampa de Touko y Rika- refunfuñaba mientras estrangulaba una servilleta.

 **Aki:** pero todos parecen estarse divirtiendo, nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

 **Haruna:** ¡estoy de acuerdo con Aki! ya estoy aburrida de solo estar aquí sentada viéndolas a ustedes suspirar y quejarse.

 **Fuyuppe:** esto es una fiesta así que deberíamos salir a bailar…con alguien.

Las cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre sí, ninguna de ellas se atrevería a sacar a bailar a alguno de los chicos, cuando la voz de otra chica se unió a la conversación.

 **Reina:** yo diría que parece una fiesta de niños, hace falta solo la piñata-la delantera del antiguo instituto Alien llegaba acompañada de Fumiko.

 **Natsumi:** Reina, ¿tú también estas invitada?-de un sobresalto vio como las dos chicas se acomodaban en su mesa.

 **Reina:** no, somos el plan de contingencia de Ryuuji y Hiroto, todo fue como Hitomiko-nee san lo predijo que prepararían esta fiesta Touko y Rika.

 **Fumiko:** los dos deben estar muy nerviosos como para enviar un mensaje de S.O.S.

 **Reina:** ¡Son unos llorones! deberían ofrecernos algo que beber, no fue fácil burlar la seguridad de este lugar- pidió a Natsumi.

 **Natsumi:** ¿Por qué debería buscarte algo que beber? Ve tu misma.

 **Reina:** esos no son los modales de una fina señorita.

 **Aki:** entonces ustedes vinieron para ser las acompañantes de Hiroto y Midorikawa.

 **Reina:** más bien sus escoltas si llega a ser necesario. Pero me sorprende que siendo ustedes las managers estén aquí sentadas solas mientras que todos los chicos están divirtiéndose con … ¿Quiénes son esas raras?

 **Fuyuppe:** son del equipo de Osaka.

 **Reina:** nosotras vinimos porque Hitomiko-onee san nos encargó a esos dos. Vayamos por ellos y regresemos al orfanato- las dos chicas se levantaban para disponerse ir en busca de los dos chicos.

 **Natsumi:** ¡Espera un momento!-detuvo a Reina sorprendiendo a todas en la mesa-no…no estaría mal si se quedan a compartir un rato con nosotras-con voz forzada, la manager extendía una inusual invitación.

Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas pero decidieron aceptar la oferta, por lo que empezó una jocosa y muy educativa conversación sobre: CHICOS. Para las inocentes y tímidas chicas de Raimon, Reina era una mujer con mucho más conocimiento y confianza cuando de tratar con el sexo opuesto se habla (aunque todas tienen edades cercanas). Los valiosos consejos de alguien con madurez servirían para calmar los nerviosos corazones de las muchachas.

 **Reina:** todos los chicos son básicos, es lo primero que deben saber. Su pensamiento es lineal por lo que cuando quieres decirle algo no debes dar tantos rodeos, ¡debes ser directa!

 **Aki:** eso hace sonar como si todos los hombres fueran unos tontos.

 **Reina:** si deseas, puedes escoger a cualquiera en esta sala y tendrás tu prueba.

 **Fuyuppe:** pero Reina-san ¿Cómo puede saber que piensa un chico y cómo llegar a él?

 **Reina:** crecí rodeada de tantos hombres como fue posible, por lo que para mí es fácil comprender su pensamiento, hay unos que por su personalidad pueden parecer más complejos, pero al final los chicos siempre tienen una cosa en mente a la vez. Todos estos (refiriéndose a los jugadores de Inazuma Japan y Raimon) solo tienen su cabeza llena de futbol, colóquenles un balón frente a sus ojos y tendrán su atención-Yagami se levantó- solo les daré un último consejo, algo fundamental que deberían saber y es que por muy básica que sea la mente de un hombre nunca lo deberían dejar solo en una fiesta con una extraña y hermosa chica conociéndolo.

A las tres managers de Raimon en ese momento se les ruborizo el rostro como un cangrejo, sabían que no podían seguir dejando a Endo divirtiéndose como se veía con aquella desconocida invitada, así que unir sus fuerzas era lo más ideal.

 **Fuyuppe:** vamos a sentarnos en la mesa donde esta Mamoru- recomendó sin pensarlo mucho.

 **Natsumi:** si, me parece una buena opción, es mejor que estar apartadas del resto del grupo.

 **Haruna:** yo me iré a saludar a otros chicos.

Decididas a actuar, las tres managers de Raimon terminaron en la mesa junto con los demás, pero lo que era una estrategia para separar a Endo de Tomoe, se convirtió forma de trazar una nueva amistad.

 **Tomoe:** es sorprendente todo el esfuerzo que hacen como managers, son la fuerza invisible del equipo.

 **Aki:** debo admitir que el trabajo es duro y a veces puede llegar a ser agotador, pero no hay nada mejor que cuando ves a los chicos triunfar y pensar que en algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, has ayudado para que ellos puedan hacerlo.

 **Natsumi:** ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Aki? No es fraternizar con el enemigo, es desenmascararlo- pensaba mientras arrojaba miradas reparando a la desconocida- dinos Tomoe, tu no haces parte de Osaka Gals ni juegas futbol ¿cierto?

 **Tomoe:** No, la verdad es la primera vez que hablo de futbol con personas tan apasionadas como ustedes, es tan admirable su dedicación y el amor con el que luchan por sus sueños. Yo no tengo algo así, cumplo con mis deberes y mi vida esta de una manera cuadriculada y rígida definida. Estoy realmente agradecida haber venido esta noche y haberlas conocido.

 **Natsumi:** ¡Es una dulzura!-con sus manos sostiene fuertemente las de Tomoe- eres bienvenida en Raimon cuando quieras, nos puedes ir a visitar siempre que lo desees (esto no salió como lo esperaba).

 **Fuyuppe:** esperen un momento, ¿A dónde fue Mamoru?

Por estar inmersas en la conversación con Tomoe, ninguna de las chicas se percató del momento en que Endo se había retirado de la mesa. Por su parte, Reina y Fumiko se acercaban a la mesa donde Hiroto y Midorikawa las esperaban.

 **Reina:** ¡Hasta que los encontramos!-hace espacio entre Fubuki y Midorikawa para sentarse en medio, mientras que Fumiko hace lo mismo entre Goenji y Hiroto.-estoy cansada de estarlos buscando, Ryuuji consígueme algo de beber.

 **Midorikawa:** pasaste junto a la mesa de refrescos ¿no podías coger alguno?

 **Reina:** no soy invitada a esta fiesta, es de mala educación estar comiendo lo que no es mío.

 **Goenji:** ¿este es su plan de emergencia?-increpo al pelirojo.

 **Hiroto:** si, este es. Yo iré a buscarles algo de beber.

Mientras Hiroto se levanta para ir por las bebidas, Fubuki y Goenji se miraban con indignación. A pesar que la fiesta marchaba bien, puesto que todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, una no tan complacida Rika deseaba colocarle más emoción a la noche.

 **Rika:** ¡ustedes que hacen todas pegadas al bufet! No las traje para que comieran, ¡vayan por los chicos!

 **Hanako:** pero no hay ninguno guapo, además que tampoco nos prestaran atención.

 **Hanae:** es mejor aprovechar la comida.

 **Rika:** la única que está cumpliendo con su trabajo es Reika que no se ha despegado de Kazemaru desde que llego, pero esta noche no acabara así. ¡ME REHUSO!-de regreso a la tarima, la morena empezó a llamar la atención de todos- ¡chicos!, vamos a hacer un juego, han pasado toda la noche sentados comiendo, ya dejen de hacer eso y vengan al frente de la tarima.

Sin embargo, ninguno hizo caso a la instrucción de Rika, hasta que un inesperado participante en solitario se ofreció: Goenji.

 **Someoka:** ¿eh? Goenji es voluntario para un juego propuesto por Rika, esta debe ser la noche antes del fin del mundo.

 **Rika:** por fin alguien que sabe para que se viene a una fiesta. No sean perezosos, muevan sus cu…erpos hacia acá.

 **Fudo:** si el jugador más serio de Japón se ha ofrecido para un juego, sin duda alguna que yo también quiero participar- el moicano también se paraba frente a la tarima junto al delantero.

 **Goenji:** ¡Que espíritu más competitivo tienes Fudo!, espero que tengas ese mismo entusiasmo cuando enfrentes a Raimon en el torneo.

 **Fudo:** Tomaré eso como un desafío.

 **Tsunami:** si esos dos van en serio, entonces ¡yo también me uniré!-saltando de su asiento, así empezaron a salir más voluntarios.

 **Rika:** ¡muy bien! el juego consiste en que todos deberán bailar alrededor de las sillas puestas en círculo al ritmo de la música y cuando esta se detenga, tendrán que sentarse lo más rápido que puedan, quedando uno eliminado en cada ronda.

 **Goenji:** ¡Que cosa más ridícula!

 **Fudo:** tan pronto y ya abandonas "Goenji-kun".

 **Goenji:** por supuesto que no.

 **Fudo:** pero qué sentido tiene hacer un juego donde no hay un ganador, para que sea más emocionante dividámonos en bandos.

 **Midorikawa:** podría ser un grupo de jugadores de Raimon contra los de la selección nacional.

 **Fudo:** ¡no!- chisto- será una competencia entre villanos y justicieros; es obvio que saben a cuál bando pertenezco yo.

Habiéndose dividido en dos grupos para participar en este juego, los villanos: Fudo, Tsunami, Hijikata, Midorikawa y Kogure, se enfrentaron a los justicieros: Goenji, Toramaru, Handa, Tobitaka y Kurimatsu. Entre empujones, pisotones, pellizcos, algunas caídas y con muchas risas, el equipo de los Villanos resulto victorioso de este primer juego.

 **Fudo:** finalmente, el mal triunfa sobre los sonsos-levantaba sus manos en señal de júbilo hacia Goenji.

 **Goenji:** solamente ganaron porque tenían a Tsunami, pero el próximo juego no la tendrán fácil.

 **Fudo:** muy bien señorita Urabe, diga cuál será el próximo método para humillar a nuestros contrincantes.

 **Rika:** la próxima competencia será un duelo de "caiga en la nota", pueden cambiar a los integrantes si lo desean.

 **Fudo:** yo no soy bueno cantando. ¡Sakuma!, mueve tu estúpida existencia aquí.-gritó haciendo señas al del parche que se encontraba solo en la mesa.

 **Sakuma:** no creo que pueda cantar después de que Kido paso un rato estrangulándome.

 **Fudo:** no me interesa si puedes ser Pavarotti o no, solo ve y has el ridículo en mi lugar.

Por su parte Goenji, reclutaba otros refuerzos.

 **Goenji:** Fubuki cuento contigo para esta ronda.

 **Fubuki:** confía en mi Goenji, aunque no imaginé que te vería emocionado por un juego como este.

 **Goenji:** de vez en cuando está bien divertirse con algo que no sea el fútbol.

Con los próximos participantes listos y el público aclamando por sus presentaciones, la segunda competencia estaba por comenzar. La primera en salir por los Justicieros sería Fuyuppe.

 **Fudo:** eso es trampa, ¡no se valen niñas!

 **Someoka:** no seas machista Fudo.

Para completar su equipo de participantes para la próxima ronda, Goenji pensó pedirle a Kido que se uniera, pero se percató que ni él ni Endo se encontraban en el salón.

Alejado de todo el ruido y del jolgorio, sentado en una banca a las afueras del balcón muy cerca de la sala, el joven estratega contemplaba silencioso la noche.

 **Goenji:** así que te escapaste para no tener que participar en nada.

 **Kido** : no, solo vine a tomar un poco de aire. Todos adentro están muy emocionados, incluso tú.

 **Goenji:** si, ya varios me lo han dicho. Pero tú no pareces nada a gusto.

 **Kido:** no es que se me den muy bien este tipo de eventos.

 **Endo:** ¡POR FIN ENCUENTRO A ALGUIEN!-exclamo con alivio dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos.

 **Goenji:** ¿Qué te ocurre Endo?

 **Endo:** Salí a buscar un baño pero me perdí en esta enorme casa, camine como por cien pasillos, todos iguales y sin nadie que me pudiera ayudar.

 **Goenji:** típico de ti.

 **Endo:** y ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? Acaso, ¿ya se acabó la fiesta?

 **Kido:** yo estoy tomando un poco de aire.

 **Goenji:** yo estoy acompañando a Kido.

 **Kido:** ¡eso no es cierto! Tú acabas de llegar.

 **Endo:** yo estoy realmente feliz de haber venido esta noche. Encontrarme con amigos que no veía hace tiempo y poder compartir con ellos es relajante. Estos días había estado pensando mucho en el inicio del torneo y de cierta manera me sentía muy preocupado y tensionado; Raimon tiene sobre sus hombros grandes expectativas, ya no son solo las nuestras sino también la de los que nos apoyan.

 **Kido:** asi que tú de vez en cuando también piensas en cosas importantes.

 **Endo:** ¿cómo que de vez en cuando Kido? Soy el capitán de Raimon, siempre pienso en muchas cosas, aunque no lo parezca.

 **Goenji:** pero esta no es una simple noche de festejo o de reencuentro con nuestros amigos. Este es nuestro último año de secundaria, este torneo será el último en que compartiremos nuestro futbol. Yo estoy agradecido de haber jugado con ustedes, de recuperar mi futbol y que sean mis amigos.

 **Kido:** diablos Goenji, ¿acaso les están dando alcohol allá dentro? Estas demasiado extraño.

 **Goenji:** no digas tonterías Kido, lo que digo es la verdad-Goenji que se encontraba sentado junto a Kido, inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y juntó sus manos mientras acercaba un poco su cabeza en dirección de ellas- aunque todavía no ha empezado el torneo, después que termine este año nosotros nos separaremos, yo… quería contarles antes pero no había encontrado una buena ocasión para hacerlo, he decidido irme a Europa a estudiar medicina y me marcharé después que acabe la competencia.

Esta noticia heló hasta los huesos a Endo y Kido.

 **Endo:** pero Goenji ¿acaso tu padre no te había dado la libertad para jugar futbol?

 **Goenji:** si Endo, pero esta decisión es por completo mía. Esta vez he sido yo quien le ha pedido a mi padre que prepare todo lo necesario para que una vez que termine el año me mude a Alemania a estudiar. Es algo que quiero hacer, el futbol es sin duda importante para mí y nunca dejare de amarlo pero…-hizo un breve silencio para poder recomponer su casi quebradizo tono de voz-si la medicina no fuera tan valiosa para mí no estuviera dejando el futbol. Por eso, quiero aprovechar el tiempo para crear la mayor cantidad de recuerdos que pueda con todos ustedes antes de marcharme, sabíamos que después de este año tomaríamos rumbos diferentes a otras escuelas o hacia otras profesiones, pero quizá luego de la graduación no nos volvamos a ver.

Estas palabras fueron aún más triste que la noticia prematura de su partida. El trio relámpago tendría que separarse en algún momento, irse preparando desde el presente no haría menos dolorosa la despedida.

 **Endo:** ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS GOENJI!-con sus ojos vidrios, el capitán ahora alzaba la voz-no importa si nosotros ya no jugamos futbol nunca más juntos, si no vamos a la misma escuela o si se mudan de planeta, nunca nos separaremos porque nuestro vinculo más fuerte está aquí- coloco su puño derecho cerrado con firmeza sobre su corazón- la amistad que se forjo a costa obstáculos y sueños en común no será tan débil como para desaparecerse por unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Para mi Goenji y Kido siempre serán mis mejores amigos, lo más valioso de mi fútbol no son los premios que hemos recibido, sino justamente el haber conocido y jugado con todos ustedes.

 **Kido:** si Goenji se convierte en médico, si Endo abre un restaurante de ramen y si yo me vuelvo un empresario, aunque cada uno tome distintos caminos, nosotros nunca dejaremos de ser estos mismos tres amigos que nacieron de su pasión por el futbol y que seguiremos compartiendo; el fútbol fue lo que nos unió, pero nuestra amistad ahora es aún más grande que lo supera.

 **Endo:** ¡conviértete en un gran medico Goenji!, conviértete en el mejor y sigamos siendo amigos los tres hasta que estemos ancianos y ya no podamos jugar futbol.

 **Goenji:** ¡claro que lo haremos!

Con sus puños unidos, esa noche los tres hicieron la promesa a su corazón de nunca olvidar aquellos amigos con los que compartieron tantas risas como lágrimas. Era momento de regresar a la fiesta, pero en el camino una discusión empezó.

 **Endo:** espera un momento Kido, hace un rato dijiste que yo abriría un restaurante de ramen ¿Qué tan bajas expectativas me tienes?

 **Kido:** no Endo, es que tal vez la imagen más cercana que tengo de ti en el futuro es como la del señor Hibiki, así que creo que fue por eso que lo dije.

 **Endo:** ¡ESO ES PEOR! ¿CÓMO QUE ME VES COMO EL ENTRENADOR HIBIKI DE VIEJO?-aparecía de a poco en su cabeza la imagen mental de un Endo con cabello blanco, barca y gafas estilo Hibiki.

 **Goenji:** déjalo así Endo, después de todo nosotros seguiremos unidos, así que dentro de cuarenta años nos daremos cuenta si Kido tenia o no la razón.

 **Endo:** cierto Goen… ¡TU TAMBIEN ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON KIDO!

Entre amenas carcajadas los tres jugadores de Raimon regresaban al salón de la fiesta, cuando al entrar se encontraron con un gran alboroto. El grupo de jóvenes, tanto las chicas como los chicos se encontraban reunidos formando un círculo en el centro del salón, mientras las sillas habían sido apartadas. Inquietos se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría.

 **Goenji:** ¿qué es lo que están haciendo ahora?

 **Tachimukai:** como el bando de los justicieros ganó la segunda ronda están empatados, así que definirán al ganador con una batalla de baile estilo _Juste Debout._

 **Goenji:** ¿y eso qué rayos es?

 **Tachimukai:** no tengo ni idea pero todos tenemos que entrar al círculo y hacer algo.

En ese momento se encontraban Rika por parte de los Villanos y Touko por parte de los Justicieros. Cuando ambas dieron la señal para que otro de sus compañeros cambiara con ellas, Kogure saltó al centro mientras que Hiroto fue empujado a entrar. Un impávido Hiroto ahora ponía su rostro más pálido, como si eso fuera posible.

 **Fubuki:** ¡vamos Hiroto, tienes que bailar!-animaba de lejos.

 **Handa:** solo mueve los pies, tú puedes hacerlo.

Pero la estatua de Hiroto no se movió sino hasta que Reina entró al círculo para sacarlo de el.

 **Fudo:** parece ser que ahora los justicieros caerán humillados por el ritmo de la maldad-sentenció al no salir ningún representante del equipo contrario.

 **Endo:** ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- el capitán hacia un salto al interior provocando la euforia en los presentes.

 **Goenji:** prepárate porque después de Endo será tu turno Kido- pero cuando giro a verlo, se dio cuenta que el chico de gafas otra vez no estaba.

Sentada en una silla solitaria Tomoe escuchaba a la distancia la algarabía, cuando el estratega apareció ante ella.

 **Kido:** ¿Por qué estás tan apartada de la fiesta? Acaso no eres amiga de Touko, deberías unirte.

 **Tomoe:** prefiero escucharlos y verlos a todos festejar desde aquí, me conformo ver como se divierten.

 **Kido:** eso es ser muy aburrido (vaya ahora me doy cuenta que así deben verme los demás), ¡vamos! No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

 **Tomoe:** pero yo no tengo esa libertad para expresarme como todos ellos, no sabría qué hacer.

 **Kido:** no es muy difícil lo que están haciendo, simplemente tienes que salir y hacer el ridículo ante todos los demás-con una amable sonrisa, el joven estratega ahora iba de regreso al grupo de amigos junto a Tomoe, dispuestos ambos chicos a expresar aquello que para ellos era difícil mostrar.

Al final de la noche no hubo ganadores ni perdedores (aunque si un avergonzado Hiroto) sólo unos lazos de amistad fortalecidos y los espíritus renovados. La próxima vez que se volvieran a encontrar será en el campo de juego como rivales. Al marcharse algunos, aunque alegres, no pudieron evitar sentir una pequeña nostalgia, porque al nacer un nuevo recuerdo junto a él estará una gran sonrisa y una brillante lágrima cada vez que sea honrado. Siempre una bienvenida será seguida por un largo adiós.

 ** _Nota:_** _Inazuma Eleven es una creación de Level-5._

 _Este capitulo si salió laaargo, si llegaste hasta el final, te mereces un buen vaso de cerveza. ¡Prohibida la venta de bebidas embriagantes a menores de edad!. El exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para la salud._

 _¿Qué cosas habrá hecho Fubuki junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto en el Sun Garden? ¿de qué manera perdió Goenji la primera ronda? ¿Tomoe será una nueva rival en el amor o una nueva amiga? ¿Por qué Endo se pierde cada rato? ¿al final ninguno bailó en la fiesta con alguna chica?_

 _¿Reviews?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20:Inicia la lucha por la gloria.**

Las inscripciones para el torneo FF habían terminado y era el momento de iniciar el camino de ascenso a la cima. Raimon tenía su primer encuentro, en esta ocasión por ser una cantidad numerosa de equipos, varios partidos se jugarían en simultánea alrededor de todo Japón.

En el salón del club, Endo daba unas palabras de motivación a sus compañeros antes de que iniciara el juego.

 **Endo:** ¡muy bien chicos!, nos hemos estado preparando arduamente cada día, ahora solo queda demostrar todo ese esfuerzo en el campo, ¡estamos listos para afrontar este torneo!

Con júbilo y entusiasmo todos respondieron a las palabras del capitán.

 **Kurimatsu:** ¿Quién es nuestro primer rival?

 **Haruna:** el equipo se llama "The Fantastic Children" de la escuela secundaria Kanagawa de Kanto.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡The Fantastic Children! ¿Por qué usan un nombre tan llamativo?

 **Haruna:** es una de las innovaciones de este torneo. Como se pueden inscribir cuantos equipos quieran, una misma escuela puede registrar varios, así que cada equipo debe tener un nombre que lo diferencie.

 **Handa:** si cada equipo debe tener un nombre, ¿cómo nos llamamos nosotros? Nunca supimos nada de eso.

 **Natsumi:** al momento de inscribirnos se definió el nombre. Endo estuvo a cargo de eso, pensé que se los había comentado.

 **Endo:** ¡ah, cierto! había olvidado decírselos. ¿Cómo es que era el nombre?-forzaba su mente para recordarlo.

 **Someoka:** ¡¿no recuerdas cómo nos pusiste?!-regañó al capitán.

 **Handa:** No quiero imaginar cómo nos llamamos- con pesimismo afirmó.

 **Kazemaru:** quizás seamos los "Sakka Yarouze"-comentó en tono burlón, mientras fue seguido por la risa de algunos más.

 **Endo:** ¡no te burles Kazemaru! Además, sé que nos puse un buen nombre, sólo que no recuerdo cuál.

 **Aki:** no hay porqué preocuparse, a cada escuela enviaron un manual completo con las reglas del torneo y además una cartilla con el registro de todos los equipos y sus jugadores, nada más tenemos que buscarnos.

Aki sacó una cartilla en la que aparecían los equipos participantes con cada foto de los jugadores y una pequeña reseña del club, entre tantas páginas con diferentes nombres y muchas personas, finalmente encontraron a Raimon.

 **Aki:** ¡Aquí esta! "Legendary Inazuma Eleven". Así nos llamamos.

 **Shorinji:** suena muy cool.

 **Seiko:** es un excelente nombre escogido por usted capitán.

 **Kazemaru:** ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ese nombre Endo?

 **Endo:** ¡eso es obvio! porque nosotros marcaremos el futbol mucho más allá de los antiguos Inazuma Eleven.

 **Kido:** ese es un objetivo muy ambicioso Endo, no solo ganar el torneo sino convertirnos en una leyenda del fútbol.

 **Goenji:** entonces no esperemos más, hay que empezar a construirla.

El entrenador Kudo entró al pequeño salón, para proseguir con la elección de los jugadores.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** Este partido es su primer paso hacia la cima, aquello que consiguieron el año pasado ahora es tan solo un recuerdo, deben iniciar su lucha dejando a un lado los egos y los triunfos del pasado, pero conservando la experiencia y sabiduría adquirida de ellos.

El entrenador Kudo habiendo dicho esto procedió a mencionar a los titulares para el partido. La plantilla estaba conformada por los habituales jugadores de Raimon, mas en esta ocasión participarían Yoshiga y Minamoto como principales al inicio del encuentro. Cuando salieron para dirigirse al campo de futbol se llevaron una gran sorpresa: cámaras de televisión, estaciones de radio, muchos espectadores y una gran cantidad de reporteros.

 **Endo:** ¿Qué hacen todas esas personas aquí?

 **Natsumi:** Los partidos de este año serán transmitidos por televisión en directo por varios canales, además que se hará también su reporte por radio. Muchos medios de comunicación se han volcado al cubrimiento del torneo, el hecho que Japón ganara en pasado FFI cambió radicalmente la forma en como es visto el futbol en nuestro país.

 **Someoka:** Y ¿dondé están los Fantastic Children?

Cuando llegaron al campo se dieron cuenta de sus rivales: NIÑOS DE PRIMER GRADO. Todos los miembros de The Fantastic children eran niños que apenas empezaban la secundaria y oscilaban entre los 11 y 12 años.

 **Capitán Yokiko** : Es un gran honor tener nuestro primer partido contra usted señor Endo.

 **Endo:** el honor es todo nuestro, ¡juguemos un fútbol con mucho entusiasmo!

Para los jugadores de "The Fantastic Children" era un bonito sueño hacer su debut en el torneo nacional contra el actual campeón. En el campo de juego la superioridad de Raimon se hizo notar rápidamente; a los rivales aún les faltaba experiencia en su juego y aunque tenían un equipo organizado no era suficiente para hacerle frente a los campeones. Antes de terminar el primer tiempo, ya Raimon ganaba con una cómoda ventaja de 2 goles a cero anotados por Goenji, para el segundo periodo el entrenador pensó que lo mejor era dejar que el partido fluyera de manera libre, así que dio la orden de no presionar tanto al rival. Finalmente, el encuentro terminó con un 3 a cero a favor de Raimon, pero los chicos de la escuela de Kanagawa se marcharon contentos luego de recibir algunos consejos para mejorar su juego.

Cuando se dirigían al club nuevamente, Endo fue abordado por muchos periodistas.

 **Periodista 1:** díganos capitán Endo ¿cree que Raimon ganará de nuevo el campeonato este año?

 **Periodista 2:** ¿sienten que están en ventaja ante los demás equipos por ser los favoritos?

 **Periodista 3:** ¿piensa que los competidores son de un bajo nivel en comparación a los del año pasado?

Siendo asfixiado por los micrófonos y las preguntas, Endo no encontraba la forma de escurrirse de en medio de la multitud de reporteros y cámaras, cuando alguien llegó para salvarlo: Kido.

 **Kido:** cada uno de los equipos que participan este año en el torneo han entrenado arduamente, subestimar a cualquiera de ellos es un gran error. Raimon es el actual campeón pero no estamos afrontando este torneo con una mentalidad prepotente o triunfalista, nosotros debemos luchar igual que los demás, nuestra posición de campeones nos obligan a entrenar y esforzarnos. Eso es todo.

Habiendo dicho esto, Kido aparto a los periodistas y salió junto con Endo.

 **Endo:** gracias por salvarme Kido, estaba en un gran lio- sonaba su voz aliviada.

 **Kido:** Endo es normal que los reporteros te asechen y todos quieran tener entrevistas tuyas, como capitán de Raimon debes ser capaz de responderles adecuadamente, mira por ejemplo Goenji, se lo está llevando muy bien.

A una corta distancia de ellos, Goenji estaba rodeado de muchos periodistas a quienes manejaba con seguridad y soltura.

 **Endo:** al parecer a Goenji le gustan mucho las cámaras-terminando de decir esto, fue abordado por alguien de manera sorpresiva por su espalda, haciendo que se exaltara.

 _Capitán Endo ¿lava usted alguna vez la banda naranja que lleva en la cabeza? ¿kido duerme con las gafas puestas? ¿el cabello de Shuuya se cae cuando lo moja? ¿Qué tipo de shampoo usa Kazemaru? ¿Por qué Someoka es tan feo?_

Con rapidez se giró para descubrir de quién se trataba.

 **Endo:** ¡Meiji no me asustes de esa manera!-reprochó.

 **Meiji:** lo lamento, vi como hace un rato te tenían acorralado.

 **Kido:** El Instituto Imperial tenia partido hoy, ¿no fuiste a verlos?

 **Meiji:** no, preferí venir a ver jugar a Raimon, aunque ese rival no fue nada difícil, pudieron haber ganado con una ventaja abrumadora.

 **Endo:** a veces es más importante disfrutar del juego que pensar en la victoria o en el marcador del partido.

 **Meiji:** si tú lo dices.

El equipo de fútbol de Raimon se reunió en el club, allí debatían sus impresiones sobre el primer partido.

 **Shorinji:** fue un partido muy fácil, ojala todos los demás del torneo sean así.

 **Handa:** ¡olvídalo! Eso fue porque tan solo eran chicos recién llegados de primaria, de seguro que otros equipos estarán mucho mejor preparados y serán tan duros como algunos con los que jugamos los amistosos.

 **Kurimatsu:** otros equipos también tuvieron su primer partido a la misma hora que nosotros, así que ya debieron finalizar, ¿cuándo podremos conocer los resultados?

 **Kabeyama:** el Instituto Imperial también jugaba hoy, solo pensar que nos tenemos que enfrentar a ellos me da ganas de ir al baño.

 **Anteojos:** pero sin la presencia de Kageyama no creo que el Instituto Imperial sea tan fuerte como en los otros años. En pocas palabras, ya no influyen el mismo temor, ¡no hay de qué preocuparse!, podemos ganarles sin mayor problema-su tono era arrogante.

 **Yoshiga:** eres demasiado imprudente Anteojos, considerando que Kido está aquí-advirtió a su superior.

 **Kido:** no hay problema con eso, es cierto que muchos consideran que el Instituto Imperial ya no es tan fuerte, pero aún hay muy buenos jugadores en el equipo que pueden dar una gran batalla en el campo de juego.

 **Goenji:** ¿acaso te esta dando nostalgia Kido?

 **Kido:** no, yo también estoy interesado en descubrir qué tan fuertes se han vuelto.

 **Haruna:** estoy buscando información y ya están disponibles los resultados. Además del encuentro de Raimon, se jugaron otros dos partidos hoy, los marcadores fueron los siguientes: Legendary Inazuma Eleven 3-The Fantastic Children 0; Ginga Predators 2-Final Team 1; Absolute Emperors –Zettai Koutei 19-Gijutsu EVA Gundam 0

 **Minamoto:** ese último resultado, diecinueve a cero, ese debió ser el partido del Instituto Imperial.

 **Seiko:** ¿diecinueve goles? Siguen siendo muchas anotaciones para un primer partido, no han dejado de ser ni por un momento aterradores.

 **Endo:** es obvio que el Instituto Imperial seguiría siendo fuerte, jamás pensé que ellos bajarían su nivel, nosotros también debemos entrenar, el partido contra ellos este año es uno de los que más estoy ansioso por jugar.

 **Someoka:** se puede decir que será un enfrentamiento contra nuestros eternos rivales, será un clásico.

 **Meiji:** apenas han jugado el primer partido y ya están soñando con ganarle al Instituto Imperial, ¡que precipitados!

Con la primera jornada de partidos cumplida, la competencia iniciaba sin mayores sorpresas, cada equipo tendría que jugar 3 partidos por semana para un total de 12 encuentros al mes. Por su parte, el comité de Fútbol de Japón seguía adelante con sus preparativos para este torneo.

 **Directivo 1:** ya quedaron organizados los partidos para los próximos 5 meses de competencias, se inscribió un total de 60 equipos pero es evidente que desde ya se pueden deslumbrar quienes son los que avanzaran a la fase de grupos.

 **Directivo 2:** hay muchos equipos nuevos y las grandes escuelas también presentes, este torneo será el mejor en muchos años, ¿Qué es esta escuela con 20 equipos inscritos ella sola?

 **Extranjero:** para poder llevar a cabo el objetivo de Japón que es la de conquistar todas las cimas del futbol, es necesario que exista alguien que vaya trazando el sendero de los demás. Para eso contamos con la escuela Yūshūna Akademi, ella será la encargada de mostrar el camino para luchar a las demás.

 **Directivo 3:** entonces ellos serán un reemplazo a la labor que hacia el Instituto Imperial.

 **Extranjero:** ¿reemplazo? No, se equivoca. Nuestra misión no es convertirlos en los dueños del torneo como hizo Kageyama durante 40 años; por el contrario, ellos motivaran a la evolución de los demás equipos, tan solo déjenlo en mis manos, con mi experiencia dirigiendo equipos a todo lo largo de Europa durante años, sé exactamente de qué manera asegurar el futuro de Japón.

 **Directivo 2:** lo dejamos todo en sus manos, ahora que sabemos quién es, confiamos en usted.

 **Extranjero:** puedo interpretar que tengo total libertad para actuar a como mejor nos convenga. Habiendo dicho eso me retiro, el torneo apenas empieza y son muchas las cosas las que tengo por hacer.

A las afueras del salón de juntas del Comité de futbol esperaba un joven quien luego acompañó al incognito extranjero hasta su propia oficina.

 **Extranjero:** Kuroryuu finalmente nos conocemos, he escuchado grandes cosas de ti.

 **Kuroryuu:** no puedo decir lo mismo de usted, señor Meyer.

 **Meyer:** ¡asi que conoces mi nombre! No esperaba menos de ti, es una lástima que las cosas no hubieran salido como lo esperábamos en el anterior FFI, Kageyama cometió muchos infantiles errores al obsesionarse con Raimon, cuando su objetivo principal era otro. Pero para eso he venido hasta aquí.

 **Kuroryuu:** ¿exactamente a qué ha venido? Garshield fue derrotado y se encuentra en prisión, no tengo ningún problema con acabar el futbol, pero me gustaría saber por lo menos los motivos para hacerlo, de esa manera le coloco más pasión a las cosas.

 **Meyer:** es cierto que Garshield también fue vencido, pero no lo necesitamos, fue un hombre que perdió la visión de cambiar el mundo por obsesionarse con el poder. Todos los grandes recursos que tenía para alcanzarlo los mal utilizo, pero yo soy un hombre que ve más allá de los deseos y del tiempo, la clave para llevar a la humanidad a su próxima evolución únicamente la he visto yo, por eso estoy aquí, porque en Japón puedo conseguir lo necesario para hacerlo, he sido llamado por el destino para esta gran misión. Por lo pronto es lo único que necesitas saber, mayor información no es conveniente por ahora, tu como capitán de Yūshūna Akademi tienes la gran misión de ayudar a construir un nuevo mundo, una nueva raza humana.

 **Kuroryuu** : al parecer esta equivocado, yo no construyo cosas, ¡las elimino!, ese es mi trabajo.

 **Meyer:** precisamente para crear algo nuevo, debes destruir todo lo anterior. Convirtamos a Japón, en la nueva cuna de la humanidad.

El torneo apenas acaba de iniciar y la oscuridad que rodea al futbol se mueve de manera silenciosa pero con rapidez, Raimon tendrá que ser muy cuidadoso de no ser arrastrado hacia ella.

 ** _Nota:_** _Inazuma Eleven es una creación de Level-5. Meiji y los demás persones son de mi exclusiva autoría._

 _ **¡POR FIN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!**_ _del año. Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fanfic hasta el día de hoy(aunque creo que esto ya entra en la categoría de novela ligera), desde muy distintos y lejanos lugares del mundo: Mexico, España, Chile, Panama,_ _Colombia,_ _Uruguay, Polonia, Belgica, Francia, Pakistan, Indonesia, Reino Unido y otros que no alcanzo a mencionar, a todos **¡MIL GRACIAS!** espero seguir contando con ustedes el año que viene, de antemano Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo :)_

 _¡Ahh, ahora tiene sentido el nombre de la historia! ¿Le gusta a Goenji molestar a Kido con lo del Instituto Imperial? ¿Kido extraña viajar en tanque y destruir escuelas?¿en qué momento hace Meiji sus tareas si se la pasa metido en Raimon?¿Hubiera quedado mejor el nombre de "Sakka yarouze"?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Amenaza contra el Instituto Imperial.**

En la primera semana del torneo, Raimon debía viajar fuera de la ciudad para enfrentar su segundo juego. Sus rivales eran los _Idols Star_ , un equipo conformado por elegantes, apuestos y muy famosos jóvenes que ganaban los corazones de las chicas de todo Japón interpretando canciones y con muy llamativas coreografías.

 **Capitán Ren:** Encantado de conocer a tan importante celebridad del mundo del fútbol: Endou Mamoru. Sin duda alguna, este es un acontecimiento que ocurre cada mil años en nuestra galaxia, cuando dos estrellas se encuentran en un mismo lugar, el firmamento brilla resplandeciente como si fuera atravesado por cometas-hablaba haciendo poses ridículas como si declamara poesía, al terminar quedó congelado como una estatua.

 **Endo:** ehh… s..sii, como digas.

 **Capitán Ren:** como capitán es mi deber darles la bienvenida a nuestra escuela, aunque seamos rivales en esta ocasión, no hay porque escatimar esfuerzos en recibirlos como los ganadores que son.

El equipo de Raimon entraba a la escuela con un recibimiento como al que se le dan a los idols: una alfombra exclusiva por la que caminar, seguridad que evitaba que las personas se acercaran a ellos, fotografías y chicas eufóricas que gritaban pidiendo sus autógrafos; aunque a algunos esto les encantaba, para otros no eran más que payasadas.

 **Handa:** esto si es todo un recibiendo digno de unas celebridades-mientras mandaba saludos a las personas.

 **Seiko:** no te lo creas tanto Handa.

Llegando a las puertas del propio estadio que tenía la escuela Kōkei, se encontraba esperando el resto de los integrantes del equipo _Idols Star._

 **Haruna:** ¡ohh, no lo puedo creer! Son toda la constelación de idols, estaba emocionada con Ren, pero esta todo el grupo de los PT, incluso se unieron con los KMC para formar el equipo, alli están Riyo, Raimei, Kitta, Kyouuyuu, Yokatta, Maji, Kiai…- la manager de Raimon eufórica, veía como los sueños de toda chica de conocer y estar cerca de sus ídolos se hacía realidad.

 **Natsumi:** no tengo ni idea de quienes estás hablando.

 **Fuyuppe:** parece ser que Haruna es fanática de ellos.

Al ver a las chicas, el grupo de jugadores se acercó primero a saludarlas a ellas en lugar de los demás jugadores de Raimon, rodeándolas por completo.

 **Riyo:** no queda duda alguna que con semejante belleza cerca, es más que obvio que cualquier hombre puede alcanzar las cimas más altas y más difíciles, sólo por ver tan noble sonrisa-decía a Fuyuppe quien sonreía tímida e incómoda.

 **Kitta:** con tan celestial rostro vienen a mi mente innumerables melodías, pero ninguna capaz de hacer honor a tan divina belleza-tomó la mano de Natsumi a modo de caballero.

 **Natsumi:** estas demasiado cerca-le reprochó.

 **Maji:** de entre todas las diosas del Olimpo, Afrodita y Atena quedan escasas ante tu majestuosa presencia, puedo afirmar con certeza que eres tú la diosa de la victoria de Raimon, su guardiana e inspiradora, ¿Cuánto desearía yo que esa luminosa mirada tuya, guiara mi pasos por el resto de mi vida?- alagó a Aki quien se encogió de hombros ruborizada.

Raimei intento hacer lo propio con Haruna, cuando un "nada" posesivo y sobreprotector hermano se interpuso.

 **Kido:** ¡aléjate de mi hermana!-sentenció dejando ver tras los muy limpios vidrios de sus gafas una mirada amenazante.

 **Haruna:** ¡HERMANO!-se quejó la menor de las managers.

 **Raimei:** no hay porque negar al mundo el privilegio de apreciar la perfección de la creación de una doncella.

 **Capitán Ren:** calma caballeros, dejemos esas emociones para el campo de juego.

Habiendo dicho esto, ambos equipos se formaron en el campo para iniciar el partido. Pese a no participar en los entrenamientos ni haber estado presente en el primer encuentro, en esta ocasión Echizen se encontraba en la banca de Raimon. Las managers, por su parte, eran atendidas como todas unas diosas dejando a cargo de las preparaciones del equipo a un grupo de personas expertas para ello.

Después del pitido inicial, bastó con tan solo con 20 minutos de juego y el primer abrasador gol de Goenji para que los Idols, quienes perdieron todo su maquillaje, elegancia, vestimenta, valentía y honor, se rindieran y abandonaran el campo de juego.

 **Kido:** muy bien hecho Goenji-pletórico de alegría, ofreció su mano para chocarla con la del goleador a modo de celebración.

 **Goenji:** tan solo fue el tornado de fuego-trató de simplificar lo ocurrido.

 **Haruna:** ¡GOENJI ES UN TONTO!-refunfuñó mientras hacía pucheros.

 **Aki:** no todos los chicos están hechos para jugar fútbol-comentó bebiendo serenamente un té de rosas.

 **Natsumi:** es una lástima por la amabilidad que nos mostraron, pero se lo merecen-sentenció disfrutando un relajante masaje en sus hombros.

Después del fugaz y un poco decepcionante partido, el equipo de Raimon se embarcaba nuevamente de regreso a la ciudad de Inazuma, cuando en la entrada de la caravana se toparon Kido y Echizen; ninguno de los dos quería ceder el paso al otro y aunque no cruzaron palabra alguna la situación fue tensionante para ambos. Gracias a la despreocupada y siempre amigable actitud de Yoshiga, permitió que ambos dejaran de obstruir el paso y abordara por completo el resto del equipo.

Aunque los dos primeros partidos de Raimon han sido contra rivales muy fáciles, otros enfrentamientos del torneo acaparaban al igual la atención de los medios y de la afición. Al día siguiente, el Instituto Imperial con su equipo _Absolute Emperors_ , tenía su segundo encuentro. Sus rivales eran conocidos como _Hoshi no Shito_ , era la primera vez que se inscribían en el torneo pero a la falta de un nombre de reputación y a su inexperiencia en el torneo, tenían nada más que a grandes y poderosos jugadores en sus filas.

El partido no se llevaría a cabo en las instalaciones del Instituto Imperial, puesto que las reglas del torneo dice que cada 2 partidos se debe jugar en una sede alterna neutral a ambos equipos o de visitante en el campo de su rival, para este partido se jugaría en un campo imparcial para ambos clubes.

 **Sakuma:** este partido no será nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta quienes son nuestros rivales, debemos ser muy efectivos en todas las oportunidades de gol que tengamos.

 **Fudou:** ¿Qué te pasa capitán? ¿Acaso estas nervioso por nuestro contrincante?

 **Sakuma:** no es eso, pero debemos ser conscientes que nos enfrentamos a un rival formidable.

 **Genda:** es cierto, es nuestro primer gran rival en el torneo, pero quizá te estas presionando mucho Sakuma.

Sakuma quien ahora era el capitán del Instituto Imperial, estaba decidido a demostrar que el equipo sin la presencia de Kageyama no había perdido su fuerza y su valor, él quería recuperar a toda costa la cima en la que durante años se mantuvo su equipo de futbol, pero esta vez lo harían jugando su propio fútbol.

 **Sakuma:** yo quiero demostrar, que nuestro fútbol es digno de seguir siendo considerado el mejor, no porque usamos sucias trampas, quiero borrar toda sombra que Kageyama dejo en nuestro nombre.

 **Fudou:** si piensas de esa manera, es porque aun sigues siendo atormentado por un fantasma. ¡Pero esta bien capitán! Cuenta con nosotros, para regresar al Instituto Imperial a la cima.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron al campo de juego, en la mitad y ante el esférico los dos capitanes estrecharon sus manos y se decidió el saque inicial correspondía a Hoshi no Shito.

 ** _Narrador:_** _esta es una mañana maravillosa para presenciar un buen partido de fútbol. En el campo se enfrentan los poderosos Absolute Emperors del Instituto Imperial, quienes ya nos han recordado su estatus en el anterior partido, y sus rivales son los Hoshi no Shito del orfanato Sun Garden quienes también sorprendieron en su primer partido. ¿Será que este nuevo equipo de futbolistas se alzara con la victoria en el campo o el experimentado emperador hará imponer su jerarquía?_

 **Hiroto:** padre, nuestro futbol está siendo mostrado a todos, no es aquel con el que hacíamos daño antes, nuestro futbol cambio. Míranos atentamente.

 _El pitido inicial da la señal para que el saque, el capitán Hiroto Kiyama pronto comienza a avanzar hacia el campo de los rivales, mientras que Hoshi no Shito hace pases entre ellos. Esto es un choque entre dos poderosos y muy hábiles equipos; los Absolute Emperors han construido una sólida muralla en su medio campo, ningún balón del rival ha logrado aproximarse a la portería, pero ellos tampoco se quedan atrás, sus aguerridos jugadores no han permitido que el Instituto Imperial haga un tiro directo a la portería. ¡Esto es una verdadera batalla entre mundialistas! Hiroto Kiyama y Ryuuji Midorikawa de un lado, contra Akio Fudou y Soichiro Sakuma. ¡Que gran batalla de gladiadores!_

 _Muto avanza entre las líneas del Teikoku con gran destreza, ¿Será esta su oportunidad para anotar? ¡HA FALLADO! o debo decir: vencido. Usando su dribleo veloz, la defensa del Teikoku recupera el balón, ahora en cabeza de Sakuma comanda en contraataque._

 **Sakuma:** este es el momento ¡Fudou!

 **Fudou:** te estabas demorando.

 _Se trata de la nueva técnica: Penguin Striker. Mientras Fudou detiene el balón y silva, pingüinos salen del suelo, a la vez que desde arriba Sakuma también llama a sus pingüinos y el balón que se encuentra en el aire es impactado por ambos jugadores, haciendo que sus pingüinos se fusionen formando uno grandísimo que se dirige directo y con potencia a la portería._

 **Saginuma:** ¡eso no pasará! Taladro Destructor.

 _GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, los Absolute Emperors se alzan en el marcador anotando el primer gol del juego, con un poderosísimo tiro de medio campo, este partido será sin duda alguna muy emocionante._

Se acaba el primer tiempo y la ventaja en el marcador la sigue teniendo el Instituto Imperial de un gol por cero, aunque el Sun Garden ha tenido muy buenas oportunidades.

 **Sakuma:** seguiremos con este mismo ritmo en el segundo tiempo.

 **Domen:** ¡SAKUMA, SAKUMA! algo terrible esta pasando-a gritos y exaltado regresaba al equipo luego de recibir una llamada.

 **Sakuma:** ¿Qué ocurre Domen? ¿Por qué estás tan conmocionado?

 **Domen:** el instituto, ¡LA ESCUELA ESTA SIENDO ATACADA!

A través de su celular, muestra la transmisión de lo ocurre.

 **Reportero:** esto es inexplicable, fuertes explosiones se escuchan venir desde el interior del Instituto Imperial, una columna de humo cubre el cielo mientras en medio del caos los estudiantes están empezando a ser evacuados. No tenemos información sobre las causas de estas explosiones pero estamos atentos… ¡FUEGO! ¡SE PUEDEN VER LAS LLAMAS COMENZAR A CONSUMIR LOS EDIFICIOS! Los estudiantes no han terminado de ser evacuados, ¡esto es una catástrofe!, los grupos rescatistas y los bomberos aun no llegan al lugar, el caos está comenzando a apoderarse de la situación, noso…- la transmisión es interrumpida.

 **Genda:** TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR SAKUMA, DEBEMOS IR A LA ESCUELA A AYUDAR.

 **Fudou:** ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA GENDA! ¿De qué manera podemos nosotros ayudar en esta situación? Además, ¿crees que lo que está ocurriendo es un simple accidente o coincidencia?, alguien planeo atacar a la escuela mientras estábamos fuera.

 **Genda:** CON MAYOR RAZON TENEMOS QUE IR FUDOU.

 **Fudou: ¡** ES ESTUPIDO IR! estaríamos haciendo justamente lo que ellos quieren, ¡esos canallas!, quieren ver al Instituto Imperial doblegado ante el temor.

 **Genda:** ¿acaso eso importa en algo? Los demás estudiantes son los que están siendo arrastrados por esta situación.

 **Fudou:** pues ya tendrán que aprender a defenderse solos.- aunque dijo estas duras palabras, en su interior hervía una furia descomunal que se reflejaba en su mirada.

 **Narukami:** Sakuma tu eres el capitán ¿Qué hacemos?

Sakuma se encontraba consternado por la situación, debía tomar una decisión rápido antes que iniciara el segundo tiempo ¿abandonar el partido o abandonar a la escuela?

 **Sakuma:** Kido si fueras el capitán ¿Qué harías en este momento?-se cuestionó mientras las dudas y la angustia le abatían los pensamientos y el corazón.

 **...**

En Raimon había el cambio de clases, mientras el próximo profesor llegaba al salón, los chicos se juntaban para hablar.

 **Endou:** ¡KIDOUU! ¿Entendiste eso de los ángulos con clavos y con besos? ¿Para qué necesitan los ángulos clavos y besos? más importante, el Instituto Imperial esta jugando en estos momentos contra el Sun Garden. ¡Rayos! ¡Quiero ver ese partido!

 **Kidou:** primero: son ángulos cóncavos y convexos; además, estamos en clases así que debes mantenerte atento a ellas o terminarás bajando tus calificaciones. Aunque también quisiera saber cómo va el partido.

 **Goenji:** ¿preocupado por qué Hiroto les pueda ganar?

 **Kido:** últimamente estas muy gracioso Goenji, no me digas que se te está contagiando el humor de Meiji.

 **Goenji:** ¡para nada! Siempre he sido así, pero tú no has respondido. Espera, ¿Desde cuándo Shinichi es gracioso?

 **Kido:** veo que no notaste mi sarcasmo. Haruna me facilitó una página donde puedo consultar rápidamente los resultados de los partidos desde mi celular- manipulando de manera hábil su móvil, una sonrisa se arqueo en su rostro- Van arriba en el marcador.

 **Endo:** debe ser un partido muy reñido para ambos.

 **Goenji:** ahora si estas tranquilo.

 **Kido:** ¿Por qué insiste con eso?

Los chicos que paseaban por el salón y algunos otros que bromeaban, regresaron con rapidez a sus puestos cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente. Era la menor de las managers que entraba de manera abrupta y muy agitada.

 **Kido:** ¡Haruna! No debes abrir así la puerta, ni está permitido correr por los pasillos, tampoco puedes entrar a los salones de tus superiores, aunque sea para que vengas a verme- regañó a la menor.

Tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, la chica colocaba un computador sobre el escritorio de su hermano.

 **Haruna:** ¡ALGO HORRIBLE ESTA PASANDO CON EL INSTITUTO IMPERIAL!

 **Kido:** ¿pero qué dices? Vamos ganando, digo, van ganando-corrigió.

Al abrir el computador, empezó a correr el video:

 **Reportero:** …. No tenemos información sobre las causas de estas explosiones pero estamos atentos a… ¡FUEGO! ¡SE PUEDEN VER LAS LLAMAS COMENZAR A CONSUMIR LOS EDIFICIOS! Los estudiantes no han terminado de ser evacuados; ¡esto es una catástrofe!, los grupos rescatistas y los bomberos aun no llegan al lugar, el caos está comenzando a apoderarse de la situación, noso…

Los chicos vieron las imágenes trasmitidas hasta que la señal fue interrumpida. Kido se levantó y salió del salón.

 **Kido:** el Instituto Imperial está siendo atacado justo cuando el equipo no está, aprovecharon que quedarían indefensos- esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, mientras comenzaba a correr por el pasillo.

 **Endo:** ¡Kido espera! ¿Estás pensando en ir al Instituto Imperial?-alcanzando al de rastas, ahora detenía su avance mientas le tomaba del brazo derecho.

 **Kido:** ¡es mi deber Endo!, no hay nadie que pueda hacer frente a esta situación ¡TENGO QUE IR!

 **Endo:** entonces, yo te acompañare.

 **Kido:** ¡de ninguna manera! No puedo exponerte a ti a que corras riesgos por un problema del Instituto Imperial.

 **Endo:** ¡tampoco dejare que te vayas solo!, además, no es un problema que te concierne solo a ti, Sakuma y Fudo también son amigos nuestros y todo el equipo del Instituto Imperial.

Kido acepto la ayuda de Endo, puesto que sabía que no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, mientras estaban de pie en el pasillo, un tercero paso junto a ellos.

 **Goenji:** pierden demasiado el tiempo hablando, ¡muévanse!-corrió dejándolos atrás.

 **Endo:** ¡no te adelantes Goenji!

Así emprendieron de nuevo la marcha los otros dos, cuando Natsumi caminaba por el pasillo con unas carpetas en sus brazos, notó que los tres corrían en su dirección sin detenerse.

 **Natsumi:** ¿A dónde van ustedes tres con tanta prisa? Ya va a empezar la clase.

 **Endo:** tenemos que ir a resolver un asunto en el Instituto Imperial, excúsanos con el profesor Natsumi, ¡Te lo agradezco!

 **Natsumi:** ¡claro que sí! ¿POR QUIEN ME ESTAS TOMANDO? ¿Qué es eso de ir al Instituto Imperial?

Pero los tres se marcharon ignorando sus palabras. El Instituto Imperial estaba muy lejos de Raimon, además de la gran congestión en el transito que se había provocado a causa de la emergencia, los cuerpos de bomberos y rescatistas se encontraban atorados, para sorpresa de los mismos japoneses en esta ocasión las vías habían colapsado. Desde el vehículo que transportaba a los tres, aun estando distante podían ver la gran columna de humo.

Cuando llegaron, muchos estudiantes se encontraban afuera de la escuela, algunos tenían heridas leves, otros estaban inconscientes, atemorizados, confundidos, era el común en la situación.

 **Endo:** hay muchos estudiantes afuera.

 **Kido:** esta no es ni la mitad del total de estudiantes que tiene el Instituto.

 **Goenji:** lo más probable es que no puedan salir por causa de las llamas, los grupos de rescatistas aun no llegan, esta situación puede terminar en una real tragedia.

Kido comenzó a hacerse paso entre los estudiantes y profesores que trataban de resguardarse, caminaba directo hacia el interior de la escuela.

 **Endo:** espera Kido ¿a dónde crees que vas?

 **Kido:** pues si hay estudiantes dentro, tengo que ayudarlos a evacuar.

 **Endo:** estas diciendo que entraras justamente en esa braza de fuego, ¡estas loco! Es demasiado peligroso, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a los que están afuera.

 **Kido:** ¡entiende Endo!, no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí afuera, mientras… mientras alla dentro pueden haber personas muriendo.

 **Goenji:** ¡CÁLMENSE LOS DOS! Mientas veníamos en el camino trate de ponerme en contacto con Shinichi, por fortuna me respondió; dice que los estudiantes de primer grado fueron evacuados a tiempo y que los demás escaparon por una salida alterna a la principal tan pronto escucharon las primeras explosiones, así que todos los estudiantes debieron haber dejado la escuela antes que iniciara el fuego-les muestra a ambos el mensaje que acaba de llegar con imágenes de los estudiantes a salvo.

 **Endo:** entonces solo hay personas heridas por efecto del humo.

 **Goenji:** además de la conmoción de la situación, no debe haber nadie más en peligro.

Los tres jóvenes ya se disponían a ayudar a los estudiantes, cuando desde la entrada del edificio en llamas un proyectil salió disparado justo con dirección hacia Kido. El joven estratega logró reaccionar con gran velocidad y rechazó el ataque, dejando en el suelo restos del escudo del Instituto Imperial con unas palabras escritas en el: KIDO. En medio del fuego, una figura aparecía y hacia señas invitando al estratega. Kido, quien no suele perder la razón ni en las circunstancia más críticas que requieren de toda su inteligencia y prudencia, en esta ocasión hacia caso omiso a sus propios pensamientos y a las voces de sus amigos, y sin meditarlo se adentraba en el edificio.

Aceptando la invitación a la desgracia extendida directamente por la muerte, el estratega se lanza hacia una trampa de la que no se sabe, si será capaz de salir.

 _ **Nota:**_ _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de su exclusiva propiedad. Meiji y otros personajes son de mi entera autoría._

 _Continuo este año mi fanfic, esperando que así como anteriormente me sigan acompañando. Saludos. ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: El error de Kido**

Las feroces llamas consumían el edificio y a causa del humo, la vista era nublosa. Kido caminaba entre los escombros cuando sintió que un objeto se dirigía con violencia hacia él.

 **Kido:** ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡MUÉSTRATE!-gritó hacia la nada, luego de rechazar el balón que le fue lanzado.

 **Voz:** ¡Es admirable tu lealtad a tu antigua escuela, Yuto Kido! Un perro fiel nunca dejará de seguir a su amo.

 **Kido:** sal de tu escondite ¡Cobarde! Esta fue una trampa para mí y para destruir el Instituto Imperial, así que a aquí me tienes ¡VEN A ENFRENTARME!

En medio de las cortinas de humo y el sofocante calor de las llamas, Kido trataba de encontrar el origen de aquella voz, cuando escuchó un gran estropicio y parte del techo caía sobre él, pero no sería capaz de esquivarlo.

 **Endo:** MANO DEMONIACA.

 **Goenji:** ¡Kido aléjate!

Con rapidez usando su técnica especial, Endo consiguió rechazar gran parte de los escombros que caerían sobre Kido, mientras que Goenji se lanzaba sobre él evitando que otros objetos le golpearan y quedando todos a salvo.

 **Goenji:** cuando te lo propones, puedes llegar a ser más cabeza hueca que Endo-regañó al de rastas.

 **Endo:** Kido, Goenji, ¿están heridos?

 **Kido:** No. Gracias por salvarme Goenji, Endo; lamento haberlos arrastrado a esto-empezaba a toser sofocantemente.

 **Goenji:** tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, el humo esta comenzado a hacerte daño y este edificio puede colapsar en cualquier momento.

 **Endo:** ¡la salida! ¿Dónde estaba la salida?

 **Voz:** ¡Que conmovedora escena!-aplaudiendo entre el humo, se mostraba una persona con una máscara y vestiduras oscuras-que amistad tan noble la de ustedes tres, venir a ayudar al tipo cómplice de quién casi mata la hermana del uno y que acabo con la vida del abuelo del otro, ustedes tres merecen ir juntos al mismo infierno.

 **Endo:** ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que buscas con Kido?-increpó al desconocido.

 **Sujeto:** no estoy aquí con un único propósito, sino que busco a todos aquellos que han cometido pecados para que sean purificados con fuego y dolor. Yo soy en juez que impartirá la condena por los actos de Yuto Kido. Para que aquellos que sufrieron a causa de la maldad del Instituto Imperial tengan justicia, deberán sufrir una pena mil veces mayor a la que ellos tuvieron. Se bañaran en la sangre de sus heridas y pagaran por ellas.

 **Endo:** ¡estás loco! Lo que tu estas buscando es venganza. ¡No eres ningún justiciero!

 **Sujeto:** Raimon al acoger a Kido se ha condenado, pronto el juicio del cielo descenderá sobre ustedes también.

Terminando de decir esto, el extraño sujeto volvió a desaparecer entre el humo. Los chicos de Raimon no tenían escapatoria entre el excesivo humo, los caminos obstruidos y las peligrosas llamas que empezaban a ocupar todo el recinto; estaban acorralados y los efectos del humo empezaban a notarse en los tres.

 **Endo:** ¡maldición! No veo por dónde entramos-tapando su boca para no aspirar demasiado humo, su vista empezaba a sentirse cansada.

 **Goenji:** ¡Endo, agáchate! De otra manera te intoxicaras, esto es muy malo. Kido, ¡mantente despierto!

A causa de injerir el aire contaminado, el estratega empezaba a perder la consciencia, mientras que los otros dos, también manifestaban síntomas de ahogo y fatiga, cuando una voz a la distancia hacia un gran eco repitiendo las mismas palabras: Shuuya, Endo, Kido.

 **Endo:** AQUIIII- gritó con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Haciéndose paso entre el humo y los escombros, envuelto en una gruesa manta aparecía Meiji.

 **Meiji:** ¡por fin los encontré!- corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia ellos.

 **Endo:** Meiji ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo descubriste que estábamos…?-pero la tos le evitó seguir hablando, el menor les entregó agua y máscaras para protegerse.

 **Meiji:** unas personas dijeron que vieron estudiantes de Raimon entrar al edificio y supuse que serían ustedes, esto lo tome de los rescatistas, ¡démonos prisa!, encontré una ruta por la que podemos salir antes que sea bloqueada por las llamas, Shuuya colócale esta manta a Kido.

Habiendo recuperado parte del aliento y de sus energías, los cuatro jóvenes lograron salir del edificio. Afuera los bomberos empezaban sus labores para apagar las llamas, mientras los rescatistas ofrecían los primeros auxilios al trio relámpago. Únicamente fue necesario remitir a Kido al hospital debido a que había injerido demasiado humo, dándole de alta el mismo día por la tarde.

Aquel día las actividades del club de futbol de Raimon fueron suspendidas y los medios de comunicación olvidaron los partidos para informar sobre la tragedia. " _La caída del Instituto Imperial", "El Instituto Imperial en ruinas",_ " _Justicia en el Instituto Imperial"_ eran los titulares que se leían en las noticias.

…

Al regresar a la escuela luego del partido, Sakuma y compañía encontraron nada más los escombros aun calientes del edificio y los hierros retorcidos. El equipo de fútbol había ganado el encuentro contra el Sun Garden con un marcador de 3 goles a 2; pero faltando tiempo para terminar, el partido se detuvo por orden de Hiroto, quien al enterarse de la situación de ataque decidió que lo mejor era suspender el juego.

Sakuma se sentó sobre un bloque de cemento, agotado y todavía confundido, no podía creer que la escuela hubiera quedado reducida a cenizas.

 **Genda:** esto es peor de lo que imaginé, no quedó nada.-se lamentaba mientras apartaba con sus pies restos de cemento.

Sakuma permanecía en silencio. Algunos jugadores recogían cosas del suelo, no había propósito alguno en ello, pero sentían que era lo único que podían hacer.

 **Fudo:** el tonto de Kido se precipitó a entrar al edificio en llamas, según me dijeron se encuentra en el hospital. Deberían ir a visitarlo. Suficientes problemas tenemos ahora como para preocuparnos también por sus imprudencias. Estoy agotado. Me marchare a mi casa, si llegan a descubrir algo avísenme-con sus habituales manos puestas detrás de su cabeza, comenzaba a marcharse.

 **Jimon:** ¿en verdad te vas a ir a descansar con todo este caos Fudo?

Pero el moicano se fue sin decir nada más o voltear.

 **Sakuma:** vayamos a ver a Kido.

…

Al día siguiente, el entrenador Kudo reprendió a los 3 jugadores de Raimon por haber abandonado la escuela y exponerse a una situación peligrosa. La policía iniciaba sus investigaciones por lo ocurrido, así que el detective Onigawara fue hasta Raimon para interrogar a los tres jugadores sobre el individuo con el que se encontraron. Aunque esta situación era preocupante, los jugadores debían dejar que estos problemas fueran resueltos por la policía y concentrarse para su partido dentro de 2 días. Esa misma tarde, las actividades del club se debían cumplir con normalidad, mas en Kido persistía una actitud sospechosa. Retrasándose del grupo, el estratega de Raimon permaneció en el club de futbol luego que estos se marcharon a la cancha, ya tenía algunas pistas sobre los responsables del ataque contra su anterior escuela cuando para su sorpresa Echizen entró al salón del club para prepararse para entrenar.

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos le agradaba la presencia del otro en el mismo lugar, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes, Kido desconfiaba de Echizen. Ya lo había amenazado en una ocasión y su repentino ingreso a Raimon de manera misteriosa, provocaba que las sospechas de que él estuviera vinculado al atentado contra el Teikoku Gakuen crecieran a cada minuto.

 **Kido:** las personas que atacaron el Instituto Imperial han debido de ser unos cobardes, esperaron a que el equipo no estuviera para que pudieran tener una oportunidad, de otra manera nunca hubieran podido con ellos-afirmó de manera acusante ante su compañero.

 **Echizen:** al final sin Kageyama no son nada. Aunque sean unos tramposos miserables, sin ese bastardo la escoria que ustedes son sale a relucir.

 **Kido:** ¡di la verdad Echizen!-levantó la voz- tú estas detrás de todo esto, por eso entraste a Raimon, ¿qué diablos están buscando?

 **Echizen:** como si fuera la única persona que quisiera ver arder en el infierno al Instituto Imperial-respondió con tono petulante y hostil- lo que les pasó se lo tienen bien merecido, antes agradezcan que no les fue peor.

Ante estas palabras, Kido tomo por su camisa a Echizen, pero enojado este lo empujó para apartarlo, haciendo que el estratega cayera al suelo y golpeándose con la mesa.

 **Echizen:** ¡TE DIJE NO ME DIRIGIERAS LA PALABRA!, mucho menos me toques miserable-reprochó enérgicamente mientras el segundo se levanta del suelo.

 **Kido:** sé que estas detrás de todo esto, acaso planeas hacer lo mismo con Raimon.

 **Echizen:** no es tu maldito problema lo que haga en Raimon, cuida tú trasero y el de tus amigos que no sean atacados por la espalda cuando menos lo esperes.

 **Kido:** ¡ESTAS CONFESANDO QUE PARTICIPASTE EN TODO ESTO! Echizen esto no se quedara así.

Habiendo perdido los estribos, de las palabras pasaron al forcejeo y luego a los golpes; al interior del salón del club de fútbol la pelea entre Kido y Echizen se desarrollaba sin que ninguno de sus amigos lo sospechara.

Golpes iban y venían, Echizen lanzó un puñetazo derecho directo al rostro de Kido quien al caer terminó rompiendo el vidrio de las gafas, por fortuna ningún fragmento entró al ojo del estratega; por su parte, derribado desde el suelo este lanzó una fuerte patada al estómago de Echizen quien retrocedió tomándose el vientre y recobrando el aire, pero pronto siguieron los dos agrediéndose.

En las proximidades del salón del club, dos personas afanadas se acercaban.

 **Seiko:** vamos a llegar tarde y el entrenador nos va a regañar.

 **Yoshiga:** lo siento, pero no puedo ir a entrenar sin trenzarme el cabello.

 **Seiko:** ¿todos los días tienes que hacer lo mismo? Es mejor si vienes así desde tu casa ¿Por qué siempre me tienes pedir a mí que te ayude?

 **Yoshiga:** porque tú sabes hacerlo, yo no puedo hacer esas cosas.

 **Seiko:** no tengo culpa de tener hermanas.

Los dos jugadores se dirigían al salón del club para cambiar su uniforme por la ropa deportiva cuando desde afuera escucharon un estruendo. Seiko se asustó y se reusó a entrar, pero Yoshiga mucho más valiente abría la puerta.

 **Seiko:** espera Yoshiga, pueden ser ratas.

 **Yoshiga:** pues han de ser unas del tamaño de Godzilla para hacer tanto escándalo, además que es la única manera para poder cambiarnos.

 **Seiko:** ¿y si es un monstruo y nos come?

 **Yoshiga:** pues ya tendremos una buena excusa por haber llegado tarde.

Al abrir la puerta, Yoshiga y Seiko vieron que los dos susodichos estaban golpeándose; mientras que la reacción inmediata de Yoshiga fue intervenir entre los dos para separarlos, Seiko se quedó congelado en la puerta del club.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡Kido por favor!, ¡Echizen! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? Ya deténganse-Mientras sujetaba a Echizen dando la espalda a Kido, los dos sujetos seguían lanzando golpes por encima de él- Seiko, no te quedes ahí de pie, ¡ayúdame!

Pero el menor no se movía.

 **Kido:** quítate de en medio Yoshiga, esto no es asunto tuyo-reclamaba al de cabello verde trenzado.

 **Echizen:** apártate pedazo de basura, ¡hoy te iras sin tus dientes a casa Kido!-amenazó al de rastas.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡ustedes dos ya paren! O me veré obligado a detenerlos a la fuerza.

Las palabras de Yoshiga no persuadían a ninguno de los dos futbolistas ahora convertidos en boxeadores, que a pesar de las heridas no terminaban de lanzarse golpes.

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué haces allí parado como una estatua Seiko?- llegando al club de fútbol para guardar su guitarra como habitualmente lo hacía, se sorprendió al ver la escena que se desarrollaba dentro, quedándose congelado junto a Seiko.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡Nooo! Tú también no te quedes ahí de pie mirando Meiji, ve por ayuda, ¡ve a buscar a alguien!- imploró ayuda al recién llegado, a la vez que evitaba y desviaba los golpes de los otros dos para que no se agredieran más entre ellos.

Meiji se marchó en búsqueda de ayuda, mientras Yoshiga como pudo aparto a Echizen hacia atrás y ahora tomaba los puños de Kido para detenerlo.

 **Yoshiga:** Kido usted no es así, ¡calmase por favor!

 **Kido:** tú no sabes nada, pondré a este tipo en su lugar.

 **Echizen:** ¿Qué me pondrás en mi lugar? Ni siquiera puedes tu solo conmigo, ve a traer a tus compinches, ¡COBARDE!, en grupo es la única forma en que ustedes pueden pelear. ¡Gallina!

Kido seguía forcejeando con Yoshiga y a espalda de ellos Echizen limpiaba la sangre de su boca, fue en ese momento cuando llegaron Goenji y Meiji al salón.

 **Meiji:** míralo ahí esta-señalando con su dedo a Kido, Goenji entró para junto con Yoshiga calmar a su amigo.

 **Goenji:** ¿Qué está pasando Kido? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

 **Kido:** ustedes dos no interfirieran en mis asuntos, ¡apártense!

 **Goenji:** ¿tus asuntos? Yo nada más veo un sujeto completamente fuera de sus cabales, ¡Yuuto Kido!-estas palabras sirvieron para que el de gafas enfriara un poco su cabeza.

Yoshiga notó que debido a la presencia de Goenji, Kido se había controlado y decidió soltarlo.

 **Goenji:** explica que es toda esta situación-exigió.

 **Kido:** Echizen esta aliado con los tipos que atacaron al Instituto Imperial y de seguro que está planeando hacer lo mismo con Raimon.

 **Yoshiga:** ¿eso es verdad Echizen?

 **Echizen:** no tengo porque darle explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes, este imbécil esta paranoico ¡eso es todo!, el remordimiento le está llevando a la locura.

 **Kido:** ¡DEJA DE MENTIR ECHIZEN!-volvía a exaltarse.

 **Goenji:** ¡Kido, basta!-sujetándolo por su brazo izquierdo, empezaba a sacarlo fuera del salón.

 **Echizen:** tanta alteración solo porque tumbaron algunas de las paredes de su escuela.

Kido se lanzó nuevamente en contra de Echizen y aunque Goenji trato de detenerlo, recibió un golpe del codo del estratega en su estómago, sacándole el aire. Yoshiga se interponía otra vez para detenerlo, cuando a su espalda Echizen también se lanzaba para atacar a Kido.

 **Yoshiga:** en verdad que ustedes dos… ¡no tienen remedio!- girando su cuerpo rápidamente, Yoshiga colocó su pierna derecha en medio de las de Echizen y con un rápido movimiento tomándolo de su cuerpo, hizo que este diera un giro de 360 grados en el aire para luego caer sobre su espalda y soltar un quejido dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo; en cuanto a Kido, sujetándolo por su brazo derecho y girándolo hacia atrás, golpeo sus rodillas para quitarle su equilibrio y derribarlo al suelo, con un candado sobre su brazo y ejerciendo presión con su rodilla sobre la espalda del de gafas, ambos jugadores se encontraban derrotados en el suelo- si piensan seguir peleando entre ustedes, me veré en la necesidad de calmarlos de una manera nada pacífica.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** me preguntaba por qué faltaban tantos jugadores en el campo de juego y me encuentro con este desorden.

El entrenador Kudo irrumpía en escena, aunque demasiado tarde porque la pelea acababa de ser detenida por Yoshiga. Goenji aún recuperaba el aire, Echizen seguía inmóvil en el suelo, Seiko permanecía como estatua en la entrada del salón, Meiji lanzaba miradas a todos los presentes y Yoshiga seguía apoyado en la espalda de Kido.

 **Yoshiga:** ahhh entrenador Kudo, verá… nosotros estábamos…esto…-inútilmente trato de excusarse dejando libre al mayor.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** Goenji, Seiko y Yoshiga vayan al campo; ustedes dos levántense, me acompañarán a la dirección.

 **Goenji:** entrenador...- pero antes de seguir hablando, el adulto le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** ya les di una orden, no me hagan repetirla.

El entrenador Kudo sabía que una situación de conflicto podía presentarse entre Kido y Echizen por su pasado, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a un enfrentamiento a golpes.

Los dos jugadores con moretones y sangre en sus rostros se presentaron en la rectoría. Natsumi se encontraba ahí cuando llegaron acompañados por el entrenador, el presidente le obligo a salir. En el recinto, con los ex boxeadores sentados uno junto al otro, el presidente en su escritorio y el entrenador de pie frente a los adolescentes, las explicaciones estaban por iniciar.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** es decepcionante que dos personas como ustedes hayan decidido resolver sus diferencias a través de los golpes.

 **Echizen:** lo único que hice fue defenderme, este maniático fue quien me atacó primero.

 **Kido:** no seas cínico Echizen, eres una amenaza para Raimon; entrenador ¡Expúlselo del equipo!

 **Entrenador Kudo:** quien se retirará del equipo serás tu Kido.

Kido se levantó de su asiento indignado de escuchar estar palabras.

 **Kido:** ¿ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE ME RETIRA DEL EQUIPO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE PROTEGER?-enojado y sin razonar, ahora el estratega se confrontaba a su entrenador.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** nadie te ha encomendado la misión de proteger al equipo, tu tarea es dirigir a tus compañeros en el campo de juego y guiarlos a la victoria, no actuar por tu propia cuenta como un mercenario buscando culpables, por eso te suspenderé de las actividades del club durante una semana.

 **Kido:** pero, ¡entrenador!

 **Presidente:** tampoco podemos aceptar el comportamiento violento en la escuela, ¿quién inició el conflicto?

 **Kido:** Fui yo quien inicio la pelea- con resignación aceptó.

 **Presidente:** entonces te suspenderé durante tres días de la escuela, dirígete a la enfermería para que curen tus heridas y regresa a tu casa, enviaremos a tu padre una nota por lo ocurrido.

El joven estratega salía de la dirección, derrotado anímicamente por no poder poner al descubierto a Echizen, sino también defraudado de la confianza que tenía en el entrenador. En la oficina todavía quedaba Echizen.

 **Presidente:** te aceptamos en nuestra escuela con el objetivo de ayudarte Echizen, pero no podemos permitir que actúes como desees.

 **Echizen:** ya le dije que fue el quien me ataco primero.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** ¿y acaso no le habías dado motivos anteriormente para que estuviera prevenido de ti?

 **Echizen:** ¿me está acusando de algo entrenador Kudo?

 **Entrenador Kudo:** quiero que por lo menos seas franco con lo ocurrido, no podemos ayudarte si te mantienes en una posición inaccesible, será inútil mantenerte en el equipo de esa manera.

 **Echizen:** De acuerdo: desprecio todo lo que está relacionado con el Instituto Imperial, especialmente a Kido; pero no por eso voy a actuar como una basura canalla que haga las mismas bajezas que ellos, no estoy involucrado con nada de lo ocurrido con esa escuela, tengo cosas más importantes en mi propia vida en las que pensar, como para ocuparme en alguna venganza- con sus brazos cruzados daba sus explicaciones a los dos mayores.

Pese a su actitud soberbia, había honestidad en sus palabras. El castigo para Echizen sería una semana de trabajos forzados en labores de la escuela, además que debía participar en los entrenamientos desde esa misma tarde.

Luego de recibir las curaciones en la enfermería, Kido se marchó sin siquiera avisar a sus compañeros o a su hermana. Por su parte, Echizen se incorporaba por primera vez a la práctica en el campo de juego dejando a todos sorprendidos, no sólo por este hecho, sino también por el estado de su rostro. Se unió al equipo de Yoshiga y Seiko, pesé a ser recibido con la habitual amabilidad del peli verde trenzado, mantenía su aura hostil hacia ambos compañeros.

 **Echizen:** fuiste muy rápido y hábil para derribarme en el salón del club, ¡gusano! Eso no se quedará así.

 **Yoshiga:** vamos Echizen, nada más trataba de ayudarlos, además que si quieres volver a pelear conmigo me veré en la forzada necesidad de huir.

 **Seiko:** mejor no lo hagan, el entrenador ya estaba bastante molesto con nosotros.

El entrenamiento siguió, aunque muchos se preguntaban dónde estaba Kido, pero asumieron que se encontraba con el entrenador puesto que ambos estaban ausentes aquella tarde.

Echizen hacia trabajo de pases junto a Yoshiga y Seiko, sus piernas pesadas se trataban de mover con agilidad para seguir sus movimientos y aunque le costaba mantener el ritmo, no permitía que el esférico se desbocará de sus pies, cuando de repente sintió como un poderoso balón se dirigía hacia él y como pudo lo esquivó. Era un tiro de Goenji.

 **Echizen:** ¡maldito! deberías tener más cuidado al lanzar.

 **Goenji:** tú debes ser quien tenga cuidado, no sabes cómo es el ritmo de trabajo en el grupo, un balón te podría lastimar.

 **Echizen:** estas admitiendo que no eres más de lo que dicen y que puedes errar un lanzamiento.

 **Goenji:** si deseas te puedo demostrar la excelente puntería que tengo. ¡Toramaru un balón!

 **Toramaru:** ¿pero Goenji-san?

El menor pasó el balón a Goenji, quien con actitud determinada a patear lo tomó. Parecía que un enfrentamiento se llevaría a cabo entre los dos jugadores, el resto del equipo estaba consternado por la actitud desafiante del goleador hacia el recién llegado compañero. El entrenador Kudo llegaba al campo donde la nueva escena de pelea se desarrollaba. Al notar el ambiente tensionante entre los dos susodichos, decidió frenarlos.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** Goenji, CIEN VUELTAS A LA CANCHA-ordenó haciendo que todo el equipo volteara al escuchar su voz.

 **Echizen:** jum-se burló- parece que no podrás hacer más que ladrar, el entrenador te está llamando.

 **Goenji:** ¿cien vueltas? No tendría problemas después de esto con que fueran mil- en ese momento Goenji, quien sostenía el balón en sus manos lo dejó caer e hizo un amague para impactarlo con su pie izquierdo.

 **Echizen:** ¡DEMONIOS! Si me llega a lanzar ese balón no huiré, pero si lo enfrento con mi pierna derecha, no me podré recuperar nunca más- de cara a la amenaza de tiro, el joven se angustiaba por su desafortunado destino.

Para su tranquilidad, el goleador no impacto el balón, lo dejo caer y dio el pase a Toramaru para luego salir del campo. Cuando se diría a hacer las vueltas, el entrenador pasó a su lado.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** entonces que sean mil y no cien.

MIL VUELTAS A LA CANCHA ¡El entrenador lo había escuchado! No, era esa habilidad que aprenden a desarrollar los padres de saber cuándo los hijos se quejan de ellos, lo que le permitió al entrenador imponerle a Goenji un castigo severo.

El plan de trabajo de esa tarde fue cumplido por todos los jugadores de manera exhaustivamente minuciosa, tanto que hasta las respiraciones sincronizaron para que el ya muy enojado entrenador, no tuviera ninguna razón más para disgustarse.

Cuando Goenji completó las 500 vueltas, el entrenador dio la orden a Aki que le brindara algo de beber y permiso para que descansara 5 minutos, pero él bebió el agua con el único propósito de poder refrescarse y seguir con su castigo. Más severo que su entrenador, el joven goleador lo era consigo mismo.

La práctica terminó con muchos interrogantes para sus miembros, ¿Dónde estaba Kido? ¿Por qué Echizen se presentó vendado y herido al entrenamiento? ¿Qué ocasionó esa actitud desafiante de Goenji? Necesitaban respuestas con prontitud y quizás el goleador de fuego las tendría, así que decidieron esperarlo hasta que terminara su castigo. El club casi que completo, además de la ausencia de Kido ya se habían marchado Echizen en compañía de Yoshiga y Seiko, aguardaban en el campo mientras observaban las interminables vueltas, una y otra vez.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Recuerdo que les dije que regresaran a casa.

 **Endo:** estamos esperando a Goenji a que termine de correr.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** al parecer el día de hoy tengo que repetir las ordenes dos veces. Pero si tanto lo desean, pueden ir a acompañar a dar las mil vueltas a Goenji todos desde cero- la vena en la frente del entrenador volvía a hincharse y el grupo salió huyendo en desbandada, no sin antes advertir algo- ¡TU NO ENDO!, tengo algo que conversar con usted capitán.

Preocupado por ser nuevamente regañado, Endo se reunía con el entrenador, quien le habló de lo acontecido entre Kido y Echizen.

…

Con el sol oculto y entrada la noche, en el campo quedó Meiji acompañando a que Goenji terminara su castigo, el entrenador nada más le permitió a él quedarse hasta el final, porque no era un miembro del club de Raimon y quería evitar a toda costa que los demás se enteraran del altercado entre los dos jugadores y que así nacieran más conflictos como ocurrió con Goenji.

 **Meiji:** faltan cinco vueltas Shuuya, tú puedes.- le animó desde la banca, cuando el entrenador se acercó.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** asegúrate de que se hidrate bien.

 **Meiji:** lo haré.

Al dar su última vuelta, no detuvo su marcha sino que se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el entrenador y con su cabeza inclinada, presentó sus disculpas.

 **Goenji:** lamento mi comportamiento infantil el día de hoy, entrenador.-su respiración era escasa y agitada por tanto correr.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** ve a casa a descansar, el entrenamiento de mañana será duro.- fue lo único que respondió para luego marcharse.

Goenji mantuvo su reverencia hasta que el entrenador se fue y después cayó exhausto en el suelo, permaneció un rato ahí mientras Meiji vertía lentamente un poco de agua sobre su cabeza para refrescarlo.

Los amigos nos acompañan cuando les decimos que los necesitamos, pero es aún mayor su amistad cuando nos respaldan sin pedírselo. Las amistades tienen que estar junto a nosotros en las caídas, sin embargo, a veces un poco de soledad para con nosotros mismos es lo que nos ayuda a salir de las dificultades. ¿Podrá Kido ser capaz de superar sus problemas sin la ayuda de sus amigos de Raimon?

 ** _Nota:_** _los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de propiedad de Level-5. Meiji y los demás personajes son de mi propiedad._


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Sombras y luces.**

Tras la suspensión de tres días de la escuela y una semana de las actividades del club, Kido permanecía en su habitación encerrado sin querer hacer contacto con nadie. Aunque su padre se mostró comprensivo y preocupado por lo ocurrido, el joven estratega no le dio mayor explicación. Ensimismado, distante y acumulando en su interior una oscuridad cada vez más creciente, así pasaba Kido su primer día de castigo. Por su parte, en Raimon las razones por las que estaría ausente fueron dadas por Endo.

 **Endo:** Kido se encuentra enfermo y por eso no estará estos días con nosotros, seguiremos adelante con la rutina como de costumbre. Mañana será el tercer partido de esta semana, así que es importante que desde ya todos estén preparados. Ahora vamos a entrenar.

Mientras los chicos salían del club con rumbo a la cancha, algunos comentaban la noticia.

 **Daichi:** me sorprende que hasta Kido-san se enferme, ¿Quién lo creería?

 **Ikeishi:** ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente o extraño eso? Es un ser humano igual que nosotros, con debilidades y defectos como todos.

 **Minamoto:** es justo como dices-refiriéndose al comentario de Ikesihi-, sólo que en algunas personas brillan más sus cualidades y en otros más sus defectos. Podríamos decir que tú eres la antítesis de Kido.

 **Ikeishi:** ¿Me estas insultando Minamoto?

Un poco más atrás, otros jugadores también comentaban.

 **Handa:** espero que Kido se mejore para el partido de mañana, será difícil jugar sin él.

 **Yoshiga:** es normal que se enfermara después de la pelea de ayer-la indiscreción del mediocampista casi pone al descubierto el incidente ocurrido, de no ser por Seiko quien se apresuró a tapar su boca y evitar que siguiera hablando, un gran alboroto se hubiera armado.

 **Handa:** ¿Qué dijiste Yoshiga?

 **Seiko:** que…que…me pregunto si Echizen también vendrá a practicar hoy.

 **Handa:** ¡Tienes razón!, aunque hoy no ha aparecido por aquí. Su aspecto ayer era muy extraño, sin contar la confrontación que tuvo con Goenji; generalmente esperarías que fuera Someoka quien se pelee con los integrantes nuevos, siempre al principio es algo reacio con ellos.

 **Someoka:** ¡Te estoy escuchando Handa!

En cuanto a las managers, se encargaban de preparar sus labores de esa tarde aunque una muy inquieta Haruna no parecía concentrarse.

 **Aki:** Haruna ayúdame a preparar las toallas. Haruna, ¡Haruna!

 **Haruna:** ¿dijiste algo Aki?

 **Aki:** desde hace un rato estas dando vueltas con esos papeles, ¿es el programa de entrenamiento de los chicos?

 **Haruna:** si, es la rutina de los mediocampistas.

 **Aki:** ¿estas preocupada por Kido?

 **Haruna:** es solo que… desde que ocurrió lo del Instituto Imperial mi hermano ha estado comportándose muy raro y que se enfermera repentinamente me hace dudar; además le he estado llamando y no contesta, ni siquiera los mensajes.

 **Aki:** ¿Qué piensas hacer?

 **Haruna:** iré hasta su casa, tendrá que darme sus explicaciones sin poder escapar.

Determinada a confrontar a su hermano, la menor de las managers sintió que aquella tarde demoró toda una eternidad en terminar. Para sorpresa de muchos, Echizen se volvió a presentar al entrenamiento y en esta ocasión ya no llevaba los vendajes del día anterior.

Al final de la jornada, Haruna salió antes que los demás dejando a Meiji a cargo de sus labores, mas otras personas también tenían afán en ir a visitar a Kido.

Frente la enorme casa del estratega marcando con insistencia el citófono, Haruna exigía ver a su hermano sin obtener una respuesta positiva.

 **Endo:** ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a permanecer ahí?

 **Goenji:** Haruna es tan terca como Kido, no se va a marchar hasta que hable con él.

 **Endo:** Ya hemos esperado mucho a que se marche, el entrenador Kudo me encargo hablar con Kido y con Haruna no será posible hacerlo.

 **Goenji:** entonces debemos hacer que se vaya con una buena explicación.

Siguiendo el consejo de Goenji, el capitán Endo decidió llamar a la chica.

 **Haruna:** ¿Por qué ustedes tienen que hablar primero con él? Yo soy su hermana-molesta replicó.

 **Goenji:** no seas quisquillosa Haruna.

 **Endo:** el entrenador Kudo me encargo resolver este problema solo, nada más Goenji debería estar aquí porque ya ves cómo es de entrometido.

 **Goenji:** Así es, ¿Qué soy qué?

 **Haruna:** ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con mi hermano que yo no pueda saber? ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que me deba preocupar?

 **Endo:** Esta bien, les contare. El entrenador Kudo está preocupado por el hecho de que Kido se sienta desesperado por la situación actual del Instituto Imperial; el odio del que está siendo objetivo la escuela también lo afectará a él y su mayor temor es que Kido decida seguir un camino similar al de Kageyama.

 **Goenji:** ¿Qué Kido se convierta en alguien como Kageyama?-interrogo escéptico.

 **Endo:** si, para proteger el Instituto Imperial e incluso a Raimon, él podría comenzar a actuar de una manera incorrecta; cuando estuvimos en la isla Liocot se puede decir que Kido superó su pasado, pero la influencia de Kageyama puede que aun permanezca presente.

 **Goenji:** no creo que Kido sea una persona débil como para caer en un camino de oscuridad como paso con Kageyama.

 **Endo:** tampoco lo creo, pero si se siente acorralado puede que reaccione de la misma forma a como lo hizo con Echizen.

 **Haruna:** ¿Qué tiene que ver Echizen con todo esto?

 **Goenji:** ambos tuvieron una pelea en el club de futbol y por eso suspendieron a Kido de la escuela.

 **Haruna:** ¡QUE MI HERMANO FUE SUSPENDIDO DE LA ESCUELA! Entonces eso que está enfermo es mentira-exaltada hasta los cabellos, la menor no daba crédito a lo que escuchó.

 **Endo:** ¿Por qué le contaste Goenji?

 **Goenji:** es inútil mantenérselo oculto, el entrenador nos advirtió a los que presenciamos el enfrentamiento que no quería que los demás se enteraran, pero eso no la incluye, es su hermana y debe saberlo.

 **Endo:** Kido fue enviado a casa para mantenerlo alejado algunos días del futbol y pueda pensar las cosas con tranquilidad.

 **Haruna:** mi hermano jamás podría llegar a convertirse en una persona como Kageyama, ¡yo no se lo permitiré!-ahora enterada de la situación, mayor era el deseo que sentía de hablar con su hermano.

 **Endo:** nosotros tampoco dejaremos que Kido se desvíe del camino correcto, por eso permítenos que hablemos primero con él.

Todavía con angustia en su corazón, la hermana menor decidió que los dos chicos se hicieran cargo de la situación del estratega, ella no sabía que palabras exactas eran las correctas para decirle pero quería hacerle saber a su hermano que contaba con ella, así que mientras accedía a la petición de Endo en su cabeza ya estaban en marcha varias ideas. Al marcharse, ahora los jóvenes eran quienes insistían ante el citófono.

 **Endo:** buenas tardes, quisiéramos ver a Kido.

 **Mayordomo:** el joven Kido se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos.

 **Endo:** sabemos que no está enfermo y que evita vernos, pero es importante que hablemos con él. ¡Por favor, déjenos entrar!

 **Mayordomo:** si desean pueden decirme su recado y con gusto se lo comunicaré al joven amo.

 **Goenji:** el mayordomo no nos va a dejar entrar, Kido no quiso recibir a Haruna así que dudo mucho que acceda a vernos a nosotros.

 **Endo:** ¡Rayos! no nos podemos rendir aquí, tenemos que conseguir entrar de alguna manera.

 **Fudo:** al parecer tienen un par de problemas.

El astuto Fudo desde hace un tiempo se encontraba observando la situación de los estudiantes de Raimon y también había escuchado la conversación de ellos con la hermana menor del estratega.

 **Fudo:** síganme, yo les puedo ayudar.

Dando un recorrido por el exterior de la casa, el moicano conocía una forma de entrar a la mansión de Kido. Escalando por un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca de la casa, una de sus ramas se extendía lo suficiente hasta el interior del jardín.

 **Endo:** ¿pretendes que entremos por ahí?

 **Fudo:** es el método más efectivo.

 **Endo:** no estoy de acuerdo, no podemos entrar a una casa sin haber sido invitados, además que entrar así es de delincuentes.

 **Fudo:** puedes quejarte lo que te dé la gana, pero no podrás ver a Kido de otra manera- escaló por el árbol hasta desaparecer entre las ramas.

 **Goenji:** Fudo tiene razón, si queremos ver a Kido lo único que podemos hacer es seguir la ruta que nos está mostrando.

Ambos jugadores treparon y saltando lograron entrar al jardín.

 **Fudo:** se estaban tardando, pensé que no se atreverían.

 **Goenji:** ahora dinos, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Fudo?

 **Fudo:** ¡que pregunta más grosera! También estoy preocupado por "Kido-kun", escuche que estuvo en el hospital y que se metió en problemas en la escuela con un compañero. Ahora es cuando los amigos se deben apoyar.

 **Endo:** ¿cómo te enteraste de la pelea de Kido?

 **Fudo:** tengo mis propios contactos.

 **Goenji:** entonces ya sabes quién ataco al Instituto Imperial.

 **Fudo:** tampoco tengo una red de inteligencia tan rápida, si fuera así me dedicara a venderle información a la policía para que resuelvan los crimines.

Habiendo caminado algunos metros al interior de la propiedad que era tan extensa desde el jardín hasta la casa, el capitán advirtió la presencia de unos perros que a la distancia los observaban con una mirada furiosa y su hocico mostrando los afilados y peligrosos dientes.

 **Endo:** mira allí que bonitos- dijo señalando los "pequeños" canes- no sabía que a Kido le gustaran los perros.

 **Goenji:** no creo que esos sean sus mascotas.

 **Fudo:** eso no me lo esperaba, al parecer han reforzado la seguridad.

Los perros de caza estaban entrenados para perseguir a cualquier intruso, obviamente ellos no podían diferenciar a los amigos del estratega por lo que les toco huir a una velocidad que superaría incluso al mismo Kazemaru.

Luego de haberse puesto a salvo de los feroces caninos, era momento de escabullirse dentro de la casa. Ingresando por la cocina sin ser descubiertos, atravesaron el comedor hasta llegar en la segunda planta donde se encontraba la habitación de Kido.

 **Fudo:** "Kido-chan" tus amigos están aquí, abre la puerta para que podamos entrar.

 **Endo:** Kido vinimos a hablar contigo.

Pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido al interior de la habitación, así que Fudo decidió forzar la cerradura para entrar, no queda duda que tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga para resolver cualquier situación.

 **Goenji:** recuérdame jamás darte la dirección de mi casa.

 **Fudo:** no te molestes Goenji, la puedo conseguir.

Asomando su franja naranja dentro de la habitación, los tres jóvenes ingresaban cuando un objeto fue lanzado con dirección a la cabeza de Fudo.

 **Kido:** ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Fudo? ¡LARGO!-increpó únicamente a este, ignorando a los otros dos visitantes.

 **Fudo:** ¿Por qué demonios me atacas solamente a mí?

 **Endo:** Kido vinimos para hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido…

 **Kido:** no necesito hablar con ustedes, estoy ocupado en estos momentos, salgan de mi habitación.

Con unas gafas de sol que ocultaban su rostro y una desordenada habitación, el estratega de Raimon se mostraba hostil ante sus compañeros.

 **Fudo:** en verdad eres ridículo Kido, pensé que eras más maduro que antes pero sigues siendo igual de infantil que cuando estabas bajo las ordenes de Kageyama- sentándose en los muebles de la habitación como si fuera el dueño, ignoraba por completo al de lentes.

 **Kido:** ¿a qué viniste Fudo?

 **Fudo:** solo te vine a recordar algo: EL INSTITUTO IMPERIAL NO TE NECESITA, ¿entendiste? Sé que Sakuma te fue a visitar al hospital y que han estado pensando puras estupideces por lo ocurrido pero no te creas el sucesor de Kageyama que ahora tiene que venir a salvarnos de los malos que intentan vengarse de nosotros-levantándose de su asiento dirigía su mirada al de gafas- nosotros resolveremos este problema, tu preocúpate por Raimon que es donde perteneces.

La sentencia de Fudo fue contundente dejando sin argumentos con los que contra restar a Kido, en ese momento apareció el mayordomo quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los visitantes inesperados en la casa.

 **Mayordomo:** joven amo, disculpe usted que estas personas entraran hasta su habitación sin ser anunciados, ¿desea que llame a los guardias para que los saquen de aquí?

Con un gesto de su mano derecha, el de gafas le indico que no había problemas; sin embargo, con un semblante apagado y triste Kido camino con rumbo hacia la parte final de su habitación.

 **Fudo:** Todo esta carrera de huir de los perros y estar escondiéndonos me dio fatiga, ¿tienes algo que ofrecer cocinero?

 **Mayordomo:** quizás pueda ofrecerle algo, pero no soy el cocinero.

Saliendo de la habitación ambos, quedaron ahora solo los tres miembros de Raimon. Kido se sentó en su cama cabizbajo mientras que Endo y Goenji le siguieron el paso.

 **Kido:** Fudo tiene razón, no me necesitan para nada. Yo tenía planeado dejar a Raimon para hacerme cargo del Instituto Imperial, pensaba que de esa manera podía proteger a ambos pero me doy cuenta que solo estoy siendo arrogante y egoísta. Pensar que soy fundamental para que se encuentren a salvo ¡No! el solo hecho de pensar que los puedo salvar es egocéntrico, Echizen tiene razón, soy una persona falsa que abandona a los demás con el único propósito de alcanzar sus objetivos, en realidad no me importan el bienestar de ninguno de ustedes solo quiero cumplir con mis propios intereses, aun si tengo que pasar por encima de los demás y les haga daño, no soy una persona digna de llamarse su amigo, después de todo solamente soy la creación de Kageyama, no puedo llegar a ser alguien mejor ni más allá de lo que él me creo.

Esas palabras no parecían salir del siempre inteligente, mesurado, seguro y centrado Yuto Kido que con su mirada siempre fijada al suelo, las marcas y moretones en su rostro, parecía sumergirse en la sombra de su pasado.

 **Endo:** Goenji, ¿trajiste el balón?-interrogó serio.

 **Goenji:** ¡aquí esta Endo! Yo estoy listo- respondió efusivo.

 **Endo:** ¡dámelo!

 **Goenji:** ¿piensas hacerlo tú?

 **Endo:** Si.

Entregándole el balón a Endo, el capitán lo pateo en dirección a Kido llamado su atención y haciendo que este levantara su rostro para recibir el esférico directamente en sus manos.

 **Goenji:** así no es Endo, tienes que darle con más fuerza para que pueda reaccionar-regañó-si no lo golpeas el tratamiento no surtirá efecto.

 **Endo:** ¡yo no planeo golpear a Kido!

 **Goenji:** ¿entonces para que lo trajimos?

 **Endo:** Kido mira muy bien ese balón, ¿acaso se te olvidó la promesa que hicimos? Sé que muchas personas están tratando de hacerte daño por las cosas que hiciste en el pasado con Kageyama, pero el Kido que yo conozco es diferente al que ellos quieren juzgar. El Kido que se unió a Raimon y que ha crecido como persona junto a nosotros es un amigo amable, que se preocupa sinceramente por quienes quiere, que no se derrumba ante la adversidad y que siempre tiene un plan para resolver los problemas pero no es un Kido perfecto, ¡no tiene que serlo!, porque para eso cuenta con sus amigos, no hay cosa que Kido no pueda hacer ni problema incapaz de resolverlo, porque cuando se siente aprisionado él sabe que tiene a sus amigos y su hermana siempre dispuestos a apoyarlo.

 **Goenji:** Kido, es cierto que en el pasado los actos que cometió el Instituto Imperial lastimo a muchos de nosotros, pero si tuviéramos algún reparo contra ti no seriamos tus amigos. Más allá de perdonarte o de indultarte nosotros aprendimos a apreciar la persona que en realidad eres, nosotros conocimos el verdadero Yuto Kido del que nos sentimos orgullosos de ser nuestro amigo.

Aquella rabia que estaba alojándose en él, combinada con la tristeza ahora era borrada por las nobles palabras de sus amigos; conmovido por haber sido salvado nuevamente por ellos, quienes le mostraban la luz para dejar atrás de manera definitiva su pasado, Kido se quitó sus gafas de sol y limpió alguna lágrima que intentaba salir de sus ojos.

 **Endo:** ¿Por qué estabas usando esas gafas? ¿Dónde están las tuyas?

 **Kido:** se rompió el vidrio de un lente en medio de la pelea con Echizen.

 **Goenji:** tenemos que hacer algo urgente para arreglarlas, tu cara se ve horrible sin ellas.

 **Endo:** Si, es como cuando Kazemaru deja ver su rostro completo, da algo de miedo.

 **Goenji:** son fenómenos como Sombra, no les quieres ver la cara directamente, mucho menos con ese montón de moretones.

 **Kido:** ¡ya basta! se están pasando un poco- pero comenzó a reír luego que sus amigos se burlaran de su aspecto sin sus gafas. A decir verdad su rostro tenía marcado varios golpes y entre ellos la forma de sus gafas en uno de sus ojos.

 **Fudo:** que escena tan conmovedora, siento que llorare- mofándose de los tres chicos, el otro estratega fingía secarse lágrimas de los ojos- les queda un postre para compartir entre los tres, en realidad había uno para cada uno pero como se tardaron demasiado me decidí comerme 2 más y les deje uno, así que apúrense o también me lo comeré.

 **Endo:** espera un momento Fudo - volviéndose a dirigir a Kido- el entrenador dijo que te suspendieron 3 días de la escuela así que para que no te atrases en las clases ¡Taran!-saca un cuaderno- estoy personalmente copiando todas las lecciones de los profesores, es difícil porque me toca pensar en las cosas que tú le preguntarías al profesor para que te explique en las clases.

 **Goenji:** Endo es bastante molesto porque apenas puede comprender lo básico de las clases como para hacer preguntas más complejas, así que pregunta lo mismo varias veces.

 **Endo:** ¡eso no es cierto Goenji!- avergonzado le replicó- de todas maneras estoy escribiendo cada cosa que dice el maestro, no te atrasaras de ninguna clase mientras no estés asistiendo a la escuela. Yo me encargaré de que sea así.

 **Kido:** ¡eh, gracias Endo!- mientras ojeaba las lecciones copiadas el primer día de clases, Kido solo veía un montón de garabatos (muy parecidos a los del cuaderno del abuelo) en las que no se podía distinguir dónde comenzaba una lección y terminaba la otra, más aun si todo eso estaba escrito siquiera en japonés. Sin embargo, la cara sonriente de su amigo con el convencimiento de que le estaba ayudando, era algo que no podía despreciar el estratega, sobre todo por el bello gesto de prestar atención a las clases para él.

 **Fudo:** y vivieron felices por siempre, ¡ahora muévanse!-saliendo de la recamara vio en un estante un libro que capto su atención- ¡vaya! Esta es la revista de futbol de edición limitada que tan solo se publicó una semana y no pude conseguirla, ¡Que bueno que la encontré!

 **Kido:** ¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que te la llevas?

 **Fudo:** no seas egoísta Kido-kun, de seguro que tu padre te compró dos ejemplares.

 **Kido:** eso es verdad, pero el punto es que ¡eres tú el que se lleva mis cosas!

 **Fudo:** ¿acaso me acusas de ladrón? Tú me las prestas, solo que no lo sabes.

Cuando ya todos estaban por salir, Goenji con una actitud sospechosa le pidió a Kido que esperara un momento.

 **Kido:** ¿ocurre algo malo Goenji?

 **Goenji:** ninguno en el club quiere que Endo se entere de esto, así que… aquí están las lecciones de hoy. Sabíamos que la escritura de Endo seria incompresible pero nadie era capaz de destrozar su buena voluntad-sacando varias hojas con apuntes, las clases completas estaban organizadas por cada compañero que la copio: Kazemaru (literatura), Aki (química), Goenji (biología), Someoka (matemáticas)- También Natsumi dijo que escuchó que el profesor de física hará un examen la semana que viene, así que te consiguió los temas para que puedas adelantarte al estudio.

 **Kido:** ¡espera! Esto no son los temas, son las preguntas del examen.

 **Goenji:** ¿en serio? Déjame ver. ¡Es verdad!

 **Kido:** No podemos quedarnos con ellas, tienes que devolvérselas a Natsumi y decirle al profesor.

 **Goenji:** ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Natsumi le dirá al profesor que cogió las preguntas del examen por equivocación? Si es que fue una equivocación.

 **Kido:** entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

 **Goenji:** eso ya lo resolveremos.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Goenji mientras ambos chicos salían de la habitación. Las dudas y tinieblas que invadían a Kido habían desaparecido por completo, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer y que tenía a su lado tenía valiosas personas que no lo dejarían afrontar solo sus problemas. Los amigos son esos seres misteriosos que ven lo que no podemos conocer de nosotros mismos. Por eso, quien ha encontrado un amigo, ha encontrado un tesoro.

 _ **Nota:**_ _Inazuma eleven es de propiedad de Level-5. Meiji y los demás personajes son de mi propiedad._


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: La batalla de quienes esperan.**

La primera semana del torneo había traído grandes sorpresas: en Raimon, luego de la pelea entre dos de sus miembros, por el momento la situación era tranquila con Kido suspendido y Echizen presente en los entrenamientos; los ánimos por el ataque contra el Instituto Imperial también empezaban a calmarse y la preparación para el torneo seguía; sin embargo, los problemas no aquejaban únicamente a estas dos escuelas. Serios inconvenientes presentaba a escasos días de su presentación la Academia Yokohama, en donde la reunión en el club de fútbol estaba por comenzar a cargo de su presidente Sakata.

 **Sakata:** tomen sus asientos- llamó la atención a los presentes- el asunto a tratar en esta sesión es referente a las modificaciones que sufrió el torneo de fútbol para este año, les explicaré en qué consisten las nuevas reglas.

 **Urasawa:** antes que continúes quisiera saber ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es toda esta payasada? ¿Dónde está el capitán?

 **Sakata:** no es ninguna payasada, como presidente del club de futbol es necesario organizarnos para el torneo.

 **Urasawa:** tal puesto no existe en este club y si existiera, jamás serias tú el presidente.

 **Okumura:** aceptamos venir porque dijiste que el capitán había regresado pero no lo veo, ¡nos engañaste!

Los asistentes molestos empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos para irse, mientras que Sakata obstruyendo la salida de manera suplicante pide que le escuchen.

 **Sakata:** el capitán no está aquí, la única manera de hacer que regrese es uniéndonos, ¿acaso no quieren que volvamos a ser un equipo?

 **Urasawa:** olvídalo ya Sakata, nosotros no volveremos al club.

 **Sakata:** pero… estamos inscritos y mañana tenemos nuestro primer partido.

Entregando la revista donde aparecen los equipos participantes del torneo, todos quedaron anonadados al ver que cada uno estaba registrado.

 **Urasawa:** ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hacen nuestras fotos aquí? ¡SAKATA!-regañó furiosa.

 **Natsume:** me veo guapa-comentó despreocupada.

 **Tezuka:** debiste preguntar qué foto colocar, tengo mejores poses que esa.

 **Sakata:** Nuestro rival será el Final Team, su club fue creado hace un año y este es su debut a nivel nacional, no traerán mayores problemas para nosotros. El juego será mañana aquí en la escuela, así que tenemos que entrenar para poder enfrentarlos-intentaba motivarlos.

 **Miura** : si el capitán no viene,no tengo ningún motivo para estar aquí.

 **Yamaisa** : yo tampoco tengo tiempo para perderlo jugando futbol, hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

 **Nagaki** : lo siento Sakata pero es el último año, concentrarme en los estudios para asegurar el paso a la universidad es más importante que estar corriendo detrás del balón. Adiós.

Apartándolo del camino, uno por uno fueron abandonando la sala del antiguo club de futbol. Las actividades no se habían reanudado después de las vacaciones, incluso desde antes de terminar el semestre escolar pasado y luego de la renuncia del capitán, prácticamente había desaparecido sin que nadie lo dijera abiertamente; los miembros dejaron de asistir a las prácticas y ya no mostraban ningún interés por regresar, aunque Sakata se resistía a abandonarlo.

Como ya era un hábito para él, se dirigió al campo para entrenar en compañía de lo único que no lo había abandonado: el balón. Pesé a que el equipo se había formado desde la primaria y permanecido unido con los mismos miembros durante muchos años, el sueño de despedir su juventud alrededor del balón parecía desvanecerse.

Al día siguiente, el equipo visitante se encontraba calentando en el campo, mientras Sakata lo hacía en solitario.

 **Arbitro:** el partido comenzará en unos 10 minutos, ¿dónde está el equipo?

 **Sakata:** ¿el resto del equipo? Eh…bueno, ellos ya vendrán. (Espero)-pensó con deseo.

Entre tanto Sakata estaba concentrado en sus ejercicios de calentamiento, era observado desde las gradas por sus antiguos compañeros.

 **Tezuka:** ¿Qué está haciendo solo en el campo? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que va a hacer el ridículo?

 **Okumura** : la verdad es que me da lástima verlo, confía en que iremos a apoyarlo.

 **Urasawa:** ¡déjalo!, solo de esta manera podrá resignarse. ¿Por qué se están levantando?

 **Yamaisa:** es cierto que Sakata a veces actúa como un tonto, pero dejarlo así sería traicionarlo ¡en público!

 **Urasawa:** ¿van a ir a hacer el ridículo a su lado?

 **Natsume** : será más divertido todos juntos que verlo nada más a él hacerlo-dijo dando un guiño.

 **Urasawa:** ¡hagan lo que quieran!-sentenció la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los Final Team ya se encontraban formados y listos para iniciar el juego, pero Sakata seguía siendo el único rival presente.

 **Arbitro:** el partido va a comenzar ¿Dónde está el equipo?

 **Sakata:** bueno… yo… voy a jugar solo.

 **Arbitro:** ¿QUÉ TU SOLO VAS A JUGAR? No digas tonterías, ningún partido se puede disputar con un solo jugador como rival, si el resto de los miembros no están presentes daré por terminado este encuentro y el ganador será los Final Team, por abandono de ustedes.

 **Sakata:** ¡NOO, POR FAVORRR! ¡Ellos van a venir!-aferrado al árbitro suplicaba esperara un poco más.

 **Arbitro:** ¡Esta bien! Te daré 5 minutos más, pero aléjate de mí- dijo apartando al joven jugador.

 **Sakata:** ¿en verdad ninguno piensa venir?

El público empezaba a impacientarse ante la demora, silbidos sonaban exigiendo que los chicos hicieran algo y el equipo rival también estaba molesto.

 **Jugador 1:** no puedo creer que nos toque esperar para poder jugar, ¿Quiénes se creen estos tipos?

 **Jugador 2:** de seguro se atemorizaron de nosotros y salieron huyendo. Después de todo somos el "Final Team".

 **Jugador 3:** tenía altas expectativas por la historia del club de esta escuela pero al parecer desapareció hace mucho tiempo; un equipo sin brillo ni gloria, sería un desperdicio lucir nuestras habilidades ante ellos.

Sakata ignoraba estas palabras porque estaba realmente preocupado de que sus compañeros no aparecieran, cuando el árbitro volvió a dirigirse a él.

 **Arbitro:** ya pasaron los cinco minutos y no ha llegado nadie. Terminaré el partido.

 **Sakata:** ¡NOOOOO! Iré por ellos.

 **Arbitro:** no voy a esperar más- furioso agarro el balón que se encontraba posicionadoy alzando sumano para indicar la cancelación del partido, de repente fue detenido.

 **Okumura:** lamentamos la demora señor árbitro, pero no encontrábamos dónde habíamos dejado guardados los uniformes.

 **Natsume:** el mío huele a fuchi, deberíamos lavarlos.

 **Sakata:** ¡sabía que no me abandonarían!- colgándose del cuello de Nagaki, lloriqueaba al ver que sus amigos aparecieron.

 **Nagaki:** solo será por esta vez, para no dejar en mal posición el nombre de la escuela, pero cuando se termine este partido retiraras nuestro club del torneo, es la única condición para jugar.

 **Sakata:** no prometo nada.

 **Nagaki:** ¡No es una opción!

 **Tezuka:** tan solo hemos 7 jugadores en el campo de juego ¿no habrá ningún problema con eso?

 **Arbitro:** no, fórmense rápido, daré inicio al partido.

El encuentro no tuvo mayores sorpresas para Sakata y compañía. Aunque el rival se adelantó en el marcador, el grupo de jóvenes logró acoplarse rápidamente y ganar el encuentro con un marcador de 2 goles a 1. La dificultad sobrevino al contar con un número menor de jugadores, pero el trabajo en equipo los hizo alcanzar la victoria. Luego de terminado el partido y con la euforia del triunfo, regresaron a festejar en el salón del club.

 **Okumura** : aunque no habíamos entrenado en varios meses, pudimos ganar.

 **Yamaisa:** significa que seguimos teniendo buena sincronía de juego; al final no pudiste resistirte a entrar Urasawa.

 **Urasawa** : solo lo hice porque vi que me necesitaban.

 **Sakata:** ¡muchachos!, esta es la prueba real que aún continuamos siendo un equipo.

 **Nagaki:** lo siento, Sakata pero solo era este juego, no regresare al club.

 **Natsume** : fue divertido volver a jugar pero…

 **Sakata:** ¿acaso no sintieron la emoción del fútbol? ¡Díganme que no quieren que volvamos a jugar unidos!

 **Urasawa:** ¡Olvídalo ya! retira el club del torneo como lo pidieron a cambio de ayudarte.

Así se marcharon dejando los uniformes en sus asientos y a Sakata nuevamente solo. Su próximo partido seria entre 3 días, apenas contaba con el tiempo para tratar de convencer a sus compañeros que regresaran al club. Aquella tarde las emociones por el partido subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa en su pecho, así que impaciente decidió entrenar.

 **Togashi:** veo que sigues esforzándote mucho.

 **Sakata:** ¡Shirohi!

 **Togashi:** no me llames por mi nombre.

 **Sakata:** ¿te unes al entrenamiento conmigo?

 **Togashi:** Por qué no.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a practicar dándose pases, mientras seguían su conversación.

 **Sakata:** ¿viste nuestro partido?

 **Togashi:** si, el equipo aún conserva sus habilidades, eso es bueno.

 **Sakata:** te alegra verlos, entonces ¿regresaras al equipo, Capitán?

 **Togashi:** no lo haré Sakata, ya te lo dije.

 **Sakata:** no entiendo por qué abandonaste el club. Debe existir una razón, ¿no confías en mí como para decírmela?

 **Togashi:** no hay un motivo especial, simplemente me aburrió.

 **Sakata:** ¿te aburriste de jugar fútbol?

 **Togashi:** Así es. Desde pequeño he jugado este deporte, lo hacía al principio para complacer a mi padre y hubo un tiempo en que también me gusto, pero luego de tantos años pierde el sentido hacer lo mismo.

 **Sakata:** eso fue porque nunca nos llamó la atención jugar en el torneo nacional, siempre practicábamos futbol para la competencia interna de la escuela pero ¿has visto a Raimon? fueron capaces de derrotar al Instituto Imperial y más aún, a la escuela Zeus. Estoy seguro que si participamos en este torneo y los enfrentamos, tu amor por el futbol regresará.

 **Togashi:** no es tan sencillo Sakata.

 **Sakata:** solo debes esmerarte un poquito, ¡anda! Los demás están esperando a que regreses al club para también hacerlo; ninguno de ellos ha dejado de amar el fútbol, eso lo comprobé con el juego de hoy.

 **Togashi:** lo sé, por eso no quiero que ustedes se detengan porque ya yo no esté, así que dejaré en tus manos al equipo y el futbol.

 **Sakata:** eres egoísta, no quieres regresar al equipo pero me pides que lo mantenga y lo cuide.

 **Togashi:** nadie más que tú lo podría hacer, amigo.

Dando un último pase Togashi devolvió el balón para luego marcharse, había sido él quien comando durante casi 7 años el equipo de fútbol de la Academia Yokohama, su audaz espíritu y liderazgo había conseguido la admiración y respeto de sus compañeros de equipo y de todo quien lo conocía, pero luego que terminará el primer semestre escolar del año anterior, decidió abandonar el club sin dar una razón a los colegas. Después de esta conversación la determinación por hacer que él y el resto del equipo se reunieran era mayor en Sakata.

El plan para convencer a sus compañeros empezaría por los últimos miembros que dejaron de asistir al club, sabía que tenía el tiempo en su contra y que debía actuar prontamente. Natsume, era una de las pocas chicas del club que permaneció hasta el final cuando tan solo eran dos los miembros: ella y Sakata.

 **Sakata:** ¡vamos Natsume!, sabes que tu no querías dejar el club, fuiste de las últimas en irte porque tenías la esperanza a que todos volvieran.

 **Natsume:** tienes razón Sakata, pero no regresaron, así que volver ahora sería inútil.

 **Sakata:** no lo es. Natsume, en realidad ustedes no entraron al campo por mí, fueron por sus propias ganas, muy en el fondo de ustedes saben que siguen amando el futbol.

 **Natsume:** si fue por tu culpa, estabas a punto de empezar a llorar-se burlaba de su compañero mayor- pero tienes razón, no quería solo irte a ayudar, yo en verdad deseaba volver a jugar futbol con todos, correr en el campo, a estar unidos como antes; me parecía tan irreal cuando el club empezó a desaparecer que no me di cuenta sino hasta el final que estábamos quedándonos solos. Era como si ya no fuéramos amigos, como si ya no le importaba a nadie, si todo aquello que compartimos no tenía algún valor, que todo había sido como un sueño-con sus manos trataba de detener las lágrimas que empezaban a salir-¡LO HARÉ! No me rendiré ni huiré de nuevo, yo nunca quise dejar el club, así que también voy a luchar para que todos regresen.

 **Sakata:** ¿en serio Natsume? ¡Eso es fantástico!-chocando sus manos festejaban-ahora tenemos que ir a convencer a Okumura y Yamaisa, si ellos se nos unen de seguro que será más fácil los demás.

 **Natsume:** antes vayamos al club, tengo una idea que puede resultar.

Apresurados para ir al club, camino a este vieron algo que los sorprendió. Yamatori, otro antiguo compañero se encontraba practicando en el campo.

 **Natsume:** ¿Qué haces practicando solo Yamatori?

 **Yamatori:** es que ayer los vi jugar y quise entrenar mi cuerpo, todos están centrados en los estudios por ser el último año pero la verdad es que… la vida sedentaria de solo memorizar conceptos no es para mí.

 **Sakata:** ¿entonces regresaras al club?

 **Yamatori:** es mejor que solo repetir lecciones como un loro.

 **Sakata:** ¡perfecto! Ya somos tres, ¡somos tres!-gritaba de alegría en el amplio campo.

 **Miura:** te conformas con muy poco Sakata-irrumpió apareciendo en el campo-apenas con ese número de jugadores no puedes participar en el torneo.

 **Tezuka:** necesitaras mínimo siete miembros para los partidos, aún nos hacen falta dos más.

 **Natsume:** eso significa que también regresaran al equipo-con sus ojos brillantes veía a sus compañeros con las vestimentas listas para el entrenamiento.

Respondiendo con una sonrisa, el grupo se rearmaba de a poco. Las emociones del primer partido jugado no las sintió únicamente Sakata, sino que en los demás jugadores se avivó también su pasión por el futbol.

El día del segundo partido había llegado, en esta ocasión se dirigían a enfrentar una escuela de las islas del sur y el viaje seria largo. Tan solo habían conseguido el número mínimo necesario para poder jugar, pero estaban seguros de poder salir victoriosos.

 **Yamaisa:** me parece peligroso volver a enfrentarnos a otra escuela con tan solo 7 siete jugadores.

 **Miura:** ¿nervioso?

 **Yamaisa:** ¡por supuesto!, estamos en el torneo nacional, muchas personas verán nuestros juegos y es inevitable pensar en las críticas, una mala presentación significará malas referencias a la escuela y eso al futuro de cada uno, no es simplemente un partido de fútbol, nuestros destinos están en riesgo.

 **Miura:** eres demasiado dramático.

 **Sakata:** no hay problema con que seamos pocos, después que tengamos un portero solo nos tenemos que ocupar en anotar goles.

 **Tezuka:** como siempre simplificando las cosas, además ni crean que me van a dejar todo el trabajo de proteger a mí solo.

 **Natsume-Yamaisa:** confiamos en ti portero- decían colocando su mano en cada uno de los hombros del otro respectivamente.

 **Nagaki:** ya es momento que vayamos a formar al campo, ¡por cierto! debemos por lo menos escoger un capitán provisional y no salir sin ninguno como la primera vez.

 **Sakata:** ¡NO! jugaremos sin capitán.

 **Todos:** ¿QUÉ?

 **Sakata:** este equipo ha tenido en toda su historia un solo capitán y así continuará hasta que regrese.

 **Tezuka:** ¡bien dicho!, entonces Sakata como presidente del club, di unas palabras antes de saltar al campo.

 **Sakata:** ¡HOY VENCEREMOS!-gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que sus compañeros respondieran con grandes carcajadas que lo avergonzaron.

 **Miura:** ¿eso es lo que se te ocurre decir?

 **Yamatori:** es todo lo necesario.

A pesar de faltarle integrantes al equipo, el espíritu combativo de los que estaban en el campo era suficiente para hacerle frente a los rivales. Este fue otro partido difícil porque el oponente supo sacar provecho de los espacios vacíos de los jugadores faltantes, mas Sakata y compañía encontraron la ruta al triunfo y la escuela de tan solo siete jugadores empezaba a llamar la atención.

Ya era el último partido de la primera semana y el ataque contra el Instituto Imperial había inquietado a algunos jugadores. Urasawa, quien ya no hacia parte de las actividades del club intentaba persuadir a los demás miembros para que en consecuencia de lo ocurrido, abandonaran el torneo.

 **Urasawa:** ¿Por qué te dejas convencer de las tonterías de Sakata?

 **Natsume:** no son tonterías, yo quiero jugar futbol y sé que tú y Okumura también quieren.

 **Okumura:** han contado con suerte en estos dos primeros partidos, pero el que viene es contra el Gijutsu Eva Gundam, aunque perdieron contra el Instituto Imperial, la verdad es que son muy fuertes, no creo que puedan ganar esta vez.

 **Natsume:** entonces regresen las dos para apoyarnos.

 **Urasawa: ¡** de ninguna manera!, nunca quisimos participar en ese torneo porque siempre estuvo lleno de las trampas del Instituto Imperial, ahora que no están en la cima y alguien se atrevió a atacarlos es porque de seguro quieren tomar su posición como dueños del fútbol, no me pienso ver involucrada en algo así y tampoco quiero que vayan a lastimarte Natsume-dijo realmente preocupada.

 **Natsume:** sé que ambas se preocupan por mí, pero yo también tengo algo que deseo proteger. Si me quieren acompañar regresen al club, pero no lo abandonaré de nuevo, esta vez iré hasta el final.

 **Urasawa:** todo es culpa de Sakata.

Así termino la conversación entre unas amigas que ahora se encontraban en orillas opuestas del fútbol. Era domingo por la tarde y los jugadores de la escuela Yokohama se encontraban calentando en el terreno antes de iniciar el partido.

 **Yamaisa:** ya estamos casi listos, pero no veo a ningún de nuestros oponentes.

 **Nagaki:** tal vez el equipo se desintegro después de la paliza que les dio el Instituto Imperial.

El árbitro dio la señal para que los jugadores ocuparan sus lugares y fue cuando aparecieron los integrantes de la escuela rival, hechos de metal, cables, códigos y muchos tornillos, "robots" así es como se les conoce.

 **Sakata:** esto debe ser una broma, ¿cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a eso?

 **Miura:** oiga árbitro, esto es un partido de fútbol no una exhibición de tecnología.

 **Árbitro:** el reglamento no prohíbe el uso de elementos tecnológicos para la competencia.

Sonado el silbido, comenzó el juego. Las grandes maquinas corrían por el terreno dando fuertes pisadas que quedaban marcadas en la grama; Nagaki se enfrentó a uno de ellos para robar el balón, pero la fuerza mecánica lo lanzo con violencia.

 **Yamaisa:** ¡vamos Natsume!, hay que detenerlo.

 **Natsume:** ¿qué? Tan pronto nos pongamos en su camino nos romperá los huesos.

 **Yamaisa:** quédate detrás de mí entonces, tan pronto le quite el balón recíbelo, son fuertes pero lentos en comparación a nosotros así que tenemos una oportunidad.

Lanzándose para ganar el balón al jugador metálico, fue derrotado ya que a pesar que los pesados y grandes cuerpos se movían con cierta lentitud, tenían destreza suficiente como para eludir a un rival, pero su habilidad no provenía únicamente de ellos. Genki, quien era un joven aficionado a la tecnología, comandaba desde la comodidad de la banca a los once robots en la cancha, era él quien con sus cálculos matemáticos y conocimientos en física enviaba los comandos para jugar.

 **Genki:** esto es tan fácil como en los videojuegos- su aspecto no era nada atlético, con unas gafas muy gruesas y peinado serio hacia atrás-es cuestión de saber incluir los parámetros correctos y tendré jugadores perfectos. La evolución están en las maquinas, el futuro de la humanidad radica en ellos, pronto los hombres para alcanzar su máximo potencial van a recurrir a la tecnología y ya no habrán limitaciones para los és de esa derrota contra el Instituto imperial fue mucho lo que aprendí y mis jugadores ahora son invencibles.

Acercándose a la portería protegida por Tezuka, uno de los robots hizo un disparo con tal potencia que nada pudo hacer el otro por detenerlo. Era el primer gol del partido.

 **Yamatori:** no podemos competir con esa fuerza de ataque y defensa. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para anotar goles?

 **Sakata:** es evidente que estamos muy por debajo de sus habilidades robóticas, pero eso no cambia el hecho que estén hechos de metal, mientras nosotros estamos hechos de fútbol.

 **Yamatori:** otra vez simplificando las cosas.

Se reanudaba el juego con saque de Sakata, su equipo ahora retenía el esférico dando constantes pases entre ellos, Nagaki era quien organizaba el mediocampo mientras los robots permanecían estáticos en sus posiciones.

 **Genki:** ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Oh, ya entiendo! Después de recibir ese primer gol, les dio miedo y ahora quieren evitar que les anotemos más. ¡Esa estrategia es inútil! Mis hombres metálicos les pueden quitar fácilmente el balón.

Moviendo los dedos en su computador, escribió el comando para que estos se lo arrebataran y se lanzaron al ataque; la reacción del equipo de Sakata fue empezar a mover el balón como si lo trataran de ocultar del rival, enviándolo desde el centro del campo hacia sus defensas, pronto los robots les cercaron el camino y no tuvieron más alternativa que pasarle el balón a su guardametas.

 **Tezuka:** así que dejándome el trabajo pesado a mí. Más les vale que no pierdan esta oportunidad. ¡SAKATAAAA! ¡YAMATORIIIII!

Haciendo uso de su técnica _Lanzamiento profundo,_ que consiste en enviar el balón muy alto en una trayectoria directa a los delanteros, el esférico paso la mitad de la cancha y llego justo donde ambos jugadores lo esperaban, el área del rival se encontraba abandonada puesto que todos habían subido para atacarlos, de frente cara a cara con el portero rival, la oportunidad para anotar el descuento estaba servida.

 **Yamatori:** ¡Hagámoslo Sakata!

 **Sakata:** ¡Adelante!

 **Yamatori:** FUENTE DE ENERGIA- el balón es envuelto por una capa de energía que se mantiene y es enviada a otro jugador quien al recibirlo agrega su propia fuerza y potencia, sumando ambas y alcanzando un mayor poder.

 **Sakata:** Shoting Kick Ass!

La combinación de estas dos técnicas consigue anotar el primer gol de la escuela Yokohama. Habiendo hecho esta anotación, el partido continúo avanzando a favor del equipo de Sakata, aunque los robots eran fuertes y podían jugar con habilidad, se necesita mucho más que fórmulas matemáticas para poder jugar fútbol. Nagaki, logró descubrir la debilidad en los jugadores de metal, los comandos que recibían únicamente los hacían colocarse a todos en modo de defensa, ataque o control del balón, ignorando que para jugar el futbol deben todas estas posiciones funcionar al mismo tiempo. El partido termino con un marcado de 3 goles a 1, no solamente habían vencido a su rival, sino que pese a su inferioridad numérica lograron ser superiores durante el juego en el campo lo que los hacía sentirse satisfechos a pesar del enorme cansancio que tenían.

Al llegar a la escuela y luego de vestirse, cada uno de los integrantes se marchó a su casa, pero había alguien que esperaba con paciencia a Sakata.

 **Togashi:** ese fue un partido muy buen jugado.

 **Sakata:** ¿nos fuiste a ver?

 **Togashi:** ¡por supuesto!, este último partido fue más intenso que los anteriores.

 **Sakata:** a medida que vayamos avanzando aparecerán rivales más fuertes y aun nos hacen falta jugadores-lanzó la sugestión.

 **Togashi:** en la mañana fui a ver a jugar a Raimon, me hablaste de ellos y me dio curiosidad.

 **Sakata:** ¿Qué piensas después de verlos?

 **Togashi:** no están nada mal. Regresaré al equipo.

 **Sakata:** ¿EN SERIO?

 **Togashi:** ¿ahora no me crees?

 **Sakata:** es solo que me sorprende que hayas accedido tan rápido con solo ver un partido de Raimon.

 **Togashi:** no me uniré justo ahora, lo haré más adelante. Me gusta el avance que he visto en el equipo en estos tres partidos en los que han jugado sin mí, es bueno que crezcan sin tenerme, se harán mucho más fuertes. Pero mi regreso no es incondicional, hay algo que deben hacer antes.

 **Sakata:** sabía que saldrías con algo ¿Qué es?

 **Togashi:** volveré al equipo luego que derroten a Raimon. Como están avanzando los partidos lo más probable es que se enfrenten a ellos dentro de un mes, así que dile a los demás: ¡derroten a Raimon! Es lo que les pido para regresar.

Una exigencia pretenciosa, una hazaña casi imposible de alcanzar, quizás con intenciones egoístas en su interior, Togashi añoraba un verdadero enfrentamiento de fútbol, el partido que vio de Raimon le había alterado los nervios, fue como si un relámpago lo hubiera impactado, estaba seguro: quería enfrentarse a Raimon, quería vencerlos, pero para ello necesitaba que todo el equipo aumentara su nivel de juego, por eso preferiría que ellos lucharan sin él, sabía que la confianza que le tenían lo habían convertido en la base del equipo, pero eso también en su limitación.

 **Sakata:** derrotar al campeón nacional, que tiene como integrantes a jugadores de categoría internacional que ganaron el último torneo mundial de futbol. Si esa es tu condición: ¡LO HAREMOS!-aseguró con determinación.

La propuesta esta puesta sobre la mesa: derrotar al actual campeón de Japón, sin importar el costo, el sacrificio o el esfuerzo, ellos estarán dispuestos a luchar porque regrese su capitán.

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level 5. Los demás personajes, hechos y técnicas son de mi autoría._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Un campo de confusión.**

El domingo muy temprano por la mañana, el equipo de Raimon había tomado el autobús con rumbo al estadio de la ciudad de Inazuma " _Nohara chūritsu-sen",_ donde se disputaría el último encuentro de la semana. Su rival era el Namihazureta Jū, uno de los veinte equipos de la Yuushuuna Akademi, de la cual no tenían mayor información además de ser la escuela más grande del país y su fútbol completamente desconocido.

Todos se alistaban para el partido, pero la ausencia del estratega de Raimon hacía sentir nerviosos a algunos jugadores.

 **Shorinji:** Kido no regresó a los entrenamientos y no creo que venga a jugar.

 **Kurimatsu:** al parecer no alcanzó a mejorarse para el partido, será una baja notable en el campo, mucho más al enfrentarnos a un equipo del que no sabemos nada.

 **Kazemaru:** tendremos que reforzar nuestras líneas en el mediocampo para evitar perder la posesión del balón, pero confío en que tendremos un buen juego por nuestro entrenamiento.

Tras finalizar el calentamiento previo, el entrenador reunió al equipo para darles las últimas indicaciones para el partido y mencionar a los jugadores que irían al campo.

 **Entrenador kudo:** Que Kido no se encuentre en el campo de juego no debe considerarse como una debilidad para Raimon, esta es la oportunidad para que demuestren su determinación, los titulares del equipo para este juego son: delanteros: Goenji, Shadow, Someoka; defensas: Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Sombra; Mediocampistas: Handa, Shorinji, Echizen; portero y capitán: Endo.

Echizen se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre entre los titulares, a la vez que Goenji frunció el ceño por la noticia y su nombramiento tampoco fue ajeno al resto del equipo que lanzó una mirada de desconcierto al nuevo miembro, quien no había mostrado sus habilidades de juego y tan solo en ese instante se enteraban que jugaba en esa posición.

Mientras el grupo completo salía del camerino, entre las sombras un visitante oculto los observaba dudoso de acercarse, quien al estar tan concentrado en evitar ser visto por estos no se percató que Meiji se aproximaba por su espalda.

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué hace usted aquí espiando a Raimon?-sorprendió al intruso tomándolo por el hombro.

 **Intruso:** no soy un espía, he venido a apoyar al equipo pero no puedo acercarme-explicó con voz nerviosa.

 **Meiji:** pues tiene actitud de ser una persona sospechosa, llamaré a los de seguridad del estadio para que le saquen.

 **Intruso:** ¡no hagas eso Meiji!, mírame soy yo, Kido-mostró su rostro a la luz para que el otro pudiera observarlo mejor.

 **Meiji:** ¿Kido? Pues no lo pareces, ¡no te creo! iré por seguridad-el rostro descubierto de Kido que casi nunca se revela, era desconocido y extraño para el menor que no dudo en colocarse en marcha para ir en búsqueda del personal de seguridad, siendo detenido por su brazo derecho por el otro.

 **Intruso:** ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- saco de uno de sus bolsillos unas gafas de sol que permitieron que el menor lo identificara fácilmente al volver a ocultar sus ojos-mira que soy Kido.

 **Meiji:** ¡Oh! Es cierto que eres tu Kido-se impresionó al reconocer al estratega-¿qué le paso a tu cara?, se ve…rara…como que le falta algo…quizás…deberías seguir disfrazándola con las gafas.

 **Kido:** ¡MI CARA NO ES RARA! ¡TAMPOCO ME DISFRAZO CON MIS GAFAS!- volvió a quitarse los lentes oscuros-quería saludar a Endo y darle ánimos al equipo antes del partido, pero no es correcto.

 **Meiji:** ¿te arrepentiste?

 **Kido:** No, sigo suspendido por el entrenador Kudo y no quiero provocar más problemas, ¿Qué haces tú también en el pasillo de los camerinos? Deberías ir con ellos.

 **Meiji:** No estoy autorizado para quedarme con el equipo, así que vine a saludarlos y voy de regreso a casa, después de todo no es como que yo vea sus partidos.

 **Kido:** ¿no ves los partidos de Raimon? Recuerdo que estuviste presente en los dos primeros.

 **Meiji:** solamente llego unos cuantos minutos antes que terminen, la verdad es que no me gusta el fútbol-revelo el medio pelinegro.

A Kido le pareció extraño que a Meiji no le gustara el fútbol considerando todo el tiempo que permanecía en Raimon durante los entrenamientos y que se tomara la molestia de irlos a saludar en cada partido, sin embargo prefirió pasar por alto este hecho y concentrarse en el juego que estaba a punto de iniciar, no sin antes invitar al otro joven a observarlo juntos desde las gradas, petición a la cual accedió.

Desde la última banca del estadio, la más alta y solitaria, los dos jóvenes se sentaron mientras abajo en el terreno cada equipo ocupaba sus posiciones.

 **Kido:** ¡Diablos! Debí traer unos binoculares, estoy tan acostumbrado a mis gafas que desde aquí no veo bien quienes van a jugar-en realidad sus gafas no tenían ninguna característica o funcionamiento especial, tan solo cumplían el propósito de limitar su campo de visión para agudizar su mente, pero el solo hecho de no llevarlas puestas generaba en él una extraña sensación de ceguera que desaparecería progresivamente transcurriera el tiempo.

 **Meiji:** no hay mayores cambios en la formación del equipo, aunque…

 **Kido:** dime ¿qué es lo que ves?

 **Meiji:** Echizen está en el campo, para ser más preciso: Echizen está ocupando tu posición de mediocampista en Raimon. ¡Ah! Y shadow participa como delantero.

 **Kido:** ¡QUE EL ENTRENADOR COLOCÓ A ECHIZEN EN MI LUGAR!-sobresaltándose de donde se encontraba sentado, si no hubiera estado tan arriba en las gradas, de seguro sus compañeros habrían escuchado su grito, aunque sí estuvo a punto de romper los tímpanos de Meiji.

 **Meiji:** Si el entrenador lo coloco ahí, significa que conoce sus habilidades y cree que es capaz de aportar al equipo en tu ausencia-restregaba sus oídos adoloridos.

 **Kido:** ¡Rayos! Endo solo me comentó que Echizen acudía a las prácticas diariamente y Goenji también me dijo que no hizo más que el entrenamiento básico para pases junto a Yoshiga, nada extraordinario vio en él.

 **Meiji:** Shuuya estuvo muy intenso esos días, parecía un detective atento a cada movimiento suyo; pero no te alarmes, no es como que el entrenador esté planeando reemplazarte con Echizen solo porque te suspendió del equipo y a él no… y lo puso en tu lugar…y no podrás participar sino hasta dentro de dos juegos más…si es que después de hoy te vuelve a poner como titular…

 **Kido:** tus palabras no me tranquilizan en lo absoluto-los ojos rojizos y puntiagudos que casi nunca ven la luz ahora se enfocaban en el menor haciéndolo sentir intimidado.

 **Meiji:** entschuldigung bitte! -imploró en alemán. (¡Perdón por favor!)

Distraídos en su conversación, en el campo el partido daba inicio con el saque del décimo equipo de la Yuushuna Akademi, con movimientos rápidos y una secuencia de pases aprendidos de memoria, invadían el terreno contrario de Raimon pasando entre sus mediocampistas y manteniéndose en lucha por el esférico.

 **Kido:** ¡son buenos!, manejan una gran velocidad y destreza es sus movimientos, entraron al partido decididos a ganar demostrando sus habilidades desde los primeros minutos, pero todas sus jugadas desde aquí se ve que son programadas. Tienen muy bien estudiados nuestros movimientos por eso les es fácil encontrar espacios y atacarnos.

 **Meiji:** Así que tú también participaras en este juego, sólo que lo harás desde las gradas.

El partido no se desarrolla en comodidad para Raimon entre constantes y frustrantes intentos por sobrepasar el mediocampo, el rival presiona al onceno relámpago que se limita a batallar en su propia zona de juego.

 **Kido:** Están presentando serios problemas, no han logrado avanzar al campo del rival y siguen sin poder jugar fluidamente.

 **Meiji:** eso es porque los jugadores del equipo contrario interrumpen en los pases de Raimon, es como si supieran hacia donde van a lanzar el balón y están posicionados para recibirlo ellos. Aunque hacen un buen trabajo en recuperarlo, de nada sirve porque tan pronto intentan cambiar de zona o hacer un pase lo vuelven a perder.

 **Kido:** lo más preocupante es que cada vez están más cerca de la portería y estamos perdiendo el ritmo del juego en medio de la frustración de los pases.

 **Meiji:** han pasado los primeros veinte minutos de partido y están embotellados ahora en la defensa, el desorden empieza a aparecer y si no tienen cuidado les anotaran el primer gol.

 **Kido:** con Endo cuidando la portería no les será tan fácil anotarnos, lo mejor será que busquen volver a tener el control del partido y luego lanzarse al ataque.

 **Meiji:** eso tendrían que hacerlo los mediocampistas, pero a decir verdad…Handa y Shorinji están dando su mejor esfuerzo pero no parece ser suficiente, en cuanto a Echizen ni siquiera se ha movido de su posición.

 **Kido:** ¡ESE INÚTIL SOLO ESTÁ DE PIE EN EL CAMPO COMO SI FUERA UNA ESTATUA! ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? Debe apoyar en la recuperación del balón.

 **Meiji:** después de todo no les marcaran gol mientras Endo esté al frente de la portería, pero y ¿si llega a salir?

Kido mira con extrañeza a Meiji tras su insinuación, el partido sigue avanzando y aunque el marcador se mantiene en cero para ambos equipos, es evidente las dificultades por las que está pasando Raimon.

 **Kido:** ahora Goenji y Shadow bajaron también a pelear por el balón, dejando solo a Someoka arriba para algún contraataque.

 **Meiji:** es claro que hay caos en el equipo, no saben a dónde conducir el balón y por eso se han enfrascado a su propia zona de juego.

 **Kido:** pronto acabara el primer tiempo, lo más conveniente será ir al descanso para que puedan rearmar la estrategia de juego.

 **Meiji:** ¡la defensa se ha abierto! ¿Cómo pudieron dejar sola el área para un remate?

 **Kido:** ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué creen que hacen? Están completamente descoordinados, por fortuna Kazemaru tiene la suficiente rapidez como para desbaratar el ataque.

 **Meiji:** aún no ha terminado la amenaza Kido, la ofensiva no cesa y el equipo contrario pareciera que todos sus jugadores se convirtieron en delanteros, nadie puede salvar a Raimon de esta arremetida.

 **Kido:** ¡Te equivocas! Tenemos a Endo, él puede controlar esta situación solo es cuestión de que se dé la oportunidad. ¡Allí! APODERATE DEL BALON ENDO.

 **Meiji:** Nooo, ¡es una trampa!

El grito de gol se sintió en todo el estadio que quedo silenciado al ver cómo fue vencido el portero de Raimon luego de salir a atrapar lo que parecía ser un balón perdido, pero que no fue más que un señuelo para obligarlo a abandonar su posición de guarda y mientras ello ocurría retomar la posesión del esférico, hacer un pase a un jugador sobre el cual no había marca alguna y finalmente anotar el primer punto en contra del relámpago; así se daba por terminada la primera parte del juego.

Cabizbajos y confundidos por el desenlace inesperado, regresaban al camerino los jugadores de Raimon, mientras Kido aun trataba de encajar en su cabeza las piezas para los vacíos incomprensibles del equipo y cómo superar al rival, aunque fuera inútil puesto que no podía entrar al campo de juego.

 **Meiji:** el entretiempo servirá para que el entrenador les de las instrucciones para salir a ganar en la segunda mitad, de seguro que estarán más tranquilos y concentrados-ofrecía una bebida al de rastas, quien en su rostro se notaba la preocupación.

 **Kido:** gracias Meiji, nunca creí que ver un partido de Raimon desde las gradas fuera tan tensionante, mucho más que si me encontrara en el campo; la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y solo confiar en que lo resolverán, es frustrante.

 **Meiji:** ¿no has pensado que esa la razón por la que el entrenador te suspendió del club? Si intentas solucionarlo todo por ti mismo, perderás la visión de lo que quieres proteger y terminarás equivocándote, cargar con toda la responsabilidad sin pedir la ayuda de nadie lo único que hace es alejarte de quienes deseas salvar y los desamparas, al final ni pudiste protegerlos a ellos y en su lugar te destruiste a ti, ¿acaso eso no es traición?-el semblante de Meiji tornó a una expresión lúgubre, aunque se mantuvo impasible.

 **Kido:** tal vez…Echizen tiene razón, las cosas malas que hice para alcanzar la cima será algo que jamás podré borrar ni compensar, sin embargo, no me daré por vencido; tampoco me apartare del camino que he decidido escoger asumiendo las consecuencias de mis actos pasados. La oportunidad que me dieron en Raimon no la desperdiciaré, arrepentirme no cambiara los hechos ni sanara las heridas; reconozco que soy orgulloso y egoísta, pero por lo menos esta vez quiero luchar por algo que no es por mi propio interés, no soy tan noble como Endo ni siquiera podría pensar en compararme con la gentileza de Goenji, tan solo quiero compartir un rato más el camino junto a todos ellos-su reconfortado espíritu ahora no caería en las garras de la desesperanza, puesto que el estratega sabía muy bien que aun en la victoria o la derrota, tenía a sus amigos incondicionalmente.

 **Meiji:** ¿así suena Kido sin gafas?-había recobrado su estado habitual-lo que dices suena como si tuvieras muchas penas que pagar, pero no veo que Kido seas una mala persona y aun si fue así, todos tenemos el derecho a equivocarnos, _"caer está permitido, levantarse es una obligación"._ Creo que antes de pedir perdón a alguien más, debemos reconciliarnos con nosotros mismos y si eres capaz de considerar a tus amigos, es porque algo de nobleza hay en ti; incluso para aceptar que no somos fuertes se requiere de una gran valentía y para pasar los momentos amargos y tristes de la vida lo único que se necesita es…SCHOKOLADE!-elevando en sus manos las barras del oscuro dulce como si fueran un trofeo, ofrecía una al joven sin gafas.

 **Kido:** ¡Te has desviado por completo del tema!

Disfrutando de la golosina ambos chicos veían como abajo el campo era otra vez ocupado por los jugadores de los equipos en competencia.

 **Kido:** me pregunto si habrán podido corregir los errores en la organización del juego para esta segunda mitad.

 **Meiji:** de eso solo nos daremos cuenta una vez empiece el partido, aunque no hay ningún cambio.

 **Togashi:** será interesante ver cómo se las ingenian sin el estratega del equipo para salir de este problema, aunque para Raimon no es extraño ir perdiendo encuentros que logran remontar con facilidad, la diferencia en esta ocasión consiste en que no cuentan con su cerebro.

No se habían percatado de la presencia del tercer joven sino hasta cuando hablo a unas cuantas sillas de distancia de ellos, cómo había llegado y cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí eran hechos que desconocían.

 **Kido:** parece que viene muy seguido a observar los juegos de Raimon, ¿acaso eres un seguidor del equipo?-indago curioso.

 **Togashi:** no soy aficionado de ver cómo juegan otros.

 **Kido:** entonces es un jugador de futbol, ¿A qué escuela asiste?-el joven vestía con ropa casual que no daban indicio de su procedencia.

 **Togashi:** ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o usted hace parte del club oficial de fans de Raimon para una membresía?

 **Kido:** No, lo lamento. Es que me causo intriga ver como analizaba la situación de Raimon. Dice usted que ellos no cuentan con su "cerebro", pero en realidad lo que trató de decir es que no tienen la capacidad suficiente para ganar este partido.

 **Togashi:** Más intriga me causa su respuesta, al descubrir el significado real de mis palabras. ¡Eso me agrada! Así que se lo comentare de manera clara y honesta: Raimon no tiene potencial alguno para ganar este torneo. Estudiando la participación de Raimon el año pasado y tan solo echando un vistazo al primer tiempo puede cualquier persona llegar a esta básica conclusión; Raimon es un buen equipo, un equipo común y corriente que cuenta con algunos buenos jugadores sobre los cuales se ha fundamentado su éxito. Empezando por su capitán Endo, el apoyo moral que ofrece impulsa a los otros jugadores y no se puede desconocer que hace un excelente trabajo como guardametas, pero ello solamente oculta los problemas defensivos de sus compañeros, sin mencionar que antes de que se uniera Goenji era el único jugador que valía la pena. Entonces se aparece el afamado goleador, al que no importa en qué equipo grande o pequeño coloques, siempre brillará e incluso opacara a quienes tenga a su alrededor tal como les paso a los hermanos Mukata, convirtiéndose en dos piezas claves, pero entre la portería y la delantera hay mucho espacio y desorden, Goenji podría marcar mil goles y Endo detener mil más, pero eso no los convertiría jamás en un equipo ganador, fue cuando milagrosamente la tragedia de otros los lleva a la cima.

 **Kido:** ¿la tragedia de otros? ¿Cómo podría Raimon beneficiarse de otro equipo de semejante manera?-colérico reprochó.

 **Togashi:** Eso fue lo más sencillo, Kido ingresó a Raimon abandonado al Instituto Imperial. El principal rival de Raimon y el obstáculo del futbol nacional siempre fue y será el Instituto Imperial, es verdad que cayeron de manera humillante ante la Secundaria Zeus, pero es bien sabido que ellos usaban sucias artimañas para tener mayor poder en medio de los partidos, a diferencia del Instituto Imperial que tenía un estilo de juego brutal pero aun así era autentico, su fuerza, sus estrategias y sus jugadas. Al estar acorralado ante la derrota, Kido decidió unirse al que parecía ser el mejor aliado para obtener su venganza y Raimon era ideal porque ya había obtenido una victoria justa ante ellos, así surge el ganador del torneo: la combinación excepcional de estos tres sujetos arrastraron a Raimon a alcanzar la meta, aún si el resto de jugadores no contaba con la capacidad necesaria para estar a su nivel, lo harían a la fuerza. Kido le dio sentido al equipo, pero su esquema de juego ya no sorprende, incluso el mismo genio perdió parte de su esencia cuando dejo el Instituto Imperial, hay equipos pueden hacer frente a sus estrategias y vencer en sus habilidades a Raimon- el ex capitán de la Academia Yokohama había escuchado las palabras de Sakata y averiguo sobre la trayectoria de Raimon durante los últimos diez años, no encontrando información más relevante que la mágica aparición en escena como campeones del torneo anterior. Togashi no tenía ningún interés por volver al futbol, pero debido a la reciente popularidad que ganó la escuela relámpago, quiso comprobar con sus propios ojos el resplandor que decían desprender, pero su sensación fue de decepción ante lo ocurrido en la primera parte del juego.

 **Kido:** Raimon es un equipo que cuenta con las suficientes capacidades para ganar este torneo, no depende de solo dos o tres jugadores, no puedes dar tu opinión del equipo juzgándolos únicamente por el primer tiempo. Hay partidos que se ganan y otros que se pierden, pero la constancia de Raimon, su fuerza propia, su voluntad, no puedes echarla a la basura tan fácilmente-la indignación se notaba en el tono de voz del estratega.

 **Togashi:** ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? ¿De qué manera te afecta la situación de Raimon? ¡Ya entiendo!, tú debes ser estudiante de la escuela.

Togashi no había descubierto que ese era el mismísimo Kido, aunque no podía exigírsele tal hazaña puesto que el rostro revelado del estratega era un enigma para el resto del mundo. Dándose cuenta de esto y para evitar que el extraño se marchara, la rápida mente del genio pensó en una identidad diferente para presentarse.

 **Kido:** disculpe mis modales, hace un rato pregunte de donde venía, pero antes de preguntar a alguien más quién es, lo correcto es presentarse. Soy estudiante de Raimon y mi nombre es Yuu Pengin- el nombre pareció tan jocoso que la discreción y diplomacia de Meiji no pudieron hacer resistencia a la carcajada que le provoco, sorprendiendo a los otros dos-¿Por qué te estas riendo Meiji?-cuestionó ruborizado.

 **Meiji:** es habitual hacerlo cada que te presentas, ¡disculpa!

 **Togashi:** ese es un nombre muy peculiar sin duda. Permítame presentarme, soy Togashi; no importa a la escuela a la que pertenezco, no soy jugador de futbol asi que es irrelevante para ti Pengin.

 **Meiji:** Togashi, para no ser jugador de fútbol le has dado mucha importancia al juego de Raimon, pero esa es solo la opinión de alguien que ve el equipo desde una posición ajena que no conoce nada. Raimon no es un equipo perfecto, ni su fútbol lo es, porque es un equipo conformado por humanos, humanos que no saben lo que es rendirse, su habilidad no es física, es su espíritu. Mira ese campo-señalo con su dedo-abre muy bien tus ojos, es momento que veas la magia del campeón nacional y que Raimon te cierre la boca de una vez- el menor sabia de primera mano el esfuerzo de todos los miembros: el lograr correr un metro más, el hacer una sentadilla extra, el gastar un minuto menos en la carrera, todas esas pequeñas victorias conseguidas por el esfuerzo incansable por mejorar, Meiji era testigo diario de ello.

Con una mirada retadora y altiva que dirigió al otro joven, observaban como iniciaba la arremetida de Raimon en el campo de juego. El avance en el mediocampo lo comandaba Handa, con un grupo más organizado ya no permitían que el contrario les arrebatara el balón, la clave: pases cortos entre los jugadores que se acompañaban en dúos, por fin conseguían entrar en la zona de defensa del equipo rival. Bastó con un pase directo a Goenji y con una distracción de este, pasó a Someoka quien sin dudarlo envío un tiro directo con su Impacto Dragón logrando anotar el empate para Raimon. Los minutos siguientes del partido se podrían resumir en el desmoronamiento de la estrategia del rival, la certera ofensiva de Raimon y la nula contribución de Echizen en la construcción de juego. El encuentro terminó con un marcador de tres a uno, habiendo marcado cada goleador de Raimon un tanto. Con la satisfacción del buen desempeño del equipo en la segunda mitad, Kido y Meiji esperaban ansiosos una corrección por parte de Togashi.

 **Togashi:** después de todo iban a ganar-aseveró sin importancia.

 **Kido:** ¡retráctate de tus palabras!-exigió.

 **Meiji:** ¡Ardido!-añadió.

 **Togashi:** Les reconoceré que tienen voluntad- se pone en pie- seguiré los pasos de Raimon para ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar. (O Hasta que nos crucemos en el camino)- pensó para sí, ya lo había decidido en su mente: regresaría al fútbol exclusivamente para enfrentar a Raimon.

Habiéndose marchando Togashi, ahora Meiji y Kido festejaban chocando sus manos de alegría.

 **Kido:** creí que habías dicho que no te gustaba el futbol.

 **Meiji:** es cierto, no voy a Raimon por el deporte, es porque me gusta estar ahí. Las cosas terminaron resultando bien para el equipo aunque fue difícil.

 **Kido:** no fue tan malo después de todo estar desde las gradas viendo a Raimon, aprendí mucho del equipo, ahora lo que me queda es recuperar mi puesto.

 **Meiji:** creo que si intentas siendo Yuu Pengin te puede ir mejor-arqueaba una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

 **Kido:** ¡Ni se te ocurra comentarle algo de eso a alguien!

 **Meiji:** ¡Cálmate Kido! Tienes el mejor disfraz de camuflaje que es quitarte las gafas y pasar por una persona normal.

 **Kido:** ¡Que no me disfrazo con las gafas! ¿Estas insinuando que soy anormal?

Luego de salir del estadio, decidido a reunirse con Goenji y Endo después del partido, Kido les envió un mensaje a ambos para encontrarse en el lugar donde habitualmente se reunían para hablar del equipo. Por su parte Meiji que se había quedado hasta la culminación del partido, prefirió irse con el grupo de futbolistas.

 **Meiji:** ese fue un buen partido, anotaste un gol impresionante Shadow. ¡Bien jugado! Tú y Goenji materializaron la victoria del equipo.

 **Someoka:** ¿de qué diablos hablas? Yo anoté el gol del empate.

 **Meiji:** Así es, ustedes dos son grandes goleadores-ignoraba las palabras del superior.

 **Someoka:** deja de ignorarme pálido enano-estrujaba por el cuello al menor.

 **Goenji:** ¡ya bastan ustedes dos! ¿De dónde sacaste esas gafas Shinichi?

 **Meiji:** me las prestó Pengin.

 **Goenji:** ¿Quién es Pengin?

 **Meiji:** un nuevo amigo que hice hoy.

Luego de llegar a Raimon y cada jugador dirigirse a sus casas, Endo y Goenji aún tenían que cumplir el compromiso con Kido. En la torre de la ciudad Inazuma, el estratega los esperaba.

 **Kido:** ¡por fin llegaron!

 **Endo:** ¿Quién eres tú? Pensé que nos reuniríamos con Kido pero solo veo un extraño-fingiendo no reconocerlo, bromeaba por la apariencia poco frecuente del mediocampista.

 **Goenji:** Te equivocas Endo, nuestra reunión es con Pengin- también aprovechaba la ausencia habitual de las gafas del otro para molestarlo.

 **Kido:** muy malos los chistes de los dos, ¡maduren! ¿De dónde rayos sacaste lo de Pengin? Meiji no se sabe guardar ningún secreto.

 **Goenji:** me lo acabas de confesar tú y tampoco había que pensar mucho quién escogería semejante nombre.

 **Kido:** concentrémonos en lo importante: el partido de hoy. Tuvieron demasiados problemas para poder organizar el medio campo durante el primer tiempo, aunque lo resolvieron con éxito; el asunto que me obliga a reunirnos es: Echizen. Los problemas personales que existan entre nosotros no importan, pero ¿cómo pudo permanecer todo el partido sin ayudar al equipo? Además de eso les estorbo en el juego, no quiso receptar los balones y los puso en aprietos, al final es como si hubieran jugado con tan solo diez jugadores.

 **Goenji:** el entrenador lo está protegiendo, es indignante que se rehusara a jugar en pleno partido, esto no puede quedarse así-la actitud hostil del goleador no había desaparecido, por el contrario parecía aumentar.

 **Endo:** debido a eso la situación se agravo, otros compañeros también cuestionaron la decisión del entrenador Kudo de mantenerlo todo el partido a pesar de la dificultad que significo para el equipo, pero yo quiero creer que no lo hace para fastidiarnos, alguna razón debe existir para ello.

 **Goenji:** ninguna razón servirá para justificar lo que hizo, ¡debe salir del equipo!

 **Endo:** no seas tan radical Goenji, hay que darle otra oportunidad a Echizen.

 **Goenji:** eres demasiado condescendiente Endo, ¿preferirás el bienestar de un extraño sobre el del equipo? ¡Echizen se tiene que marchar a cualquier costo!

 **Endo:** ¡eso no lo decides tú!

Los ánimos empezaban a caldearse entre portero y delantero.

 **Kido:** ¡basta de discusiones ustedes dos!

 **Goenji:** ves lo dañino que es Echizen, provoca peleas incluso entre nosotros.

 **Endo:** es porque tú eres demasiado cabeza dura.

 **Kido:** Goenji no le daré la razón a Endo pero deja a Echizen en paz, todavía estoy suspendido del equipo así que no puedo asumir el control de la situación, aunque eso no significa que me quedare de brazos cruzados. Buscaré la verdad de cuáles son los motivos por los que Echizen entró a Raimon, en cuanto a ustedes dos deben seguir manteniendo la unidad en el equipo, esta vez soy yo quien se los pide: confíen en mí.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: El milagro perdido.**

El salón del club se abría temprano. Aki llegaba de primera cada tarde para empezar los preparativos para la práctica del día. No habían transcurridos muchos minutos cuando otros miembros aparecieron.

 **Aki:** buenas tardes muchachos. Llegaron muy temprano hoy.

El grupo de futbolistas sorprendió a la manager, puesto no era usual que llegaran casi todos al mismo tiempo.

 **Someoka:** tenemos un asunto que resolver antes de iniciar la práctica, ¿sabes dónde está Endo?

 **Aki:** el profesor de física lo llamo al salón de docencia antes de salir, así que debe tardar un poco. ¿Ocurre algo?

 **Handa:** no es nada importante Aki.

 **Someoka:** Yoshiga ¿diste la razón que te encomendamos?

 **Yoshiga:** Si, le dije a Echizen que llegara temprano pero no sé si me haga caso.

 **Someoka:** es mejor resolver las cosas antes de que Endo llegue.

 **Aki:** me estoy empezando a preocupar, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

 **Kurimatsu:** no es nada malo Aki, solo queremos arreglar las cosas con Echizen.

 **Aki:** ¿con Echizen? ¿Te refieres a lo ocurrido en el partido?

La conversación fue interrumpida porque el susodicho hacia aparición en el lugar, ante casi todos sus compañeros (estando solo ausentes el Capitán, Goenji, Ikeishi, kazemaru, los miembros de primer año y el suspendido Kido) se iniciaba la reunión en el salón.

 **Someoka:** estábamos esperando a que llegaras Echizen, tenemos un asunto que arreglar contigo.

 **Echizen:** ¿Qué asunto tengo con ustedes?

 **Minamoto:** el sobre el partido de ayer Echizen, todos lo conversamos y estamos de acuerdo en que tu actitud no fue la mejor.

 **Echizen:** ¡ah! ¿En serio?- respondía en tono sarcástico.

 **Handa:** sabes que hiciste mal al no colaborar en medio del partido, pero queremos solucionar las cosas para que la situación no vuelva a ocurrir.

 **Echizen:** no hay nada que tengamos que arreglar, no recibí el balón porque no me dio la gana-la actitud hostil y altanera del joven empezaba a caldear los ánimos en el recinto.

 **Someoka:** no me interesa de dónde demonios hayas venido, pero no vamos a dejar que arruines el equipo con tu prepotencia.

 **Echizen:** ¿Yo arruinare el equipo? Que ustedes sean malos jugando al fútbol no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

 **Someoka: ¡** ahora si te la ganaste!

Someoka intento atacar a Echizen quien se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, pero fue detenido por el resto de sus compañeros.

 **Shorinji:** ¡tranquilízate Someoka! Lo que menos queremos es un problema.

 **Someoka:** ¡ya tenemos uno Shorinji!, ese idiota solo se unió al equipo para estorbarnos. Si sigue en el equipo nos llevara a la ruina en el torneo.

 **Echizen:** en verdad que son unos ridículos, solo ganan un torneo y ya creen que el resto del mundo se debe postrar a sus pies.

 **Handa:** si no te gusta Raimon entonces deberías marcharte.

 **Yoshiga:** Echizen, lo único que queremos es que te integres al equipo como un miembro más, aquí no hay ningún enemigo del que debas cuidarte-intervino para intentar calmar los ya exasperados ánimos.

 **Echizen:** y lo dices justamente tú, pedazo de traidor que me emboscaste aquí con todos sin el capitán. ¿Acaso pensaron que podían hacerme frente? Ya los quiero ver intentarlo, ¿a cuántos les tumbare los dientes hoy? ¿Quién será el primero?-reto a los presentes.

 **Someoka:** el único que perderá la dentadura serás tú-forcejeando para que no se soltara, la algarabía y empujones dentro del club se escuchaba hasta afuera. Someoka era fuerte, no en vano era uno de los mejores delanteros de Raimon, esto sumado a sus conocimientos de karate.

 **Aki:** ¡Basta muchachos! Las peleas en el club están prohibidas y las diferencias tampoco se solucionan a los golpes, ¡Someoka!-llamando la atención con voz alta y fuerte, los jóvenes notaron que la principal de las managers se encontraba asustada.

 **Someoka:** lo siento, Aki.

Habiendo todos dejado el forcejeo, Kabeyama cayó sobre el resto del grupo puesto que se encontraba halándolos hacia atrás y una vez no hubo fuerza, perdió el equilibrio aplastándolos por completo.

 **Kurimatsu:** ahh, muévete Kabeyama, me están asfixiando.

 **Someoka:** ¿Qué hacen todos encima de mí?

Ahora la situación tensa cambiaba y Echizen sin mediar palabra alguna giro para irse.

 **Someoka:** ¿a dónde huyes Echizen? Aún no hemos terminado.

Pero el otro lo ignoro, pasando junto a la menor de las managers. El resto de los miembros que hacían falta llegaron al rato y el inconveniente fue revelado. La situación de Echizen en el equipo se estaba convirtiendo en un problema y Endo como capitán tenía que detenerlo antes que fuera incontrolable.

 **Endo:** ¿Por qué hicieron algo así?-reprendió al equipo.

 **Handa:** Solo intentamos arreglar las cosas con Echizen por las buenas maneras, pero es un altanero.

 **Max:** es cierto capitán, no habíamos terminado de exponer nuestras razones cuando ya estaba insultándonos y retándonos a pelear.

 **Endo:** ¡No hay excusas!, ha sido un poco difícil tratar al principio con Echizen pero no se les olvide que es un compañero más.

 **Someoka:** ¿en verdad crees eso Endo? No ha hecho más que evitar el equipo y su actitud en el partido es imperdonable. Echizen no ha demostrado ni un solo momento en querer ser nuestro compañero.

 **Endo:** entonces tendremos nosotros que enseñarle a hacerlo.

 **Minamoto:** ya que estamos develando la situación de Echizen, me surge una inquietud: ¿no será él una persona infiltrada para ocasionar problemas en Raimon? No creo que estas discusiones se hayan presentado antes en el equipo, pero más aún no es una idea solo de nosotros, Goenji-sempai ¿usted también tiene una actitud prevenida ante Echizen? ¿Sabe algo por lo que el resto del equipo nos debamos preocupar?

 **Goenji:** No tengo nada personal contra Echizen, solo me molesta que las personas no coloquen suficiente empeño en el campo y nosotros ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo esto, además que el capitán ya habló- el delantero siguió el consejo de Kido y dio su apoyo a las palabras de Endo que no parecía que fueran a hacer aceptadas por el descontento general del grupo.

 **Endo:** ahora todos cámbiense, vamos a empezar el entrenamiento. Luego yo seré quien se encargara de hablar con Echizen.

Dejando a un lado las discusiones y las peleas, se alistaron para iniciar la práctica que se había retrasado por el inconveniente. El entrenador Kudo no se refirió a lo ocurrido, puesto que consideraba que Endo era quien debía como capitán tomar el liderazgo para solucionar el problema, tal como lo había empezado a hacer.

 **Shorinji:** el capitán aún se ve enojado.

 **Shori:** tal vez no fue buena idea hablar con Echizen sin antes pedirle su consejo.

Endo parecía molesto, pero en realidad era preocupación lo que sentía puesto que los problemas entre compañeros eran algo nuevo y después de ese enfrentamiento sería mucho más difícil que el equipo aceptara a Echizen y que él se integrara, aunado a que aún no sabían el porqué de las actitudes del nuevo miembro. Por su parte, Echizen decidió no estar presente esa tarde en la práctica.

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué pasa con el ánimo de todos? El ambiente se siente pesado.

 **Aki:** los chicos tuvieron una fuerte discusión con Echizen y Endo los reprendió por ello.

 **Meiji:** y ¿Dónde está Echizen?

 **Aki:** no lo sé. Salió del salón sin decir nada. Quizás no regrese más al club-dijo pensativa.

Haruna que estaba al tanto de la situación de forma detallada en comparación al resto de sus compañeros, no quería perder más el tiempo sin ayudar a su hermano y ahora que el problema se extendía al resto del equipo, tenía que actuar.

 **Haruna:** iré a buscar algunas cosas para el club, suplántame Meiji-corriendo afanada se marchó.

 **Aki:** pero no hace falta nada-quiso detenerla resultando inútil.

 **Meiji:** déjala Aki, hoy te ayudare yo a hacer los onigiris en reemplazo de Haruna, tengo una idea para ayudar a bajar la tensión.

 **Natsumi:** ¿Qué tu ayudarás a preparar los onigiris? No deberías dejar que cualquier persona haga la comida Aki.

"Eso deberíamos decir de ti" pensaron las otras dos gerentes presentes. La peliazul por su parte salió con rumbo incierto, ¿por dónde debía empezar a buscar? ¿A quién debía dirigirse? Lo único que tenía claro en su mente era que el vínculo que unía a su hermano con Echizen debía ser por medio del Instituto Imperial y dispuesta a conseguir pistas su primer destino debía ser la escuela que en el pasado no tan distante, fue el mayor enemigo del futbol. Afanada por su búsqueda, a la salida de la escuela su trayecto fue interceptado por un joven desconocido que también llevaba el uniforme de Raimon, su aspecto era tranquilo y su rostro parecía conocido.

 **Joven:** Tú eres Haruna Ootonashi la gerente de Raimon, hermana menor de Yuuto Kido, ¿cierto?

Prevenida por los sucesos ocurridos y a sabiendas que alguien deseaba hacerle daño a su hermano, la manager saco rápidamente del bolso su teléfono móvil.

 **Haruna:** Si, soy su hermana ¿Quién eres tú? Estoy preparada por si alguien llega a atacarme dejar evidencias de quién fue-la chica con su celular grababa al otro que permanecía de pie.

 **Joven:** soy Kenma Echizen, el hermano menor de Kenzo Echizen que se encuentra en el club de fútbol, nosotros dos tenemos que hablar del problema entre nuestros hermanos mayores.

Las respuestas empezaban a aparecer. Ambos jóvenes acordaron que lo correcto era hablar en un lugar diferente de la escuela para evitar que sus hermanos los encontraran, así que se marcharon a un café cercano. Mientras tanto Kido, quien había encomendado la tarea a Sakuma de enviarle un informe de todas las escuelas a las que se habían enfrentado desde que él fue el capitán del Instituto imperial, se encontraba rodeado de papeles con nombres insignificantes que lo hundían en más preguntas.

 **Kido:** ¡maldición!- renegó- esto es como perseguir fantasmas, todo es inútil, ninguna de estas escuelas ya existen. Tampoco encuentro algo que tenga conexión con Echizen ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

Agotado de pensar y con su mente nublada, el estratega decidió abandonar el encierro de su habitación para despejar sus pensamientos. Perturbándose no resolvería los problemas y al estar en su último día de suspensión, al reintegrarse a las actividades del club tendría que enfrentarse otra vez a Echizen, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, así que decidió acudir a la única persona a la que ahora podía pedir consejos: el entrenador Hibiki. En su restaurante preparando los utensilios para atender los clientes, el hombre mayor recibió la inesperada visita.

 **Entrenador Hibiki:** aún no se encuentra abierto, regrese más tarde- dijo de espalda a la puerta.

 **Kido:** disculpe que irrumpa de esta manera entrenador Hibiki.

 **Entrenador Hibiki:** ¡Kido! No imagine que serías tú. ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Deberías estar entrenando con el club- aunque el ex entrenador estaba enterado de los sucesos ocurridos con el estratega y el equipo, debido a que el entrenador Kudo había acudido a él para expresar sus quejas y descontento con el "indisciplinado y revoltoso grupo de adolescentes", prefirió que fuera el mismo joven quien le explicara.

 **Kido:** justo he venido a hablar con usted sobre eso.

Avergonzado por la forma en cómo se desarrollaron los hechos y la situación que lo arrastró a su suspensión, Kido habló con honestidad sobre sus preocupaciones.

 **Kido:** Mañana tendré que unirme al club y no he descubierto nada, no tengo pistas de quién atentó contra el Instituto Imperial, lo único cierto es que el odio directo que Echizen siente hacia a mí y al Instituto es el mismo que impulso a quienes atacaron, no hay más culpables que nosotros pero ahora temo porque provoquen una tragedia en Raimon. Estas son las consecuencias que debemos asumir por los actos que cometimos bajo el mandato de Kageyama y no pretendo considerarnos victimas ahora, en su momento todos aceptamos y cumplimos sus órdenes por nuestra voluntad y convicción; nosotros, ¡no! Yo me sentía superior cada vez que destruíamos esas escuelas, estaba embriago de poder y de ego, no fue sino hasta cuando perdí por primera vez que me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que en realidad era, que mi fuerza era falsa. Usar el poder para aplastar a los débiles no nos hacía superiores, nos convertía en cobardes. Endo me dio la oportunidad para redimirme y al cambiar el orgullo y egoísmo pude conocer el verdadero fútbol, ahora parece que todo lo importante para mi corre peligro otra vez. ¿Qué debería hacer entrenador Hibiki? Quiero afrontar esta situación de una manera que no produzcan más afectados, que nadie más salga lastimado. El fútbol, nunca más puede ser usado para herir a alguien.

 **Entrenador Hibiki:** me siento orgulloso de escucharte hablar así Kido y sé que eres capaz de encontrar la solución a este problema. En este momento lo más importante es arreglar la situación con Echizen, si están los dos en el equipo indispuestos para colaborar esto podría contagiarse al resto del grupo, por eso lo primero es comprender la situación real a la que te enfrentas.

 **Kido:** no sé nada sobre el pasado de Echizen ni cómo fue que pudo entrar a Raimon, parece que el entrenador Kudo lo estuviera protegiendo-irritado comentó.

 **Entrenador Hibiki:** Yo puedo ayudarte a saber quién es Echizen. Él era conocido como el " _Milagro de la década"_ y considerado una joven promesa para el fútbol japonés, desde temprana edad mostro un talento desbordante que atrajo incluso ofertas importantes para jugar en el exterior.

 **Kido:** ¿alguien como él? ¿Cómo es que no existe información de ello?

 **Entrenador Hibiki:** eso fue durante su etapa primaria, un niño talentoso que estaba en un nivel superior a los compañeros de su edad. Tú sabes Kido que el verdadero escenario para brillar de los futbolistas es en Football Frontier y su oportunidad había llegado. Desafortunadamente a causa de una lesión que sufrió en su primer año de secundaria antes de iniciar el torneo lo obligo a alejarse del fútbol por un tiempo. Entonces fue olvidado y los que antes le exaltaban, ahora decían que su talento no era más que una ilusión. Yo sabía de las habilidades y del talento de Echizen, por eso cuando llego el momento de convocar a los jugadores para Inazuma Japan personalmente fui a reclutarlo, un jugador como él debía estar en el equipo que iba a enfrentar al mundo; pero se negó de manera rotunda diciendo que su tiempo en el fútbol ya se había acabado.

 **Kido:** entiendo que la situación a la que se enfrentó Echizen haya sido muy desafortunada ¿pero qué tiene que ver el Instituto Imperial con todo eso?

 **Entrenador Hibiki:** la lesión que alejo a Echizen del fútbol se produjo cuando hacia parte de una escuela que fue retada por el Instituto Imperial, en uno de los partidos que solían hacer antes del torneo. Él ya se ha recuperado, por eso decidí ayudarlo a que ingresara a Raimon porque considero que es el mejor lugar donde su talento puede volver a florecer.

 **Kido:** entonces el futuro de Echizen fue truncado por el Instituto Imperial, las escuelas que caían a causa de esos enfrentamientos desaparecían para siempre sin dejar rastro de ellas, en el caso de Echizen no solo borramos su escuela sino también su nombre del fútbol.

 **Entrenador Hibiki:** Echizen no podrá borrar las secuelas del daño que le ocasionó el Instituto Imperial y tú tampoco podrás reparar las heridas que ya fueron provocadas, ambos necesitan seguir adelante cargando con esos dos hechos. Tú podrías evitar crean más conflictos siendo indiferente con Echizen y manteniéndote alejado de él, así como él de ti pero esta es una oportunidad para que ambos puedan a llegar a ser mejores personas y superar ese pasado, no es a Kageyama lo que ahora deben enfrentarse, es a ustedes mismos. ¿Qué piensas hacer Kido?

Ahora que Kido sabía la verdad sobre Echizen y luego de escuchar los consejos del entrenador Hibiki, tenía una idea más clara de lo que debía hacer. Por su parte los dos hermanos menores sentados en una cafetería, habían comenzado su conversación.

 **Kenma:** mi hermano era muy bueno jugando fútbol, no había nada que disfrutara más como patear el balón. Incluso tuvo la fortuna de que alguien quisiera llevárselo para hacer su futuro en un equipo exterior, pero él soñaba con convertirse el mejor jugador de Japón, así que se quedó. Fue el año pasado cuando empezó la secundaria en una prestigiosa escuela que recibieron el reto del Instituto Imperial, al parecer su director Kageyama estaba interesado en que mi hermano se traspasara, la reputación del equipo era muy grande pero no buena, usaban jugadas poco limpias en sus partidos y a mi hermano eso no le gustaba- en ese momento reflejo una profunda tristeza en sus ojos- por eso se rehusó a unirse a ellos, no hay nadie que se pueda negar al Instituto Imperial y quedar impune. Kenzo tenía dos opciones: aceptar esa invitación o desaparecer, y el hizo la elección que iba acorde a sus principios, las consecuencias fue la destrucción de nuestra escuela y una lesión muy grave en su pierna derecha. Durante muchos meses tuvo que permanecer en cama, los doctores dijeron que no podría volver a jugar fútbol jamás, que se olvidara de él. Ver a mi hermano derrotado fue muy desolador. Luego empezó el FFI y el entrenador de Raimon fue hasta nuestra casa a ofrecerle que ingresara a la selección nacional, pensé en ese momento que un milagro ocurriría, que él se levantaría sin dudarlo de la cama al campo para jugar pero…fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no era el mismo de siempre, su futuro en el fútbol se había marchitado. Sin embargo, mientras veía los partidos por la televisión su resolución regresó, ver jugar a Inazuma Japan le hizo reanimar su espíritu para no rendirse, revivió la llama de la pasión por el fútbol así que decidió someterse a una delicada operación para recuperarse. No había probabilidades altas o siquiera algo que le garantizara que funcionaría, mas él no escuchó a los doctores. Han sido meses de duro trabajo y de dolorosa recuperación a la que se ha enfrentado para poder regresar a jugar futbol, por eso mi padre escribió una carta pidiéndole al entrenador Hibiki que le ayudara entrar a Raimon, porque teníamos la esperanza de que ahí mi hermano volviera a ser el mismo jugador talentoso de antes; sin embargo, nunca imaginamos que Kido se encontrara todavía en Raimon, creíamos que regresó al Instituto después de vencer a Zeus. Aunque sea una buena persona, nunca podrá cambiar el hecho que fue el capitán de esa escuela y así es como lo ve mi hermano. Pensé que no debía preocuparme mucho por eso, que mi hermano se enfocaría en el fútbol pero cuando hace unos días llego golpeado a casa, solo pude imaginar que se debía a una pelea con Kido, no solo eso, desde que está en Raimon se ha vuelto más distante, solitario y siempre está molesto. Yo no pretendo juzgar a Kido por lo que hizo cuando estaba en el Instituto,todos tenemos el derecho a equivocarnos aunque con eso haya causado un profundo dolor y yo no quiero ver sufrir más a mi hermano, lo único que quiero es que él pueda volver a sonreír jugando fútbol.

Haruna había escuchado atentamente y en silencio cada una de las palabras de Kenma, ahora en su mente estaba claro que Echizen tenía motivos suficientes para odiar a su hermano y ella comprendió que tratar de cambiar ese hecho era aún más injusto con él.

 **Kenma:** No es que quiera que tu hermano le pida disculpas a Kenzo o a que ellos se lleven bien ni nada por el estilo, pero ya que tu estas involucrada con el club de fútbol pensé que quizás podías servir de mediadora o por lo menos…esto es muy tonto, ni siquiera yo sé que debería hacer. Kido regresa mañana al equipo por lo que le escuche refunfuñar a mi hermano, solo te pido que si algo llega a pasar me informes.

 **Haruna:** Entiendo tu preocupación, pero ¿sabes?, en Raimon el problema de uno le compete al equipo completo, estoy segura que entre todos buscaremos la solución para que ellos no vuelvan a pelear y más aún para que Echizen vuelva a disfrutar el fútbol; el fútbol tiene la magia de unir a las personas, sanar sus heridas y de reconciliarnos con nosotros mismos-levantándose de su asiento con su energía característica, hablaba- ¡ya verás! Que el fútbol hará que ellos dos puedan a llegar a ser muy buenos amigos y olviden sus diferencias o por lo menos eso diría el Capitán- la peliazul había recordado en ese momento, las veces que Raimon y sus amigos habían logrado superar el rencor y el dolor gracias al fútbol y a la amistad que compartían alrededor de él, esta ocasión también podrían encontrar ayuda en su pasión.

Esas palabras dieron verdadera esperanza a Kenma quien se despidió para regresar más tranquilo a su casa. Por otro lado, el entrenamiento en Raimon había terminado y mientras los jugadores se marchaban comentando sobre los inesperados y muy curiosos "onigiris dulces" de esa tarde, Endo había pedido ayuda a Yoshiga para saber dónde se podría encontrar Echizen.

 **Yoshiga:** Lo he visto ir a un parque cercano a la torre de Inazuma después de los entrenamientos.

 **Endo:** perfecto, entonces ire allí primero.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡Capitán! Lamento que esta situación se desatara por mi culpa y terminara en un problema mayor.

 **Endo:** no tienes razón para disculparte porque no hiciste nada malo, te preocupas por Echizen y eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

 **Ikeishi:** Capitán, ¿Estás seguro qué quieres ir solo a hablar con él?, ese tipo es bastante agresivo.

 **Miyako:** de seguro que el capitán esquivara cualquier ataque o usara su Mano Fantasma para detenerlo.

 **Endo:** no muchachos, solo iré a hablar con Echizen, aunque no sé exactamente qué es lo que debería decir-tomando su barbilla pensaba-¡Bueno! Ya algo se me ocurrirá en el camino, nos vemos mañana- dejando al grupo de jóvenes, corría con rumbo al lugar indicado.

 **Minamoto: ¡** Vamos Yoshiga, quita esa cara de culpa! después de todo Echizen es así y no se puede remediar. ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos a comprar unas paletas para subirnos los ánimos?

Yoshiga-Miyako-Daichi: ¡Qué bien!- celebraron levantando sus manos.

 **Minamoto** : tú las vas a pagar Yoshiga

 **Yoshiga** ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

A Echizen le gustaba ir a ese parque porque era espacioso, fresco y tranquilo para hacer sus ejercicios de terapia sin que nadie lo molestara, puesto que encontró un lugar exclusivo para él en lo más profundo, pero esa tarde no había podido concentrarse. Después de los cuestionamientos de sus compañeros que le recriminaron su actitud en medio del juego, recordó el último partido que jugó y sus memorias no eran las mejores.

 _"_ _Fue hace un año. Estaba emocionado por entrar a la secundaria, por fin podría participar en el torneo más importante del fútbol. ¡Yo estaría ahí! Me adapte pronto a mis compañeros, no fue mayor problema, incluso el capitán que terminaba ese año pensaba en dejarme a cargo del equipo. El fútbol jamás me había parecido tan emocionante como en esos días. Una tarde de improviso, una visita inesperada. El vehículo gigantesco que se movía por las calles haciendo vibrar todo a su alrededor se estacionó en la entrada, albergando la mayor amenaza. La propuesta fue directa, el hombre alto de gafas siempre oscuras que nunca dejaban ver sus ojos, pero que desprendía una imagen intimidante y maléfica me ofreció unirme a ellos:Esta escuela no está a tu nivel, nosotros te daremos un mejor uso para el fútbol. De inmediato sentí repulsión por sus palabras. Ellos no se quedarían conformes con mi respuesta, nos harían reconocer que nadie puede oponérseles. En el campo no parecían ser tan imponentes, nuestras habilidades estaban a su nivel para hacerles frente, tan solo se burlaban de nosotros. El balón siempre había sido como una parte más de mí ser, tan familiar, tan honesto, ahora se estrellaba contra mí, impactaba en mis compañeros, magullaba sus cuerpos, rasgaba sus pieles, los despojaba de su espíritu de lucha, de su amor por el fútbol, era un campo de miedo. Recuerdo estar el en suelo las tantas veces que me levante, mis fatigados músculos respondían inconsciente al llamado de mi mente: No me rendiré. Uno por uno mis compañeros fueron quedando tendidos y solo debía hacer frente, mantenerme firme para protegerlos, para que ese fútbol injusto no venciera el nuestro. Fue mi propio cuerpo el que me derrotó. La sonrisa de satisfacción y los lentes brillantes en los que se reflejaba mi humillación, de lo alto se dirigían a mí tendido en el suelo con desprecio: no eras tan bueno como decían, solo te hubieras convertido en un estorbo. En unos minutos todo lo que éramos fue deshecho"._

Permaneció por una hora sentado en el parque después de pasar un tiempo en su pasado. Ahora parecía dolerle su pierna derecha sin explicación aparente, pero más que un malestar físico era la sensación del recuerdo que su cuerpo aún tenía. Los doctores no le dieron esperanzas de su futuro: "tu pierna derecha está hecha pedazos, a duras penas te podrás recuperar en unos meses y lograras caminar por fortuna sin secuela alguna, pero es demasiado riesgo que vuelvas a practicar fútbol, al primer contacto tu hueso se quebrara, no te sanaras lo suficiente para soportar la fuerza y los choques, podrías perder la capacidad de caminar para siempre". Su hueso se fracturó en tantas partes que apenas era increíble que hubiera resistido el dolor hasta el límite de ser la imposibilidad de levantarse lo que lo detuvo ; Echizen a veces se culpaba así mismo de no haberse frenado cuando debía, pero de inmediato recapacitaba y acusaba al único culpable de su sufrimiento: el Instituto Imperial. Pasaron muchas cosas con el fútbol que ya no rememoraba la sensación que le producía patear el balón ni porqué tenía que regresar a jugar, para qué lo quería hacer. ¿Por qué decidió entrar a Raimon? Consciente que esas respuestas no las encontraría ese día ni en ese lugar, prefirió emprender el camino de regreso, aunque aún el sol estaba afuera ya empezaba a soplar la brisa que anunciaba la llegada pronto de la noche, caminó como sonámbulo hasta el sendero para salir del parque cuando los ruidos producidos desde un arbusto le alertaron, parecía que un animal salvaje le atacaría en cualquier momento, fue entonces cuando de entre las ramas una figura no tan grande y ágil brincó hacia el exterior gritando: ¡LIBERRRTADDDDDDD! Echizen se quedó de pie tomando posición de ataque y observando la figura de la bestia que acaba de emerger lleno de ramas y barro, cuando se dio cuenta que no era tan bestia como parecía ser.

 **Echizen:** Endo, ¿eres tú?

 **Endo:** ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTREEEE! -señalo al otro con su dedo simulando un reclamo.

 **Echizen:** estas lleno de barro y hojas, ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

 **Endo:** entre al parque a buscarte pero me metí a un lugar que parecía una selva, pensé que no saldría jamás ahí, nunca imagine que este parque fuera tan grande.

 **Echizen:** si, algunas personas tontas se pueden perder en el.

 **Endo:** tienes razón, las personas tont…

Echizen retomaba sus pasos para así intentar dejar atrás al capitán.

 **Endo:** ¡OYE, no me ignores! Apenas voy a comenzar a hablar contigo.

 **Echizen:** pues ya yo me voy marchando a mi casa, ahí te quedas.

 **Endo:** Entonces, te voy a acompañar.

 **Echizen:** ¡que molestia!

Endo había tomado una actitud terca ante la evasiva respuesta de Echizen de conversar. El sendero era largo y a medida que sus pisadas marcaban huellas a sus espaldas, parecía ser que apenas el camino se hacía enfrente de ellos.

 **Endo:** a ti te debe gustar mucho el fútbol, sino no te hubieras unido a Raimon porque todos estamos locos por el fútbol. A mí también me emociona hasta ser difícil contenerme. Cuando el balón golpea en mis manos puedo recibir toda la energía y espíritu que mi rival coloca en su tiro, ¡es una sensación electrizante! Enfrentarme a otros, poner a prueba mis propios límites y capacidades. El fútbol es un reto constante a tu propio ser, a tu alma, por eso es que yo no puedo rendirme cuando delante de mí aparece un obstáculo que tengo que superar y cuando lo he alcanzado aparece una cima aún más alta recordándome lo pequeño que sigo siendo, por eso no puedo dejar de jugar fútbol, por eso me apasiona tanto.

Aunque su intención inicial era hacer que Echizen comprendiera que eran más las cosas en común que las diferencias que tenía con sus compañeros, Endo terminó dejándose llevar por la efusividad y lo que hizo fue hablar sobre la pasión que le producía el fútbol.

 **Echizen:** ¿no te da miedo enfrentarte a un rival que no puedas vencer?-esa pregunta era la señal que las palabras de Endo habían logrado alcanzarlo.

 **Endo:** Siempre existe alguien que será mejor y más fuerte. Ya yo he sido vencido muchas veces y en algunas ocasiones me fue imposible levantarme a luchar por mi propia fuerza, yo me rendí. Fue gracias a mis amigos que en esos momentos en los que me sentía débil y derrotado, los que me extendieron sus manos para ayudarme a ponerme de nuevo en pie, sin ellos nunca habría podido llegar tan lejos ni habría tenido motivos para hacerlo. El miedo es algo que no puedes evitar, pensar en la derrota es algo que asusta o en que decepcionarás a los demás, pero en el campo no estas batallando solo, todas las personas que están en el se apoyan y confían entre ellos, eso hace que tengas la seguridad y la tranquilidad para afrontar cualquier reto por imposible que parezca superarlo. Ninguno está solo. Tú también eres parte de Raimon Echizen, no lo olvides.

Aquellas palabras trajeron de vuelta la razón por la que Echizen decidió regresar a jugar fútbol y escogió a Raimon para hacerlo: durante el fase eliminatoria y en el mundial, el joven lesionado veía como Endo se recuperaba ante cada gol, ante cada contrincante se hacía más fuerte, pareciendo invencible, como cargaba con la responsabilidad del equipo a cuestas y afrontaba cada partido siempre con una sonrisa esperanzadora, la misma que él ya no tenía. Endo inspiró a Echizen a que no se rindiera, desde su propia batalla en el campo mundial lo motivo para que él peleara por su sueño contra su propio cuerpo, contra los médicos que le decían que se rindiera, contra el odio que lo consumía a diario, contra su frustración y resignación. Pese a que quedaban muchas heridas por curar y resentimientos que olvidar, Echizen daba pasos lentos hacia el futuro, ese que le decían ya no tener.

Al salir del parque ambos jóvenes tendrían que tomar caminos diferentes con rumbos a sus casas.

 **Endo:** nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento Echizen, cuento contigo para el próximo partido, todo el equipo confía en ti.

 **Echizen:** no digas mentiras Endo, sé a la perfección que el equipo completo me desprecia y que si me marchara estarían mejor, además que debes saber de mis problemas con Kido, pero no seré yo quien defraude a Raimon en el campo, no otra vez. Nos veremos mañana.

Él quería creer en las palabras de Endo, lo hacía, comenzaba a pensar que aunque se equivocó en el partido aún tenía una oportunidad para corregir su error, también era consciente que la pelea más grande por enfrentar no estaba con sus compañeros o con Kido, su mayor enemigo ahora era él, seguir atrapado en el odio o liberarse de aquello para superar el dolor. Todavía son muchas las cosas que faltan por aprender a vivir.

 **Nota:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5. Meiji y los demás personajes son de mi autoria.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: La venganza de los justos.**

Después de una semana sin asistir tanto al club de fútbol como a la escuela, Kido temprano por la mañana se preparaba para reencontrarse con sus compañeros y entre ellos Echizen. Con su mente clara y el espíritu tranquilo, aquellos días en los que estuvo a merced de sus preocupaciones y alejado del mundo, le habían ayudado a redescubrirse así mismo. La limosina lo llevó hasta su destino, donde ya alguien lo esperaba.

 **Haruna:** buenos días hermano.

 **Kido:** buenos días Haruna.

Durante su ausencia no respondió ninguno de los mensajes ni se molestó en devolver las llamadas perdidas a su hermana menor, aunque había pensado en muchas cosas no se le ocurrió forma alguna de como decirle sobre su pelea con Echizen, era el hermano mayor por lo que debía dar el ejemplo y actuar siempre con rectitud. De pie uno frente al otro, fue Haruna quien tomó la iniciativa, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercó hasta él, aunque su rostro estaba limpio ella pasó la tela sobre su mejilla derecha, el gesto era familiar para ambos.

 **Haruna:** siempre que te enojas porque alguien quiere lastimar lo que es importante para ti terminas peleándote, como cuando éramos niños y en el orfanato te metías en problemas por defenderme. No importa cuán grande seamos, eso es algo que no va a cambiar en el hermano que quiero, por eso confía más en mi- terminando de acariciar con el pañuelo la mejilla del otro, la peli azul esbozaba una sonrisa honesta.

 **Kido:** lamento hacerte preocupar- en un acto inesperado abrazó a su hermana y aunque siempre era ella a quien buscaba proteger, en esa ocasión fue él quien encontraba seguridad y resguardo en sus brazos.

 **Haruna:** somos hermanos, siempre me preocupare por ti.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases les interrumpió y así se separaron para dirigirse a sus salones. En el aula los compañeros se alegraron al ver al de rastas de regreso, para ellos se encontraba enfermo y tan solo pocos sabían la verdad que era mejor mantenerla en secreto. Las clases avanzaron a un ritmo acelerado o por lo menos así lo sintió Kido y que pese a que no estuvo presente en varias clases, gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros se mantuvo al corriente de las lecciones e incluso cuando llegó el momento del examen de física, propuso al maestro hacer cualquier ejercicio más difícil que él hubiera colocado en la prueba en el tablero ante sus compañeros y si era capaz de resolverlo los demás quedarían exentos de presentar la prueba, como era de esperarse logró resolver los difíciles ejercicios. Ese día disfrutó más que ningún otro la compañía de sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo, aunque sus gafas siempre ocultan sus ojos, esta vez era posible ver la alegría reflejada detrás de ellos. Terminada la jornada de clases y antes de dirigirse al club de fútbol, Kido decidió reportarse ante la dirección para presentar formalmente sus disculpas al entrenador Kudo y al director de la escuela por lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegó al club los demás miembros del equipo se emocionaron, la alegría por fin regresaba a Raimon después de varios días de tensión.

 **Kido:** Lamento mi larga ausencia-se disculpó ante los presentes.

 **Shorinji:** nadie es culpable por enfermarse Kido.

 **Handa:** Ya estabas haciendo mucha falta.

Unos minutos después, mientras el equipo casi completo terminaba de alistarse, el último jugador que faltaba entró y este no era tan esperado: Echizen. Todos voltearon a mirarlo y el silencio apareció de nuevo del salón, el recibimiento era muy diferente al que le dieron a Kido y no era para menos luego de la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior. La tensión parecía regresar a los chicos que aunque trataron de disimular para evitar conflictos, podía sentirse la incomodidad de algunos por desconfianza, enojo o simple temor; fue entonces cuando Endo tomando el control de la situación, dio la bienvenida a Echizen.

 **Endo:** Que bueno que viniste- directo le saludó con su sonrisa.

 **Echizen:** fue lo que dije que haría-expresó tratando de restarle la emoción al saludo recibido.

Este acto de Endo hizo que sus compañeros tomaran un cambio de actitud al recordar las palabras de su capitán: " _hay que enseñarle a Echizen a ser nuestro compañero"_ , además que habían reflexionado y llegaron a la conclusión que tampoco habían actuado correctamente al reprocharle de manera airada y recriminándole, tenían primero que conocer la verdad sobre Echizen. Con el club de regreso a una aparente normalidad, esperaban que les dijeran la programación de partidos para esa semana. La escogencia de los equipos se daba a conocer el lunes temprano en la mañana a cada escuela, Natsumi se encargaba del contacto directo con la organización de futbol y de recibir la información, luego pasaba a Haruna que tenía la tarea de investigar sobre los rivales y Aki era la designada de darle la explicación a los chicos sobre el campo de juego, las fechas, la logística del partido y quién era el rival, en cuanto a Fuyuppe colaboraba con el entrenador a armar la rutina de entrenamiento.

 **Aki:** los rivales a los que nos enfrentaremos esta semana son el _Namihazureta 13_ este miércoles en campo neutral, el segundo encuentro es contra los _Verdugos Divinos_ el viernes, también nos toca jugar en un campo ajeno y por último, el próximo lunes nos enfrentaremos a los Absolute Emperors en su territorio: el Instituto Imperial. Después de estos partidos, tenemos nuestra primera semana de descanso del torneo e iniciaran otros equipos la competencia.

 **Seiko:** ¿Otra vez contra un equipo de la Yuushuna academi?

 **Shorinji:** No dejaremos de enfrentarnos a ellos por un buen tiempo, tienen 20 equipos.

 **Kabeyama:** tan pronto y ya nos toca enfrentarnos al Instituto Imperial y en su propia escuela, eso me trae recuerdos escalofriantes.

 **Minamoto:** lo mejor es que es nuestro último encuentro y tendremos dos días seguidos de descanso para prepararnos bien para ese partido, aunque de los tres rivales el que me causa intriga son los _Verdugos Divinos_ , los nombres de los equipos pueden revelar información sobre qué tipo de personas lo conforman o darnos idea de su fútbol, no creo que podamos esperar nada bueno de un equipo como ese.

 **Endo:** Saber quiénes son nuestros rivales lo único que hace es motivarnos para entrenar más fuerte con la mentalidad de vencerlos, no importa cómo se llamen, el fútbol que jugamos todos es el mismo así que hay que prepararnos para otras 3 victorias más.

Alzando sus puños en señal de apoyo, estaba claro que los nombres exóticos o prestigiosos no asustarán a los miembros de Raimon.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** antes de salir al entrenamiento, anunciaré desde este momento los titulares para el primer partido.

 **Max:** ¿desde ahora entrenador?

 **Entrenador Kudo:** así es, preparé la estrategia de juego con esos jugadores; los demás harán el entrenamiento correspondiente a su rutina. La alineación para el próximo partido es: delanteros: Toramaru, Goenji; defensas: Kazemaru, Minamoto, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu; mediocampistas: Seiko, Handa, Yoshiga, Echizen, Portero: Endo.

El equipo no se extrañó que Echizen fuera incluido nuevamente en los titulares, pero que Kido no estuviera les pareció anormal. Esto no molestó al estratega.

La práctica inició, el entrenador estaba probando una nueva formación para enfrentar los próximos partidos y en esta ocasión Echizen participó con el resto del equipo, colaborando y dando pases acertados. El ambiente comenzaba a cambiar entre él y sus compañeros que de a poco lo aceptaban como uno más del equipo. Por su parte los demás hacían la rutina de entrenamiento.

 **Shori:** es extraño que no vayas a jugar de titular el próximo partido, el anterior con esa escuela fue muy difícil.

 **Kido:** no me preocupa Shori, todavía puedo entrar para la segunda mitad, además que hay buenos compañeros en el campo en los se puede confiar.

Aunque Echizen mostró una actitud más integrada en la práctica, pensar que ya era un miembro de Raimon era muy apresurado. Querían aprovechar al máximo cada minuto así que la tarde fue intensa, pero como todo debió acabar. Dentro del club mientras cambiaban sus uniformes sucios, Echizen se arriesgó a hacer una propuesta.

 **Echizen:** ¡oye!, cabeza de gusano-dijo con su habitual tono despectivo.

 **Yoshiga:** ¿me hablas a mí? ¿Lo dices por mi trenza?

 **Echizen:** te espero a la salida de la escuela- aquello parecía más una amenaza que una invitación.

 **Seiko:** ¿Quieres pelear con él? ¿Qué ya no éramos todos amigos?-alarmado los demás no evitaron dicha conversación.

 **Ikeishi:** ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-la actitud del peli escarlata también era retadora y hostil.

 **Echizen:** no estoy hablando contigo cabeza de fósforo, no te entrometas.

 **Ikeishi:** ¡ah sí!, pues anda a ver si puedes.

 **Asahi:** Ikeishi no armes un problema por esto.

 **Minamoto:** ¡vamos! No hay por qué preocuparse, estoy seguro que Echizen no tiene malas intenciones, dejemos que Yoshiga se vaya por hoy con él, yo los invito a todos a comer paletas.

 **Yoshiga:** ¿QUÉ? Siempre me toca pagarlas a mí y justo hoy los vas a invitar tú.

 **Minamoto:** si, lo había decidido desde la mañana, es una lástima que no puedas venir con nosotros, te tocará en otra ocasión.

 **Yoshiga:** que malo eres Minamoto, lo haces para torturarme.

 **Echizen:** ya basta de su charla estúpida, ¡muévete cabeza de gusano!

 **Yoshiga** : por lo menos llámame por mi nombre-sollozando se marchaba a la par que el resto de compañeros.

Aquellos dos días de entrenamiento pasaron rápido y la tarde previa del juego el grupo de jugadores recibió las instrucciones finales por parte del entrenador antes de marcharse a casa. Habiéndole colaborado a Aki para que todas las cosas del equipo estuvieran listas para el viaje al día siguiente, Meiji terminaba su jornada en Raimon cuando Natsumi le detuvo.

 **Natsumi:** Aguarda un momento Meiji, antes de irte tengo que entregarte algo.

 **Meiji:** espero que no sea comida hecha por ti.

 **Natsumi:** ¡toma!- colocó con fuerza en la mano izquierda extendida del otro una pequeña tarjeta-es una licencia de autorización para que puedas estar presente con el equipo durante los juegos, no tienes que agradecerme a mí, fue idea de Kido.

 **Meiji:** ¿Con esto puedo acompañarlos en la banca? Aunque no es algo que necesite, la aceptaré.

 **Natsumi:** ¡Que antipático! tampoco es como que te la quisiera dar.

 **Meiji:** no entiendo lo que dice aquí (o no creo que lo esté leyendo bien), está escrito con garabatos extraños.

 **Natsumi:** ¿Qué no sabes leer hiragana a tu edad?

 **Meiji:** no estoy familiarizado con escribirlo ni leerlo, así que sigo usando mi escritura occidental, ya algún día me acostumbraré.

Al finalizar su conversación, Meiji se dirigió adonde los demás se despedían.

 **Endo** : ¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano Meiji?

 **Meiji:** es una tarjeta que me dio Natsumi para poder quedarme durante los partidos de Raimon.

 **Endo:** ¿entonces ahora eres miembro del club?-emocionado lo tomaba de sus manos y las batía.

 **Meiji:** ¡no creo que funcione de esa manera! Espero que no sea verdad-sonaba preocupado.

 **Kido:** las reglas del torneo permiten que personas externas a la escuela hagan parte de sus comités como asesores o personal de apoyo, así que Meiji es como un gerente externo para Raimon.

 **Endo:** ¡Excelente, podrás acompañarnos a todos los partidos!-seguía festejando.

 **Goenji:** déjame verla-recibió la licencia en sus manos-¡Espera! Kido, tu dijiste que son gerentes externos ¿verdad?

 **Kido:** si, fue lo que le explique a Natsumi.

 **Goenji:** Aquí dice "mascota oficial de Raimon"-mostró la licencia a los otros tres.

 **Meiji:** Si la estaba leyendo bien.

 **Endo:** ¿mascota oficial? No sabía que los equipos también pudieran tener mascotas.

 **Goenji:** ¡ese no es el punto Endo!

 **Meiji:** así está bien, después de todo lo que importa es que sirva para acompañarlos- no pareció importarle, ni que aquello que era una mala broma de Natsumi le ofendiera de alguna manera, quizás ya estaba acostumbrado a un trato similar-Pero el partido contra la Yuushuna es en la mañana y tengo que asistir al Instituto, así que para el próximo si asistiré sin falta.

El miércoles por la mañana el bus de Raimon salió temprano al estadio donde jugarían, tal como lo había anticipado el entrenador los once inicialistas estaban listos para entrar al campo. Esta vez el partido corrió a un ritmo fácil y dominante para los relámpagos, logrando alzarse en el marcador con dos anotaciones de Goenji, ganando de manera segura; la estrategia que se propuso para este juego surgió del análisis de la forma en cómo fue el primer equipo de la Yuushuna Academi, dejando sin base alguna al rival para ocasionar problemas. Por su parte, Echizen demostró un buen trabajo en equipo aunque la mayoría de pases los recibió y dio a Yoshiga.

El próximo rival eran los _Verdugos Divinos_ que provenían de una escuela creada a escasos meses previos al torneo y aunque estaban inscritos, no habían disputado ningún partido. El viernes por la tarde el juego se llevaría a cabo, a la entrada del estadio Meiji esperaba al equipo de Raimon. El primero en bajar del bus fue el Capitán, que enseguida divisó al niño con su usual guitarra al hombro.

 **Endo:** Meiji llegaste temprano-saludaba al medio pelinegro.

 **Meiji:** ¡por supuesto!-mostraba su licencia de autorización.

 **Aki:** la próxima vez, mejor ven con nosotros en el autobús, así será más divertido.

En esa ocasión los titulares serían los mismos del encuentro anterior con un significativo cambio: Kido entraría en el lugar de Seiko, bajo la misma posición y la línea de juego, Echizen y Kido estarían obligados a colaborarse entre ellos.

En el camerino Aki les avisó que podían ir a formarse al terreno de juego y todos salieron, encontrándose con que el equipo contrario aún no llegaba.

 **Someoka:** ¿Por qué se tardan tanto en venir?

 **Max:** quizás tampoco se presentaran a jugar contra Raimon como con los otros partidos.

 **Meiji:** es la primera vez que como espectador me siento en la banca a observar un partido y parece ser que no va a haber.

Los integrantes de Raimon se organizaban en sus posiciones cuando los rivales por fin aparecieron. Su entrada en el campo fue silenciosa y su aspecto era inquietante: con bandas negras ocultaban sus rostros y todo el cuerpo cubierto de negro con mangas y medias oscuras, más que jugadores de fútbol parecían verdaderos verdugos. En el centro del campo ambos capitanes se acercaron para decidir quién haría el saque inicial que correspondió hacer a los desconocidos, no parecía ser más que un equipo de exóticos hasta que Endo estrechó la mano del capitán.

 **Endo:** espero tengamos buen partido.

 **Capitán:** ¡Ya lo creo!, este será el último partido de Raimon- apretó con fuerza la mano de Endo sin permitirle soltarse.

 **Endo:** ¿Por qué dices eso?

 **Capitán:** La hora de Raimon ha llegado, les habíamos dicho que ustedes pagarían por ser cómplices de la maldad del fútbol y serán humillados ante todo el mundo.

 **Endo:** ¡esa voz!

Los demás notaron la extraña situación que se presentaba entre Endo y el otro capitán. Liberándose de su agarre, cuando Endo caminó hacia la portería su rostro se veía tensionado y molesto.

 **Kido:** ¿Qué ocurrió con ese sujeto?

 **Endo:** hay que tener cuidado, su voz es igual a la de la persona que estaba en el ataque del Instituto Imperial.

 **Kido:** ¿Qué dices?

El árbitro posesionó el esférico en el centro y dio inicio al partido. Los jugadores hicieron sus primeros pases y el partido comenzó con normalidad, pero al entrar los Verdugos Divinos en el área de Raimon, su actitud cambio.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** el fútbol ha sido manchado por los actos de las almas corrompidas por el poder y la ambición, el mundo no puede seguir sumergido en el engaño y es necesario que alguien haga justicia. Ustedes miembros de Raimon, son culpables de encubrir los crímenes del Instituto Imperial y en especial los de Yuuto Kido, por eso serán castigados por sus actos. ¡Que inicie el juicio contra Raimon!

Los Divinos Verdugos han revelado sus intenciones y empieza su arremetida bajo lo que ellos creen es hacer justicia, su primera técnica es el _Manto de oscuridad_ que consiste en nublar el sentido de la vista del rival simulando una niebla oscura donde no pueden ubicarse, atacar ni defenderse. Mientras están inhibidos de sus ojos, aprovechan para usar otra de sus técnicas: _látigo purificador_ , con la cual lanzan el balón haciendo una cadena de tiros que golpea a los jugadores, los golpes los hacen caer dejándolos inmóviles.

 **Narrador:** Algo extraño ha ocurrido en el campo, una neblina oscura ha cubierto el área de Raimon, parece estar disipándose y los jugadores están tendidos en el suelo, están lastimados pero no puedo decir exactamente qué pasó, los Divinos Verdugos no aportaron ningún dato sobre ellos en el registro de inscripción o por lo menos su información no es pública, así que no podemos tener una idea de las técnicas que utilizan. Ahora sigue su ataque hacia la portería de Endo que es el único jugador de Raimon que se encuentra de pie.

 **Endo:** Esa neblina me entró a los ojos, no puedo ver-restregaba sus ojos tratando de aclarar su vista borrosa, pero al abrirlos la intensidad de la luz lo irritaba aún más, así que decidió cerrarlos.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** Comenzaremos la destrucción de Raimon por su pilar más importante, ¡Endo! PRISIÓN ESFERICA.-esta técnica hace que cuando el balón es atrapado por el portero, su mano quede prensada por una trampa provocando un dolor intenso y haciendo que la reacción sea soltar el esférico permitiendo que pase el balón.

El primer gol contra Raimon se marca antes de cumplirse los 5 minutos de partido.

 **Narrador:** ¡ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE!, el gol más rápido del torneo hasta el momento ha sido marcado ante el campeón nacional y al mejor portero. Los Verdugos Divinos se adelantan al marcador.

 **Kazemaru:** Endo, ¿estás bien?

 **Endo:** si Kazemaru, pude saber a dónde enviaría su tiro pero no pude detenerlo.

 **Minamoto:** ellos atacaron directo a nuestros cuerpos, no van a jugar para ganar el partido, su propósito es lastimarnos.

Se reanuda el juego después de la primera anotación y esta vez es el turno de Raimon de hacer el saque, los contrincantes no se afanan en ir a pelear por el balón y los mediocampistas de Raimon entran a su área.

Handa, Yoshiga y Kido daban pases para avanzar, cuando con una barrida sobre Yoshiga le arrebataron el esférico, ahora otra vez daban balonazos a los mediocampistas: Handa y Yoshiga, pero Echizen logra interceptar uno de esos tiros.

 **Echizen:** partida de inútiles, ¡levántense! ¿Qué hacen tomando un descanso en medio del partido?

 **Handa:** estas alardeando porque has evitado que te golpeen- se apoyaba en sus rodillas levantándose adolorido.

 **Echizen:** te quejas porque eres lento.

Echizen avanzó con el esférico hasta acercarse a la portería, esquivaba con eficacia los ataques del rival, su control del balón era admirable, la destreza de sus movimientos superaba a los rivales, él era capaz de realizar jugadas que serían imposibles para otros jugadores, ese era el milagro del campo.

 **Echizen:** mete el maldito balón en la portería, bastardo de las llamas-lanzó el pase a Goenji que estaba en posición para anotar.

 **Goenji:** si no fuera porque tenemos que ganar este juego, te devolvía ese mismo balón en la cara, BAKUNETSU STORM.

El delantero se alzó sobre el campo para ejecutar su técnica, pero dos defensas se enfrentaron a él y lograron arrebatarle el balón, haciendo que cayera al suelo desde una gran altura. Todos en el campo se alarmaron y quienes estaban en la banca también, pero Goenji logró levantarse sin mayor problema.

Indignado por las jugadas sucias y porque sus compañeros eran quienes más estaban sufriendo los ataques del rival, Kido decidió enfrentar al capitán de los Verdugos Divinos.

 **Kido:** esta represalia que estas tomando contra Raimon es solo porque hago parte del equipo, déjate de tonterías y si en verdad vas a reclamar venganza por lo que hice mientras fui capitán del Instituto Imperial, ¡muestra tu rostro!

 **Capitán Verdugo:** nosotros no tenemos rostros, no tenemos siquiera nombres, ya no los necesitamos, todos los que estamos aquí éramos integrantes de escuelas que fueron destruidas por ti, no somos más que fantasmas que hemos venido para castigarlos por sus pecados, ustedes no pueden quedarse impunes.

 **Kido:** ¡Raimon no tiene nada que ver con eso!

 **Capitán Verdugo:** ellos se involucraron cuando te permitieron ingresar a su equipo, aunque también habían sufrido la crueldad del Instituto, pasaron por alto sus faltas, se volvieron sus cómplices, ¡Por eso merecen recibir un castigo!

Los enemigos reanudaron su ataque, sus jugadas eran violentas y los jóvenes de Raimon aunque las intentaban evitar salían lastimados. En la banca, los demás no podían hacer más que mirar.

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-el horror del que era testigo era inadmisible para el chico, le molestaba, no soportaba ver como lastimaban a los jugadores de Raimon.

Cansado de aquella barbarie, enojado se levantó y se dirigió al entrenador.

 **Meiji:** Entrenador, usted es el responsable de mantener a los jugadores seguros y a salvo, ¡detenga este partido absurdo!-airado exigió ante el entrenador que continuó impasible.

 **Aki:** Meiji, cálmate.

 **Meiji:** ¿Acaso no ves Aki?, ¡eso ni siquiera es fútbol!, es repugnante, ¿cómo pueden estar solo sentados viendo como son atacados de esa manera tan miserable y ruin?, o me dirán ¿Qué así es como se juega el fútbol en Japón?

Los integrantes de Raimon sabían que aquello no era un futbol honesto, ya se habían enfrentado con antelación a rivales que jugaban de manera sucia o cruel, pero el silencio que dieron de respuesta a Meiji, era algo que el menor no comprendía.

 **Meiji:** si nadie va a detenerlo, entonces iré yo.

Antes que diera un paso, Aki detuvo por su brazo a Meiji.

 **Aki:** es verdad que desde la banca no podemos hacer mucho, pero los muchachos no caerán ante un fútbol sucio y cobarde. Confía en ellos Meiji, confía en su fuerza.

 **Meiji:** confiar en ellos y quedarse de brazos cruzados son dos cosas muy diferentes.

 **Natsumi:** Esto es algo que le corresponde hacer a Raimon, no es que estemos aceptando esta forma de fútbol, pero es nuestro equipo quien debe derrotar a los que usan el futbol para lastimar a los demás.

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué tanto hablan de responsabilidad o deber? ¡Es solamente fútbol!

 **Aki:** Meiji entiendo que no puedes aceptar ver como son lastimados nuestros amigos, que son injustificables esos actos, pero ser miembro de Raimon es estar preparados para afrontar estos desafíos con valor. Nosotros estamos para apoyarlos a superarlos, así que debemos ser tan fuertes como ellos-tomando la mano del menor, Aki por fin logro calmar un poco el furioso espíritu de Meiji.

El partido continuaba con el enfrentamiento de fuerza y golpes que eran recibidos en su mayoría por parte de Raimon, por lo que el juego debía detenerse constantemente mientras alguno de los jugadores se reponía y volvía a levantar luego de recibirlos. Kido no podía permitir que esto siguiera ocurriendo, se había mentalizado a que protegería a Raimon sin causar problemas, pero el deseo de venganza de los Verdugos Divinos era evidente, nada los detendría hasta que se sintieran saciados o por lo menos cuando hubieran cumplido su propósito y la única forma en que él podía liberar a Raimon de ese castigo era asumiéndolo por sí mismo. Haciendo el robo efectivo del balón al rival, ahora Kido es quien propondrá las condiciones del juego.

 **Kido:** ustedes vinieron hasta aquí por una razón y soy yo. Yo soy la única persona que les ha causado daño con el fútbol y no puedo repararlos aunque lo lamente, pero tampoco permitiré que sigan lastimando a mis amigos, así que aquí me tienen, si quieren venganza ¡enfréntenme a mi únicamente!

 **Capitán Verdugos:** te ofrecerás como sacrificio ante tus amigos para que no sean lastimados, eso no será suficiente para tu exculpación, es apenas parte de la misión que cumpliremos hoy. Ante todo el mundo hoy será el fin de YUUTO KIDO.

 **Endo:** ¡Kido no hagas tonterías!

Los jugadores armaron un círculo alrededor de Kido y comenzaron a lanzar ataques contra él, aunque al principio pudo esquivarlos luego de un rato ya no podía moverse con facilidad y entonces el balón impactaba directamente sobre él.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** recuerdas que el Instituto Imperial solía usar a los jugadores del equipo rival como si fueran postes de rebote para hacerse pase entre ustedes. ¡Claro que debes recordarlo! Hicieron lo mismo en su primer partido contra Raimon con Endo. Estás atrapado en nuestra técnica especial Kido, te pusiste en la posición que te queríamos, no pensamos que fuera a ser tan fácil o que te rindieras tan rápido, pero no creas que por eso te tendremos algo de conmiseración. Usen al máximo _"el circulo de la vergüenza"._

Kido no podía hacer más recibir los golpes y levantarse una y otra vez. Aunque sus compañeros de equipo intentaron entrar y detenerlos eran bloqueados.

Ver como su hermano era golpeado para la pobre de Haruna fue terrorífico y no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de querer ir hasta el campo de juego para ayudarlo, pero Fuyuppe la detuvo a tiempo, Aki por su parte aún seguía sujetando a Meiji de su mano para evitar que también quisiera hacer lo mismo.

Kido quedo tendido en el suelo, ya había recibido muchos golpes y parecía que no se levantaría.

 **Capitán Verdugo:** ya estas acabado.

Echizen se encontraba de pie observando la escena de como humillaban al impiadoso y déspota Kido, se le helaba la sangre. En el rostro de sus compañeros se veía el enojo y la indignación, pero Echizen parecía estar más bien tranquilo. De repente, el balón llegó a sus pies directo del Capitán de los Verdugos.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** ¡Echizen! Tú también eres como nosotros, fue el Instituto Imperial y Kido quienes estuvieron a punto de arrebatarte el fútbol, fueron ellos quienes te mostraron el infierno y una desesperación que no pueden describirse, haz tu justicia Echizen, es el momento en que puedes devolver todo el sufrimiento que te causó. ¡Destrúyelo! ¡Acaba con Kido tú mismo! Dale el golpe final.

Ahora Kido derrotado en la posición en la que en el pasado él estuvo, ese recuerdo permanecía intacto y claro en su memoria, el imponente Kido era ahora el que se arrastraba en el suelo y era él quien desde arriba podía mirarlo con desprecio. Kido se levantó y vio a Echizen con el balón, no sabía si estaba dudando de hacerlo o si trataba de contenerse.

 **Kido:** ¡Vamos Echizen! Si esto hace que te liberes del odio, si esto ayuda a que puedas sanar tus heridas como las de ellos, adelante, ¡Dispara el balón!-le animó.

 **Yoshiga:** ¡Echizen no lo hagas!

 **Goenji:** no te atrevas a hacerlo.

 **Kazemaru:** no digas locuras Kido, si te golpea en tu estado…

 **Endo:** ¡ECHIZEN!

Los gritos de los jugadores en el campo, las palabras de Kido, la algarabía del público que estaba conmocionado ante lo que ocurría, los compañeros en la banca que en pie se contenían de entrar en el campo, todo agitó el corazón de Echizen, ¿quería hacerlo?, ¿quería hacer que Kido pagará por lo que sufrió?, ¿quería que viviera lo mismo que él? Los dictámenes médicos desesperanzadores, las doloras terapias, los días en que quiso rendirse y se maldijo así mismo una y otra vez por ser tan débil, Kido merecía sufrir todo eso.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía acumulada en su cuerpo, Echizen se impulsó y pateó el balón, un golpe seco que hizo resonancia pasó por entre los jugadores formados en el círculo de los Verdugos Divinos haciendo una curva y girando en dirección a Kido, yendo a una distancia prudente para no tocarlo pero la fuerza con la que iba batió la capa del otro, para finalmente dirigirse el esférico hasta el final del campo y salir del terreno de juego estrellándose contra la pared de las gradas.

 **Echizen:** ¿Qué tanto ladran perros miserables de hacer justicia? Ustedes actúan de la misma manera despreciable, tanto es su deseo de venganza que se han cegado usando trucos igual de bajos, son la misma mierda que el Instituto Imperial, no tienen dignidad para juzgar a nadie; no me comparen con ustedes pedazo de basura fétida, a mí me importa un demonio lo que haga o quieran hacer con el maldito Instituto Imperial, su venganza me la suda, pueden matarse y comerse si les da la gana, estoy parado en este campo por mi propio propósito, por mi propio fútbol.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** me decepcionas Echizen, creía que especialmente tú tendrías el odio suficiente para que te unieras a nosotros y mostrarle juntos la desesperación y el infierno al Instituto Imperial, pero por lo visto también has condonado sus penas y te has convertido en su secuaz.

 **Echizen:** no confundas las cosas pedazo de mierda parlante, que no sea un canalla cobarde como ustedes, no significa que he dejado de despreciar a Kido y al Instituto Imperial.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** tus actos hablan por ti, no tendremos compasión contigo.

 **Echizen:** ya baje al infierno y regresé, no hay nada a lo que pueda tenerle miedo.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** no estés tan seguro de eso.

Minutos después que el balón saliera del campo, el árbitro dio por terminado el primer tiempo, Kido fue ayudado por Endo y Minamoto a ir hasta la banca, mientras los demás jugadores también estaban en un estado lamentable por sus heridas, por su parte Echizen se marchó en silencio a los camerinos. Apenas han logrado sobrevivir al primer tiempo de partido.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: El castigo de los buenos.**

La primera parte del juego había terminado y el entretiempo era ocupado por las managers para tratar la mayor cantidad posible de heridas, no contaban con tiempo suficiente para curarlas del todo, pero si por lo menos para menguar las dolencias. Kido era el mayor afectado por los golpes mas no abandonaría el partido, mientras que la mano de Endo aún tenía las marcas que le dejó la técnica del rival. Echizen se había marchado directo a los camerinos cuando salió del campo, necesitaba pensar.

Sentado en una banca al interior del camerino, reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido ¿Por qué no atacó a Kido? Sintió el deseo de hacerlo, durante un momento mientras veía como los demás lo golpeaban él pensó que lo merecía y cuando llegó su momento se arrepintió, ¿acaso no había tenido las agallas? En realidad, el solo hecho de pensar en que alguien sufriera las mismas cosas por las que a él le tocó vivir no era deseable ni siquiera al ex capitán del Instituto Imperial; se dio cuenta en el momento que pudo enviar todo su odio a Kido que ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, pese a que las consecuencias del daño que le causó persistían en su cuerpo y debía seguir batallando contra ellas un poco más en su vida, sabía que aquello no curaría sus penas. Ahora tomaría esos sentimientos para luchar con mayor energía, los convertiría en motor para mejorar, el cambiaría su odio en energía creadora de su nuevo futuro, uno en el que dañar a los demás no estaba contemplado; él decidió dejar atrás su odio hacia el Instituto Imperial y Kido.

Todavía quedaban minutos de descanso, los chicos discutían sobre cómo afrontar la segunda mitad a excepción de Echizen que no regresaba y de Goenji que hacía poco se había marchado al baño. El delantero de fuego con un improvisado vendaje envolvía su pie derecho puesto que una dolencia le aquejaba, fue durante su caída lo que le provocó una pequeña torcedura a la que no le dio mayor importancia, sin embargo, al transcurrir el juego por la intensidad y el sobreesfuerzo, se convirtió en una real molestia. Trató de vendarse lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible para que no fuera notado por sus compañeros o por el entrenador, salir en estos momentos tan determinantes no era admisible y sentía que era imprescindible estar en el campo.

 **Meiji:** Shuuya estas tardando demasiado, el partido va a empezar.

 **Goenji:** ya voy de regreso.

Goenji había terminado justo a tiempo para no ser descubierto por el menor, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a salir y al dar unos pasos sintió la molestia de nuevo.

 **Meiji:** si sales a jugar así, terminaras provocándote una lesión seria.

El peli crema lo volteó a mirar, aunque creyó haber disimulado lo suficiente aquél acto lo delató, así que no tenía sentido mentir.

 **Goenji:** esto no es nada, solo requería un poco de vendaje-se excusaba mientras que Meiji con su pie izquierdo ejerció presión sobre el lugar lastimado, provocándole un dolor que ya no pudo ocultar.

 **Meiji:** tú más que nadie sabes que no se debe subestimar una herida.

 **Goenji:** no puedo abandonar, la segunda parte será mucho más dura para el equipo.

 **Meiji:** por esa misma razón es que deberías…- dispuesto a reprender al mayor, el nuevo manager recordó las palabras de Aki que ahora más que un consuelo, se convertían en una regla para quienes están en Raimon: "apoyarlos con lo más que puedan". Lanzando un suspiro de resignación, miró el rostro de Goenji que mostraba determinación combinada con rabia, que no podía decir si era contra él por haberlo descubierto o por el hecho de tener aquella dolencia en un momento tan inoportuno- solo será por esta vez-advirtió.

Volviendo a quitar el vendaje y untando un poco de crema con hielo que había tomado a escondidas, Meiji tuvo el tiempo suficiente para calmar la molestia.

 **Meiji:** esto apenas es un distractor para que puedas continuar en el juego sin mayor problema, luego debes curarte apropiadamente si no es que quieres perderte el torneo, además no te vayas a sobre exigir.

 **Goenji:** "Sí papá".

La curación fue efectiva, igual de mágica como aquella ocasión con Toramaru.

 **Goenji:** estabas preparado, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

 **Meiji:** no vi nada extraño, solo que tu caída fue demasiado violenta, lo demás fue intuición.

Así es, Meiji en realidad no notó ningún malestar, a él le preocupaba que de aquella jugada tan brusca Goenji se hubiera hecho algún tipo de daño, aunque hubiera sido mínimo y por eso fue a buscarlo para cerciorarse que estaba bien, encontrándose con aquella herida. Aunque trataba de permanecer discreto y distante en su interior respecto su vínculo con el club de Raimon para no apegarse emocionalmente, la verdad es que Meiji ya sentía un cariño y afecto sincero por ellos, una dulzura oculta tras una actitud firme por la que en esta ocasión se dejó llevar.

 **Goenji:** gracias Shinichi.

 **Meiji:** Shuuya, gánales.

Aquello pareció una súplica, una petición de justicia y también una palabra de confianza.

 **Goenji:** ¡Cuenta con ello!

Con las fuerzas recargadas ambos equipos se dispusieron a salir al campo. El único cambio que se presentó fue el reemplazo de Toramaru por Someoka. Era el turno de Raimon de hacer el saque.

 **Narrador:** comienza el segundo tiempo y los candentes ánimos se sienten hasta aquí, esta parte será aún más intensa. Los Legendary salen con el esférico comandados por Kido que parece recuperado de las heridas de la primera mitad, avanza seguro acompañado de Handa y Yoshiga, en cambio Echizen no se ha movido de su posición. Los mediocampistas rivales van a obstruirles el camino, ya vimos su estilo rudo y agresivo, sin embargo, el campeón actual del torneo demuestra su habilidad, Kido logra esquivarlos y hace un pase a Yoshiga, ¡AH! Una barrida violenta sobre el estratega que ya no tenía el balón y queda tendido en el suelo, el árbitro no pita la falta y sigue el juego.

Yoshiga estuvo a punto de detener su trayectoria al ver que volvían a lastimar al estratega.

 **Kido:** "¡NO TE DETENGAS! SIGUE CON LA JUGADA"-le gritó mientras se levantaba casi de inmediato.

 **Narrador:** Yoshiga avanza por el campo, pronto su paso es bloqueado; indeciso no encuentra cómo salir de esta situación y tampoco sabe en quién apoyarse, aparece como un milagro Echizen y pide el pase a su compañero que logra enviárselo, el número 8 de los Verdugos se interpone para robarlo, mientras número 18 de los Legendarios no deja que se apodere del esférico y va a su batalla, lo recupera y es quien va dirigiendo el ataque de los Relámpagos, la defensa contraria no parece mayor problema para él. Someoka y Goenji están posicionados ante la portería dispuestos para anotar mas los rivales ejercen una fuerte marca sobre ellos, no los dejarán con facilidad. Echizen detiene su marcha, no hay nadie libre para recibir el pase, los que subieron para respaldarlo también son marcados, ¿se perderá esta oportunidad de gol para Raimon?

Con sus compañeros de equipo bloqueados, Echizen era el único jugador libre y debía encontrar una ruta para el gol. Decidió patear directo a la portería, fue un tiro sencillo con potencia que pegó por infortunio en el travesaño, al rebotar sobre el poste su dirección cambió y se dirigió hacia Someoka quien sorprendido, porque no esperaba tal oportunidad, no tardó en reaccionar y hacer su técnica especial: Impacto Wyvern, anotando el gol del empate.

Los jóvenes celebraron eufóricos y el estadio también se levantó en algarabía, por el contrario, los Verdugos Divinos estaban desconcertados. Para los chicos de Raimon fue suerte que la pelota cayera justo donde Someoka podía patearlo con libertad, Kido que tenía una percepción más aguda pudo apreciar el magistral pase de Echizen con la dirección, fuerza, ángulo y velocidad precisa, todo de una manera tan natural que parecía simple coincidencia.

 **Kido:** no queda duda que es un genio del fútbol.

Se reanuda el encuentro con el marcador igualado, la ira de los "justos" apenas está por estallar.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** Raimon conocerá la humillación y la desesperación en este partido, no permitiremos que celebren más, pasaremos a realizar la ejecución final.

Recibida la orden de su capitán, todos se colocaron en posición. Hacían sus pases por los extremos del campo lo cual no parecía tener sentido alguno. A cada movimiento eran más rápidos y fuertes. Los Legendary corrían de manera inútil intentando robar la bola sin darse cuenta que fueron atrapados por el rival.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** Haremos que se arrodillen y supliquen ante nosotros por piedad. Técnica especial: Calabozo infernal- la técnica encerraba por completo al equipo rival en medio de un torbellino del cual no podían escapar.

 **Kido:** no pierdan la calma, esta técnica se parece mucho a la que usó el equipo de Corea, solo que es a una escala mayor.

Estando todos los jugadores encerrados en el mismo sitio, las opciones para moverse no eran muchas puesto que la barrera de viento que los aprisionaba se encogía, el balón era enviado para golpearlos tan potente que rebotaban lo suficiente para caer cerca de la barrera para ser arrastrados por el viento y regresar, era un ciclo interminable.

 **Narrador:** no puedo ver lo que está ocurriendo dentro del campo, el equipo de los relámpagos ha desaparecido al interior del gran torbellino que están haciendo los Verdugos Divinos. El portero Endo es el único que por su posición no fue alcanzado.

 **Endo:** ¡MUCHACHOS! ¿Qué está pasando? No puedo dejar la portería desprotegida…-el capitán no escuchaba ruidos ni podía ver alguno de sus compañeros-tendré que esperar, se ha vuelto más pequeño.

El espacio disminuía y la presión empezaba a ser asfixiante para el onceno relámpago.

 **Someoka:** es patético mantenerse de esta forma, hay que buscar una solución para salir de aquí- desesperado se aventuró a intentar cruzar la barrera cuando el balón impactó en su estómago.

 **Handa:** no hay que perder la calma Someoka-ayudaba a reincorporar a su compañero.

 **Minamoto:** Es demasiado alto como para intentar saltarlo y tan pronto nos acercamos nos golpearan.

 **Seiko:** De igual manera nos seguirán golpeando, ellos pretenden lastimarnos aquí dentro para que no vean sus sucias jugadas, no les importa jugar fútbol- el miedo había paralizado al menor. Esta cara agresiva y malvada del fútbol nunca antes la conoció, por eso durante el partido se limitó a mantenerse al margen de las jugadas peligrosas no sin evitar ser lastimado.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** es momento de terminar con ellos: Ráfaga Letal- como su mismo nombre lo indica, el ataque final consistía en una sucesión rápida de golpes (usando el balón como proyectil) que no podía esquivar el rival, puesto que la estreches del lugar impedía que los evitaran y ocasionaba que tropezaran y chocaran entre ellos mismos. Una vez terminada su arremetida, se despejó el viento que cubría los jugadores, descubriendo el desastre ocurrido al interior.

 **Narrador:** ¡RAIMON ESTA DERROTADO!, todos yacen tendidos sobre el campo sin moverse, el único miembro en pie es el portero Endo; no podemos saber qué ocurrió, pero el equipo completo se ve en mal estado. Los Verdugos Divinos no se detienen y ahora se dirigen a la portería.

 **Capitán Verdugo:** todo tu equipo ya fue vencido Endo, tú que eres su símbolo y del fútbol, el mundo verá cómo caerás. Por eso tenemos un especial final para ti: Prisión esférica N°2.-la versión evolucionada se ejecutaba por dos miembros y a diferencia de la primera, la pelota cambiaba su forma a tener púas que lo cubrían.

 **Endo:** ¡Mano dimensional!- conservando la calma, en esta ocasión el capitán gracias a su técnica pudo mantenerse a salvo de lastimar su mano y desviar el ataque.

 **Narrador:** ¡Esta es una técnica mundialista!, la evolución que tuvo el Endo durante el mundial le ha sacado adelante para evitar el segundo gol de Raimon.

 **Endo:** ¿Crees en verdad qué nos han derrotado? ¿Lastimando a los demás piensas qué sanarán sus heridas?, Cuando lo único que hacen es provocar que estás se profundicen más. Todos hemos tenido que soportar alguna vez el dolor, nos hemos sentido humillados y vulnerables, el saber afrontar esas heridas son las que nos permiten mantener en alto nuestras cabezas con dignidad. Usar el fútbol para conseguir su venganza no hace más que traicionarlo y es una vergüenza mayor que la ofensa recibida, porque son ustedes quienes lo están mancillándolo. Nosotros también enfrentamos el sufrimiento, mas no permitiremos que sigan actuando de esa forma tan miserable en nombre del fútbol.

Uno a uno los futbolistas del Legendary Inazuma Eleven empezaron a ponerse de pie, su espíritu se revitalizaba al escuchar a su capitán, ninguno de ellos cedería ante quienes usan el fútbol para hacer el mal.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** no te lances un sermón solo porque has detenido nuestro tiro.

El partido continúa, aunque sus cuerpos se encontraban adoloridos y magullados, la inquebrantable voluntad los sostenía en batalla, era este el espíritu de Raimon el que hacía temblar a sus oponentes y el que los derrotaba. Forzándose en su estrategia y con el objetivo de terminar, los Verdugos Divinos volvieron a usar el Calabozo infernal, en esta ocasión atraparon incluso a Endo. Otra vez eludiendo los golpes y aunque esta ocasión lo hacían de una manera mejor, la fatiga comenzaba a afectarlos.

 **Echizen:** ya estoy harto de esta maldita técnica. ¡Oye, cabeza de gusano! Necesito tu ayuda.

 **Yoshiga:** ¿qué quieres que haga?

 **Echizen:** lánzame hasta donde está la corriente, ¿puedes hacerlo?

 **Yoshiga:** sí, creo ser capaz hacerlo. ¡Espera! Eso es una locura.

 **Echizen:** deja de quejarte, tú nada más hazlo cuando yo te indique.

Echizen pese a usar un tono grosero respecto a Yoshiga, en realidad lograron entablar una conexión de confianza luego de varios días de entrenamiento. Para no volver a defraudar al equipo y poder alcanzar un nivel de juego aceptable después de su lesión y de permanecer durante tanto tiempo por fuera de las canchas, Echizen decidió contarle sobre su condición médica con el objetivo que le ayudara. Y es que Yoshiga tiene la facilidad de transmitir fiabilidad, alguien que tiene una energía desbordante que contagia y que es fácil de tratar, una persona dispuesta desinteresadamente a ayudar. El hueso de la pierna derecha de Echizen fue reemplazado por una pieza metálica, lo que lo convertía más pesado afectando su movimiento y el equilibrio, por ese motivo necesitaba de un compañero de entrenamientos que le permitiera recuperar su destreza y por sus cualidades físicas Yoshiga era el perfecto aliado para hacerlo, en ese camino el cabello trenzado también mejoró en su posición y habilidades, ambos se apoyaban en el mediocampo para vencer al rival.

Dándole la indicación, Echizen y Yoshiga comenzaron a correr y saltaron sincronizados, para que Echizen alcanzara mayor altura, Yoshiga colocó sus pies para que este se apoyara y dándole un segundo impulso pudo entrar. Echizen logró descubrir el patrón de movimiento de los rivales y de esa forma robar el balón, moviéndose con tal destreza que solo el podía tener. Cuando se apodero del esférico, la técnica perdió parte de su efecto quedando una brecha abierta.

 **Echizen:** abrí un camino para ustedes inútiles, no lo vayan a desperdiciar.

Lanzando el pase a Kido para que este liderara el ataque, los jugadores de Raimon logran salir del calabozo infernal.

 **Endo:** sabía que eres una buena persona Echizen, que tu pasión por el fútbol es más grande que el rencor que te puedan provocar.

 **Kido:** aún soy muy débil, debo ser más maduro.

Con gran rapidez la defensa rival trato de reagruparse y detener su avance, sin embargo, fue inevitable para ellos detener el impulso de los relámpagos, logrando otra anotación de Goenji y alzándose con la ventaja en el marcador.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** Ya no importa ganar este partido, sino causarles la mayor desesperación que podamos. Echizen, te lamentaras de haber regresado al fútbol.

Faltaban pocos minutos para finalizar el encuentro y entre patadas, dribleos, continuaba el encuentro. Los Verdugos Divinos cayeron en el desorden y la desconexión del desespero buscando causar más daño.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que ellos pueden estar ganándonos? Durante meses, hemos estado entrenando. Nosotros…

Luego de que sus escuelas fueran destruidas por el Instituto Imperial, muchos de los integrantes de los Verdugos Divinos habían seguido practicando fútbol, aunque sentían latente el dolor de la vergüenza al patear el balón. El capitán solía ir a cada partido del Instituto Imperial, vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos buscando una forma de derrotarlos y humillarlos de la misma manera como lo habían hecho con él, hasta que aquel día llegó: la derrota ante Zeus. Por fin sintió regocijo y una falsa tranquilidad, haber visto el Instituto Imperial vencido fue una revelación para su vida. Así que comenzó a buscar otros futbolistas de escuelas desaparecidas que quisieran unirse a su plan de venganza, no bastaba con que hubieran sido humillados, ellos necesitaban hacerlo con sus propias manos, para que ese odio y esa vergüenza se borraran para siempre dentro de sus corazones.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** ¿Cómo puedes jugar al lado de Kido, Echizen?-colérico y con su mente nublada por el odio, lanzó una señal a uno de sus compañeros y pronto se abalanzaron sobre él, no con la intención de lastimarle. Ambos jugadores golpearon su pierna derecha, esa misma que durante meses Echizen se estaba esforzando por curar. Un golpe tan fuerte que los demás no dudaron en preocuparse, sin embargo, Echizen recibió ambos impactos sin retroceder.

 **Echizen:** lamento informarte que…esta pierna no se volverá a romper, nunca más- quitando la marca con fuerza, los otros dos retrocedieron y se abrió camino.

Avanzó hasta dar el pase gol definitivo y así quedar el marcador con un 3 a 1. El árbitro indicó el final del partido y ambos equipos cayeron exhaustos sobre la grama. El capitán de los Verdugos Divinos postrado sobre sus rodillas, no comprendía el motivo de su derrota, eran más fuertes, eran más determinados, entrenaron durante meses, pasaron por las pruebas más dolorosas y aun así, no conocían la victoria. Endo notó su semblante y decidió acercarse hasta él.

 **Endo:** ustedes fueron un rival formidable, las técnicas que usaron, las estrategias que planearon y sus movimientos, son el reflejo de la dedicación y la verdadera pasión que sienten por el fútbol, están equivocados al buscar venganza por medio del fútbol.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** no fuimos capaces, no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerlos, por eso fuimos humillados por el Instituto Imperial y ahora por Raimon, seguimos siendo basura, ¡maldita sea!

 **Kido:** eso no es cierto. La fortaleza no es ser invencible, sino en tener la capacidad de levantarse una vez hemos caído. El Instituto Imperial no era fuerte, solo le gustaba provocar terror y sufrimiento, no es algo para sentirse orgulloso. Ahora que he conocido el fútbol de Raimon me he dado cuenta que más que ganar partidos o torneos, es poder disfrutar y compartir con tus amigos, es unir tus sentimientos con los demás y su confianza, eso es lo que nos hace fuertes. Quizás ya no sirva de mucho, pero yo lamento haberlos lastimado con el fútbol-agachando su cabeza por primera vez, este gesto de Kido, provocó en el capitán de los Verdugos y sus compañeros un sentimiento de resiliencia.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** ahora lo veo, este es nuestro castigo. Yo que pensaba tener la razón me he dado cuenta provoqué el mismo terror que repudiaba. Ver como otras personas son capaces de perdonarse y seguir adelante aún con sus heridas, así como lo hizo Echizen, a él no le importó la venganza o quien tuviera la razón, él avanza siguiendo sus anhelos y sueños. Nosotros no deberemos volver a jugar nunca más fútbol.

 **Endo:** ¡No permitiré eso! Ustedes en verdad lo aman, así que no lo abandones. Reconocer los errores que cometemos es parte de crecer y seguir adelante, así que no te rindas, siempre que en tu interior la pasión y el amor hacia el fútbol sean sinceros, encontraras a buenos amigos con los que compartirlos, así juguemos fútbol otra vez, sin remordimientos ni odios, solo por el amor a patear el balón.

No rendirse, no ceder, buscar la honestidad y luchar contra su propia oscuridad, ese es el reto; levantarse ante la derrota, sonreír confrontando la tristeza y levantar el rostro buscando el sol brillante de un mañana mejor, esa es la condena, ese es el castigo de aquellos que son buenos.

Ambos capitanes estrecharon su mano en un acto de perdón.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** Gracias Endo, cambiaremos la forma de jugar, mejor dicho, retomaremos el estilo que teníamos, ese en el que demostrábamos nuestra pasión por el fútbol y lo compartiremos con todos.

 **Endo:** les deseo muchos éxitos.

Estando a punto de marcharse del campo a los camerinos, Endo pidió algo al otro capitán:

 **Endo:** ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Aunque jugamos nunca lo supe.

 **Capitán Verdugos:** mi nombre es Hajime Tsukasa.

 **Endo:** no lo olvidare.

Después de un partido tan difícil no habían suficientes energías para celebrar, los cuerpos adoloridos y los músculos cansados a duras penas daban para caminar y salir del campo, las chicas ayudaban antes de marcharse a curar las nuevas heridas, Meiji también apoyaba en esa labor cuando Goenji se acercó hasta él, bastó mostrar su puño cerrado en alusión a la victoria para que el menor devolviera el gesto y ambos chocaran sus manos. Luego el goleador se sentó y descubrió el vendaje de su pie para ser curado y quejarse un poco del dolor.

De regreso a la secundaria Raimon, Echizen le solicitó al entrenador Kudo conversar con él.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** hiciste un gran esfuerzo hoy al no dejarte llevar por las palabras y las acciones del rival y no atacar a Kido, pero el próximo partido es contra el Instituto Imperial ¿crees qué serás capaz de soportar enfrentarte a ellos de nuevo? ¿Te sientes preparado para ser compañero de Kido en Raimon?

 **Echizen:** ya dije que no me importa Kido ni el Instituto Imperial, quiero recuperar la emoción que me provocaba salir al campo, poder patear el balón sin miedo a que mi cuerpo se desmorone, yo solo quiero volver a ser el mismo futbolista que era antes.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** no tiene caso el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora si lo que persigues es la sombra de lo que fuiste en el pasado, no degastes tus fuerzas buscando algo como eso.

Esas palabras fueron duras e incluso más dolorosas que todos los golpes que recibió durante el partido. Echizen sintió como era desahuciado ahora por su entrenador.

 **Entrenador Kudo:** al parecer no has notado algo importante que pasó contigo, desde niño te han llamado el "milagro de la década" por ser un extraordinario jugador, sin embargo, yo hoy conocí en realidad, tengo ante mis ojos el verdadero milagro. Un verdadero milagro como jugador que se sobrepuso a todas las adversidades, un verdadero milagro como persona que aparto lo más difícil de su corazón que era el odio. Echizen, no tiene caso que desear ser como eras antes, porque ahora tú eres mucho mejor, eres un milagro de verdad, así que será un gusto ser tu entrenador y verte crecer más.

Todas las batallas, todas las lágrimas, la desesperación, el dolor y la angustia comenzaban a verse recompensado para Echizen.

 **Echizen:** ¡gracias entrenador! Cuide de mí, me coloco en sus manos-con su reverencia trato de ocultar las gotas que se desplazan por sus mejillas, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

A la entrada de la escuela, su hermano esperaba.

 **Kenma:** ¿ya regresas a casa, hermano?

Echizen lo supo, él nunca había estado sufriendo solo, luchando ni esforzándose, su hermano y su familia siempre estuvieron ahí así él no los notara y ahora también contaba con un equipo de compañeros para compartir su pasión y sus sueños, con quienes no tendría miedo de volver a patear el balón ni sentirse triste.

 **Echizen:** sí, regresemos juntos a casa.

 ** _Nota:_** _Inazuma Eleven es creación de Level 5. Meiji y los demás personajes y situaciones son de mi completa autoria._


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: Un pequeño rincón del mundo para mí.**

Agitado entre las sabanas luchaba contra un fantasma en sueños, batía los brazos y aunque movía las piernas no avanzaba a ningún lugar. Pese a que su garganta parecía desgarrarse a gritos no emitía sonido alguno, acorralado ahora intentaba escalar sobre la superficie oscura, no sabía a donde iba ni donde estaba, tan solo reconocía el agobiante sentimiento que le carcomía las entrañas y estaba a punto de estallarle el corazón, de repente un destello le cegó la vista y le dejó inmóvil mientras caía en lo profundo.

Con brusquedad se levantó asustado de la cama, el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada y sería otra noche más sin poder dormir a causa de las pesadillas que le atormentaban, con esta ya cumplía cinco días seguidos. El amanecer le sorprendió sentado en un sofá abrazado a su guitarra, la gran ventana de vidrio permitió entrar la luz del sol que iluminó todo la sala. Era momento de arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Así comenzaba otro día normal en la vida de Meiji.

Para ir al Instituto Imperial siempre usaba el tren por ser la única ruta segura que conocía, antes había probado otros medios y terminó perdiéndose. No se acostumbraba a los carteles ni las señales en japonés, por eso prefería ir a la estación donde las indicaciones y rutas se encontraban en cuatro distintos idiomas además del original nippon, entre ellos su alemán. Ya tenía dos meses de vivir en el nuevo país y se resistía a la cultura, no porque le importara aferrarse a sus raíces europeas, sino por el hecho de seguir anclado en su vida anterior, aquella que desapareció por completo cuando abordó un avión sin imaginarse su destino, cualquier lugar le habría sido igual de extraño e indiferente, pero Japón sin duda alguna fue el menos deseado.

Cargando la guitarra al hombro asistía puntual a la escuela, se sentaba en el último pupitre junto a la ventana donde cumplía su jornada de clases sin mayores cambios; no conversaba con sus compañeros y evitaba el mayor contacto posible. Aunque sus cualidades le habilitaban para ingresar a un grado superior, por ser tan joven fue ubicado en el primer año de secundaria, siendo todavía muy avanzado para otros niños de su misma edad. Los demás lo veían con extrañeza, quizás por su aspecto tan naturalmente atractivo y magnético, su imagen fuerte y mística al principio atrajo la atención, pero su acento comenzó a ser objeto de risas y problemas. Las personas no suelen soportar algo demasiado diferente por mucho tiempo, sin adaptarse pronto y mimetizarse en el grupo fue apartado, excluido. Esto no molestaba a Meiji, por el contrario, prefería las cosas de esta manera puesto que estaba acostumbrado, en Alemania nunca fue visto menos raro de como ahora le ocurría en Japón, en ambos lugares siempre había sido un extranjero; en resumen, un alemán con nombre japonés, pero jamás ninguno de los dos.

La jornada rutinaria y aburrida de clases llegaba hasta las dos de la tarde cuando iniciaban las actividades de los clubes estudiantiles, pese a recibir la invitación de varios de estos, como el de música y teatro, no le causaron intereses, su único propósito era cumplir con sus estudios, cualquier otra cosa sería innecesaria. Por tratarse del sábado, su horario de salida se adelantaba una hora a la habitual, completamente libre y sin actividades programadas se disponía a vagar por las calles. Tanta libertad también era nueva para él, incluso le incomodaba el hecho de no tener programado paso a paso el qué hacer diario, su vida nunca antes le perteneció y ahora que podía disponer un poco sobre ella se sentía aún más perdido y desorientado.

Sin consciencia de los pasos que daba, se aventuró a recorrer las calles sin pensar en nada y a medida que avanzaba, su trayecto fue definiendo su destino: Raimon. Seguía siendo incomprensible en su cabeza la manera en cómo se vinculó en tan poco tiempo al club de fútbol, desde la remota tarde en que por coincidencia cruzó por una cancha, vio como unos sujetos aprovechaban sus habilidades para lastimar usando el fútbol y decidió intervenir impulsado por el sentimiento de justicia, después de ese evento parecía inevitable no encontrárselos por su camino, como si fuera un plan de la misma vida conocerlos y tal cual como la primera vez que llegó a la secundaria de la insignia del relámpago, fueron sus pasos o quizás su corazón, lo que le guío al club.

A pesar de no gustarle el fútbol, dedicaba sus tardes completas a ver la práctica de los chicos, empezó a ayudar también en las actividades propias del club como a preparar las meriendas y a organizar junto a las managers lo necesario para los entrenamientos, por eso recibió una licencia para acompañarlos a los partidos como un manager oficial de Raimon, aunque por querer gastarle una broma al pelirrubio, Natsumi le dio una con otra definición. Sin proponérselo, Meiji se convirtió en otro miembro del club de fútbol de Raimon.

Antes de ir a la cancha llegaba primero al salón del club para guardar su guitarra, el bullicio que se escuchaba al interior le hizo pensar que quizás se trataba de otra pelea.

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué está pasando-abrió la puerta expectante.

El lugar lleno por los jugadores estaba conmocionado, algunos chicos brincaban emocionados mientras que los otros sentados en grupos revisaban un papel.

 **Aki:** bienvenido Meiji, todos están muy contentos y no es para menos… ¡taran!-en sus manos mostraba al menor un periódico con varias páginas de reportaje dedicado exclusivamente a Raimon como tema central.

 **Meiji:** ¡ah! Están en el periódico-exclamó sin mayor entusiasmo.

 **Haruna:** ¡Se mucho más efusivo! Incluso tú saliste en la fotografía del reportaje y mira yo también estoy.

 **Natsumi:** el periódico debería pedir permiso a la escuela para tomar nuestras fotografías y divulgarlas por los medios.

 **Aki:** ¡vamos Natsumi! hay que disfrutarlo un poco, mira nada más la alegría de todos.

Así fuera leyendo el reportaje o tan solo admirando la fotografía que de ellos estaba, ninguno quería quedarse por fuera del momento de felicidad.

 **Anteojos:** no queda duda alguna que la fama ha alcanzado a Raimon, finalmente ¡he visto los resultados de mi esfuerzo!

 **Handa:** no exageres anteojos, pero si es muy emocionante estar en el periódico.

 **Daichi:** Ikeishi, salí junto a ti sentado en la banca.

 **Ikeishi:** ni lo menciones.

 **Kurimatsu:** es una fortuna que el periódico haya escogido buenas fotos y no ninguna de las ocasiones en que el rival nos tiraba al suelo.

 **Kabeyama:** Sí, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso salir recibiendo los golpes que nos dieron los Verdugos Divinos.

 **Kido:** el reportaje hace un análisis de Raimon durante sus dos primeras semanas de competencia, dando un vistazo como actual campeón que defiende el titulo nos coloca en una posición superior a las demás escuelas.

 **Kazemaru:** Además que está haciendo el preámbulo de lo que llama el "juego por la revancha" contra el Instituto Imperial, creo que esto solo servirá para subir los ánimos y que el partido sea más difícil de lo que ya de por si será.

 **Endo:** Muy bien ya hemos visto demasiado el periódico, es momento de empezar la práctica para seguir haciendo historia.

 **Goenji:** ¿y lo dices tú que vienes desde tu casa con el periódico y no lo has soltado en todo el día?

 **Endo:** eso era para no perderlo- se excusaba apenado.

En fila salieron todos con gran entusiasmo para iniciar su entrenamiento; el estar rodeado por esa algarabía, los gritos, las discusiones ocasionales, así como las risas, era un hecho oxigenante para la vacía vida de Meiji, por lo que después de guardar la guitarra se unió complacido a la marcha de los jugadores.

La semana de partidos había sido muy dura, algunos jugadores tenían heridas que debían curarse y cuidarse, como el caso de Goenji, por lo que el entrenador decidió que aquella tarde seria para que todo el equipo se dedicara a recuperar sus músculos. Estirando sus cuerpos y siguiendo las instrucciones de una rutina suave, la práctica fue relajante para los jóvenes. En esta ocasión Meiji colaboraba como compañero de entrenamiento de uno que otro que no podía realizar los ejercicio y es que necesitaban flexibilizar todo su cuerpo para relajarse.

 **Meiji:** ¡vamos Kurimatsu!, debes doblarte un poco más-jalaba de brazos al defensa mientras hacía que su espalda estirada se arqueara hacia atrás.

 **Kurimatsu:** si hago eso, voy a terminar partido en dos.

 **Meiji:** ¡Eres exagerado!, los demás lo están haciendo sin ningún problema, la flexibilidad hará que tu cuerpo sea más rápido y así te desplazarás con mayor facilidad para bloquear al rival, ¡a esforzarse!

 **Kurimatsu:** no, espera-un fuerte sonido se escuchó de la espalda de Kurimatsu ¿se habrá quebrado de verdad?-¡ay! Ya no puedo más-tendido en el suelo exhausto, pero habiendo conseguido la postura indicada por el entrenador, reposaba un rato.

 **Meiji:** Ejercicio completado-chocaba sus manos a modo de satisfacción.

La mayoría de los jugadores hicieron una pausa para hidratarse.

 **Endo:** Meiji, ¿también estabas entrenando?-acercándose a la banca a buscar un poco de agua.

 **Meiji:** no, solo ayudaba un rato a Kurimatsu- ofreció el líquido.

 **Endo:** seria genial si un día de estos también te unes a jugar fútbol con nosotros.

 **Meiji:** no es una propuesta atractiva para mí.

 **Natsumi:** tampoco creo que puedas funcionar como un buen jugador de fútbol, estabas muy nervioso en el partido contra los Verdugos Divinos, diría que te faltó poco para ponerte a llorar y eso que tan solo estabas mirando desde la banca- se mofaba del menor.

 **Meiji:** al parecer están muy acostumbrados a usar el fútbol como un arma de combate-su tono de respuesta fue agresivo, no podía disimular la rabia que le producía recordar aquel juego- si llamas a eso jugar fútbol entonces no sabes nada de él. Ese partido, esos sujetos, ese fútbol, es despreciable.

 **Endo:** no hay que seguir enojado por eso Meiji, no debemos dejar que los sentimientos de rabia y odio entren con nosotros al campo a jugar, por eso es que aunque en ocasiones no tengamos un juego limpio, debemos olvidar esos actos para seguir adelante.

 **Meiji:** pues yo no soy jugador de Raimon, así que no tengo que entrar al campo y puedo seguir enojado-cruzó sus brazos a modo de berrinche y cerrando sus ojos dio la espalda a Endo.

 **Endo:** ¡ya veo! No eres jugador de Raimon, pero eres amigo nuestro, así que de todas maneras no puedes estar enojado, tienes que ser un niño alegre cuando estas cerca del balón de fútbol-aprovechando que la posición de Meiji no lo dejaría reaccionar, el portero comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a lo que indefenso no pudo hacer más que reír y pedir ayuda.

 **Meiji:** ¡basta Endo! No me gustan las cosquillas. Hilf mir!

 **Endo:** claro que no, te dejaré cuando ya no estés molesto.

 **Meiji:** ich bin ruhig, ich bin nicht mehr sauer- entre carcajadas solo fluía su alemán.

 **Endo:** no entiendo lo que dices, así que seguiré.

Durante un par de minutos, la terapia de cosquillas de Endo funcionó para que el malhumorado Meiji desapareciera. Llegado el momento de marcharse a sus casas a descansar, los jóvenes agradecieron a su entrenador por lo aprendido ese día, no quedaba más que esperar el lunes cuando viajarían al Instituto Imperial para enfrentarse a ellos.

Al regresar al lugar donde vivía, el silencio era su única compañía, depositó con delicadeza la guitarra en su puesto habitual y se preparó para comer lo que más le gustaba: sopa de tomate. Le inquietaba el hecho de pasar todo el domingo desocupado, sin escuela ni entrenamiento en Raimon, tenía que combatir su soledad con sus propios pensamientos. En aquella muda existencia los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer como fantasmas.

Cuando salió de Alemania lo único que trajo consigo fue su guitarra, esa que llevaba a todas partes como un tesoro, como una extremidad más de su cuerpo y que era más importante que su propia vida, del resto de sus pertenencias no quiso conservar rastro, era difícil para él cargar con el significado que ellas tenían, no porque fueran malas o tristes, sino porque ahora todo aquello que en el pasado le hizo feliz se clavaba en su corazón como una astilla punzante que le hería.

En Japón no contaba con una familia que lo recibiera, tan solo era un compromiso de honor por parte de su padre el asegurarse de su bienestar; alejado de lo que llegó a considerar había sido el único hogar que en toda su existencia conoció, ahora se enfrentaba a una nueva vida, no sabía qué futuro esperar en aquella ciudad o si tenía algún motivo por el cuál vivir. En medio del remolino de sus preocupaciones y el laberinto de sus culpas, apareció como suave brisa el club de Raimon, una brisa serena que calmaba su angustia, una brisa delicada que le hacía sentir seguro, había experimentado tal calidez en su corazón una vez y la sensación era inconfundible, por eso asistía cada tarde al club, por esa razón pese a no gustarle el fútbol se mantenía cerca del equipo; ya fuera por la amabilidad que le brindaba Aki, la fraternidad que envolvía a Endo, la seguridad que trasmitía Goenji e incluso la rivalidad con Someoka, todos le hacían sentir cómodo como un miembro más, por fin se sentía como una persona normal, alguien común y corriente.

En su cabeza comenzaba a rondar la idea que la ciudad de Inazuma era un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo, no es que quisiera abandonar su pasado ni se arrepentía de lo vivido, solo quería disfrutar del brillante cielo azul que en la tormenta se abría para dejarlo admirar.

Antes de irse a dormir, decidió leer el periódico que le habían regalado con el reportaje de Raimon. Aunque habían muchos kanjis que aún no comprendía, no le costó mayor trabajo comprender el texto, pero ahí, recostado en su cama mientras leía le pareció curioso verse a sí mismo en la imagen junto con todo el equipo de fútbol, la fotografía suya junto a Goenji chocando sus manos después de la difícil victoria le sacó una sonrisa nostálgica.

Aquella noche no hubo fantasmas, ni recuerdos ni pesadillas que le atormentaran, tan solo un plácido sueño, uno en el que conocía un lugar donde siempre brillaba el sol, donde los limites no existían, en el que la libertad era un premio, uno tranquilo donde siempre había alguien esperando a recibirlo con una sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, un lugar paradisiaco llamado Raimon, y él pertenecía allí.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: Una partida de ajedrez.**

Después de tener el domingo de descanso, el partido más ansiado había llegado. El enfrentamiento contra el Instituto Imperial se llevaría a cabo en su propia escuela. Aunque tan solo pasó una semana desde el ataque que sufrió, la estructura se encontraba completamente perfecta y en su lugar; para Endo, Kido y Goenji que vieron el estado en que quedaron los edificios, les sorprendió ver cómo fue reconstruida en tiempo límite, parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, un refuerzo en la seguridad de la escuela daba la evidencia de la gravedad del incidente, pese a que ya se conocían los responsables de dicho hecho, las medidas preventivas no sobraban, más tratándose de un encuentro contra Raimon.

El club de fútbol era esperado a las afueras del instituto por varios periodistas e incluso personas de otros lugares que viajaron para presenciar el partido, sin duda alguna el juego entre el Instituto Imperial y la secundaria Raimon era todo un acontecimiento. Los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse adulados con tal recibimiento, mientras que a otros les incomodó e intimidó la multitud que alrededor del bus se atiborraba.

Cuando entraron, en medio de un cordón de seguridad fueron conducidos hasta el camerino donde se dispusieron a alistar para el juego que empezaría en quince minutos.

 **Handa:** Aquí fue donde conseguimos nuestra victoria contra el Instituto Imperial y pasar a las nacionales, ahora la tensión que se siente es muy diferente.

 **Someoka:** tienes razón Handa, el año pasado cuando vinimos a enfrentar al Instituto Imperial teníamos que cuidarnos de Kageyama y aunque él ya no esté, no ha dejado de producirme escalofríos venir a jugar aquí.

 **Shori:** Pero este año contamos con Kido, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

 **Goenji:** No vas a flaquear cuando toque atacar al Instituto Imperial, ¿cierto?

 **Kido:** por supuesto que no. Conociendo sus cualidades será mucho más interesante jugar contra ellos.

Mientras se alistaban en el vestidor, la puerta fue abierta por Meiji.

 **Meiji:** ¿ya terminaron de alistarse?

 **Endo:** Meiji ¿Qué estás haciendo vestido de esa manera?- interrogó al ver que el otro portaba el uniforme del Instituto Imperial al tiempo que seguía cargando su guitarra al hombro.

 **Meiji:** recuerda que yo soy estudiante de esta escuela, es normal que vista su uniforme.

 **Endo:** ¡tienes razón!-tocaba su cabeza tontamente.

 **Meiji:** el otro equipo ya parece estar listo.

 **Endo:** ¡de acuerdo! Saldremos en un momento.

Los jugadores ya estaban casi todos preparados, tan solo faltaban las palabras de su entrenador antes de ir al campo.

 **Aki:** Muchachos, el entrenador los espera para darles las instrucciones antes de ir a jugar.

El nerviosismo en varios de los jugadores saltaba a la vista y no era para menos, aunque ya se habían enfrentado y vencido en el torneo anterior al Instituto Imperial, seguía siendo uno de los equipos –por no decir que el mayor- más poderosos de todo Japón, incluso a un campeón nacional como Raimon, le tensionaba sus nervios el enfrentamiento. Habiendo notado esto, especialmente en los nuevos miembros, Aki decidió animarlos.

 **Aki:** ¡Animo, muchachos!-dio unas palmadas llamando la atención de todos-ustedes han entrenado mucho y han enfrentado rivales muy fuertes, estoy segura que toda su dedicación se verá reflejada también en el partido de hoy, por eso confíen en ustedes.

Las palabras de Aki sirvieron para relajar a los nuevos jugadores y para animar más a los que ya estaban preparados.

 **Endo:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras Aki, hoy jugaremos ante un gran rival y dejaremos todo nuestro esfuerzo y corazón en el campo.

Colocando sus manos juntas en un círculo, el equipo completo se unió en un solo grito: ¡SIIIIIIIIII!

El entrenador Kudo explicó la estrategia del juego y anunció a los once titulares. Saliendo al pasillo, ambos equipos se formaron en fila para por fin ir al campo. Los capitanes Endo y Sakuma al frente de sus comandados, desde el túnel oscuro veían el terreno de juego claro y verde, mientras que el bullicio de los espectadores animaba y calentaban el exterior, en un silencio casi que ceremonial como gladiadores que se concentran antes de saltar a la arena a luchar por su honor, los veintidós guerreros recibieron la señal para avanzar afuera. A medida que aparecían los jugadores de cada equipo, los aplausos y gritos llenaban el estadio casi a reventar, el público estaba ansioso por un gran espectáculo. Se decidió el saque del balón que dio por inicialistas al dueño de casa, habiéndose saludado ambos capitanes y posicionándose, el silbato del árbitro indicó el inicio del juego.

 **Narrador:** Los Emperadores Absolutos hacen el primer pase para iniciar el partido, el año pasado en este mismo escenario salió triunfante la secundaria Raimon, así que este juego es sin duda una revancha para el Instituto Imperial que ahora se encuentra bajo el liderazgo de Sakuma, pero se enfrentan al genio de la estrategia, el hombre que los comandó y los llevó a incontables victorias: Yuuto Kido, este será un duelo de estrategias entre dos ex compañeros. El Instituto Imperial tiene el dominio del balón, su juego de medio campo sigue siendo deslumbrante. Avanzan con confianza por el campo, los Legendarios demuestran que han venido a conseguir la victoria por segundo año consecutivo y no vacilan en hacer frente a los rivales. Estos primeros minutos del partido han sido intensos, ninguno de los dos bandos cede un centímetro de su área, ¿Cuál romperá primero el equilibrio del juego y se adelantará en la batalla?

En el campo de juego, cada uno de los jugadores de ambos equipos parecían moverse bajo una directriz establecida, no existían movimientos innecesarios ni juzgadas riesgosas, era como si siguieran el libreto de una obra que debían cumplir a la perfección.

 **Natsumi:** ya han pasado los quince primeros minutos y aún no se ha producido una opción de gol, no hay un camino claro para ninguno de los dos, nadie se lanza directo al ataque.

 **Aki:** si el partido se mantiene a este ritmo, el desgaste al terminar esta mitad será demasiado, están esperando…no…están planeando el ataque ideal a medida que juegan; Kido jugó durante mucho tiempo en el Instituto Imperial y conoce a cada uno de sus jugadores o más bien a sus excompañeros, sus habilidades, sus costumbres, sus debilidades y sus cualidades, por eso a diferencia del Raimon del año pasado, este equipo tiene las capacidades suficientes para hacerle resistencia y jugar de la manera que lo hacen.

 **Haruna:** Pero el Instituto Imperial cuenta con Sakuma que también conoce muy bien a los jugadores de Raimon y a mi hermano, él puede descifrar la estrategia de juego que haya armado y contrarrestarla con rapidez. En estos momentos, ellos dos pueden ver a través del otro y por eso ninguno aunque conozca a la perfección a su rival puede sacar provecho de ello.

 **Meiji:** entonces esto no será un partido de fútbol sino una partida de ajedrez.

 **Haruna:** ¿una partida de ajedrez?

 **Meiji:** tenemos dos estrategas que deben saber mover muy bien sus fichas en el campo de juego, tal como en un tablero de ajedrez ganará quien mejor mueva sus piezas; el peón, el alfil, el caballo, la torre, el rey pueden asemejarse a las posiciones de los futbolistas, quien sepa realizar la mejor jugada logrará apoderarse de la reina del rival y el juego habrá terminado, sus movimientos son limitados y deben ser inteligentes, colocar una ficha en una casilla equivocada puede causar movimiento inútil o ponerte en riesgo, dejar espacios para que tu rival se mueva cómodamente no es una opción, cada pase del balón es un movimiento en la partida y el reloj va restándoles tiempo así que menos movimientos le quedarán, aquí no tienen que planear su estrategia sino la estrategia de su rival.

 **Fuyuppe:** me acabas de confundir con lo último que dijiste, ¿Por qué planear la estrategia de su rival? Deberían planear la de su propio equipo para así ganar.

 **Meiji:** se han estudiado muy bien entre ellos, conocen a detalle al rival, por ese motivo logran responder a cada jugada con predestinación; si tu contrincante sabe la manera en cómo vas a actuar también se vuelven predecibles sus movimientos, entonces ¿cómo planear la estrategia de tu equipo para que tu rival no te descubra? Fácil, actuando de la manera en la que quieres que tu rival reaccione, camuflando tus movimientos en los de tu rival, actúas de la manera en la que el rival piensa que lo vas a hacer a su vez que estas moviéndote de la forma en la que quieres que el reaccione, planeando la forma de juego del rival, pero ocultando la tuya secretamente para que haga lo que tú quieres y en realidad moviéndote bajo tu propia estrategia. Es sencillo, acción-reacción-acción.

La explicación de Meiji dejó a las chicas aún más confundidas que antes.

 **Aki:** yo actúo camuflado, mi rival reacciona descubriéndome, pero en realidad termino actuando como quiero moverme y como quiero que él se mueva, acción-reacción-acción ¡ya lo entendí!

 **Natsumi:** me parece una estrategia brillante, pero me pregunto si ambos no habrán pensado de la misma manera.

 **Fuyuppe:** de ser así el juego se estancará.

 **Haruna:** entrenador Kudo, ¿qué consejo podría darle al equipo para esa situación?

 **Entrenador Kudo:** lo más importante para superar esta adversidad es no olvidar su esencia, ellos han podido descifrar su propia identidad así que deben usar lo aprendido de sí mismos en los partidos anteriores para vencerlos.

 **Anteojos:** se colocaran a prueba las cinco bases de Raimon.

 **Natsumi:** una última cosa Meiji.

 **Meiji:** dime.

 **Natsumi:** ¿no tendrás ningún problema con estar sentado en la banca de Raimon usando el uniforme del Instituto Imperial? Ambas escuelas han sido rivales por años y la historia que nos antecede no es la mejor.

 **Meiji:** si alguien se llegara a molestar por eso, sería muy tonto.

 **Aki:** yo creo que es una oportunidad perfecta justo por el pasado entre las dos escuelas para mostrar un mensaje y es que el fútbol tiene la fuerza suficiente para romper las barreras y unirnos, aunque esto sea un enfrentamiento, en el campo siguen siendo amigos que comparten la misma pasión, al final eso es lo que importa.

 **Haruna:** tienes razón Aki, el Instituto Imperial y Raimon ya no son enemigos.

A la par de la conversación en la banca el partido avanzaba a un ritmo electrizante, tan solo unas escasas llegadas al área del rival por parte y parte que habían sido detenidas a tiempo por las defensas contrarias. Genda que custodiaba la portería de los Absolute Emperors tan solo había visto de cerca a Goenji en una ocasión, sin mayor peligro para su portería por la acción rápida de la defensa, por su lado Endo tampoco había tenido mayor trabajo, gran parte de la acción se llevaba a cabo entre los defensas y los mediocampistas, distribuir, recuperar, pasar, retener, proteger, era un circulo que parecía interminable entre ambos bandos.

 **Kido:** me sorprende lo bien que analizaste nuestro juego, más aún el equipo en general está mucho mejor organizado de cuando yo mismo jugaba en él. Casi no hay espacios y los que hayamos son cubiertos con rapidez, se mueven de manera inteligente y cuidadosa, es quizás la mejor forma que ha tenido el Instituto Imperial en años, incluso sin las estrategias de Kageyama y las mías, ¡este nuevo Instituto Imperial supera al anterior por mucho!-mientras se movía esquivando a sus ex compañeros para hacerse camino en el juego.

 **Sakuma:** después de haber sido dejados por Kageyama y por ti Kido, debimos construir nuestro propio estilo de juego y descifrar nuestro camino, el Instituto Imperial no se podía caer aunque ya no contáramos con nuestros guías; no ha sido fácil superar cada uno de los obstáculos a los que nos enfrentamos y eso nos ha vuelto más fuertes. Este equipo está construido no en base a lo que alguna vez fue, déjanos enseñarte ¡la verdadera esencia del Instituto Imperial!-lanzando una mirada a Fudo que se encontraba en el lado opuesto del campo, el inicio de la estrategia del capitán se pondría en marcha.

 **Fudo:** por fin vamos a jugar en serio, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir este partido.

Sakuma interceptó el pase de Kido y ahora corría superando con destreza los jugadores de Raimon, en cuestión de segundos lograron llegar al área de defensa frente a la portería de Endo. Kazemaru salió a la confrontación, su velocidad de reacción no fue suficiente para detenerlos, ni el regatee de Kurimatsu tan hábil para causarles mayor distracción, pronto ante la portería se encontraba la artillería para lanzar. Sakuma invocó a los pingüinos, del suelo salieron 5 de ellos que volaron por los cielos mientras que el moreno de parche pateaba el balón haciendo que este también se elevara, los pingüinos seguían el esférico que con potencia se dirigía a la portería de Endo.

 **Endo:** Mano demoniaca-haciendo la invocación de la legendaria técnica, la figura humanoide se hacía a su espalda para custodiar la portería, el balón seguía su destino cuando otro silbido se escuchó haciendo que este guiado por los pingüinos, cambiara de dirección.

 **Fudo:** a mí es a quien no deberías perder de vista- cinco pingüinos más salieron debajo de los pies del moicano e impactando por segunda vez el esférico, se sumaron a los de Sakuma y con una velocidad que dejó sin reacción al portero de Raimon, el balón sobrepasaba la línea de meta para anotar de esta manera el primer tanto del partido.

 **Narrador:** GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ¡Esto es alucinante! Hemos visto una perfecta jugada maestra, desde que robaron el balón fueron exactos 7 pases hasta lograr la anotación, una jugada preparada que dejó sin argumentos el buen fútbol de Raimon que presenciamos hace unos momentos. Han sido unos treinta y cinco minutos muy intensos de juego y los Absolute Emperors logran adquirir la ventaja en el marcador. ¿Los Legendarios Relámpagos permitirán irse al descanso sin emparejar el encuentro?

 **Fudo:** ¡Que espíritu más competitivo! Espero que mantengas el mismo entusiasmo después de haberles anotado ese gol-devolvió las palabras mismas que en la fiesta hacia algunas semanas le había dicho el goleador de fuego.

 **Goenji:** no alardees tanto, esto apenas está comenzando.

Nota: _Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level 5. Meiji y los personajes ajenos a IE son de mi exclusiva propiedad._


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Dos palabras sin significado: Shinichi Meiji.**

Luego de 15 días de disputar partidos consecutivos, los clubes tendrían su primera semana de descanso y enfrentamiento el momento para las otras escuelas empezaran la competición. El martes por la tarde el club de Raimon se encuentra vacío, el entrenador les concedió ese espacio para realizar otras actividades y descansar sus cuerpos y mentes de las dos semanas de trabajo en el torneo.

Visitar un parque y centros comerciales, ir de compras o comer helado, utilizar para estudiar un poco más o solo caminar sin apuros de regreso a casa, eran los planos de los chicos; pero no se dan cuenta del privilegio de descansar mucho tiempo, sus enfrentamientos se reanudarán a pocos días y la preparación requerida continuará.

El miércoles volvieron a encontrarse con la normalidad para realizar las actividades del club, una rutina de estiramientos y ejercicios flexibles para ayudar a recuperar los músculos fueron la tarea principal, Echizen tuvo una rutina especial diferente al resto de sus compañeros con el objetivo que su cuerpo se adaptara a sus condiciones; el partido contra el Instituto Imperial dejó lesiones en algunos jugadores y dolencias, además de un mensaje muy claro y muchos de los equipos fuertes que tendrían que enfrentar, por lo que aumenta su nivel era una necesidad.

Kido se mostraba pensativo sobre los próximos rivales, de todos los clubes inscritos (60) conoció la forma de jugar de los menos 10 de ellos, la inquietaba que escuelas como la Yuushuna Academy con tantos equipos diera sorpresas con jugadores como los que eran en sus dos encuentros anteriores, que aunque tuvieron sobrellevar y ganar, tuvieron algunas dificultades para hacerlo.

Por otro lado, el desgaste muscular producto de todos los partidos disputados aún se reflejaba en varios de los jugadores, Raimon contaba con muchos miembros ahora, pero el ritmo frenético de tantos encuentros era demasiado para varios de ellos, Endo como el capitán tenía claro que algunos de sus compañeros debían mejorar su físico, aunque no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

La información sobre los rivales también era indispensable para armar mejores estrategias, aunque la distancia y el anonimato de muchas de las escuelas que aparecieron para esta nueva versión del torneo dejaba sin herramientas efectivas para buscar, por lo que todos se concentran en esforzarse y mejorar así mismo para hacer frente a cualquiera de las habilidades que tenían el rival.

Así, para el jueves, parte de los chicos ya se encuentran recuperados por completo y el entrenamiento retomó su ritmo habitual. Al momento del descanso, con un enfoque cercano a la merienda preparada por los gerentes, mientras que entre mordidas y comentarios alguien hizo una observación sin aparente relevancia.

 **Someoka:** estos días han sido muy "tranquilos" - resaltando aquella palabra con sarcasmo- ¿dónde está Meiji?

 **Kazemaru:** ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto desde el partido con el Instituto Imperial.

 **Handa:** tal vez por tratarse de una semana de descanso, tal vez no tengamos actividad en el club y por eso no haya llegado- interrumpió su comida para responder.

 **Asahi:** o debe estar haciendo sus propias tareas, después de todo él no asiste a nuestra escuela y no creo que le den un trato preferencial por estar en el club.

 **Shorinji:** a nosotros tampoco nos dan un trato especial por estar en el equipo de fútbol, ¡es más!, Estoy atrasado con el proyecto de matemáticas.

 **Kurimatsu:** ¡ni menciones las tareas!, Ya tenemos el primer examen el mismo día del partido, estudiar y jugar fútbol es más difícil desde que crearon las reglas de rendimiento académico para el torneo.

 **Kageyama:** si así es para nosotros que estamos en el segundo año, ¿cómo están haciendo los que este año terminan la secundaria?

Con una mirada auscultaron a sus superiores, pero estos desviaron la mirada o se concentraron en el bocado que masticaban.

 **Endo:** ¡Ya hay que seguir practicando! - de forma directa y sin disimular, evadió el tema para que todo el grupo retomara la práctica.

Acabada la jornada, cada una de las veces su camino de regreso a casa. Preocupados por la situación del club, el trío relámpago se quedó un rato más para discutir sobre los aspectos que significaban debilidades para el equipo. Kido hablaba sin escatimar palabras, a lo que Goenji después de unos pocos minutos dejó de prestarle atención puesto que sabía que iba a ir y lo poco que llegarían a hacer, en cuanto a Endo escuchaba con atención para comprender de forma rápida sus estrategias, no puede negarse que los estudios no son el fuerte del capitán, pero cuando se trata de fútbol su mente trabaja con mucha dedicación. Después de haber expuesto sus ideas y concretas varias de estas, era el momento que también se marcharan.

 **Endo:** por cierto, Goenji-dijo mientras caminaban saliendo de la escuela- cuando terminó el partido contra el Instituto Imperial y fuimos a los camerinos, recuerdo haber visto a Meiji hablar con una persona en el pasillo.

 **Goenji:** ¿tenía algo extraño?

 **Endo:** realmente no, de hecho parecían conocerse; solo que luego que Someoka nos hiciera caer en cuenta que no ha llegado y ese día tampoco se marchó con nosotros, me preocupa que tal vez le haya pasado algo.

 **Kido:** no creo que sea el caso, visite toda la seguridad que tenía el Instituto por lo que dudo mucho que alguien sospechoso o peligroso podría entrar. Tal vez es lo que dicen y también pueden tener estos días de descanso.

 **Endo:** sí, debe ser eso- solicitudes con voz tranquila.

 **Goenji:** en todo caso para estar seguros trataré de coincidir con él en el camino a casa, vivimos cerca así que será fácil encontrarnos.

A la llegada del viernes ya se encuentra todo organizado, el entrenador Kudo determinó quienes jugarían la siguiente jornada para poder dar descanso a los que más afectados estaban y también probar las posiciones de los jugadores nuevos. Fue una tarde normal: el calentamiento trotando, practicar pases con los balones, usar conos para esquivar al rival, técnicas aéreas para defender y atacar; desde un lugar apartado de la cancha debajo de un árbol donde la sombra de sus ramas no dejaban verlo, Meiji se observa observando la práctica sin querer ser notado. Permanencia en un buen tiempo de pie captando la rutina de los chicos, luego de varios minutos controlando marcharse sin despedirse o dejar que se percataran de su presencia.

 **Meiji:** será mejor que me vaya y no regrese, sé que todo va a seguir con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, fui yo quien llegó sin ser invitado y me inmiscuí en su grupo. Es más prudente apartarme ahora sin ser llamativo, en silencio, sin despedirme y para ser honesto conmigo, sinceramente no creo que les haga falta.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Meiji salió de la escuela. Las razones detrás de su ausencia en Raimon se debían a la visita que recibió el día del partido: cuando iba de camino por su guitarra, fue abordado en el pasillo.

 **Ichiro:** Llevas mucha prisa por lo que veo, ¿dónde vas a estar esperando? -Sugirió con malicia- ha pasado tiempo sin verte Shi no ichi, es un verdadero fastidio tener que venir hasta esta escuela solo para buscar, justo a ti.

Al notar el hombre joven que le hablaba, su voz arisca, su mirada fastidiada, su cuerpo enorme y obeso, el menor detuvo su marcha y quedó pasmado.

 **Ichiro:** mi padre se pregunta qué tanto haces en Raimon, te vimos en la televisión durante un partido, incluso saliste con ellos en un informe del periódico y hoy ... sentado en su banca como uno más merodeaba alrededor del niño- ¿te sientes con ¿algún derecho para hacerlo? - acercó su cabeza cerca del oído del otro- ¿no piensas responder nada o es que acaso todavía no sabes hablar japonés? Eres un caso perdido, un completo desperdicio. Te estás quedando sin supervisión para ahorrarnos la molestia de tenerte en casa, mi papá no te quiere ahí, pero tampoco dejaremos que andes libres haciendo lo que te venga en gana. Estará la última vez que las juntas con los de Raimon, no regresarás más a su escuela, limitará a cumplir tus obligaciones con el estudio y solo eso.

 **Meiji:** pero yo hago parte del equipo y no puedo faltar al club-pronunció débilmente.

 **Ichiro:** ¿Qué dijiste ?, no escuché bien, ¿qué eres parte del club ?, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

 **Meiji:** yo tengo una credencial- sus palabras sonaron vacilantes a la par que mostraba la tarjeta de miembro de Raimon.

 **Ichiro:** ¡Esto es! - soltó una carcajada exagerada que llenó todo el pasillo- por eso crees que eres uno de ellos, ¿no lo ves ?, ¡eres la mascota del club !, ¡ERES EL PERRO DE ELLOS! con su risa molesta- ¿de verdad pensaste en algún momento que eras parte de su club ?, ¿qué te podías mezclar ?, ¡eres más estúpido de lo que pensé! Tened por lastima, por burla o porque no han sabido deshacerse de ti, ni tu madre te quiso a su lado, ¡qué van ellos a querer soportarte! Hazles un favor y deja de molestarlos, nos causa problemas a todos y haces lo peor para mí, no deseo regresar para tener que llevarte con papá para que te corrija.

En completo silencio permaneció entretanto aquel joven, que era en realidad su medio hermano, se marchaba. Se planteó como un tonto, un verdadero idiota e ingenuo al pensar que él era miembro de Raimon, que era su amigo.

Meiji siempre había permanecido relegado de todos aquellos que le conocían y rodeaban, había sido convencido desde años que la causa del rechazo general era en sí su propia existencia.

No vivió mucho tiempo junto a su madre en Alemania, pero es necesario para llegar a amarla por el resto de su vida. Su madre era todo su mundo. Siendo muy pequeño, en una casa donde estaban los dos pasaron sus primeros años. Era su burbuja de felicidad, su mundo ideal; no tiene que tener mayores recuerdos de ella, más su silueta frente al piano iluminado por el brillo del sol vespertino. No podría salir de su casa, ni podríamos visitar el jardín, pero eso no le importaba siempre y cuando estaba junto a su mamá. La primera vez que salió fue para nunca más volver.

Un viaje largo, un viaje emocionante, un viaje inesperado. No tenía más que una pequeña maleta con su ropa. Al llegar a su destino, la segunda persona que conoció en su vida fue a su padre. Su primera mirada, de desprecio hacia él, quedó grabada en su memoria y así permanecía en el rostro de su padre hasta estos días. Confundido y desconsolado, no entendía el por qué fue dejado en aquel lugar, su madre se marchó sin despedirse, él fue abandonado por ella.

Ahora pasaba a vivir encerrado en un cuarto extraño, con puertas raras, sin entender las palabras, solo y con el único contacto de un maestro que debe impartirle toda su enseñanza.

" _Así no se escribe, ese no es el kana correcto", "otra vez usando la mano izquierda, el que dice que es incorrecto hacerlo", "¡otra vez llorando!, Estas mojando el cuaderno y la tinta se corre", " ¿Debo volverte a repetir que no hables ese idioma?, Tu lengua es el japonés, olvida el otro "," pareces una niña con ese cabello largo, hay que cortarlo "," ese color tan sucio que tienes en tus ojos, son el alcalde insulto a esta casa "," solo eres un conjunto de imperfecciones y defectos, avergonzarás a la familia "," no debieron llamarte igual que nuestro respetado amo, tan solo te deberías llamar Shi "._

Con apenas unos 5 años, Meiji ya se enfrentaba a un mundo hostil y solitario, uno en el que nadie le explicaba porque todos actuaban tan enojados con él. Desde que fue entregado al cuidado de su padre, pasó un año en el que su inadaptación y frustrante crianza, obligó a enviarlo de regreso a Alemania en una escuela internado. Las cosas no cambiaron para mejorar.

Aunque sus rasgos físicos no resaltan sus raíces japonesas, su nombre hacia que desentonara entre sus compañeros.

" _Tú no eres alemán, tienes un nombre raro", "¿de dónde vienes?, Escribe con garabatos raros", "no sé cómo se pronuncia su nombre, es mejor no hablarle"._

Con el escaso trato de personas que tuvo en su niñez temprana, Meiji se acostumbró a ser tímido y callado, la costaba trabajo relacionarse con otros sintándose incomodo al estar rodeado de otras personas, aunque algunos intentaban acercarse a él con amabilidad, desistían con rapidez de querer entablar amistad porque decían que era muy raro. Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo a ser más sociable o fingir serlo, lo que aprovechaban otros para de alguna manera abusar de su ingenuidad.

" _Japonés, ve a comprarnos unos refrescos", "si quieres ser nuestro amigo tienes que cargar nuestros bolsos", "ese lápiz que tienes me gusta, ahora seré mío y como soy tu amigo no te puedes negar", "oriental, necesito algo "para limpiar mi escritorio, ¡me gustaría tu saco!"._

Esa era la forma de "amistad" que Meiji conocía. En el internado permanecían todo el año, nunca salían de ella y solo a la que llegaba de las vacaciones de invierno se le permitía a todos los estudiantes regresar a sus hogares, excepto él, porque no tenía un hogar o familia a la cual volver. La nieve empezaba a cubrir y colorear todo de blanco, cuando los niños se marchaban quedando solitario. En su habitación tenía lo que necesitaba y disponía de los servicios completos de la escuela para permanecer en el lugar durante los dos meses de las vacaciones, preferiría mantenerse encerrado en su habitación, pero dedicar con gran disciplina dos horas diarias a practicar con el piano y cuando empezaba a nevar, disfrutaba hacer muñecos de nieves con los que imaginaba tener batallas. Al regreso de sus compañeros,

El objetivo del internado consiste en preparar a personas con un nivel superior en conocimiento y condiciones físicas por encima de los humanos promedio, para lograr el cumplimiento de los ocho años que suelen aplicar una serie de pruebas para clasificar a los niños de acuerdo a sus cualidades físicos e intelectuales, cirugía de esa manera una metodología de educación que aproveche y explote al máximo sus capacidades. Sin embargo, en Meiji no fue necesario hacerla. Su condición de ser medio japonés y medio alemán hizo que determinaran a priori sus capacidades estaban por debajo del mínimo estándar. No clasifica y se ajusta su entrenamiento y educación para asegurarle llevar una vida aceptable a alguien con sus limitaciones. Sus lecciones, su alimentación, incluso su ropa lo diferenciaba de los demás.

 **Meiji:** ¿Cómo puedo hacer fuerte con el fútbol?

 **Jefe médico:** es porque en un equipo de fútbol tus debilidades individuales desaparecen si logras volverte uno con tu equipo, se vuelven una sola persona y la fuerza de ellos llega a ti.

 **Meiji:** ¿y puedo tener amigos?

 **Jefe médico:** todos los que puedas imaginar.

Al principio Meiji se entusiasmó ante la idea de hacer parte de un grupo, tener amigos de verdad, así que comenzó a leer mucho sobre fútbol, tuve el hábito de que cuando descubrí algo nuevo se obsesionaba un sable todo lo referente con ello, así fue como comenzó a investigar sobre el fútbol. Estudie estrategias, posiciones, jugadores reconocidos, técnicas, incluso sobre cómo funciona cada músculo, órgano y nervio de su cuerpo para cuando jugara fútbol.

Toda su teoría y conocimiento quedarán relegados a la nada en la práctica, no se harán para su mala comunicación con sus compañeros, no se conectará con ellos ni en sus pases, ni en su juego, ni en su compañerismo. Aunque se esforzará al máximo entrenando para recibir los pases sin dejar escapar el balón, resistir las envestidas cuando intente quitárselo sin caer al suelo, saber a dónde iría el esférico y recibirlo, no congeniaba con sus compañeros y eso se conecta en otro problema.

" _-El partido de hoy fue un desastre._

 _-Sí, es muy difícil jugar bien cuando hay personas que están en la cancha._

 _-Es como si jugáramos con 10 personas._

 _-Es peor aún, es como si el rival jugara con 12, porque ese estorbo está en nuestra contra "._

Entrenaba duro y sin rendirse porque quería ser útil para su equipo, lo que aceptaran como uno más, pero cada vez que el entrenador mencionaba su nombre entre los titulares, sus compañeros no ocultaban su descontento. Un día, mientras se cambiaban antes de salir a jugar, decidieron evitar que volviera a ser escogido empujándolo dentro de su casillero.

 **Niño:** ¡escucha japonés!, No queremos que juegues este importante partido, así que si quieres ayudar al equipo lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí en silencio.

 **Meiji:** ¿me van a encerrar? ¡NO, me da miedo! yo juro que me esforzaré, que les ayude, ¡es más!, yo mismo le pido al entrenador que no me llame a jugar, pero no me dejen aquí-suplicó.

 **Niño:** a nadie le interesa tu opinión de una patada cerró la puerta dejándolo a dentro.

 **Meiji:** ¡ESTÁ OSCURO !, ¡TENGO MIEDO !, ¡SÁQUENME! -Lloraba y gritaba golpeando la puerta.

 **Niño:** ¡CÁLLATE !, si haces algún ruido cuando llegue el entrenador, te dejaremos encerrado ahí hasta mañana.

Ahogando su llanto con sus manos y cerrando sus ojos para no asustarse más con la oscuridad, Meiji aguardaba hasta que se acabara el partido, eternamente la espera y terminó quedándose dormido cansado de llorar.

Sus compañeros no fueron por él, lo dejaron pasar la noche en el camerino como presión para obligarlo a abandonar el club, pero por ser parte del proyecto especial de la escuela no tenía la opción de renunciar, estaba obligado a permanecer en el equipo y ellos a aceptarlo. A ambos les tocó resignarse.

La vida en el mundo era rutina, metódica, cada día estaba programado de principio a fin, así que para tener algo de emoción los estudiantes solían inventar rumores. Por las aulas, comenzó a esparcir la historia que existe un pozo que concedió deseos, para lograrlo solo se podría dejar caer una moneda pidiendo su deseo y si escuchaban el sonido de la moneda golpear el agua significaba que por muy difícil o imposible que fuera su deseo, se haría realidad.

El pozo estaba en un lugar separado y era usado para suministrar agua a algunos edificios de la escuela. Con una moneda que pidió un cambio de sus colores favoritos, Meiji se acercó con ilusión a pedir su deseo. El pozo quedaba alto del suelo por lo que debió colocar sus pies sobre una piedra para llegar a la boca de este. Con sus manos extendidas a la profundidad y sus ojos cerrados rezó su deseo, abrió sus dedos y dejó caer la moneda, espero unos segundos ya que la profundidad no dejaría que llegue tan rápido al agua, pasó un rato más y aún no escuchó el golpe del metal en el líquido, ansioso por saber si su deseo se convierte en realidad, comete la imprudencia de incluir su cuerpo hacia la abertura oscura y profunda con la esperanza de que fuera de la lejanía lo que no le permite escuchar la aprobación de la fantasía promesa Las rocas debilitadas por los años y la humedad cedieron ante la presión que ejerció su cuerpo sobre el borde, haciendo que ellas se derribaran y Meiji perdieron el equilibrio cayendo dentro del pozo. La profundidad de diez metros pudo causarle graves tumbas daños con el impacto, incluso en medio del trayecto golpear con las paredes, pero por fortuna en esa ocasión fue el cuerpo pequeño y delgado de Meiji lo que evitó que sufriera mayor daño que el choque con la superficie del agua

Desesperado chapoteaba para mantenerse a flote, el pánico le ganaba, el peligro negro de las paredes, el peligro de agua en su cuerpo y el llanto incontenible e inútilmente ecológico. Superando los primeros minutos del susto, comencé a analizar la gravedad de la situación, tuve que encontrar un método para salir. Intentó escalar las paredes, confrontando la humedad y aspereza de la superficie impidiendo que alcanza mucha altura para salir. Insistió en reiteradas ocasiones consiguiendo caer cada vez. Con sus manos heridas y adormecidas y su cuerpo tembloroso por la permanencia en la fría agua, desistió de seguir trepando. Él sabía que cada dos días tenía una succión para la limpieza del pozo, su cuerpo tenía que tener hasta entonces.

Tras permanecer 48 horas apresado en el profundo hueco, el niño fue rescatado cuando los trabajadores llegaron a cumplir su deber. Por aquel incidente el pequeño fue reprendido con severidad, perdió dos importantes días de estudios para su atrasado nivel y perdió que recuperó, además sus compañeros se burlaron por haber creído tan ridículo rumor y no ser suficiente el estar preso en aquel pozo por dos días, lo castigaron encerrándolo a estudiar en su habitación sin descanso. A nadie le importaba lo que había pasado, solo que realizara una cabalidad con sus quehaceres; en realidad no existe alguien que se preocupe por él, sabía desde hace tiempo que tras su nombre no había una persona, no había un hijo, no había un amigo, no había un estudiante, no había nadie. Su ser, su vida no significaban nada para los demás,

Después del incidente, Meiji grabó un cuento que le narraron en clase, llamado el " _dilema del erizo"_ (que es en verdad una parábola), en la historia de un grupo de erizos que se encuentra sufriendo por el frio, debían tomar la decisión de acercarse para darse calor simultáneamente o dejarse morir congelados, pero al juntarse demasiado sus propios púas los lastimaban entre Sí Lo que les impulsó a alejarse, esto los ponía en un gran aprieto puesto que el distanciarse significaba morir de frío. Al final del cuento, los erizos logran encontrar una forma en la que pueden estar lo prudencialmente cerca para no lastimarse mucho y obtener calor, de ello los niños aprendieron las relaciones con otras personas cuanto más cercano sea sea más probable que se pueda llegar lastimado y que si se distancian serán la angustia y el dolor de la soledad lo que lo harán.

El relacionarse con el club de fútbol de Raimon fue un experimento del acogedor calor que produce la compañía de otras personas, pero sus filosofías se clavaban cada vez más profundo en su piel, por lo que era el momento de invernar sus sentimientos de nuevo.

El sábado terminó la jornada de estudios al medio día, Meiji se dispuso a regresar sin desvíos a su casa, siendo detenido por un grupo de pandilleros en un parque muy cerca de su casa.

 **Sujeto 1:** ese es el uniforme del Instituto Imperial sin duda alguna, ¿estudias ahí?

 **Meiji:** no, es mi ropa para salir a pasear.

 **Sujeto 2:** al parecer te crees muy gracioso, ¿cómo te llamas payaso?

 **Meiji:** mi nombre tiene letras aunque no dice nada, soy "nadie".

 **Joven 2:** ¡Eres muy altanero !, no tienes ni idea de quien tienes al frente. Yo soy el líder de la gran pandilla " _Bulldogs killer"_ esta zona me pertenece, mis terrenos se extienden hasta 20 cuadras a la redonda, cuento con 100 hombres bajo mis órdenes, tengo el poder de hacer lo que quiera con las personas que no me agraden y tú particularmente me irritas. A pesar de portar el uniforme del Instituto Imperial, te vi sentado en la banca de los bastardos de Raimon, eso te convierte en un gusano traidor.

 **Meiji:** el estadio estaba demasiado lleno, era el único lugar disponible.

Uno de los diez sujetos que acompañaban al recién presentado líder de la pandilla, soltó una patada sobre el cuerpo de Meiji, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos.

 **Líder pandilla:** detesta a las personas que se creen demasiado inteligentes. Esta marca- remangó la camisa en su brazo izquierdo mostrando un tatuaje del escudo del Instituto Imperial- habla de nuestra lealtad al comandante Kageyama, hay quienes creen que porque el comandante murió, el Instituto Imperial perdió su fuerza y posición, por eso se siente tan valientes como para atacarla, pero yo he creado un ejército para darles su merecido y poner la basura donde corresponda, y tú eres un maldito soplón.

El chico alemán entendió la gravedad de la situación en que se enfrenta, aquellos jóvenes se asemejaban a los hooligan de Inglaterra, hinchas violentos obsesionados con sus equipos de fútbol. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su guitarra y ubicarla lejos donde no podría resultar dañada, luego dejó caer su bolso al suelo, pese no saber pelear estaba dispuesto a hacer una causa de los sentimientos de frustración, tristeza y algo de rabia que se hallaban escondidos en su interior que querían salir.

 **Meiji:** ¿Qué soy un soplón? No tengo un vínculo real con esa escuela y si fuera así, Raimón tampoco necesita espías para ganar a sus rivales.

 **Líder pandilla:** un grupo de mediocres jugadores como esos no pueden ganarle al poderoso Instituto Imperial, a menos que tengan una rata que les pase información.

 **Meiji:** eso suena una excusa, su equipo estuvo durante 40 años en la cima del fútbol nacional con la ayuda de trampas e hiriendo a otros jugadores, y ahora lo único que tienen para mantenerse en su puesto es su propio fútbol como no es suficiente, acusan a otras escuelas de espiarlos. ¡Eso es patético! - El chico que siempre evita los enfrentamientos, en esta ocasión no tenía intenciones de buscar las vías pacíficas para resolver el conflicto. Si había algo que no toleraba Meiji eran las injusticias, escuché decir que Raimon era un tramposo que ganó porque obtuvo de forma ilegal la información del Instituto Imperial, fue un detonante para liberar su rabia.

 **Líder pandilla:** por lo visto tus ganas de morir son tan grandes como tu boca haciendo una señal con su mano derecha, uno de sus compinches se acercó-veamos qué tan fuerte gritaras cuando te rompan los huesos. No le dejes ni uno intacto.

El oponente que se posaba en frente suyo era por lo menos 2 veces más grande que él, su contexto fornido y con cicatrices en el rostro indicaba ser un experto peleador. El líder de los Bulldogs Killer se envió en medio del parque a observar la pelea, mientras que sus acompañantes formaron un círculo dejaron en su interior a los luchadores.

 **Peleador:** Espero que sepas hablar muy japonés _gaijin_ , para que puedas suplicar que acabe contigo.

Sin tener experiencia alguna, Meiji tomo posición para pelear. Al principio el rival atacó, sus grandes brazos tenían zumbar el aire a la par de los golpes que lanzaba, el menor tenía una buena vista y reflejos para esquivarlos. Dudaba en acercarse y usaba la distancia como aliada, los demás pandilleros que rodean el círculo también han amagos para no dejar que saliera del círculo, rodean de tantos contrincantes dividir su atención entre su espalda y su frente. Su rival dando una patada al suelo con una gran cantidad de arena para cegarlo, a lo que su reacción fue cubrir su rostro agachando un poco la cabeza al tiempo que retrocedía,

Meiji cayó al suelo de rodillas, el golpe que perdió dejó dando vueltas su cabeza por un momento, la sangre goteaba de su nariz y su mirada fija al suelo vio como estas afectadas a mancharlo. Volvió a ponerse en pie ante su rival, las manos del otro eran mucho más robustas han sufrido el daño perdido, ante lo que las pequeñas y las delgadas manos del menor no tenían forma de competencia. El otro sujeto perdió atacar lanzando varios golpes que con destreza frecuentemente esquivados, en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía oportunidad, pero la agilidad y rapidez eran su estrategia de batalla. Los gritos y groserías de los compinches animando el combate han sido un escándalo que llamaba la atención de quienes transitaban cerca del parque, ignorando los pocos pasos de la situación porque solo se vio de una pelea de delincuentes callejeros. Meiji trató de conectar algunos golpes, pero ninguno de ellos surtía efecto y cuando se movió para esquivar otro puñetazo con dirección a su rostro tuvo la necesidad de retroceder, otro de los pandilleros aprovechó para golpearlo por la espalda haciéndolo caer, su rival no desperdició la oportunidad y estar en el suelo comenzó a descargar patadas sobre su cuerpo. Primero golpeó su estómago y su rostro también, Meiji experimentó el sabor del líquido metálico invadir su boca, se movió a otro lugar para liberar el ataque cuando otro de los que animaba interfirió golpear. Derribado y mientras recibía golpes y patadas de tres de los pandilleros al mismo tiempo, Meiji buscó la forma de proteger encorvándose de rodillas, mientras sus piernas, espalda,

El líder volvió a hacer un movimiento con su mano.

 **Líder pandilla:** ¡dejen que se levante !, si no da pelea, no tiene ninguna gracia el espectáculo.

Recibida la orden de su líder, los tres sujetos se apartaron. Meiji permaneció un rato más encorvado sobre el suelo, no había escuchado lo que el líder dijo y seguía protegiendo, por los golpes recibidos tampoco tenían muchas fuerzas para levantarse, su cabeza resonar como si hubieran tambores, le costaba respirar, sus piernas se temblorosas y su corazón agitado entre el dolor de su cuerpo y quizás el miedo.

Afanados por continuar la pelea, los sujetos a su alrededor le injuriaban para que se pusiera en pie: cobarde, gallina, basura, debilucho, gaijin, miserable, hafu.

 **Sujeto 3:** esta porquería ya no se inició de pie-recogiendo el bolso que se encuentra cerca, comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias.

Una a una fueron arregladas las hojas de sus cuadernos burlándose de la escritura peculiar: "es un _gaijin_ completo, no usa el katakana", "este tipo ni siquiera merece vivir aquí, mándemosle de regreso a su país empacado en un cajón", " "No puedo ni leer la mierda que dice aquí, para saber cuál es el nombre de esta basura, lo que necesitamos para ponerlo de advertencia a los demás". Habiendo vaciado el contenido del morral en el suelo y destruyendo lo que se encuentra en él , en un bolsillo muy pequeño encontraron la credencial.

 **Sujeto 3:** Jefe, mire nada más lo que encontré.

 **Líder pandilla:** nombre: Shinichi Meiji, carga: mascota oficial de Raimon. Entonces si eres su perro y te atreves a negarlo. Este tipo es un maldito animal.

 _¡Hay que atarlo y pasearlo como el perro que es! ¡Tienen que ponerle una cadena para que no se pierda!_

Con su frente apoyada en el piso, Meiji tuvo problemas para recuperar pocas fuerzas y aclarar su mente, pero los gritos y los insultos se atravesaban en sus pensamientos. Alguien haló de su cabello levantando su cabeza y con una correa cruzada por su cuello apretaron su garganta, cortando aún más la respiración.

 **Líder pandilla:** esa imagen me gusta más, revela lo que eres-dobló con su mano derecha la credencial hasta que esta se quebró en dos partes y las consecuencias al arenal-¿qué castigo ejemplar le podremos dar a este perro miserable?

Gritos y más gritos se escucharon y entre ellos uno más alto que los demás: _"marca su rostro con el símbolo de Raimon"._

 **Líder pandilla:** será una buena lección para la basura de Raimon, nunca se olvidarán de ellos ni tú, que los perros se deben tener bien entrenados.

Tomando postura de rodillas y con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás de sus cabellos por alguien, su rival sacó una navaja; El rostro ensangrentado y golpeado de Meiji era cubierto también de cabellos rubios y rojos.

 **Sujeto rival:** no te vayas a mover porque puedo sacarte un ojo, los accidentes pasan.

Con el filoso borde comenzó a hacer la incisión en la parte alta y derecha de su frente, un hilo rojizo brotaba de su piel. Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro malfigurado del niño, lo que hizo que el sujeto detuviera su trabajo.

 **Sujeto rival:** ¿de qué te rías ?, ¿acaso te parece graciosa toda esta situación o te ha vuelto loco por los golpes de la cabeza?

Tomándose un tiempo para responder, luego de liberar su boca de la abundante sangre que tenía, Shinichi respondió.

 **Meiji:** de hecho, sí me causa diversión. De seguro pensaran que haciendo esto es un castigo o una tortura para mí. Nein, nein. ¿Y sus insultos ?, ¡ja! Ni siquiera me ofenden que digan todo eso, porque es verdad, incluso eso de _gaijin_ que no se a que se deba, pero estoy seguro que también deben tener razón. La verdad solo molesta a quien no la acepta, por eso a mí ya no puede hacerme daño. Yo soy un (hijo, dijo en su pensamiento) bastardo, un cobarde (que nunca se ha opuesto a su destino), un debilucho (que siente el deseo de llorar por todo, incluso cuando contiene su llanto para fingir fortaleza), una basura que no vale nada y sí, ahora un perro (que puede llegar a ser lo más cercano y real que tenga de aprecio de las personas), y puede decir y verificar esas y peores cosas sobre mí, sin descuido a fallar o mentir, pero Lo único que nunca pueden afirmar, Lo único que no pueden calumniar es un Raimon. ¡RAIMON NO ES UN NINGÚN TRAMPOSO! - había tomado el aire suficiente para moverse, las energías que acumuló mientras estuvo en el suelo las concentró en su mano izquierda,

Quien sostenía la correa de su cuello haló de ella y Meiji aún con fuerzas, con ambas manos le sujetó por la camisa y dándole un giro en el aire también con violencia lo arrojó para librarse de su marca. Ahora se levantaba, desataba el correo de su garganta, pasó su mano por la boca para limpiar el rastro de sangre que de ella salía y su mirada encandilada se enfocaba en el líder de la pandilla, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, cuando desde su espalda dos de los otros pandilleros cayeron de bruces en el arenal. Shinichi volteó levemente a mirarlo podría ser la razón de qué y le podríamos que sus ojos le engañaban por lo que pensaba. Otros pandilleros más salieron disparados por el aire, las poderosas patadas han levantado la arena y con ella a dichos sujetos que además de recibirla junto con el golpe de la caída quedaban inmóviles en el suelo.

No quedaban más rivales en pie, solo el líder de la pandilla. Quien era el causante de dicho alboroto pasó junto a Meiji y se colocó en frente de él, el menor en silencio aún no comprendió el motivo de sus actos.

 **Líder pandilla:** al parecer UNO de tus amos ha venido por ti, o ¿me equivoco? goleador de fuego.

Se refiere al principal delantero de Raimon: Shuuya Goenji, quien además usa el fuego en sus técnicas, ahora se siente completamente envuelto en las terrazas de furia. Mientras caminaba con rumbo a la casa de Meiji, escuchó el escándalo que provenía del grupo, las hojas volando por el suelo le llamaron la atención: " _eso no es kana o kanji"_ , era evidente que se tenía de una pelea y no tenía que inmiscuirse en ello, menos si eso llegaba a desembocar en un problema para el equipo de fútbol, aunque tampoco era capaz de ignorar qué estuvieran aprovechándose de alguien, sin embargo, fue un detalle lo que le alertó la realidad de la situación: la guitarra a un lado del parque, sabía que había visto ese forro, era familiar y podría tratar de una diferente o cualquiera, pero tantos días viendo el mismo objeto no podría equivocarse y vaya que deseo con su corazón que no fuera así, hasta que escuchó el grito que venía del grupo, reconoció de inmediato la voz. Sin importar las consecuencias y medirse en sus límites, Goenji se involucró en la pelea.

 **Líder pandilla:** debo decir que le emociona tenerte en frente, golpear un perro simple no es suficiente escarmiento para tu escuela, será mucho mejor y obtendrás más reputación si se arrastra es el tan afamado Goenji; puedes tener buenas patadas, pero esto no es un campo de fútbol, aquí no hay reglas, esto es una pelea callejera y no saldrás bien librado de mí; hoy aprenderás a arrodillarte de verdad ante el Instituto Imperial.

 **Meiji:** Shuuya no te involucres en esto, es un asunto entre estudiantes del Instituto Imperial, además ...

Sin dejarle terminar de hablar, Goenji giró a ver el rostro golpeado del otro, a lo que su mirada molesta le hizo comprender que nada le detendría. Provocar que Goenji se metiera en problemas por su culpa, solo hizo que se arrepintiera más de haber apegado a Raimon.

 **Goenji:** siempre he procurado por no sentir o cosechar resentimiento contra el Instituto Imperial o sus miembros, él conocía buenas personas y sé que no todos son malvados, incluso luego que murió Kageyama ... sentí tranquilidad porque ya nadie más podría lastimar usando el fútbol de excusa y me reproché por pensar de esa manera, aunque han sufrido tanto daño a muchas personas, a personas inocentes, a personas que lo único que querían era vernos jugar fútbol y apoyarnos. El fútbol no lo solucionamos, ni esto tampoco, pero sí es una forma de ponerle freno, ya estoy acostumbrado a patear sus asquerosos traseros mar o no el campo de juego. Te vas a arrepentir.

Goenji se quitó su chaqueta deportiva a la par que el líder también está disponible a pelear. Sacó de entrada su navaja y la blandía a todas las direcciones con la intención de cortarle, el delantero miraba sus movimientos con cuidado, " _el fútbol también es una batalla, una pelea en el que para anotar goles tienes que leer a tu rival, ¡ no me subestimes ",_ con una patada directa en su mano, el líder fue desarmado, un paso bastón para estar cerca de él y asestarle el primer golpe en la cara, no dejó que se alejara y le agarró de su brazo para volverlo a acercar y golpearlo nuevamente en el rostro. El líder mientras recibía los golpes, buscó y sacó otra navaja de su pantalón haciendo un corte en el brazo izquierdo del delantero con lo que permitió que la soltara. Goenji no pensaba usar sus piernas, lo único que debían golpear o patear sería el balón, si llegaba a usar para pelear en ese momento se sentiría como otro de esos canales que tanto despreciaba, así que se dedicó a usar solo sus brazos para pelear La pelea no duró demasiado y pese a recibir algunos golpes, la herida más grave de Goenji fue el corte recibido,

El tiempo que duró el enfrentamiento Meiji permaneció en pie, ya que su cuerpo no tenía el dolor provocado por sus adversarios, aunque esto tenía que ver con su mente estaba más ocupado en la pelea que presenciaba; los pandilleros al reaccionar y ver que su líder fue derrotado no tuvieron más opción que marcharse con él. Apenas comenzaba la tarde.

Meiji trató inútilmente de recoger las hojas regadas en todo el suelo, a lo que el viento estorbaba llevándosela más lejos cada vez, prefería no darle la cara a Goenji, creía que era culpa suya, también le avergonzaba que le viera de esa forma, en su verdadera naturaleza: patético, derrotado y desechado, deseado mantenerse distante, desconocido, ajeno, invulnerable, por eso recogió lo más que pudo con afán y se dispuso a marchar. Goenji tampoco sabía que decirle, se preguntaba si valía de algo la pena disculparse, era obvio que esos sujetos lo atacaron por haberlo visto junto a Raimon en el partido y el grito de Meiji fue la confesión de ello: "Raimon no es ningún otro tramposo" , eso le haría cuestionarse si Shinichi los odiaría por ello, después de todo nunca debió pasar por semejante situación solo por ayudar en Raimon.

 **Meiji:** explica el asunto a quien corresponda, no estarás relacionado a nada de lo que pasó aquí. Es mejor que ya me marche.

Dando la espalda y habiendo cargado sus pertenencias, las pocas que le quedanban, se dispuso a marchar cuando la flaqueza de sus piernas le hicieron volver al suelo, su cuerpo estaba cansado y comenzó a notar otra vez el dolor, Goenji que también recogía papeles los dejó escapar para ayudarlo.

 **Goenji:** no estás bien, te llevaré al hospital para que revisen tus heridas y te sanen.

 **Meiji:** eso solo traerá más problemas a mi padre, yo me puedo curar solo.

Se colocó en pie con la ayuda de Goenji.

 **Goenji:** por lo menos deja que te acompañe a tu casa si no irás al hospital, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Aceptando con un silencio el ofrecimiento, Goenji cargó la guitarra para aliviar el peso y mejorar la movilidad del menor, ambos se dirigieron al edificio que quedaba a solo 2 calles del parque.

Allí las gazas y el alcohol parecían escasas para el total de las heridas, el niño las ofreció primero al goleador, sus heridas eran menos y tampoco tan tumbas por lo que era mejor atenderlo primero, el corte del brazo no era profundo y al poco tiempo de haberlo recibido dejado de sangrar; los uniformes sucios fueron puestos a lavar, Meiji le prestó a Goenji una de sus camisas mientras también lavaban la camisilla roja que usaba debajo de su uniforme, con la que peleó, para sorpresa del goleador la prenda prestada le quedaba bien porque a Meiji le gustaba vestir ropa más grande y holgada que su propio cuerpo. En cuanto a las heridas recibidas por el medio rubio no había comparación, de no ser por su actitud firme y la impresión que daba de sentirse bien pese a su aspecto, ocultando en verdad la gravedad de todas ellas. Las curó él mismo,

 **Meiji:** solo tardará unos minutos para que los uniformes estén listos rápidamente al regresar una vez terminada sus curaciones.

 **Goenji:** ¿te curaste tú solo?

 **Meiji:** ¡jumm !, golpeaban más débil de lo que crees, solo son unos cuantos rasguños, la sangre es muy escandalosa.

Con una actitud indiferente y mostrándose fuerte, Meiji tuvo que tratar de mantenerse firme pese al dolor y tampoco quería mostrarse frágil o causar lastima.

 **Goenji:** Shinichi yo lo siento-haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpas- tú solo ha ayudado a Raimon sin tener obligación de hacerlo, nos ha brindado tu tiempo, tu trabajo y tu esfuerzo, en verdad todos estamos contigo agradecidos y pesé a eso, hoy ha pagado y sufrido por algo que no es tu culpa, por el único motivo de ser miembro de Raimon, no te podremos compensar, ni hay disculpas necesarias para ofrecerte, solo espero que consideres seguir siendo amigo de todos en Raimon, aunque eso suene aún más egoísta de mi parte.

De no haber sido porque Goenji logró su cabeza agacha por un momento más, podría haber visto la sonrisa en el rostro de Meiji junto a sus ojos lacrimosos.

 **Meiji:** ¿qué tanto hablas de disculpas ?, para eso somos los amigos, para ser incondicionales ¿no? Además ha sido muy interesante ver cómo peleas, pensé que ustedes se dedican solo a jugar fútbol, entre Kido, Echizen y tú, pueden formar el club de la pelea.

 **Goenji:** si llegáramos a hacer eso nos echarían de la escuela, aunque puede ser un club oculto.

 **Meiji:** se te pegaron las mañas de esos delincuentes, ya piensas igual.

 **Goenji:** debes pensar como tu enemigo para poderlo atrapar.

Lo que había sido una tarde infernal había terminado convertida en una anécdota agradable y jocosa, un claro para no contar muchas personas, pero sí que había ayudado a estrechar más los lazos de amistad. Shinichi se sintió feliz, no le importé los golpes que había recibido o si quisiera el dolor que le provocó estos, tal vez hasta en el fondo seamos agradecidos de lo que tuvimos, porque de esa forma se dio cuenta que por lo menos existe una persona que en realidad se preocupaba por lo que pasará y no solo a Goenji, sino que también podría tener la posibilidad de que experimentemos al llegar a Raimon era real y no proveniente solo de su deseo desesperado de sentirse aceptado y tal vez, detrás de su nombre Sí existe un significado que valiera la pena compartir, una palabra más valiosa que aprendía cada día a vivir: AMIGO.


End file.
